Transference
by Misgel
Summary: Darkmount has fallen, but the battle is far from over. Jack and Miko are still in the brutal clutches of the Decepticons, and Raf has yet to master the power of a Prime. As the Civil War reaches its breaking point, loyalties will be tested. And an ancient species will rise... Sequel to Metempsychosis! Coauthored with Rian Moeru!
1. Chapter 1

**Rian: Welcome back everyone! Metempsychosis sequel is up! We'll be getting into more drama, angst and if memory serves me right, action in this installment! We'll be continuing right where we left off, picking up from the aftermath. Enjoy!**

 **Misgel: And here's the next installment of Metempsychosis... Transference! Rian and I have a lot of plans for this one, including a few original ideas, so we hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense in this planet," Fowler spoke, raising his voice so all the present Autobots could hear him.

The aliens crowded around the small human. Some stood close, some lurked in the dark corners of the warehouse. Some listened intently, some did not at all. They wounds had been healed, thanks to a tireless Ratchet who had worked through the night to ensure each and every one of them had been treated. They had come back alive.

Optimus Prime stood before his subordinates. After months of scouring the planet, finding no trace of the Autobot leader, they had dared to think the unthinkable. And then the Guardian Knight just _appeared_. And he was completely changed.

An Optimus that was stronger and bulkier, his shoulders twice as broad and he stood a head taller. He had been reformatted with a new weapons systems and _wings_. He could fly, as fast and maneuverable as any Seeker. He had been resurrected, brought back from the dead into a new body.

Just like Rafael.

The boy— _youngling_ , stood in the shadow of his protective guardian, Bumblebee, shifting from pede to pede. The wires that spread through his body were tight and his plating was clamped down onto his protoform. His optics were dim and unfocused as he stared at the ground, refusing to look at anyone. His winglets were angled downwards and his audial fins were flat against his helm.

Raf knew he should be happy. They accomplished their goal. Darkmount had been destroyed. Jasper was reclaimed by the U.S. government. The Decepticon invasion of Las Vegas had been thwarted. The Autobots had saved a great deal of lives. There was still a long road to recovery ahead, especially now as the world was reeling with confusion and mourning, but the cities would be rebuilt. Earth would stand free another day.

But there was no buzzing excitement of victory when the Autobots returned to their base of Diego Garcia. Instead the air was thick and heavy, filled with distressed electromagnetic fields. Even the soldiers were somber, Lennox standing by Fowler's side with a tired expression. He still had gauze taped to his brow from his recent injures from the Battle of Las Vegas.

No, it didn't feel like a victory. Not when Raf had failed.

Failed to save Jack and Miko.

The human-turned-Cybertronian hardly listened the rest of Fowler's speech, only hearing the end.

"I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future," the government liaison finished, standing to attention with a stiff salute.

"And you have my gratitude, Agent Fowler, Colonel Lennox," Optimus replied, nodding to each man, "for your continued support of the Autobots. You have given us this base to shield us from the enemy and stood beside us." He turned to his subordinates, that straightened underneath his cool gaze. "You fought bravely, Autobots, in the name of freedom, even in my absence. I am proud to call all of you my comrades."

It was a rare, warm praise from their stoic leader. Raf knew he should have felt gentle pride fill his veins at that, but instead his chest twisted horribly. The former human didn't fight bravely. He had spent most of the fighting cowering at the base, and when he finally found the courage to infiltrate Darkmount, it had been ripped away from him again. From Miko and Jack, chained to their cruel slavers.

How could that be considered freedom?

Raf was brought from his brooding thoughts as Ultra Magnus stepped forward, helm bowing humbly.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you," the Autobot commander hummed.

Optimus Prime nodded. "You have my thanks, Ultra Magnus. It is good to have you by my side once again. Welcome to Earth, my friend, and to Team Prime."

"I only apologize that I came too late. As the head of the Elite Guard, it is my duty to protect the Prime, yet…" Ultra Magnus paused for a moment, and chose not to say the words. "…if it had not been for the Forge of Solus Prime, you would not be here now."

At that, all optics turned. The massive, golden hammer resting against the wall. Instead of gleaming with warm light and radiating with a mystic power, the ancient weapon was cold and dark.

"Is it true?" Ratchet inquired carefully. "That the Forge has been drained of its power?"

Smokescreen's optics were dim, despite he had his energon levels restores. He looked away from the others, wings low.

"Yes…" he answered quietly. "It's all gone…"

The medic frowned and forced a heavy ex-vent, saying solemnly, "Then any hope of restoring the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I… I did what I thought was right."

"Then your instincts have again proven to be quite sound."

Smokescreen's optics widened at that. Intake agape, he turned around to face the old mech.

"Y-you really think…?" The former Elite Guard glanced at Raf, who met his optics before briskly looking back to his pedes. The rookie frowned. "But… it wasn't enough."

Ratchet's frown deepened, and there was the sound of heavy pedes as Bulkhead stormed forward.

"Yeah, does anyone care to talk about what happened back there?" the Wrecker demanded, his expression set in a scowl.

"Bulkhead..." Arcee warned, so softly Raf hardly heard her.

"No! We saved the Earth, sure, just like we did plenty of times! What about Jack and Miko? They're still in those greedy 'Cons' servos."

Raf shuddered, unconsciously stepping closer to Bumblebee's warm frame, optics still locked in the spot between his pedes.

"The Decepticons will answer for their crimes, Bulkhead," Optimus said, a different tone lacing his voice. "Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to save our young friends."

Raf bit his lip. He had down everything in his power, but it still wasn't enough.

"Something's wrong with that kid, Jack," Wheeljack put in from where he leaned against the wall. He had several welded gashes across his body, but he didn't seem concerned about them. "Looked at me dead in the optic and he didn't even flinch."

Raf unconsciously rubbed the scratch marks on his neck, from the cruel claws that had manhandled him. He could still see that poisoned, malicious gaze and still hear that cold voice. Beside him, Arcee curled up on herself, placing a servo on her arm. Colonel Lennox tentatively placed a comforting hand on the femme's leg, but she did not seem to notice.

"It's like what happened in Africa," the man frowned.

It was then Raf spoke up in a low, timid voice, "J-Jack is infected with dark energon." He whispered, unable to meet their optics.

The room turned to him, silence following for a moment.

Arcee's optics became wide and bright as moons. "Wait? No, that can't be! Impossible!"

"I-I saw it myself. He attacked me, but he wasn't himself!" Raf insisted heatedly. "It was like... like Megatron was acting _through_ him."

Ratchet frowned at the words, giving a heavy ex-vent as he shut his eyes. "If Megatron can control the undead with dark energon, it stands to reason he can enforce his will on even a living being."

"They were controlling Miko, too."

Several frame stiffened and EM fields flared with shock. Bulkhead snarled viciously, frame shaking with range. Suddenly he rounded to the nearest wall, slamming his fist into the concrete with a reverberating _boom_.

"Slagging 'Cons!" he shouted, pulling his fist back angrily.

"How can you be sure, Rafael?" Ratchet asked, gentle but stern.

"I-I don't know how," Raf answered truthfully, "but I... I _sensed_ something, in her. I think they impeded like, a mind control device or—"

"An inhibitor," Arcee realized. "It was a device that restricts a 'Bot's functions, sometimes even their processor. It was used on Cybertron, to keep workers of the lower class in line."

"W-why would they need something like that?" Raf asked, bewildered by the prospect.

"Some supervisors feared a revolt from their workers, especially those from the warrior class or kept in poor conditions. They were given inhibitors to prevent them from rising up against the higher castes."

"But… that sounds like slavery."

There was a long moment of stiff silence before Arcee nodded slowly. "The Decepticons condemned the practice as part of their propaganda during the war."

"Puh, they don't seem like they have a problem using it now!" Bulkhead spat.

"The Decepticons must have difficulty reigning in Miko," Ratchet hypothesized, "and were desperate enough to—"

"To _enslave_ her!"

"Enough!" Optimus scolded the furious mech. "While your anger towards Miko's predicament is well deserved, it will not help her if you remain blinded by your rage."

"And Jack? What do we do about him?" Arcee demanded frantically. "Megatron isn't inhibiting him. He's controlling his _mind_! How do we—"

She was cut off by Optimus's stern glare. The femme stiffened, but slowly, reluctantly, forced her bristling armor to fall and looked to the ground.

"Although Jack is an Autobot at spark, while he is under the thrall of Megatron, he is not held accountable for his actions. As such, it would be unwise for us to hold restraint, should we yet encounter him."

Raf's jaw slacked open in horror and Arcee's wings went straight up.

"You want us to _attack_ Jack? That's your solution?"

"Not attack," Optimus shook his head. "But we must defend ourselves against our aggressors, or we give the war to Megatron."

Raf's tanks rolled at the words. He… had to fight Jack and Miko? He could barely bring himself to do it in the bowels of Darkmount. It was only because the elder mech continuously struck out at him, that he was finally forced to fight back, and he hardly held his own. He _didn't_ hold his own, falling to their superior strength before they dragged him to Megatron.

It was then Raf realized. Optimus Prime was right. It was obvious Megatron was using Jack and Miko as hostages, like what Starscream did against the Wreckers. Not only that, but using them to damage his enemy's morale. Not only crushing their spirits but making them doubt themselves, preventing them from attacking. While the former humans would be forced to and not hesitate to destroy them. Allowing the Decepticons to win.

Raf realized every battle his friends participated in, the 'Cons had gotten away with the spoils. A cruel tactic Megatron would continue to use, because his prisoners were still in his firm grasp.

"I vow to you we _will_ rescue them," Optimus assured the distraught Arcee and Bulkhead. "But we cannot allow Megatron to gain further advantage."

"We still got a fire-breathing dragon with a bad attitude on the loose," Epps spoke up from where he lounged on some nearby crates.

"That thing nearly killed us in the city," Lennox muttered lowly. "And it's _smart_. It spotted us trying to set up a sniper's nest and... it was like it knew what we were up to."

"You fought the Predacon?" Ratchet gasped.

"It tried to light us on fire," Epps deadpanned. Gauze was wrapped around his arm, where a blast of fire had burned the skin, proof to his words.

"But once it realized it couldn't get us," Lennox continued, covered in similar wounds. Some of his hair was singed, along with large parts of his uniform. "It knocked the entire building over. Like... it was _learning_."

"That is troubling news," Ultra Magnus commented with a deep frown.

"Indeed," Ratchet said in agreement. "There are no records on Predacons, so their intelligence has always been a mystery. If it's learning, we have more to worry about than we first believed."

"It looked me dead in the eye. I know this sound's crazy, but..." Lennox opened his mouth to say something, only to shake his head and told instead, "There was something _wicked_ in there."

"Your experience with the Predacon will be noted." Ultra Magnus stated calmly. "We should locate the next Predacon bone, if we are to remain ahead of the Decepticons. When the next battle comes, we will be ready this time."

Raf gritted his denta. Ready? Ready to fight his friends? How could he even _face_ them again? He had failed them. He was right there and he promised to bring them home and he had _failed_.

Now the Autobots planned to continue fighting the war like nothing ever happened, like Jack and Miko were just more 'Cons to take out. Savage words echoed in Raf's helm. He couldn't take it anymore.

Without warning, the youngling wheeled around, barging passed Bumblebee in a frantic sprint. He ignored the several gasps and shouts following him, even his guardian's. Instead he transformed into a Corvette, speeding across the active NEST base with reckless abandon. An orchestra of startled screams and blaring horns of vehicles greeted him, but he didn't pay it any mind. Not even when a Humvee almost crashed into his side, tires shrieking as it skidded to a halt. It was only because of Bumblebee's continuous driving drills he was able to pivot around it in time.

The mechling did not stop, keeping his speed even as he left the confines of the base and the smooth paved roads turned into narrow, gravelly trails. It wasn't until Raf was on the other side of the island did he finally come to a stop, returning to his bipedal mode. It took him several moments to realize he was shaking.

He dropped to his knees, tucking his hands to his chest, venting heavily and rapidly as he tried to go over the last few months. It had all gone by in a blur.

Raf and his friends were at school, waiting for their guardians to pick them up, but they never came. Instead, the _Decepticons_ had come, plucking them up like bait. And used them against the Autobots.

All three children could only watch, helpless as Optimus surrendered the Omega Keys, all to save their charges' lives. Only for Megatron to fire the Omega Lock onto Earth. Raf had protested, screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was Optimus that did something. He _destroyed_ the Omega Lock. He sacrificed the chance to save his own planet, just to save the teenagers'. To stop Megatron from using it to conquer the galaxy.

But no one could have expected the consequences.

The power of the Omega Lock was released in a great explosion. Raf, Miko, and Jack could not escape. The cyber-matter had dug into their bodies, twisting them, _transforming_ them.

Raf had awoken in the bowels of the Autobot base, while Jack and Miko were trapped in the brutal clutches of the Decepticons. And then Raf had found them. He had finally found his friends. They were together again.

Only to find that Decepticons had corrupted them into twisted puppets. He had _fought_ them, _hurt_ them. And they had tried to do the same to him. The youngling shuddered, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't—this was too much!

He wasn't strong, he wasn't fast, he wasn't clever. He was just a _human_ , hardly a teenager, thrown in a body of a giant. He could barely stand up for himself in a fight, and he couldn't even save his friends.

He had Jack in his _arms_ , and Miko was right _next_ to him. Then without warning, Jack just... left. Before Raf could go after his distraught friend, the tower rumbled and the room around them twisted. The mech didn't know what came over him. Something deep, a primal nature lingering from his human instincts, telling him a single order: _run_.

He had done just that. Raf had run while the world crumbled around him, his only thought on the groundbridge, on salvation. Not Jack, lost somewhere in the falling tower. Not Miko, struggling to keep up.

It was not until he collapsed on the floor of the hanger, the groundbridge forced close behind him, did he realize.

Jack and Miko were _gone_.

They were right back where they started. The desperate rescue attempt failed, and his best friends were still prisoners of the Decepticons.

Doubt started to creep into his mind. Were they never going to rescue them? Did they even _want_ to be rescued? Jack had been so...furious. At him. At the Autobots.

Suddenly it was hard to cycle air through his body, like his vents weren't working properly. He felt warm- too warm. The rattling increased and his cooling fans sputtered to life, but it did little to relief the stress building in Raf's systems. He didn't even know it was possible for a Cybertronian to have a panic attack.

So lost up in his misery, he didn't even notice the hum of an engine filling the air, followed by the sound of transformation. Raf almost screamed when a servo clasped his shoulder. He flinched, violently, and the servo retreated quickly. When the youngling twisted around, he was greeted with a flash of yellow.

"B-Bumblebee..."

His guardian said nothing, looking at him with sad, sorrowful optics. It was then Raf realized something wet was trailing down his cheek. He quickly wiped the tear of coolant away. When had he started crying?

 _"_ _What's wrong, Raf?"_ Bumblebee buzzed quietly. The answer was obvious, but Raf couldn't help but reply.

"I...I...I wasn't able to do anything," he sniffled, the dam all but breaking now. "I-I lost them. I lost my best friends. And n-n-now—"

He broke off with a weird bubble static that erupted from his vocalizer. Bumblebee hushed him gently, a soft, gentle whirr as that warm servo returned, but it was light and careful. When Raf didn't slap him away this time, the larger mech slowly lowered onto his knees beside the former human.

 _"You did nothing wrong, Raf,"_ Bumblebee assured in a tender voice as his fingers stroked small circles on his back. _"You were very brave."_

"And how did that change anything?" Raf demanded in a wail. "Jack and Miko are still captured!" He sobbed and added in a pitiful whimper, "And now they hate me..."

Bumblebee blinked at that, but kept his artificial voice even. _"No, of course not."_

"T-they do! Jack blames me for being captured b-because you guys rescued me instead..."

 _"Why did they save_ you _, and not us? Why did they leave us on Cybertron?"_

Was that Megatron, controlling Jack through whatever sick hold the tyrant had on him? Or was it Jack's resentment, drawn up to the surface? Raf didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

 _"That wasn't Jack, Raf,"_ Bumblebee assured. _"If the Decepticons are really controlling the others—"_ _  
_  
"Then how are we going to rescue them?"

 _"We'll break the Decepticons' hold over them, whatever it takes. We Autobots don't leave our friends behind."_

But Raf _did_. He left them, and he was alone again.

The youngling didn't hear it at first. A high-pitched, weird, metallic sound. It took him several seconds to realized _he_ made that sound. And then another one escaped. By now the Cybertronian data of his processor froze, replaced by thoughts of a human brain.

Thoughts of his friends, his family, his home, and how he would never see any of them again. He would always remain like _this_.

Raf curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His engine sounded like a sputtering car and his rattling plating sounded like it was going to fall off. Bumblebee said nothing, merely continued his gentle, but firm strokes. The larger mech dared to move closer, comfortably pressing his frame against Raf's. At first the human-turned-Cybertronian did not react, until the desperate instinct to interact, felt the warmth radiating from the larger mech.

Raf pressed against Bumblebee's chest, arms wrapping protectively around him, and sobbed.

* * *

Megatron awoke to the sensation of a strut deep _ache_ coursing through his body, his optics cracking open slowly to find solid, black wall surrounding him. Groaning, he slowly lifted his helm, only to be greeted with tables covered in tools surrounding him. It took him a long moment to realize where he was. He was in the med-bay of the warship. He groaned, venting deeply as he felt a multitude of cables attached to his frame.

His processor swam with lines of useless data. The gears and wiring were tight and stiff. Every time he tried to move his limbs, he was only rewarded with a twitch.

The Decepticon leader was vaguely reminded of when he had awakened from stasis, so long ago. After he was caught in the spacebridge explosion. After Starscream tried to terminate him, plucking the dark energon out of his chest. It was only when the shard was returned, the Blood of Unicron had restored its host to the realm of the living.

So what had happened this time to damage him so gravely? He remembered the capture of the human city, before he had returned to his citadel of Darkmount after receiving information of an attack.

Then—

Megatron let out a deep, savage growl at a changed, but just as familiar phantom flashed before his optics.

 _Prime._

Like a shard of rust, the arch-nemesis dug and twisted into his gears, and was painstakingly difficult to remove. Optimus just wouldn't _die_.

No sign of the Autobot leader for _weeks_. Megatron had dared to come to the logical conclusion that Optimus been lost in the destruction of the Autobot base. Not even a Prime could survive the direct hit of a particle cannon, and the resulting explosion. Yet, Optimus _did_.

His fist clenched with a creak in his anger, snarling at another _failed_ termination of his nemesis. How much longer did this rivalry need to go on?!

Megatron had been thrown into his own fortress, into its core! Then the surge of power had invaded his systems, frying his chassis from the inside out. He had blacked out from the agony coursing through his body. But how? How did he possibly survive?

The warlord faintly remembered the world trembling around him, but his vision had been horribly distorted. His hearing had been fried, only detecting changes of pressure against his audios. Oh, how the Autobots would revel, to know the Decepticon leader weak, blind, and deaf, because he had failed to correct his flight. It was all the more humiliating, that he realized it must have been one of his subordinates that found him.

Not even the Autobots were foolish enough to let the warlord live, if they had the opportunity to finish him. Megatron wouldn't even put it past those in the Decepticon ranks. Especially if was Starscream. It must have been Soundwave. It couldn't have been any other. His third-in-command had always been loyal to his lord.

But what had happened? The human city? Darkmount?

Victory was in his grasp. The insects had been ruthlessly crushed. His enemies were defeated. New Kaon was his.

But nothing in his memory banks except for the unbearable agony that had filled his frame.

 _What had happened?_

Megatron had to know. With a determined snarl, he willed all the dark energon in his body to redirect to his arm. It raised slowly, agonizingly, towards the spark monitor attached to his chest. Only when his sharp claws wrapped around the cable, a high-pitched gasp assaulted his audios.

"My liege! Wait, you haven't fully recuperated!"

He glanced up to see Knock Out rushing towards him, but the tyrant had a question of his own.

" _What happened_?!" he demanded with a roar, his optics glaring down at the medic as he sat up. He was not quite able to make his legs move just yet, even with the aid of dark energon.

Knock Out flinched at the harsh tone. It was lower and more gravelly than usual, static filling his voice, but the medic did not comment on it.

Instead, he answered hesitantly, "Y-you crashed into the tower's fusion core, Lord Megatron. The energon overloaded your systems—"

"How long has it been?"

"Um, er, three solar cycles, my liege. I treated your injuries to the best of my abilities. I even buffed your finish, as good as new!"

Megatron glanced down at his body, to confirm that the medic was telling the truth. His spiked armor was a pristine, gleaming silver. Knock Out must have been in a good mood, to share his precious polish. Or—

The vain Decepticon was groveling. He only groveled when he feared the tyrant's wrath, knowing it could turn to him a nanosecond.

"What of the Autobots?" Megatron demanded to know next, the medic smiling weakly in a vain attempt to ease off the anger surging through him. He knew _that_ look.

"They...they escaped my liege. The humans bombarded the tower, giving them the window of the time they needed—"

"What of our forces? The human city?"

"Starscream was forced to retreat with his armada. W-We had, um, significant losses, but not—"

He was interrupted by a ferocious roar the reverberated across the medbay.

"I-it is not all setbacks, my Lord!" Knock Out was quick to assure him, his voice and frame trembling before him. "Why, if it wasn't for your pet, you might have perished at Darkmount!"

"What?"

Megatron quickly scanned through his memory banks. His pet. Jack. Quickclaw.

He had sent the former human into the fortress to secure the fusion core, and he had returned with the captured technopath in hand. Then Optimus appeared. So distracted by his fierce battle with his rival, the Decepticon leader had completely forgotten his slave was even present.

"Yes, my liege," Knock Out gestured to the other of the room. Megatron noticed for the first time that J—Quickclaw laying on another berth. He appeared to be still in medically induced stasis, his chest moving slowly. "He retrieved you from the core just as it was about to overload—Soundwave opened a groundbridge in time to save you both."

Megatron's optics widened as he snapped his gaze back to the medic, as if to confirm he heard correctly. Quickclaw? _Saved_ him? But he didn't even feel the bond between them when—

Megatron narrowed his optics. He was vaguely aware, of the pressure against his audios, as the world had trembled around him. Of a voice, desperately trying to reach him. It was mostly an incoherent blur, but he had been aware of _something_ that had pulled against him. Had brought his consciousness to surface, however briefly.

But the true question remained as to _why_ Quickclaw would have chosen to save him.

From the moment the mech awoke on the Nemesis, he had defied the Decepticon lord at every turn. Not even the dark energon quelled his fiery spirit. The only way Megatron could reign him was completely replacing his stubborn will with his own. But, he had not felt the blood-bond between them. Quickclaw had no reason to risk his own life for the warlord's, if the dark energon in his veins was quelled.

Scowling, Megatron returned his attention back to Knock Out.

"What are the extent of his injuries?" the titan asked, glancing back at Quickclaw.

"Not severe, my lord," Knock Out answered quickly, eager to please his master now that he was not at the receiving end of his wrath. "Though he received minimal damage to his superficial plating, his internal wiring was eroded, likely due to a certain crafty little runt. Energon deficiency forced him into stasis—don't worry, I restored his levels. Soundwave had to fish some dark energon out of your personal reserves—hope you don't mind—"

"Will he recover?"

"Considering both of your surgeries were successful, I expect you both to make a full recovery!"

Despite the good news, Megatron continued to frown, staring intensely at the human-turned-Cybertronian. This was an... intriguing turn of events, indeed.

"Of course, your injuries were more critical," Knock Out babbled on, "but thanks to my brilliant expertise—my liege! What are you doing?!"

The medic broke off into a panicked shout as Megatron unceremoniously ripped the spark monitor from his chest. He briefly felt an insistent tug on his protoform as the cable clung on, but was easily removed nonetheless. Along with the other cables, each monitoring a different section of his frame or directly feeding dark energon into his fuel lines. Sure enough, it resulted in the medbay coming alive with blaring alarms and the life-source splattered across the ground, but Megatron didn't pay attention to it.

He ignored Knock Out's displeased cries and persistent pleas, as he slowly, agonizingly, rose to his pedes. Instantly his stabilizers quivered with strained and there was a groan from the pistons of his legs, but they held his heavy weight. He forced one pede in front of the other, baring his denta when he discovered his movements were horribly retarded.

"Lord Megatron, all due with respect, but have you lost your senses?!" Knock Out shrieked. "You—"

"Knock Out."

"My liege?"

"Is there any chance that I may deactivate?"

"W-well, no, my lord—"

"Then we are done here."

Knock Out couldn't say anything more as Megatron forced his way past the medic, who didn't dare to stand in his way as he stumbled past him.

The silver titan sluggishly crossed the room to Quickclaw. Megatron took in the sight of the cables attached to various parts of the little one's chassis, just like how the tyrant was a few moments ago. And just like he did with himself, the Decepticon detached each line one-by-one. Knock Out squawked.

Megatron slipped his arms underneath Quickclaws frame, cautiously, gently, raising him off the slab and against his warm chest. Ignoring the medic's desperate chirps, he trudged out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rian: So hyped for this chapter and many others! I want to keep pumping them out XD**

 **On an unrelated topic, I'm also super hyped for the Resident Evil 2 remake! It was my second favorite in the series so I'm excited to get it! ...and then make my friend play it for me XD I still have nervous Breakdowns from Outlast lol!**

 **Misgel: Lol, lots of drama from this point out. As long as I can survive school to keep writing it. XD**

 **I think it's safe to say everyone was traumatized by Outlast. XD**

* * *

Jack was first of aware of a _horrible_ ache strewn through his body, radiating from his struts.

"Nng..." he groaned softly.

The second thing he was aware of was the steady rhythm against his audio, not unlike that of a beating heart. Then he felt a rocking sensation, as well as arms wrapped around him.

He was... being carried?

He felt a solid warmth pressing against him, seeping into his own plating. Something enveloped around him, wrapping in a possessive, dominating field. Jack flickered his optics, but he only saw shadow above him, waves of light washing over him before they retreated, only to be replaced by another. He felt his body being lowered, the firm hold around his chassis retracting. Replaced by a warm, comfortable plush of a large berth.

"Nn…W...What...?" the youngling moaned, trying to make sense of where he was and what was happening.

But his processor was so _slow_ , he could hardly make sense of anything beyond his exhaustion or the soreness radiating across his body. He heard low rumble above him, impossibly soft, like a purr against his audio. There was a warm, light touch to his helm, stroking. Someone spoke to him, but he could hardly make sense of the garbled noises—

Jack blinked. The world had steadily come into focus. He was first aware of shadow. It completely surrounded him as solid, black walls. A pale glow illuminated the darkness, showing a void that stretched out before him. Underneath him was a soft, warm material, that sunk underneath his weight. What was—

Then he met smoldering red optics.

He sucked in a sharp breath, venting heavily as the action caused a surge of renewed pain to course through him. A deep chuckle then rang in his audios, while Jack tried to move to sit up. Only for all the wires and gears in his body to be stiff, refusing to move. He only raised an inch with a pitiful squeak. Suddenly there was a large, warm servo over his chest, fingers splayed, gently pressing him back down.

"Hush, my little one," Megatron crooned, his voice like rumbling thunder, deep and low and oddly soothing. "The effects of stasis have not yet worn off."

Jack merely groaned quietly, trying to recall what happened before he fell in stasis, before it hit him like Bulkhead had just body-slammed him.

The tower collapsing, pain coursing through him, Megatron laying on the floor, unconscious and helpless. Until Jack had come along to _save_ him.

With a gasp, the mech's gaze snapped back and forth, trying to decipher where he was. He instantly recognized the black walls and the gigantic berth of Megatron's quarters.

"W...what am I doing here?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper and optics half-lidded with exhaustion.

"I assumed you wanted somewhere more comfortable to recharge," Megatron replied, an echo of the words when Jack first awoke in the dark room.

The youngling only blinked, trying to remember what had happened. Everything was so blurry. He only remembered fire and smoke and screams. So many _screams_. Then he remembered being so... _angry_. At everything. At—

Jack gasped.

He remembered. He remembered they were _there_. His friends. Miko. _Raf_.

Suddenly images flashes across his vision. Poor, little, innocent Raf, crying out in pain and fear and sorrow as Jack lunged at him, over and over and over. How he had curled into a fearful little ball when the mech took to Megatron, presenting the independent, living genius like a dog presenting a bone to its master. Oh, Primus, what had he _done_?

Jack choked on a sob that tore through his throat, a tear sliding down his face. He couldn't have... he should never—!

"R-Raf," Jack stammered, not realizing his vocalizer cracked with static. "Where's Raf?"

He had _hurt_ him. He had hurt Raf. His best friend. His brother. Jack made a promise to look out for him, protect him—

"He escaped," Megatron answered, his voice turning into a low growl as he added, "Along with the rest of the Autobots."

Jack let out a shuddering sigh at that, relief washing through him. His friends were safe. Knowing that they weren't dead was enough. No one had hurt Raf. But then, what happened to—

"Is Miko alright?" he demanded.

Megatron tilted his head, optics ridge raised quizzically. Judging by that distant look in his optics, Jack determined the Decepticon leader was sending a transmission. There were several moments of silence, when suddenly the tyrant's crimson optics flashed brilliantly.

"She is fine," he purred, flashing sharp denta.

"G-good," Jack said contentedly, laying back down fully now that he had nothing to worry about. Nothing except the warlord bearing down over him, that is.

The Decepticon's vermilion optics stared at him intently as he spoke in a deep, thoughtful rumble, "Even when you barely function, you continue to care for others."

Jack frowned. He knew it was a foolish thing to say, especially to the leader of the Decepticons, but he couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "I care about my friends."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge. "Only them?"

"...You're alive," Jack pointed out.

"Indeed."

"I... didn't think you would make it," Jack admitted truthfully, unable to even consider lying under that red gaze. "You look like you were falling apart—"

The mech immediately hesitated then, realizing the proud warlord would not appreciate being reminded of his weakness. He stiffened, fearing that the warlord was about to draw energon in retaliation for seeing him in such a state. Instead, Megatron merely nodded slowly, his expression inscrutable.

"How fortunate, then," the tyrant mused, placing his claws on Jack's chest. "That the Blood of Unicron binds us together."

"I-it wasn't that—"

"Oh?"

It was a single syllable, not even that. Just an ex-vent, yet it spoke volumes. Jack couldn't get his vocalizer to work. He didn't know what the Decepticon expected him to say, if he expected anything at all. How would he even begin to explain himself? The mech didn't even understand what had drove him to that tower, and what had drove him to sheathe his blade. It was all still a blur, his spark even more so.

Unable to find the words, Jack tilted his head downwards, looking at his wringing servos. Until careful, gentle claws seized his chin, bringing his gaze back up to meet vermilion optics.

"You surprise me, my little one."

The youngling only blinked, as his vocalizer still refused to function. He was frozen as Megatron slowly rose from the edge of the berth. The titan walked away, but the younger mech noticed that his slow, steady gaunt was off. His body shuddered unevenly with each step. Almost like—

"You're hurt," Jack realized, trying to force himself to sit up, but his body still refused to obey.

"It is nothing the dark energon running through my veins cannot heal," The warlord stated bluntly, shaking off his worries.

The silver titan slipped into an adjoining room, which Jack recognized as his personal storage. Instantly his tanks rolled. Megatron was giving him dark energon? Already?

Gritting his denta, the mech slowly, agonizingly, forced himself into a sitting position. He slumped weakly, ex-venting heavily. Still, he didn't fail to notice the dictator lingered within longer than usual. Finally Megatron re-emerged, sure enough, with two cubes in his servos. However, Jack realized it wasn't the usual dosage of dark energon. Instead of the deep violet essence, or even the sweet blue of pure energon, the liquid was a pale shade of red, glowing brilliantly.

"W...what's that?" he asked.

Instead of answering, he settled onto the berth beside the youngling with languid grace. He handed one of the energon cubes, which Jack hesitantly and carefully took with two of his servos. A thick and sturdy arm pressed against his back, propping him upright.

He winced as his stiff joints protested the movement, but the pain faded quickly enough as Megatron removed his arm, once he was certain Jack wouldn't topple over. He stared down at the reddish liquid. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit worried.

Either using the bond or reading his expression, Megatron must have notice his apprehension, explaining, "Do not fear, my dear. It is a higher grade of energon. It is considered a delicacy on Cybertron."

"Like... liquor?"

Another amused huff. "You'll find it's slightly different than a mere added chemical."

When Jack just frowned in reluctance, the warlord reached over, pushing the drink towards his lips. With a quick sigh, the mech understood the order and took a sip. It had an odd, sharp taste, but not as foul as dark energon and not as sweet as pure energon. It vaguely reminded the former human of the taste of wine.

Jack never really experimented with drinking. His mother was a nurse at a hospital and did everything in her power to prevent her son from touching it. She would constantly tell him horror stories, from drunk driving to alcohol poisoning to liver transplants. She even went as far as to not have any in the house. After being constantly discouraged and never having access anything alcoholic, the most the teenager had was a few sips, each one sending him recoiling with its bitter taste.

"Do not waste a drop," Megatron told him firmly, taking sips from his own cube. "A delicacy such as this must be savored."

Jack only squinted at the words. The Decepticons and Autobots alike were struggling just to find _regular_ energon to function. Something such as high-grade energon must have been rare on Cybertron, and even rarer on a distant planet like Earth. It made him wonder, then, why Megatron was sharing something so scarce, especially with him of all mechs. Why _now_ of all times? Was the Decepticon leader celebrating he survived to warmonger another day?

His helm was buzzing with questions, but the mech did not dare question it. Instead he quietly took another delicate sip.

"Tastes weird," Jack couldn't help but murmur though.

"It is a bit strong, I know," the dictator admitted. "But it is an acquired taste."

A single claw took the bottom of the cube and tilted it up, encouraging. Jack took another sip of the drink, his optics going half-lidded. Maybe it was just him, but he could swear the flavor was more... _intense_ somehow.

The high-grade settled strangely in Jack's tanks. It tingled in his reserves before spreading through his fuel lines. He felt every wire in his body seemed to come alive with electricity. Almost like his system was overworking itself, feeding back the same sensations through his neural net over and over.

The claws on his wings were so much more acute than they ever had before. Up, down, up down, in slow, calculated, comforting circles. Jack wasn't even aware he was leaning into the touch. While his body was alive with a new kind of energy, his processor was in a fog.

"There are rewards for serving me, my Quickclaw," Megatron's voice was a quiet murmur against his audio. Unlike the youngling, the titanic champion seemed unaffected by the effects of the fuel. "Continue your loyalty to me, and I will ensure your happiness."

"Yes, Master," he murmured sluggishly, finishing off the last dregs of the high-grade in his cube. Another shiver ran through him as the talon moved over the edge of his wings.

He felt Megatron's lips curl into a smile against his audial fin. Talons carefully pried the now-empty cube out of his servos, and another set gently guided him to a warm, solid chassis.

"I've never had alcohol before," Jack admitted, smiling lazily at nothing as he relaxed into the hold easily.

An amused snort, the tips of talons playing with the tip of his wing.

"I thought it was a substance you humans quite enjoyed," Megatron replied.

"Mom was... strict with that kind of stuff."

"Ah, I see. Your Carrier must have been a stern figure in your life," Megatron mused, to which Jack sighed longingly.

"Well, yeah, I guess," the youngling muttered, his spark aching as the image of the woman flashed across his vision.

When was the last time he saw her? Did she even know what happened to him? He couldn't even imagine how she would react, learning that her son had been turned into a giant metal being. He could already hear her infamous scolding tone, if she ever found out he indulged in alien alcohol. Jack never thought he would miss it.

"She was... real protective of me. I was all she had."

Now she was alone.

"I thought humans lived in cohorts? You did not have a Creator?" Megatron asked curiously.

"I... I did. But he left. ...I was too young to remember him."

"Ah," Was all Megatron said, but Jack continued on anyway, his mouth moving faster than his processor could think.

"Doesn't matter though," he murmured. "We were fine on our own."

Jack never really thought about his father. He only had images of a faceless silhouette, and remembered a voice, usually loud and harsh and slurred. There was a time that he wondered what his father was like, what it would be like to meet him. As a child, he even entertained the idea that the man would come home. However, as he grew older and more weight was added to his shoulders, he stopped fantasizing.

The wishful thinking was replaced by bitterness. His so-called father was a selfish coward, that abandoned his family and left them to fend for themselves. Mom had to work twelve hour shifts at the hospital just to pay for bills, while Jack worked every spare hour to save for college.

"Have you always cared for yourself?"

"Mhm-hmm," Jack hummed, nodding against the titan's chest. "I'm... used to it."

"And the others?" Megatron persisted.

"Yeah," he mumbled out, words a little slurred. "Got to... protect my friends."

"You must care about them very much."

"They're... the only ones I have."

The claws continued their rhythm. Up, down, up down. "And now?"

"I guess..." Jack paused, the fog dense over his head. "I guess I have you, too."

The claws slipped from his audial fin to the back of his neck. The chest underneath his helm shifted and the little mech felt hot ventilations against his audio.

"Then I am pleased that I have you as well," Megatron rumbled against him in a satisfied purr. "For I would not be here now."

Jack fluttered his optics, as the revelation of what he had done sunk in. He had saved the lord of the Decepticons, the Autobots and mankind's mortal enemy. The one that wanted to conquer this world. Did that make _him_ a Decepticon?

The former human didn't want to think like a Decepticon. He still loved his friends. He would always love them. But they did love him? After everything he had done? Did Arcee? What about Miko, Raf? He would not blame them if they hated him, after he so cruelly attacked them. After he helped destroy a city, robbing _hundreds_ of lives. Jack closed his optics, a cold, dark revelation washing over him. Decepticon or Autobot, one thing was clear.

He was never going home.

He turned his head away slightly, feeling his optics beginning to wet again, before he blinked them away. No. He was _done_ crying. It wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't bring everyone that had died in this stupid war back to life. It wouldn't make him human again.

So instead, Jack huddled against Megatron's side, wrapped in the tyrant's possessive, protective arms. He buried in his face against the Decepticon insignia. He felt the sparkbeat underneath, sickeningly comforting, soothing, lulling. Jack shuttered his optics.

He was no longer a human.

The mech fell into recharge in the master's arms.

* * *

Megatron carefully settled the youngling that had fallen asleep against his chest back to the berth. When mech stirred once, a little nudging through the bond was enough to send him back to recharge. Now that that was taken care of, he had some other business to attend to.

He had not lied to Quickclaw when he had said he had contacted Shockwave. The scientist was surprised, at least as much as his monotone voice allowed to show, that his lord was up and about, but assured him that he had treated the femme's wounds. And that there was a much more interesting development, something that the Decepticon leader should behold for himself.

It made Megatron triumphant.

The Fall of Darkmount was a tragic loss, no doubt, but not crippling. Along with Optimus's resurrection—curse him to the Pit. It truly seemed the warlord would never be rid of his ancient rival. Back and forth they would go, the tides of war constantly turning, for all of time. Like Primus and Unicron, in the battle of Creation and Destruction.

However, the war was not in the Autobots' favor. Not when their precious pets were _his_.

Megatron glanced down at the still form of Quickclaw—the former human, Jack. Recharging, overcharged, and dark energon in his spark.

The youngling was _his_. He had been snatched away from Prime's protective hand by his own clawed digits. Once a prospective Prime in the making, he was now a ward of Megatron, who himself, by all rights, was a disciple of Unicron.

And the Decepticon leader would _never_ let him go.

Not when everything was going _exactly_ to plan.

Prime had tried so hard to shelter the little insects, going as far as to fill them with ridiculous notions of peace and freedom and righteousness. However, little did the Guardian Knight understand, the humans were a different kind of race.

Born from the shell of Unicron, the ancient being's CNA had been the seed of their DNA. In all arguments, it could be said humans were the spawn of the God of Chaos. And how chaotic and destructive they could be.

Megatron merely had to press the right buttons, at the right time. Oh, he knew it would be a long process, and he still had a long way to go. But he had waited millions of years for victory, millions of years to learn how to manipulate allies and enemies alike. He knew from the moment the younglings were in his possession, that he would bring out that dark nature that lay dormant in each.

Corrupting the most prized of the trio had been the start, watching him slowly descend deeper into his hold. Giving the femme to Shockwave had been the second-from his first encounter with the unruly femme, Megatron understood it would require a _precise_ , patient hand to deal with her.

And like always, Shockwave had delivered him results.

The warlord entered the scientist's lab, and was not surprised to be greeted by Shockwave, completely engrossed in one of the many monitors. The Decepticon lieutenant immediately paused at the lord's entrance, even turning around to greet him.

"Lord Megatron," the chief engineer said as expected of him. "Do you require my assistance?"

"I am curious how your 'pet' project is coming along," Megatron replied, claws folded behind his back, purring with the play-on-words.

"Excellent, my lord." Shockwave turned to press a key, filling the screen with schematics. The Decepticon leader stepped forward to take a closer look. "However, I require additional research, to ensure maximum results."

The lord nodded. Shockwave was nothing if not a perfectionist. A trait that made his experiments longer than Megatron would have liked, but made up for it with the end results. He was eager how this one would turn the war in their favor. They desperately needed it, now more than ever.

"Very good, Shockwave," Megatron purred. "You never fail to impress."

The Decepticon bowed his helm in humbleness. "Thank you, my liege."

The lord turned to his lieutenant. "Our cause is in more desperate than it ever has been before. If we are to maintain any advantage over the Autobots, your work must remain your top priority. The completion of Project Predacon must remain paramount."

"It will be done. I have an off-site laboratory, in which I plan to finish incubation."

Megatron's spark pulsed with excitement. That only left— "And the femme? Where is she?"

"Recharging."

"Oh? I assume she sustained significant injuries?" he inquired, raising an optic ridge at the mech.

"Nothing I could not repair," Shockwave dismissed as he guided his leader deeper into the lab. "She has been... stimulated, the past few cycles."

The pair came to a berth, and sure enough, the slave was lay across it. She recharged the same odd way Quickclaw did—on her side, arms underneath her helm, knees close to her chest in a loose ball. Must be some lingering human instinct their systems. Megatron did not fail to notice that the Decepticon shield on her arm was marred by scratches—again. Shockwave would have to fix that, later. The scientist moved forward, only to pause when the lord raised a servo.

"I know how handle a sparkling," the ex-gladiator rumbled. "You are excused, Shockwave."

"My work—" the scientist started, turning to look at the monitors once again. Megatron would have none of it, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Can wait a few breems. This will not take long. Leave."

"…Yes, Lord Megatron," the mech stated before making his leave after a slight pause.

Megatron waited into the laboratory's doors sealed close until he approached the femme. He lay a servo across her shoulder, shaking gently. It took him a brief moment to remember her human designation.

"Miko."

The femme shuddered at the touch, curling in on herself even more. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Megatron frowned, shaking her again. With a light groan, red optics blinked online.

So it was true. The former human's raging emotions finally got the best of her.

The dominant traits of a Cybertronian's personality determined the color of an optic. As scientists could not agree on a logical reason why, many believed in the old tales. If an emotion touched the spark, then it would seep into the energon that flowed through the veins, thus changing one's very appearance.

Megatron had seen quite a fair share of Decepticons with a calm, blue gaze, just as he had witnessed Autobots with a burning, crimson glare. And of course, there were other unique shades. Gold, violet, viridescent… the list was endless.

"Mmg...nn..." the femme murmured as she was stirred into the waking world. Her optics flickered, only to offline in an attempt to fall back into recharge as she spat spitefully, "Go away, Cyclops."

"Shockwave is not here, my dear," Megatron replied in an amused purr.

Miko's gaze went wide and bright with a sharp intake of air.

"Y-you!" she shouted with a start, jerking herself backwards and away from Megatron in a hurry.

She was denied when the tyrant reached out, cupping his servo underneath her chin and tilted her gaze. Her optics were a bright shade of red, as was common with those recently converted. Suddenly the femme jerked in the hold, lashing out her claws with a furious hiss. Megatron quickly retracted his servo, chuckling.

"Ah, that's the spirit," he praised in a satisfied smile.

"Get away from me, Buckethead!" she spat out venomously. "You...you...you're the reason that all of this horrible stuff has happened!"

"And how is that, little one?" Megatron crooned, tilting his head in mock curiosity.

"You _kidnapped_ us!" she shrieked, holding her servos out defensively in front of her. "You used us against our partners! Y-you... you turned us into _this_!" The femme gestured to her frame before continuing, "You destroyed our home, took away our freedom... You gave me to _Shockwave_!"

Miko's optics blazed brighter and brighter with each word, her entire chassis trembling.

"I _know_ you were the one that told him to _torture_ me. Everything in his power to keep me locked up and my powers in check."

An exaggeration, but it wasn't precisely false. Megatron had given the femme to his chief engineer, as Shockwave was the most capable of reigning her.

"Just like you did something to Jack!"

"Ah… so you've noticed our... _connection_?" the tyrant purred, grinning a little more now.

"Jack is _my_ friend! What did you do to him?!"

The girl glared at him defiantly, as he expected her too. Although her physical appearance may had been altered, her naïve view and skewed allegiance were unaffected. This one would be more difficult to break. But Megatron was patient. It was only a matter of time.

"Hmm, I find it curious you are more concerned for him than yourself," Megatron mused. "It must be a human concept. Surely the Autobots did not implant such a trait in you."

"We're friends _because_ of the Autobots! They brought us together!"

"And yet how easily they left you to be torn apart."

"That's not true! Bulkhead tried to save me, and he's never going to stop trying!" Miko snapped, optics blazing.

"Oh? And when did he tried to 'save' you, Miko? When he abandoned you on Cybertron? When he collapsed the tunnel over your head? Or it was when he and his compatriots destroyed Darkmount, well aware you were still within? If it was not for Shockwave's quick thinking, you would have perished."

"No, you're wrong!" Miko retorted sharply. "They had the groundbridge open—for _all_ of us. If it weren't for Shockwave I would have escaped with him!"

The femme glowered at him, gritting her denta as the warlord bared down on her. She wouldn't give in, wouldn't believe the _lies_ spilling from his twisted mouth. She wouldn't be fooled by his silver-tongued words.

However, Megatron's grin was wicked as ever as he continued, "Just like they had opened the groundbridge on Cybertron?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, I forget. You were in critical condition—you would not remember."

"Remember _what_?"

"How they _abandoned_ you."

"Bulkhead—"

"Left you to rust on Cybertron, while he and the others fled through that groundbridge, that was 'open for all of you.' Just like Rafael had escaped—without you."

Miko opened her mouth to refuse, to tell him he was wrong and delusional, then Jack's harsh, hurt voice rung in her audios.

 _"Why did they save_ you _and not_ us _?"_

Still she wouldn't— _couldn't_ believe that the Autobots, that Bulkhead would leave her for scrap like that. Not her best friend.

"You're lying," she spat venomously, but Megatron only blinked lazily. "Why would the Autobots just bail on us, after everything we've been through together?"

She realized that was the fatal flaw in the warlord's argument. To him, humans were just _pets_. Entertainment for the larger race, and could be replaced easily. He didn't understand the bond of trust and companionship between the humans and Cybertronians, the love and friendship that made them partners. He could _never_ understand.

"They probably didn't even _know_ ," she continued on. "Raf was closet to the portal—he was the only they saw _for sure_ as they left. That's why they saved him!"

"Or," Megatron said in a deep, lazy purr, "they grew tired of you."

"N—"

The femme didn't have the chance to protest when the warlord continued, "How often did they reprimand you, Miko? Restrain you? Dismiss you as a frail, weak, little girl?"

How many times had the Autobots tried to stop her from running head-on into an open groundbridge, or pushing her away from a live battlefield? Oh, way, way, _way_ too many times to count. Many of them were unsuccessful. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She just wanted to be part of the action, be part of the team! Bulkhead always scolded her, yes, like a bossy, protective brother. Not like she was a burden. Right?

No, not a burden. He liked taking her out onto missions! He just... didn't like to see her get hurt. That's all.

"I clearly remember how they tried to hide you from me when I visited your little base," Megatron continued, ripping her from her thoughts. "And yet that did not stop you from challenging me."

"Like I would let my friends face _you_ without me!"

The statement only made Megatron chuckle. A clawed servo reached out.

Miko instinctively flinched, conditioned to rear from Shockwave's cruel touch. However, the pitiful berth offered no escape, and the tyrant easily seized her broad shoulder. But instead of the crushing pain she expected, the hold was loose and almost _gentle_. The talons moved, and the femme instinctively winced, but there was still no pain. Only circular, rhythmic strokes.

"It is almost a pity, that the Autobots were blind to such a brave spirit," the Decepticon leader mused, almost in a possessive purr. "Very few have had the foolishness to insult me, and fewer have survived."

Miko remained silent, staring into those frightening optics with a defiant glare, but held her glossa while the servo remained on her shoulder.

"I thought they saw some value in you, after you vanquished Hardshell."

Miko blinked, slowly. Then her optics narrowed, hardened and she spat out, "They never doubted I was a Wrecker after that."

"Hmm..." Megatron only hummed, still petting the prisoner. Miko tried to lean away, but the dictator did not relent. "What was that silly phrase they say? 'Never leave a Wrecker behind?'" That cruel smile widened, revealing fangs. "Then it stands to reason, if Bulkhead so blatantly abandoned you, he did not share the same sentiment."

Miko's optics flared, the femme jerking forward to _shove_ the warlord, hard. Megatron was pushed back several feet, while Miko brought her servos up to her chest, fists balled.

" _You're lying_!" Miko screeched. "All you do is _lie_! All of you!"

"Was it a _lie_ that the youngling came _only_ to sabotage my tower, and not to rescue you?" Megatron returned to his full height, not at all bothered by her attack. If anything, he looked smug as ever. A wicked, sure grin spread across his lips. "They left you to die, not once but _twice_."

" _Shut UP_!"

Miko's veins filled with fury. There the sound of transformation hit Megatron's audios as the femme's arm transformed into a battle-axe, which she reared high into the air. She rushed the distance between them in a flicker of an optic, surprising speed for her frame. However, Megatron anticipated the attack.

He languidly raised an arm, keeping his sword sheathed. Sure enough, the battle-axe came down, its sharp, broad blade embedding in a gap of armor. The ex-gladiator didn't flinch, even as dark energon leaked from broken fuel lines. Instead, he reached out with his other servo, taking hold her wrist in his claws. The former organic shrieked in protest, flailing in his hold.

Megatron merely tossed her to the ground, erupting a startled yelp from the femme. Taking advantage of her dazed state, the titan straddled her torso, settling almost all his weight on the little youngling. There was a groan of dented metal, but Miko didn't seem deterred, claws scratching at his chest. The warlord merely regained his hold on her arms, pinning them above her helm.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!"

Her movements had lost all logic, just a wild _organic_ , desperate to get away. It must have struck deep, to be defenseless in the hands of the enemy.

"Have you finished?" Megatron questioned, his tone mockingly calm.

"I'll kill you! All of you!" she spat, her legs flailing wildly with the rest of her. "You'll regret ever stepping foot on Earth!"

"If you want to kill someone, my dear," Megatron purred, seizing her chin with his large servo, forcing her to look at him. "Then start with the Autobots. You would not be here, if it weren't for them." Before the femme could even work up another scream, he leaned in close, very close. Forcing the slave to look into his optics, and he knew she could feel his ex-vents. "And you _know_ that, don't you?"

She trembled, either in fear or from the strain of bearing his weight or both. Megatron shifted off the femme slowly, deliberately, showing her who was _really_ in charge here.

Predictably, she leaped the moment she was free, but made no movement to attack him. The former organic stood as a statue, one that glared almost menacingly at him. Her EM field was unrestrained, hot and intense with distressed fury.

Megatron wasn't surprised by her violent emotions. Most mechs that converted tended be lost in their rage for a while. Shockwave would teach her to reign in that bloodthirstiness. Or, even better, turn it against the Autobots.

"I shall leave you with your new thoughts," the Decepticon said after moment, in which she did nothing. "No doubt you have much to think over."

With that, the warlord sauntered out of the lab, leaving Miko with her corrupted spark. Now it was time for the next phase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misgel: Onto training lessons!**

* * *

Miko growled as she was forced to follow Shockwave through the halls, only recently healed thanks to his _expertise_. Of course, she had fought him every step of the way, which involved curses, screeches, and claws. She didn't care anymore about punishment— no punishment could match the pain in her chest. However, to her surprise, it never happened. No growl, no slap, no shock. Shockwave merely chided her in that stupid monotone voice, and when words proved no effect, he jacked into her systems and forced her into stasis lock. She hated him more than she had ever hated anything in her entire life. What she wouldn't do to knock out that optic of his—

"Move quickly, femme," Shockwave snapped, interrupting her vivid imagination. Even with his slow gaunt, his wide strides allowed him to stay several paces in front of her. Miko glared at the back of his helm, but reluctantly jogged to close the distance between them.

"So where are we going, anyway?" she asked as she settled by his side, trying to match his pace. She noticed that they weren't going to the training ring he had set up before, to practice her warping.

"Lord Megatron has requested your presence for additional training."

"I don't see why I need to practice my warping again. I've pretty much gotten it down."

"You misunderstand. You will be receiving combat training."

Miko blinked, not sure she heard him right. She stared at him with wide optics, echoing, " _Combat training_?"

"Your recent performance has shown you need much improvement."

Miko plating bristled defensively at the matter-of-factly tone. She could handle herself just fine! If _someone_ let her fight a little more, or didn't zap her every time she tried, she could kick some serious tin can!

"If it weren't for you, I'd have taken out a dozen 'Cons by now," she snapped testily.

"Autobots," Shockwave corrected sharply. "You fight for Lord Megatron, now."

Miko opened to her mouth to refute, that she would _never_ serve the diabolical tyrant, but then she realized. She already had. She had fought _Raf_. Her best friend. A sensitive, innocent, little boy. But a part of her realized he wasn't the same young teen anymore. He had fought back, he had taken down Knock Out. He was the one that disabled the fusion cannons!

While she hadn't the strength of will to fight back against Shockwave. Her fear of pain had Miko striking against Raf in the desperate bid to avoid it. Like an obedient little slave.

What did that make her, then? Were the Autobots even still her friends? She wouldn't blame Raf hating her for what she had done. And what about the Wreckers? Was Bulkhead upset, or had he really forgotten her?

She was ripped from her thoughts as a broad door opened in front of her. She had to readjust her optics at the glare of bright sunlight. Her audios picked up the harsh sounds of clanging metal, accompanied by growls and grunts and hisses. The former human's confusion only grew when she recognized she was on the flight deck, instead of some dark room like she expected. However, as her helm towards the center of the runway, Miko's optics widened.

There was Jack, surrounded by a ring of Vehicons, their blasters trained on the youngling. Instinctively her spark pulsed rapidly, realizing she had walked on an execution. However, instead of being frightened, the mech pulled his lips back in a snarl, bearing denta and hiked his wings up. He engaged his twin daggers and his purple optics flashed.

In a flicker of an optic, the human-turned-Cybertronian closed the distance between him and the nearest drone. The Decepticon soldier fired randomly at the incoming mech, but Jack effortlessly dodged the bolts of energon. He snatched the blaster, forcing the barrel into the air as the Vehicon continued to fire. At the same time, he positioned himself behind the drone and bringing up his dagger to...

Miko could only stare as sparks and energon flew from the Vehicon's neck, visor flickering until going dark. Then it collapsed onto the flight deck like a piece of scrap metal.

The mech crumpled to the ground as the blade was removed from his throat, Jack whisking around at the other Vehicons, who simply stared at him and their fallen comrade. The mutant grinned wickedly, charging forward in a flicker of an optics. The 'Cons flinched, once again raising their blasters to shoot at him.

Jack rammed into the closest one, hooking his arm around the other's, throwing the poor sod over his back. The drone was sent to the floor and before it could even think about getting up, a blade was sent into its neck, severing fuel lines. The Vehicon twitched, but the former human didn't pay it any mind as he glanced up to see another Decepticon aiming at his helm. He lunged forward like a predator, bring up his blades.

He struck underneath armor, sending the tips of his blades right into the spark chamber. The drone's visor hadn't even turned dark when Jack tore his blades free, splattering energon across the deck. The next Decepticon didn't have a chance to defend itself when the mech severed its helm from its shoulders.

Miko didn't know how to react, watching as Jack weaved and sliced through the line of Vehicons with unnatural grace and agility. Part of her wanted to cheer her friend on, to tear apart as many as the bastards as possible. She even felt a strange flutter in her chest with every slash and splatter of energon. At the same time, it took her several long moments to register it _was_ her friend. Jack, who was kind and compassionate and wanted to help people. Who cringed whenever he heard a cry of pain, but the mech in front of her didn't even flinch at the Vehicon's dying wails.

Just like in Darkmount, when he hadn't even _hesitated_ to attack Raf! Jack had been merciless, dragging the younger mutant off the ground after beating him. This… wasn't him. What had happened to Miko's friend?

She saw a glint of silver in the corner of her vision, and sure enough, she glanced over to see Megatron standing on the sidelines. Soundwave and Starscream were on either side of him, the trio watching the massacre with sadistic glee. Megatron's fangs glinted in the sunlight, Soundwave's helm was tilted in interest, and Starscream looked as smug as ever.

"My pet has made significant progress it seems." Megatron chuckled to his underlings, optics glowing. Miko froze when that deadly gaze settled on her. "Ah, and it seems another pet has decided to join us." The femme wasn't aware she had a choice. Especially when Megatron waved his talons expectantly. "Come here, little one."

Miko scowled, glaring from Megatron then back to Shockwave, whose optic brightened just a tad. She didn't really have a choice here, not unless she wanted to needlessly suffer pain. Still, the former human had to force her pedes to move, trudging the distance between them. When she neared, she was surprised it was Starscream that approached her first. She tried to lean away, but couldn't move out of reach in time as his long, sharp talons caught her chin. He tilted the femme's helm, so he could look into her bright, crimson optics.

"She _appears_ to be in proper condition," he mused aloud, briefly shooting Shockwave a glare. If the scientist saw, he gave no indication. "Might as well test her combat abilities as well."

"I am eager to see how our newest 'recruit' has improved," Megatron mused, lips pulled back in a sneer.

With a snarl, Miko slapped away Starscream's servo and moved away from him. The Seeker's optics narrowed, but for once, he said nothing. The femme just glared back him, missing Megatron's bark.

It was then she was aware of the silence that fell over the air. Miko glanced over and blinked. Jack had stopped his deadly attacks, and she realized why. All of the Vehicons were destroyed.

The mangled husks lay across the flight deck, either in pieces or graying in a pool of their own energon.

"Jack?" She called out, partly horrified by the sight of her friend _killing_. Another part of her was _smug_ that the drones had fallen so easily to him. If only they were free from their slavers, and they could do some _real_ damage.

Purple optics blinked. "Miko?"

Miko practically sagged in relief. There was no menacing tone in his voice, or terrible anger. He sounded almost _normal_. Still covered in energon of his fallen opponents, it was surreal.

"You're safe," Jack said, smiling a little now. With his evil gaze, it looked displaced.

Instead of commenting on it, Miko mumbled, "Depends on your definition."

The mech blinked again, then said lowly, "Your... optics."

"You should look in a mirror, too."

"I think Knock Out owns the only one on the ship," he scoffed, wiping energon away from his cheek.

Miko smiled herself, ex-venting in amusement. However, the moment was ruined when there was an impatient talon on her back.

"Enough prattling," Starscream barked. "Let's see how Shockwave has... _disciplined_ his pet."

"I'm _not_ his pet!" She snapped, doorwings hiking up sharply.

"Slave, experiment, subject, _whatever_ ," Starscream drawled, rolling his optics. Miko opened her mouth to bite him, but didn't have a chance as he shoved her forward. " _Your_ turn."

Miko stumbled forward, almost tripping over a fallen Vehicon. She found herself where Jack had stood moments before. Before she could blink, the doors to the _Nemesis_ pulled open and a dozen drones marched through. They formed a rough circle around her, blasters humming.

Miko ignored the Decepticon's peers, including Shockwave's optic boring into her and Jack's concerned look. Her fellow prisoner was already back by Megatron's side, talons on his shoulder to keep him in place. The human-turned-Cybertronian felt that strange flutter in her chest again. If they wanted her to desecrate their troops, that was fine by her. Balled servos by her sides, Miko glanced back and forth, trying to keep an eye on all her opponents at once.

Megatron smiled. "Begin."

The Vehicons' blasters all charged simultaneously, but Miko was already gone with a sharp _pop_. She reappeared with another _crack_ above a drone. Her body slammed into his mercilessly, slamming her fists into his helm.

Miko grinned at the satisfying crunch of metal, only for it disappear when she heard the hiss of a blaster. She whirled around on her heels, seizing the cannon. The Vehicon screeched in pain as she crushed the barrel in her grip, but instead of letting go, she twisted the limb at an odd angle. She dragged her prisoner around her, releasing it the same time she raised her leg in a brutal kick. She sent it in into the drone's torso with such force it went flying into the air, slamming into one of its comrades.

Some of the Vehicons recoiled at the event, eyeing her warily. Miko's grin only widened with a chuckle, shifting her servos into battle-axes.

"C'mon! I cut you all down to size!" she boasted, the edges of the blade glowing with heated energon.

The Vehicons hesitated for a moment, a couple of them even exchanging glances. However, painfully aware of their glaring warlord, the pause didn't last long. They open fired.

Instead of dodging the attack, Miko curled in on herself, clamping down armor and raising her axes in makeshift shields. The bolts of superheated energy still stung, electing a growl. Digging a heel into the ground, the femme launched herself forward, batting away the ammunition with her blades.

With surprising agility, she then jumped back and forth in a zigzag pattern, confusing her opponents and making more than half of their shots miss. Allowing her to close the distance, slicing both her battle axes and sending them into a pair of Vehicons. She stepped behind them, just as they fell to the ground. Helms clattered to the floor next to their bodies.

The femme didn't stop to relish her victory, however, moving forward to another that was firing upon her. Miko winced as the blast struck her shoulder, knocking her a few feet away.

Red optics flared. Did they really think _that_ would stop her? She was used to pain by now. All the Decepticon did was give her pain.

Miko charged forward, ignoring the energon striking her armor. But instead of forcing herself through the hailstorm, she jumped into the air—high. The drones and high-ranked Decepticons alike cocked their helms up. She raised her legs, slamming her heels into the closest drone. The Vehicon was sent to the ground, its helm crushed underneath her pede.

She didn't glance at the unrecognizable piece of scrap beneath her as she continued her brutal assault. She punched, kicked, and slammed her way through the drones, pounding them into pulps and cutting them to pieces with her charged battle-axes. Miko didn't know how long it lasted. Everything went by in a muted blur, the femme only aware of the energon racing through her veins. It felt like every nerve was on fire.

The world only came into focus on the last remaining Decepticon, armor rattling with fear. Miko didn't hesitate. She sent a fist into its torso, then again and again and again. The drone stumbled back at the vicious assault, but the femme didn't stop. She wouldn't stop until every one of them was in much pain as she was. She wouldn't stop until every one of them was dead.

The former human's servos shifted into battle-axes and she slashed them across the Decepticon's body. She cut into every gap of armor she could find, the terrible sound of screeching metal filling the air, sparking flying, and energon gushing from the deep wounds. Miko only hacked and hacked and hacked.

"Miko, stop!"

Jack's desperate cry ripped her from her gaze. Miko blinked. It was then the world came into focus.

At her feet lay a pile of metal. All of it was mangled and torn and broken, covered with still warm energon. It looked like a heap of scrap, tossed into the junk yard. Nothing like the drone that had once stood in front of her.

Heavy vents went through her, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she slowly came back to her senses. Aware of the bodies surrounding her feet. Of Jack standing outside the ring, calling for her.

Did... did she do all that? She just remembered being so _angry_.

Staring at the massacre around her, she didn't even register Jack ripping from Megatron's hold and approaching her until he was right by his side.

"Miko, are you okay?" Jack demanded, placing his servos on her shoulders.

Miko slapped him away with a violent hiss, sending him back with raised hands. He acted like her friend, but it wasn't right. Her friend didn't have purple optics. Her friend didn't sit by Megatron's side like a dog. Her friend didn't kill—

The femme glanced down at her servos, only to see them covered with the energon of the Vehicons she had slaughtered. A single tremor coursed through her. Kill, like she had done.

"Disappointing," Shockwave's low, monotone voice spoke. "I expected better results."

"Indeed," Starscream said with a deep frown, surprising even himself by agreeing with Shockwave. "She never would have been hit had she used her warping capabilities more than once."

Miko bristled at the bored tones. She had been so caught up in the fight, she had completely forgotten her powers. She could only think about beating Decepticons as soon as possible. What did it matter? The femme thought it was 'combat training'. Was anything ever enough for the 'Cons? She was surprised when it was Megatron that came to her defense.

"As it was her first training, her skills will improve in time," the Decepticon leader mused. "She has already shown to be quite..." He glanced at the destroyed husks at her pedes. " _Creative_."

Miko huffed, realizing the praise meant nothing. Megatron merely saw her as a tool to use as he saw fit. Oh, she wished she could beat _him_ into a pulp.

Instead, she barked, "Then send more of your goons out. Let me show you how 'creative' I can be!"

Jack winced at the open challenge at the tyrant, but Megatron merely laughed, cocking his helm back.

The Decepticon lord sneered. "I supposed it would not hurt to test your improvement further." Flaring crimson optics narrowed and the sneer widened in sadistic pleasure. "You will fight one another."

" _What_?" the two exclaimed simultaneously, looking between each other, then at Megatron with uncertain optics.

"I won't—!" Miko began, but the tingling sensation built up in her chest in warning. When Jack went to say the same, his optics flashed vibrantly, and he winced.

"You will do as you are told," Megatron growled, low and harsh.

Jack shuddered. "Y-yes, Master."

Master?! As if!

Miko opened her mouth to say as much, only for the inhibitor to buzz threateningly within her. Part of her wanted to bear through the pain. Part of her had enough. Shame filled her chest when the latter won the argument.

"F-fine," she relented, leaving a bitter taste on her glossa. Megatron gave her expectant look. "...Master."

"Good. Get on with it," he stated, watching the pair with sharp optics, as did the others. Miko shuddered a vent as she moved over, standing several feet away as they stared each other off.

Jack looked as unhappy as she was, lips tugged in a frown and guilt in his optics. However, it only took a moment of hesitation before blades slid from their sheaths. Miko summoned whatever free will was left in her body to shift her servos into battle-axes.

There was a brief pause, where the two sized each other up, frames tense as they ready themselves. Then the Cybertronians charged forward.

As Jack raced towards her at an impossible speed, Miko had an idea. She didn't want to hurt Jack, but she did want this over with. It _was_ just a training match. They couldn't possibly expect them to cause serious damage? And besides, they _did_ want her to practice her warping.

So Miko warped.

Jack came to a screeching halt with wide optics as the femme appeared a matter of inches from him. Miko brought her axes up, pausing just long enough for the mech to recover from his surprise. She then slashed in wide, predictable arcs, each one Jack dodged with graceful ease. He even replied with his own strikes, colliding with hers with a screech of metal. He was faster than her evidently, blocking her strikes to create a flurry of sparks.

The stalemate ended when suddenly Jack twisted, planting a heel on her chest and forcing her back. Miko wailed as she skidded across the ground, sending sparks into the air. Before she even came to a complete stop, she glanced up too see Jack lunged for her like a cougar. The femme brought her knees to her chest and kicked him in the middle, returning the favor.

Miko scrambled to her pedes, a bit annoyed she was knocked down so easily. She didn't miss Megatron's wide grin and Starscream's smug sneer at Shockwave. She quickly brought her axes back up, parrying another blow from Jack as he continued to attack.

Miko focused, the world distorting before coming back to focus on the other side of the flight deck. Jack slashed at empty air, looking horribly confused. Only to notice his opponent a fair distance away from him.

"Oh, come on!" he wailed.

Miko grinned and changed her axes into broad cannons. "Don't bring a knife to a gun fight, Jackrabbit."

She open fired, careful not shoot sensitive wiring. Most of her shots missed. Jack kept up the show, clamping down armor and curling into a ball, blades over his face. He even let out whimpers of pain. He dug his heels in, not moving. Megatron frowned and violet optics flashed.

Suddenly Jack seethed, wincing so violently Miko feared she accidentally hurt him. Then without warning, one of his servos shifted into a blaster, aiming at her helm. Miko dodged out of the way just before the bolt struck her between the optics.

"Hey! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" she screeched at him through the barrage of blaster fire, warping from one spot to another to avoid damage. What was his problem?

Miko winced as a tingling sensation coursed through her frame. She almost whirled around and barked at Shockwave, who was watching her intently. What? She wasn't even doing anything!

It was then the femme realized. They knew the former humans were faking. Trying to, at least. She gritted her denta, optics narrowing into a deep glower as she turned back to Jack. They needed to make it a _bit_ more convincing, then.

Miko activated her warpdrive and she found herself back other side of the flight deck. Behind Jack.

It took a full second for the mech to realize the femme was behind him, only to jump sky-high when he was greeted with her crimson gaze. Along with a fist flying towards his face. With a yelp, Jack raised an arm to block it. He raised his second arm to block the next blow, and then another and another. Miko felt the same heat from before building in her veins as she sent punch after punch towards Jack. She tried to be conscious of her hits, not too strong, but too fast for the Decepticons to follow. But her training partner was having trouble following them, too.

He grunted as he was knocked around by her blows, having little opportunity to strike back at her. Finally, he managed to shove one of her arms away, rearing back his dagger to strike at her side.

At first Miko didn't feel it. She just heard a sound. It was an odd, metallic, tearing noise. Then a pain burned across her side. Miko felt hot, wet energon trickle down her torso, seeping from her wound.

It wasn't deep, but it was enough to slice through fuel lines and nerves. The former human couldn't stop the whimper of pain erupting from her lips. The pitiful sound made Jack blink, his bright, violet eyes locking on the injury.

"Oh, no," he gasped. "Miko, I'm—"

The femme didn't hear what he said next. She only heard static, as white-hot rage filled her frame. Everything caused her pain. _Everything_.

The iron fist slammed into Jack's side, the same place he had cut. Instead of the tearing of wires, there was horrible sound of crunching metal. For a long moment, there was a deafening silence.

Then an ear-splitting scream of agony.

Miko's blazing optics locked onto him in her rage, lunging forward as Jack went down. Sending punch after punch after punch, into the same spot over and over and over.

"Enough!" Megatron snapped loudly, intervening in the fight to stop the femme from killing his pet.

Pain erupted so quickly and so violently from her middle that Miko crashed to the ground with a pained wail.

"Send for Knock Out," Megatron barked at Starscream, while Shockwave went to tend to Miko rather quickly.

Miko blinked and it was then the world came into focus. She aware was of Megatron's gigantic silver form towering above her, crimson optics wide and blazing with raw fury. Shockwave was by her side, claws already tracing her plating, searching for injuries. Then her gaze tore aware from the Decepticons looming above her, to a broken, unmoving figure.

Jack was on the ground, denta bared and arms wrapped tightly around his middle. However, it did not hide the black web of cracks across his ventral plating, poisonous dark energon oozing from it. It took a second for the femme to register the sounds he was making were whines of pain.

The heat in her veins disappeared. Replaced by cold horror.

She had hurt Jack.

Miko just stood frozen, trying to process what had happened. Then suddenly she moved, towards Jack, to help, to undo what she did, to tell him that she didn't mean it, that—

A clawed servo slapped across her face. Miko cried out as her neck twisted at a painful angle and the world panned as she crashed to the ground. Hard.

"Return the slave to your laboratory, Shockwave. At once!" Megatron barked out harshly as his other servo wrapped around Jack's upper arm, dragging him upward off the ground. The mech wailed in agony at the sudden movement.

"Yes, my lord," Shockwave hummed, dipping his helm and bowing low.

His leader paid him no mind, gathering up his own slave in his arms. Jack howled, curling in a pitiful ball against the warlord's chest. He looked tiny in the titan's grip, disappearing in those massive arms. He looked nothing like the confident, strong boy Miko knew. He looked like...

 _A pet_.

Miko felt that rush of anger flare in her chest, and did she not know why. Only that she wanted to rip her friend from the monster's possessive hold. She was denied this when suddenly claws pulled her to her own pedes.

"You will return to the lab, and you will not resist," Shockwave threatened not so lightly, his deep voice grave and single optic narrowed to a point.

Miko gritted her teeth in anger. What did they _want_ from her?! They wanted her to warp, so she warped. They told her to fight, so she fought! But it was _never_ enough for them!

She glanced at Megatron, who was already whirling around. Soundwave and Starscream trailed behind them, the Seeker sneering at Shockwave. Jack was glued to his slaver's spark, as the sterling Decepticon crooned at the smaller mech until they vanished in the darkness of the Nemesis.

Why was _he_ the favorite?

* * *

Jack winced at the excruciating pain coursing from his side as he was removed from Megatron's chest and laid onto a large berth. A wail unwillingly tore from his throat as it aggravated his wound. He attempted to curl into a fee ball, but it only made the pain worse.

He let out a ragged scream, the constant abuse forcing his vocalizer to reset, filling with static. He barely registered Megatron's hush above him, claws gingerly laying across his helm and leg, forcing him to lay flat on his back. Jack grinded his teeth, trying to swallow down the pain. Why did it hurt so much? Did Miko really hit that hard? What was her problem? It was a training match! She didn't have to try to _kill_ him!

Jack remembered those blazing red optics, filled with hate and anger and resentment. Whoever that femme was, it wasn't Miko.

He heard a noise and it took him several moments to translate into words.

"A pity," Starscream hummed. "It appears Shockwave has failed to properly discipline his little pet. I suggest someone with more _experience_ —"

"SILENCE, STARSCREAM!" Megatron thundered.

The Seeker flinched at the harsh tone and Jack winced at the loud volume next to his audio.

" _Leav_ e," the warlord snarled with barely restrained anger.

The Seeker's wings drooped sharply in submission. "Y-yes, Lord Megatron."

Megatron sneered at his second-in-command as he left, before returning his attention to his bleeding pet, whom was still bleeding dark energon. As Starscream trudged out of the entrance, Knock Out burst into the broad room. His optics flickered between the bleeding Jack and the looming Megatron, taking a moment to put two and two together.

"Oh, for the love of—"

"Be silent and fix him, doctor."

"Of course, Lord Megatron,"

The medic grumbled to himself, striding over with a handful of tools already at the ready. Jack merely seethed, curling his claws into the berth's soft material. He hardly registered Megatron moving into the bed next to him, one servo holding him down and the other stroking his helm. Knock Out was a red blob above him. He winced when something sharp and prodding poked his wound.

"A mere crack in armor plating would not cause this much pain," Megatron rumbled.

Jack forced his optics to open, only to see the warlord's were squinted and his denta were bared, tolerating the same agony he felt. Knock Out only hummed when he tugged off a piece of shattered metal, causing a tug of pain. Jack winced and looked back at the medic, observing a pale, silvery substance clinging to the removed shard.

"It appears the protoform underneath was severely damaged," Knock Out observed.

"How is that possible?"

"Considering our exoskeletons are solely constructed to protect the protoform, it is rare, but not unheard of."

"Then you will repair the damage incurred—swiftly!" Megatron demanded angrily, his optics blazing to reflect his temper.

"I can repair the exoskeleton, my liege, that's merely standard procedure," Knock Out explained. "However, protoforms are more... sensitive. I could _try_ , but I could end up causing more damage."

Megatorn snarled dangerously at the medic, who quickly backed up in response.

"O-of course, I'm sure that more of the dark stuff would aid in his recovery!" the medic said quickly to avoid being potentially killed by the warlord. "It showcases remarkable regenerative properties—perhaps if you would allow me to inject the substance directly..."

The warlord's optics narrowed. "Hmm... " He glanced down at a wounded Jack. "An extra ration would cause no harm..."

"Shall I fetch it, Lord Megatorn?" Knock Out offered politely.

Jack saw Megatron's optics narrow a degree, both in warning and in contemplation. The warlord was defensive over his personal storage of the toxic chemical. Jack had once even tried to get a cube himself, only for the dictator to almost throw him across the room. Megatron had a good reason for his possessiveness. Thanks to the veins of Unicron below their very pedes, he had no shortage of dark energon, but rather he had to keep it from others' greedy claws. Especially after Starscream stole and used a shard for himself, and when the _Nemesis_ was restored to life.

Megatron moved to rise from the berth. Once the mech's field slipped away from Jack, panic seized his spark. The youngling whimpered pitifully. The Decepticon paused. Megatron stared at his pet for a moment, and then returned to his side. Immediately the panic ebbed away, replaced by the titan's assurance filtering though the bond. Jack's plating relaxed and Megatron's crimson gaze flicked to Knock Out.

"Very well," he coincided.

Knock Out's optics glinted, even as Megatron growled at him. He gave a curt nod and a short bow. He scurried to the back of the room, where the storage was to retrieve one of the cubes. Knock Out inputted the sequence to the separated room and ducked inside. Leaving Jack alone with Megatron and the agony from his abdomen.

No longer aggravating it, the pain seemed to quell some, but it felt like every wire in his being was being pulled. What was taking Knock Out so long? He blamed the pain, that it was slowing down time to almost a standstill. It was an eternity before the medic finally returned, syringe full of purple liquid in servo. There was an odd strut to his step, but Jack didn't pay it any mind as the critical gaze returned.

"Hmm... Normally I would inject the energon in a fuel line, or even the spark chamber, to accelerate delivery, but considering dark energon's _unique_ quality—"

He broke off as he inserted the needle in Jack's destroyed plating. The boy yipped more in surprise than pain, only for it to turn into a harsh growl as the power of Unicron poured into his systems. He had gotten so used to storing it in his fuel tanks, building up his reserves, he had never thought how it would feel like being directly injected.

Scorching heat raced through his veins, burning his fuel lines from the inside out. It felt like every nerve in his body was one fire, waves of renewed pain washing over him from helm to pede.

Megatron was forced to hold him down as he began to thrash. Jack went as far as to attempt to kick Knock Out away from him to stop the injection, but none of it did any good as the vial was steadily drained into him.

It almost like the first time Jack consumed dark energon, the substance travelling through his body, burying into his spark. The world around him was muted, unable to decipher Knock Out's yelp and Megatron's growls. It took him several long moments to realize the metallic, high-pitched sound filling the air was his own screams.

Then suddenly it was over.

The heat disappeared. The pain vanished.

Jack vented rapidly, staring at the blurred forms above him with acute exhaustion. His veins tingled with a new energy that was swirling around inside him.

"Not really sure what that did," Knock Out muttered aloud. "But hopefully that'll make this next part a little easier." Next part? "Though, I may I suggest, my lord, it will be more sanitary to preform the surgery in my—"

"You will do it here," Megatron growled lowly, claws still possessively holding Jack.

The Decepticon dipped his helm. "As you wish."

There was another sting in the mech's arm, but it was so insignificant compared to the explosive sensations that had just overwhelmed his body, he didn't even flinch. He merely glanced at the sedative draining into his fuel line, before the world blurred out again.

"The plating is ruined," Knock Out spoke, but his voice was quiet and distant. Then it came in and out, Jack only catching snippets. "-ave t remve -t."

There was a growl in reply. Jack felt something pressing against his entire being. Something powerful and dominate, but calm and assuring. Telling him it would be fine, that it would be over soon.

The last thing he saw were purple optics, and the world disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rian: God I want a coffee drink. So thirsty for that chocolaty, mocha-frappuchino flavor with whipped cream and chocolate sauce blended with ice. Ugh, why are coffee drinks so damn expensive?! Anyway, I hope you guys look forward to this new chapter!**

 **Misgel: *goes to Starbucks and orders grande mocha Frappuccino* Where was I? Oh, now let's change this fanfiction full of angst into horror!**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Miko practically shouted once they were in the lab, forcibly jerking her arm away from Shockwave.

"Enough. Your wounds require treatment." The scientist replied, though Miko could hear a _trace_ of annoyance in his tone.

"Like you actually _care_ ," she scoffed in turn, even as she was directed to a berth.

"I value the results of my experiment," Shockwave retorted, laying a servo across her chest and forcing her back onto the medical berth.

He turned to collect his tools, this time welding instruments and nanites rather than a scalpel and a rib spreader. Still, Miko made a disgusted face as he continued to touch her, injecting the nanites into her lines while beginning work on the various cuts on her body.

"Is that why you made me fight Jack? For your stupid science project?" the femme continued to rant, taking the risk of stasis. Usually Shockwave kept her conscious during her repairs, but the last time proved he was not against knocking her out to treat her. "Or did you just want us to kill each other?"

"It was your own error you could not practice restraint," the scientist retorted, not even glancing up from welding the gash where Jack had cut her.

"You _told_ me to fight seriously, so I did!" Miko spat out irritably. "Besides, he was trying to kill _me_!"

"No, he was not. Lord Megatron would not allow it."

Miko grumbled. She didn't even want to fight in the first place. But Shockwave had pushed and pushed her, and Jack had kept coming after her. She hadn't _meant_ to hit so hard, but she just remembered being so _angry_. The girl recalled Jack's scream of agony, and how deathly still he lay as he profusely bled out.

She had hurt her best friend.

And for who?

Not for Shockwave, and definitely not for Megatron. Not after he brutally slapped her, leaving claw marks across her face. They must have been ugly, as her slaver tilted her helm to the side after her major cuts were welded.

"He's going to be okay... right?" Miko asked hesitantly.

"Quiet," Shockwave merely chided, bringing up a polisher up to her marred face. Miko huffed but clipped her jaw shut, convinced the Decepticon was going to dismiss her again. However, the mech answered, "Although a severe injury, it was not a fatal wound. Knock Out can repair it easily enough."

"How badly was he hurt?" the former human persisted, eager for some answers.

"Likely protoform damage, but as I did not inspect his frame, I cannot be certain of the severity."

The femme remembered Shockwave was once a surgeon for gladiators that fought death matches on a daily basis. He could probably describe a patient's injuries without even scanning them. He even pulled rank over Knock Out when it came to the medical branch of the Decepticons.

The vain Aston Martin never failed to mention how much he despised being treated like an assistant when outside of Shockwave's range. Sometimes it was amusing to listen to the mech rant, but most of the time it grated on her nerves.

"So why aren't you treating him?" Miko asked. "Him being the 'special one' and all that?"

Megatron looked nearly frantic, disappearing with Jack before the femme had even got to her pedes. While the warlord had knocked her to the ground and left her bleeding on the floor.

If Shockwave could hear the bitterness in her tone, he did not comment as he replied, "Because _you_ are my responsibility. Knock Out is competent enough to make the repairs."

Miko glowered, but kept still as the scientist made finishing touches, polishing over scraped metal with surprising ease. The Decepticon made no announcement when he finished, he merely stepped away and began putting away his tools. The femme slowly rose, subconsciously rubbing her side where the deepest of cuts had been.

"I will be leaving shortly to monitor my off-site laboratory," Shockwave announced, as if nothing had occurred. "You will remain here until I return."

As if she had a choice. Miko didn't know much about the scientist's super-duper secret lab. Only that he retreated there whenever he was given a Predacon sample, and he would be away for a long time until he randomly appeared to continue his research on _her_. Usually he didn't even tell her when he was leaving or when he would be back. It made Miko tense, waiting for the moment he would pop up again. Especially now, considering he monitored her every move and could discipline her with a wave of his servo. Still, she wondered what was so special that it required so much of his attention that he would leave her.

"So when can I go to the secret laboratory?" Miko asked, even daring to switch to an embellished British accent.

"There is no need for you to arrive at the off-site lab," Shockwave stated bluntly. "Your presence here is sufficient."

Miko huffed, knowing she should have expected the answer. She was just the dull one the Decepticons shoved to the side.

"Have fun playing with those fossils," she snarked at him. "Must be _so_ exciting watching something grow at the speed of molasses."

"The cloning process is proceeding as expected," Shockwave replied all-too-casually. "I was successfully able to relocate the supplies from my facility on Cybertron to Earth, allowing the protoforms to grow at an accelerated progress. It is only a matter of time because they are fully developed."

"And then what? You'll have a bunch of oversized lizards running around. How are you supposed to control them? You're going to stick a bunch of inhibitors in them, too?"

"No, such a method would be counterproductive. Instead I have a designed a program that will allow them to imprint on the first being they see, and as such obey the individual's command."

Miko glared. "Of course, you would just hotwire them into being your slaves."

"Though slave coding was illegal on Cybertron, it was not an uncommon practice," Shockwave merely retorted. He glared at her, his single red optic glaring in a pointed, warning look. "And that is not difficult to create."

The energon in Miko's vein chilled at the monotone voice. A shiver coursed through her at the idea the Decepticon was insinuating. No, the inhibitor was enough. Lost in her solemn thoughts, the femme almost fell out of the berth when a swirling vortex yawned open.

"Behave while I am gone," Shockwave ordered, and he stepped through the groundbridge.

* * *

Miko fell into recharge after the Decepticon scientist's departure. Usually Shockwave left her alone while she slept, but more than once she woke up to the mech's stare. Obviously, she defragged better when her slaver was not around. However, the universe would not give her that luxury.

"Femme."

Something gripped her shoulder, shaking her. Miko moaned, fighting off onlining protocols. She _hated_ mornings. At least give her five more minutes...

"Warpdrive."

Maybe if Miko didn't reply, the nagging voice would go away.

"Primus. What was it? MIKO!"

" _What_?"

The human-turned-Cybertronian cracked her optics open—to see _Starscream_ of all mechs staring down at her.

"Do you shut your audios off?" the Seeker complained. "Or do you still have your ill human hearing?"

Miko _really_ wasn't in the mood for insults. Her friends and family learned quickly to _never_ wake her up. She had even thrown an alarm clock at poor Raf (it missed, but it still sent the terrified boy running). Even Shockwave learned to back off. However, apparently the memo didn't reach Starscream.

"I was _sleeping_ ," the grumpy femme replied in a mutter, already shutting off her optics.

"Where is Shockwave?"

"He left to check on his other lab." Against her better judgment, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just need his... _assistance_ in a little science project," Starscream replied, but his smug voice didn't sound very disappointed. Sure enough, when Miko cracked an optic open, she saw the Decepticon commander wearing a mischievous sneer.

"Whatever it is, Shockwave isn't going to help. He has enough _projects_ going as is."

Starscream hummed. "But you are his assistant, are you not?"

Miko scoffed. She only 'assisted' against her will, when Shockwave pinned her down and put her in stasis lock. He hardly ever shared his findings with her, and most of it she didn't understand.

"Sure I am," she snarked with a smirk of her own. "I assist him in _all_ sorts of things!"

Starscream replied with her sarcasm with his own. "Excellent! Good to hear that he is doing a splendid job of disciplining our newest addition the cause."

Miko rolled her optics, moving to get off the berth. "What do you want, Stilettos? You didn't come here just to chat."

"Well, since you _are_ Shockwave's little pet, technically you _are_ involved in scientific endeavors. So I suppose you'll have to do."

Miko didn't like his reply. It sounded rehearsed. And she remembered the last time she went somewhere with the Seeker

"Shockwave said I need to recover," the femme replied. It was half the truth. Shockwave hadn't given her any final orders, other than a parting warning.

Sure enough, Starscream challenged her by snatching her shoulders and looking up and down her frame. Only to see a welded, polished armor.

"You're functional," the commander decided. "Then we can go. Come along now."

Without waiting for a response, the Decepticon whirled around on his too-high thrusters and strutted towards the door. Miko remained motionless. It wasn't until the hydraulic doors hissed open that Starscream glanced over his shoulder.

"Well?"

The former human didn't reply for a long moment. Then— "I can't leave the lab."

"What do you mean? Shockwave's not here!"

Miko balled her fists and gritted her denta. "I _can't_ leave."

Starscream just looked confused, until he blinked in realization. " _Oh_."

The Seeker crossed the lab back over to her. In a movement too quick to follow, the Air Commander spun her around. Miko squeaked, not liking her back exposed to the snake, especially when sharp talons pulled at a piece of armor on the back of her neck. Before she could swat them away, a wire jacked into her medical port.

"W-what're you doing?!"

Miko went to jerk away, but Starscream's hold was surprisingly strong, keeping her still. She went stiff when she felt a presence sink into her processor. It wasn't as methodical as Shockwave, rather she felt it poking at the streams of data. Pressing against more than others. Miko still didn't understand how this 'programming' business worked, and it disturbed her that another being could just plug into her helm and meddle with her mind like recoding a computer.

Starscream pressed against a particular string of code, that made her wince when a tingle coursed through her body. Then there was a twisting sensation, like the flipping of a switch. Then suddenly a weight Miko wasn't even aware of suddenly lifted. She felt... free.

"There," Starscream announced as he removed the wire.

"What did you do?" Miko demanded, rubbing at the sensitive port and glaring at him over her shoulder.

"I deactivated Shockwave's slave coding. You're welcome."

The former human just stared in shock, but Starscream didn't say another word as he twisted back and headed back out of the lab.

"Now come along. I haven't got all day," he said as he opened the door once more. Miko could only stare dumbly after him for a moment.

She didn't know what to make of it. Starscream _switched off_ Shockwave's programming, just like that. Did that mean...

The girl dared to focus. There was no shock, no bark, no nothing. Miko gasped. It was true. Then she really was—

"MIKO!"

The former human started. She was free from Shockwave's grasp, but she wasn't any less free. Under the scrutinizing sneer of Starscream, there was no way she could make an escape. At least, without throwing the whole ship into lockdown. She had learned from last time how that ended. And who's to say how long she would be without the inhibitor? It was only a matter of time Shockwave discovered what Starscream did, if the Seeker didn't undo it himself.

While Jack was living life as a pampered pet, Miko was a chained slave. Whatever ulterior motive or wicked scheme Starscream had, it wasn't for her benefit. With a sigh, the human-turned-Cybertronian trotted up to catch up with the impatient Decepticon.

 _"Finally_ ," Starcream muttered irritably as she caught up, staying out of arm's reach.

They walked through the halls of the _Nemesis_ in silence, with only the sound of Starscream's stilettos and Miko's flat pedes clanking against the cold metal. The femme felt strange, walking around without being zapped or Shockwave manhandling her. More so when she felt the stares of the drones boring into her, only for the Decepticons to pause and salute their commander. Starscream didn't pay any mind as he strutted along.

Eventually they came to what Miko recognized as Knock Out's medbay. She hadn't been here since she first woke up in her new body. The human-turned-Cybertronian shuddered. This place brought bad memories.

"Why are we here?" she asked suspiciously, seeing that the room was empty before they arrived. She couldn't hear the steps of Knock Out's pedes or the tinkering of his tools.

Instead, she heard a deep, guttural sound. It was one she never heard before. It had a metallic twang, but it seemed like an ex-vent of air. It almost sounded like a moan of pain. Looking around, Miko was confused when she found no patients. Instead, the medbay was empty. Her confusion grew when Starscream led her further into the laboratory.

The femme heard the odd sound again. It sounded almost... _human_. But that couldn't be right— Doors opened, and Miko gasped.

Breakdown?!

But something was wrong. Instead of polished deep blue and silver metal, plating was marred by messy welding scars and oil stains. The large, bulky mech was as big as Bulkhead, but he remained motionless on the medical birth. Pinned down by energon restraints.

"What happened to him?" Miko asked, as she hadn't seen Breakdown in ages. Then smirked. "Bulkhead must have put a beat down on Breakdown!"

Starscream huffed. "Oh, believe me, that brainless brute didn't beat him well enough." The Decepticon gave a sadistic smirk. "However, he _has_ been a fascinating case study. He has even helped us understand your condition, my dear." The Seeker snickered and he regarded the pinned down Decepticon. "You have been a great contribution to our cause, _Cylas_."

It felt like someone had poked her neural net as Miko froze at the name. She knew that name. One she _never_ wanted to hear again.

 _Silas_.

The leader of MECH, a terrorist organization whose mission was destroy the governments of the world and replace it with their own "New World Order." One which was ruled by metal instead of flesh, obsessing over Cybertronians to unlock to key to their ultimate goal. Miko still remembered like it was yesterday.

When she and Jack confronted the extremists on a train, when they attempted to steal a nuclear weapon to sell and use on the black market. Only for them to blow the track. The teens would have been killed, it wasn't for Optimus. Then MECH captured Breakdown, torturing and experimenting on the Decepticon, and it would have destroyed him if Miko hadn't convinced Bulkhead to save him, just to finish their rivalry himself. Jack told her how they allied with the vile Airachnid and kidnapped his mother, almost killing them all and gutting Arcee. Miko thought Silas had been killed, crushed by his own creation, Nemesis Prime, when Optimus sent the doppelganger crashing down on top of him.

"But... how?" the former asked, staring at the apparently slumbering brute. "He wasn't caught in the blast on Cybertron—he wasn't even there!"

"It seems Cylas as achieved our status by using... _other_ methods."

The last word was used with a disgusted growl, but before Miko could ask, Bre— _Cylas_ shifted on the slab. Sickly yellow optics flickered online, but they were dim and unfocused.

"S-Starssscreammm," the lab rat slurred. Miko flinched. It was his _voice_ , but it was distorted by pain and static. It really was Silas, reborn in a body of metal. "H-H-Help mmmee."

Starscream laughed, cold and humorless. "Oh, as a tempting offer that may be, I think I much prefer watching you squirm."

Miko jerked a little when Silas growled and roared at Starscream, jerking with great force against his bonds, but thankfully they didn't break.

The former human stared at the sight, appalled. Taking a closer look, she noticed the fresh scratches and cuts across the human-turned-Cybertronian's frame. Dried, brown _blood_ stained his armor and his protoform was exposed in some places. Miko wondered if this is what she looked like, whenever Shockwave chained her to his dissection table. A twang of pity struck her spark, realizing she was not alone in this hell.

But taking in the sight of Cylas, she realized didn't see a Cybertronian. She saw a monster, like one of those Terrorcons Megatron created. No, he was nothing like her. He had stolen and twisted a once proud Decepticon to sate his own lust for power. He had turned a sentient being into a tool. Silas would have done the same to any of the Autobots. He would have done the same to _Bulkhead_.

Miko felt something stir—that sick, twisted sense of satisfaction rising in her chest. Cylas wasn't a poor fool that was tossed to the side. He was drinking his own medicine, and he had learned just how bitter and disgusting it was. The femme hoped he choked on it. He was getting _exactly_ what he deserved.

Beside her, Starscream cackled again. "My, my, my, whatever have you been inflicting poor Cylas?"

Another laugh replied, and Miko turned to see Knock Out sauntering into the room. "Well, anything that merits the need for a living petri dish."

"It doesn't bother you that this is _Breakdown's_ body that you're doing this to?" she asked, a bit surprised. "You seemed close, so I thought..."

"Not really," Knock Out shrugged. "Besides, Cylas once had poor Breakdown pinned to his lab table. I think my former partner will be pleased to be a part."

Miko frowned, but didn't comment further. She didn't know about that. She remembered that Knock Out and Breakdown usually came in a package deal. Bulkhead told that Breakdown had became Knock Out's assistant, when the Decepticons were suffering a lack of medics due to the cost of war. Although Breakdown didn't make the best doctor when Doc Knock wasn't the best surgeon himself, it made Miko wonder just how long the pair must have been partners. She never really thought about it when Breakdown disappeared from the playing field, or how Knock Out must have reacted.

But seeing those blazing optics, glowing almost as brilliantly as hers, she realized. Knock Out would stop at nothing to avenge his fallen friend. Even if it meant ripping apart his body to torture its new host.

Starscream must have mistook her look of horror as fascination, as he explained, "Megatron has longed desired a beast machine supersoldier. Cylas has been our main subject in discovering a means of delivering one to him."

"How is that?" Miko asked, both curious and uneasy at the idea. Megatron already _had_ an unstoppable beast. She didn't like the idea of giving him another.

"With this," Knock Out announced.

He raised a syringe, the vial filled with sickly-green liquid. Miko's optics widened. Was that—

"How did you get _that_?" she demanded at seeing the Synth-En. "Only Ratchet had the formula to make that!"

"Oh, you mean that senile old fool that jacked himself on the stuff?" Knock Out drawled, nearing his lab rat, who flailed in a panic as he neared. The Decepticon ignored his struggles as he casually injected the serum into the human-turned-Cybertronian's fuel lines. A stranger shudder coursed through Cylas, yellow optics going wide before they went black and the former human collapsed against the slab. "Well, thanks to his _contribution_ , I've been reproducing the formula, to test its viability as an alternative energy source. However, the compound remains erratic, and there has been side-effects."

"Such as?"

Without warning, Cylas's optics snapped open, this time glowing a sickly green. He roared in fury, slamming against the energon cuffs binding him to the table. Miko flinched back and Starscream even jumped a little at the sudden outburst.

"Unbridled aggression."

Starscream's look of surprise slowly morphed into a pleased sneer. "Such power and fury!"

Miko winced as Cylas let out another monstrous bellow, his infected optics burning with murder.

"I will make you suffer in ways that you will not _believe_!" the _thing_ thundered, struggling against his bonds so hard that the femme thought they would break. Ratchet was never this bad!

"How much did you give him?!" the former human squawked.

"Two additional doses, three at the most," Knock Out hypothesized offhandedly, even waving a dismissive servo. "But Cylas's increasingly volatile nature isn't the only wrinkle. It appears the more green-goop I give him, the faster this monstrosity burns through his own natural energon reserves."

"That's because it isn't finished!"

"A problem, Knock Out and I have found a solution to," Starscream announced. With a smug smile, he nodded to the Aston Martin.

Miko watched with curiosity and confusion as Knock Out's hood parted and he reached into his subspace. He brought out a vial, full of a sickly, poisonous liquid.

Dark energon.

They couldn't possibly be planning to—

"Has your neural cluster blown a fuse?!" the former-turned-Cybertronian screeched. "You're going to put that in him?"

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear," Starscream drawled, "adding dark energon should provide Lord Megatron with full control over his supersoldier."

"But what about what happened to the warship?" Miko cried, anything to see the mad Decepticons see reason. Huh, this is what Jack and Raf must have felt like all the time.

"That was merely because of a massive infusion. After all, it seems to do _wonders_ for your little friend."

Miko froze.

Jack.

Suddenly those violent, tainted optics flashed before her vision. Just like when Jack hurt Raf. Just like when he flew away, when they were moments from freedom. Like when he tried to pummel her to the ground during a training match. No, that wasn't her friend. That was a puppet. He was _infected_ with the vile substance. Forced to obey Megatron's will, as she had been forced to follow Shockwaves.

Miko glanced at the freak of nature that was Cylas, still snarling and roaring and flailing. Last thing she wanted as that thing to be unleashed upon the world, and heaven forbid being controlled by _Megatron_.

"And... Shockwave approved of this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, that's why _you_ are here, my dear," Starscream purred, circling around her in a slow, controlled stride as he rose his voice into a near triumphant yell. "After all, Shockwave _is_ busy, building our new army to unleash upon the filthy cretins of this world! And you are his assistant, are you not?"

"In a way..."

"Think about it." The femme was aware the Seeker was settling behind her, and she felt battle protocols booting up at the idea of a Decepticon at her back. "If Megatron learns that we supplied him with a new breed of supersoldiers, we all will be in his favor." She felt hot ex-vents on her audio, as Starscream continued in a low, seductive drawl, "I'll even put in a good word or two for you."

"What good would your word do for me?" Miko rebutted instantly, tensing as he fiddled with her doorwings with his long, sharp claws. "I'll still be a _slav_ e to Shockwave, and Megatron!"

The Air Commander hummed, not at all bothered by her outburst.

"If I convince Megatron of your... loyalty to our cause, you will be instated as a full Decepticon within our ranks. Shockwave will have no more reason to control you."

Miko opened her mouth to rebuke the cocky Seeker again, but paused at the latter words. She was anything but loyal to the Decepticons. She wished she could beat them all to a pulp. But she would do anything to be free of Shockwave's slavery.

The femme looked back to Cylas. A pitiful lab rat. Just like her. Because Bulkhead _left_ her. He had not come to save her. Now she had to save herself. Even if it meant becoming what she despised the most.

"So... what? You need _me_ to okay this... on Shockwave' s behalf?" Miko eyed Starscream, who was smirking triumphantly now.

"No," the Air Commander replied. He stepped away, slowly, deliberately, running those deadly claws along the edge of her doorwings. Miko shuddered at the sensitive sensation, as the Seeker continued, "I merely need you to stand here for this next part."

Starscream nodded to Knock Out, and the medic nodded back. Then without further ceremony, the Aston Martin neared the still-raging monster and forced the syringe into his fuel lines. Miko watched with horrified fascination as the poisonous dark energon drained from the vial, directly into Cylas's systems.

The former MECH leader struggled against the injection, but his groans and movements softened until they stopped altogether. His optics went dark once again. Miko blinked. Was he—

Purple optics flashed.

Then the femme jumped when a blood-curdling scream echoed through the lab. Deep and hateful, it was not like the other furious roars. Almost... demonic.

The Decepticons merely laughed.

"Haha, I'm a genius!" Knock Out hollered.

"Yes!" Starscream cheered.

Cylas screeched again, this time so loud Miko flattened her audial fins and even the 'Cons flinched. The monster jerked. An arm came free.

Then Starscream went flying into the wall.

Miko stared in shock as the Decepticon crumpled to the ground, a Seeker-shaped dent in the metal he had struck. He shuddered once before he untangled himself with a furious snarl.

"Why, you insolent—" Starscream began, dragging himself to his pedes, to see that Cylas had broken through the cuffs before stumbling to his knees. "Oh, scrap!"

"Now what do we do?" Miko demanded, cautiously stepping back from the frozen mech in front of her. He looked just as lifeless as before.

"I tried to tell you before," Knock Out drawled, rolling his optics. "It's a side-effect of the Synth-En. He's burned through his own natural reserves."

"Then perhaps we should withhold infusions for a while," Starscream decided, hesitantly rounding the stasis-locked monster. "Might calm Cylas down a bit. Make him a tad more manageable."

While the Decepticon spoke, Miko glanced back and forth between the Seeker and the lab rat, but her gaze froze as she noticed a fine tremor in the human-turned-Cybertronian's body. Which grew more and more in frequency and violence.

"Uh, Starscream," she squeaked, stepping back.

"Energon…"

This time all three of them jerked back. Instead of a gravelly voice filled with pain, Cylas spoke in an unnatural, deadly hiss. His optics were no longer poisoned green, but were a glowing violent. The monster let out another vicious snarl, before his face _split open_ , a long, gangly tendril whipping through the air.

Miko was the one to scream the loudest, letting out a high-pitched shrill shriek. It echoed through the lab as she recoiled from the terrifying sight. Cylas lunged forward at an impossible speed, even for Cybertronian standards. Miko squeaked and she instinctively warped. She reappeared above the monster. With a yell, she pivoted around and landed a kick to the lab rat's helm. A clang reverberated, but the monster didn't even flinch,.

Then a servo wrapped around the femme's ankle.

She wailed as she was thrown high into the air in an arc and then cruelly dragged to the ground, slamming so hard that it left a sizeable dent on the floor. Dazed, Miko groaned, flickering her optics. Only when her staticky vision focused, she gasped to see Cylas looming above her. His lifeless, purple optics glared down at her and that spiked tendril protruded from his split mouth. The femme gasped, scooting back and curling in on herself, making herself small as possible. Cylas lunged forward, and Miko braced.

Suddenly another unnatural screech pierced the air as electricity coursed through the monster's frame, locking him in place. Standing behind Cylas, Knock Out smiled evilly, digging his electrified staff into sensitive wires. Taking her chance, Miko kicked out her pedes into the towering frame and recoiled from her attacker. She moved out of the way as Starscream leaped forward, slashing claws at Cylas's face. Instead of being frozen in stasis, there was a low hiss as the human-turned-Cybertronian moved forward, swiping at the Seeker.

"Whoa!" Starscream jumped back as the tendril flung in random directions towards them. "Is that thing really trying to—"

"Suck out our energon with that thing?" Knock Out finished. The medic jumped out of the way as Cylas turned to him, tendril snapping in his direction. "Sure seems that way!"

"Ah!" Starscream shrieked, flinching back as the fanged end of the tendril snapped far too close to his face. "W-we have to get out of here! Lock it inside!"

The group did not have to be told twice. Starscream practically shoved Miko out of the way as he barged past, Knock Out hot on his heels. The femme warped to the safety of the hallway, just as the medic frantically inputted the lock sequence of the door.

"Hurry!" Miko screeched, watching the demon race forward with another blood-curdling scream.

His gigantic frame filled the doorway, just as the doors snapped closed. The corridor trembled as a resounding thud came from the sealed door. The Decepticons gave relieved gasps and Miko unclamped her armor.

"You think that will hold him?" the former human asked.

She was immediately responded with a deafening bang, then another and another. Portions of the wall projected out.

"Um..." Knock Out winced. With an unpleasant sound, the doors were pried apart, revealing a menacing violet glow. "No, I don't think so!"

It only took a matter of seconds before Cylas tore the metal doors out of the way, the ear-splitting sounds of shrieking metal grating Miko's hearing.

"Energon..." the monster hissed lowly, eyeing the trio hungrily.

Knock Out yelled. Miko gave a squeak. This time Starscream's squeal of terror was the loudest.

"Run for your lives!" the second-in-command wailed, taking off down the hallway.

The other two did not hesitate to follow his example, going as fast as their pedes would allow. There was a demonic snarl behind them. Miko did not dare look back, no matter how much the ground quivered or how loud the growls became. She only focused on trying to run to keep up with her companions. The Decepticons were taller and faster than her short, bulky frame, staying several paces ahead.

"See if you can hold him off!" Starscream ordered, giving the femme the shortest of glances.

"WHAT?!" Miko screeched.

Her protest was drowned out by the sound of transformation and the roar of thrusters. Knock Out yelped as the Raptor jetted beside him. The medic lunged forward, claws clasping onto a wing, dragging the Seeker almost to the ground. However, Starscream corrected himself with the extra weight, tearing down the corridor in an explosion of sound.

"Hey!" Miko called after them, hearing Cylas coming even closer to her than before.

Just when she was sure the monster was upon her, she shut her optics tight and warped. When her gaze refocused, she found Cylas was gone, and his monstrous snarls were replaced by silence. She was in a room she didn't recognize, but at least she was away from the thing.

Miko vented rapidly, trying cool her overheating frame.

"Oh, scrap. Oh, scrap," she cursed, trying to digest what had just happened.

She should have known Starscream was up to no good, scheming another plot to get Shockwave, and mostly her, out of the picture. And she agreed to it! And then.. then Cylas…

Miko watched him die, watched the light fade from his optics. Then he came back to life, but not like her or Jack or Raf… Like an oni. A demon.

Now it was loose on the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rian: So, things are starting to kick off for this installment! If they weren't already, but meh. I love these next few chapters. Lots of fun for me and Misgel!**

 **Misgel: I love these next couple chapters! Now with a infected Cylas (and a rebellious Miko) loose on the ship, how will the Decepticons react?**

* * *

Megatron informed Soundwave that he would remain in his chambers for the rest of the cycle, in order to monitor Quickclaw. The little mech's body had accepted the Blood of Unicron as easily as it did before, but not even a direct injection seemed to be as effective as the warlord would have liked. Yes, the wound was already healed considerably, but it would be several cycles before Quickclaw would recover.

Knock Out had sealed the wound with a temporary patch. He explained Earth's atmosphere had higher oxygen levels than most planets, which made the protoform more susceptible to rust infection. He would have to check it regularly, to ensure the injury was healing correctly. He even suggested not to move Quickclaw until he replaced the plating, making the Decepticon leader's personal quarters into a quarantine zone. Knock Out went as far as to inject the patient with an anti-rust vaccine, as well as blockers and sedatives to make Quickclaw's stay as painless and relaxing as possible. The pet had not risen from recharge since the good doctor's departure.

Now all there was to do was wait—

Megatron's optics flared a purple hue. Suddenly a familiar heat coursed through his systems, but he did not feel that familiar rush of power that would fill his frame. Instead, his spark twisted and turned in its chamber, stirred by the dark energon within it. He sensed it within him, reaching out, searching, yearning.

Beside him, Quickclaw stirred.

"My chest hurts," he wheezed, curling his claws over his spark chamber.

"Quiet," the warlord chided instantly, claws reaching for his own chest in confusion.

The sensation had not come from Quickclaw, and the only remaining shard resided within him. So what was causing this sensation?

It was hard to think straight, as his pet whimpered fitfully, tormented by a new kind of pain and not conscious enough to recognize it. Megatron reached out through their bond push him back into recharge, but Quickclaw's thoughts were distant and fuzzy. Like there was interference.

But that was impossible. Nothing could tamper with a symbiotic link, that was formed by blood, of all things.

Unless...

Megatron stood up, fangs bared. His servos curled into fists as he stormed out of his quarters. Whatever Starscream was scheming, it would come to an end _now_.

He was well aware of his second-in-command's greed for the dark substance, going as far to pluck the shard from the lord's chest and impale it in his own. He even tried to raise his own undead warrior with it. Megatron had thought he had thoroughly punished the treacherous snake, not only by beating him to the brink of death, by ripping out the stolen shard from the Seeker's chest. It was only because of Knock Out's competence he had not been terminated.

If he found out that Starscream was tampering with his dark energon again...

Megatron snarled, turning swiftly around the corner as he felt another peculiar pulse against his spark. He heard voices—ones he instantly recognized. He was quite acquainted with Knock Out's pathetic whimpers and Starscream's high-pitched whines. Sure enough, his snake of a second-in-command didn't even notice his existence until the Air Commander rammed right into him. The Seeker almost jumped to the ceiling with an audio-splitting screech, making even Megatron cringe.

"Master!" Starscream yelped, backpedaling so quickly he almost tripped on his thrusters, wings flat on his back.

Knock Out looked like a robo-deer in headlights. Odd was one way to describe it. His subordinates knew to fear his wrath, yet he had never seen either react to his presence so violently.

"Do either of you like to tell me _what_ exactly is going on?!" Megatron growled, dangerously, his tone leaving no room for defiance.

"G-going on?" Starscream stammered, optics wide with false innocence. "Nothing is 'going on' Master—"

"All is quiet," Knock Out cut in. "Too quiet. One might even day dull!"

For a Decepticon, the medic was never adept at lying. Megatron curled his upper lip into a snarl, in no mood for whatever game or coup they were plotting.

" _Funny_ ," he hissed with sarcastic venom. "Because the dark energon within my spark has been _pulsing_."

Megatron honestly didn't expect that to break them.

"It was Knock Out's fault!" Starscream squawked, pointing an accusing talon at the medic.

"Precisely, my—WHAT?"

It was then the second-in-command babbled, in a rapid, nearly incomprehensible string of words. Megatron only half-listened, barely making out some nonsense about Cylas and Synth-En, and somehow _his_ dark energon had something to do with it.

"I do not know what madness from which your yarn springs, Starscream, but if I find you have been tampering with my dark energon stores again, attempting to infuse yourself with its formidable powers—" the warlord began, though the two were cowering before him as Starscream spoke up to interrupt him, raising a shaking claw.

"U-uh, m-my liege—"

"Allow me to say, you have been allowed more chances at redemption than anyone in Decepticon history."

By now both of his _in_ subordinates were shaking, intakes gaping and engines sputtering.

"M-M-M-Master—"

Megatron bristled, his fury rising. Since when he did employ such incompetent cowards?! They could not even defend themselves properly! How was he supposed to win the war with such stupidity—

A deep, unnatural hiss came. From behind him.

Blinking, the Decepticon leader turned around and saw a lonely drone walking towards him with slow, ungainly steps.

"You there! What are you doing?" he demanded to know at once, yet it did not heed his command.

Even the ones specifically constructed to be obedient workers were incompetent—

Then the drone spoke, in a hollow, unnatural growl, "Energon!"

Then Megatron watched as its faceplates split apart and... _something_ projected where its mouth once was. The Decepticon warlord found his optics going wide and bright at the bizarre sight, entire frame locking up. The drone immediately took advantage and rushed forward, claws raised high. It was then reflex kicked in.

The Champion raised his charged fusion cannon in a flicker of an optic, sending a massive bolt of energon straight into the drone's chest. There was a shower of sparks and _dark_ energon as the husk clattered to the floor. After waiting a moment to see that the _creature_ didn't stir again, he turned around, his angry gaze settling on the pair behind him. Starscream's wings drooped.

"We... did try to warn you," he said, while Knock Out hummed and nodded in agreement.

This time Megatron _did_ listen to their story, and it sounded madder than the first time. They _had_ stolen from his personal reserves, Knock Out even confessing to stealing some while he treated Quickclaw. They then injected it into the Synth-En-filled Cylas. Resulting in some sort of plague, in which the Synth-En diminished a mech's natural reserves, the dark energon reanimated their spark, and the combination resulted in an energon-starved, mindless Terrorcon. And it spread host to host, after completely draining a victim of their energon.

Perfect.

"Then why I cannot command the monster to my bidding?" Megatron demanded, practically storming into the bridge. Living drones practically jumped out of the way to avoid their lord's wrath, while his insubordinates trailed behind him.

"While the trace of dark energon should have granted you control over these ghouls, I believe the Synthetic component may be corrupting your link to them," Knock Out hypothesized.

Megatron snarled. It explained why his bond to his pet was so weak, as the dark energon mingled in the blood of the Infected pulled at his spark, but the stimulant interfered with his will. Now he had a plague spreading through his ranks like wildfire. Already he had lost a significant number of Vehicons to the disease currently ravaging his ship.

"Initiate high alert," the dictator ordered, turning to an expectant Soundwave. "Instruct all troops to keep their distance from the mutations and terminate on sight." Then there was the matter of— "Station troopers at my chambers and Shockwave's lab. The slaves must not be infected."

He _would not_ lose valuable hostages to Starscream and Knock Out's incompetence. However, at the latter order, the pair flinched. They exchanged uncertain glances. At Megatron's glare, it was Starscream that dared to speak, wing falling again.

"Um... about that... We... uh, employed her as an assistant for the… experiment."

"And she... fell behind during the escape," Knock Out finished for him.

Megatron's purple optics flared so brilliantly that both mechs recoiled.

"You _left_ a valuable asset _unsecured_?!" he roared. The femme may as well have been dead or infected by now, costing them a great deal in their advantage over the Autobots—which was already wavering dangerously with each newly infected drone.

"W-w-well we thought she was right behind us—" Starscream stammered, but the warlord would hear no more, turning back to Soundwave.

"Locate the slave, immediately!"

The surveillance chief automatically set to work, rapidly flipping through dozens and dozens of hidden cameras in search of the lost lab rat. Megatron turned to his incompetent officers.

" _Your_ fate, however, remains to be seen." Starscream and Knock Out stood frozen, plating rattling. Their lord barked. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

With yelps, the pair started and turned around in mid-air, scurrying out of the command center and away from their raging master.

"Find this creation of yours!" Megatron roared after them. "And eradicate it!"

* * *

The Great-Hunter rested upon of the wingless-stone-ship peacefully, tightly coiled around himself, helm on his claws. He had made a makeshift nest on the back the massive monster, after the tall-dark-mountain had fallen. He was content, no longer bound by stone walls and instead found solace in the great-plains-of-the-sky. The beast closed his optics, feeling the depths of unconsciousness beckon him.

Suddenly a foul scent assaulted his chemoreceptor. He recoiled, raising his helm as he attempted to snort out the pungent smell. It wafted from beyond the stone-doors that separated the Great-Hunter from the rest of the Two-Walkers. Then strange sounds came... hisses, growls, and snarls, not sounding like anything he had heard before. Certainly not the Two-Walkers that lived within the belly of the beast. It did not sound like the voices of Great-Hunters, either. They sounded dark, evil, and made his hide rattle without his permission.

He heard the Screaming-One causing a racket, more than usual. Along with other high-pitched whines and screams, he could hear, including... Small, pitiful wails of a helpless, terrified creature. Of a hatchling.

It was the femme, he realized, the one he had carried away when the Au-to-bots hurt her. He snarled in discontent. Why? Why was she in pain? Where was their creator, their carrier?! Why was she not being protected?!

The Great-Hunter growled, rising to stand on his talons. He shifted, his plating bristling in his anxiety. Only when he turned to the stone-doors, he blinked when it suddenly split open. Revealing a pack of Two-Walkers.

Their helms hung low, claws by their sides, their strides uneven. They looked oblivious, not even recognizing his existence. Then a foul, sickening scent assaulted his chemoreceptors, making him recoil a threatened hiss. What was wrong with them?!

The Great-Hunter wings flared threateningly, a long, guttural growl emanating from his throat as they didn't cease their approach. His chest glowed with flames, mandibles spread wide as they hissed back at him.

Then without warning, _their_ mandibles spread wide, but instead of breathing fire, a long, fanged-thing sprung out. Snapping at _him_. The Great-Beast snarled at the unnatural sight, even stepping back and raising his talons in warning. Had the Two-Walkers always have such a revolting quality?

No, these were not the same Two-Walkers he had seen so many times before. There was no light in their gaze, no heat radiating from their bodies, no fire in their hide. They were... lifeless, yet their husks moved towards him with greedy claws. And that horrid _scent_. The Great-Beast shifted fitfully. No, these were not hunters of the living. But rather monsters from the Underworld.

"Energon!" one snarled, and lunged.

Only to meet his mighty tail. He slammed half the pack into the wall, crushing their chests instantly. The husks slid to the ground, leaking a strange-colored life-source.

The rest were undeterred by the death of their packmates, continuing to move towards him. His chest burned brightly as they attempted to encroach on his territory. He would not allow them to take what was his. A torrent of flames burst from the Great-Hunter's maw, scorching all in its path.

Monstrous, high-pitched screams filled the air, as the fire burned their hides. Purple plating turned to black, fibers snapped, and stoned melded together. Even then they tried to force their way through the inferno, but could not fight the fury of his flames.

The Great-Beast closed his maw and raised his helm high, a growl emanating from his chest.

Only clack, charred, disfigured shapes was all that remained of them.

* * *

Light, steady steps of metallic feet echoed throughout the silent hall. Soundwave examined any husks he came across, ensuring they were truly deactivated. Any Terrorcon he discovered was subsequently destroyed, lessening the threat across the ship.

Ravage and Laserbeak acted as his eyes and ears, scouting ahead or alert for any Terrorcons. Ravage leaped back and forth, slashing and biting, while Laserbeak rained energon from above. They moved faster than the infected could touch them, clearing the path ahead of their master.

Shockwave's containment protocol was proving effective. Even from his off-site laboratory, the chief engineer devised a plan to prevent the spread of the infection, and then another phase to eradicate it. The surviving drones and Insecticons corralled the mutations into a single section of the ship, proceeding to lock down any surrounding decks to prevent the Terrorcons from escaping. Now that the mutations were right where the Decepticons wanted them, it was only a matter of neutralizing the infection.

It was Soundwave's responsibility to ensure the protocol going according to Shockwave's calculations, and to secure the Decepticon slaves. He had already dispatched a squadron to guard Quickclaw from any potential attackers. Sedated and critically injured, the former organic could offer no resistance. However, the femme, Warpdrive, was proving more difficult.

Every time Soundwave pinpointed her location, she would warp to a completely different section of the ship, forcing the surveillance chief to start all over again. It was frustrating as it was puzzling. Shockwave's inhibitor should have prevent her from overuse of the warp drive. At this rate, she would work herself into stasis lock. The third-in-command was desperate enough to send a signal to shock her, only for Warpdrive to vanish yet again.

Leaving him to search every surveillance camera upon the ship again before he found her again. This time she had warped herself to relics depository—which was strictly prohibited to all without Lord Megatron's express approval.

Soundwave tried to calculate a possible reason why the inhibitor was obviously failing. Malfunction? No, Shockwave was too precise and thorough for such an oversight. Nor could the femme ever hope to override it, regardless of her unique biology. Then the communications officer came to this third theory. The slave coding was _deactivated_.

Shockwave would have _never_ done such a thing. And considering how this horrible mess started, logic screamed at the culprits. Starscream and Knock Out.

Starscream's selfish agendas were by no means a secret. Soundwave had recorded countless incidents of the treacherous snake scheming a self-gaining plain or plotting to overthrow their lord. He was not even he was sure he had captured them _all_. However, Laserbeak did not fail to catch the murderer plucking the dark energon from Megatron's chest, and Soundwave was well aware he was serving a usurper during those cold months. However, the third-in-command had kept his vow of silence, making it his mission to contain Starscream's arrogance and protect the Decepticon cause. It was well known that the Air Commander ploys caused more harm than good. But this time, he had gone too far.

Targeted assassinations were one thing. But the plague was spreading like wildfire across the ship. Already one-third had been affected, and they had yet to sanitize the infection and count the fatalities. At this rate, Soundwave calculated that more than half the crew would be lost.

Their resources already low and rationed, such a blow would be devastating to the Decepticon cause. Soundwave could only contain the damage as much as possible. That included the pet slaves.

They were powerful assets—not only for their unique abilities, but for their close connections to the Autobots. The hesitance in attacking the former humans had aided the Decepticons greatly. If the slaves were lost here, all because of Starscream's incompetence, then their survival in the Great Civil War would be put in jeopardy.

Something, Soundwave _could not_ allow.

* * *

Miko jumped at the slightest sounds that rang out from the halls of the _Nemesis._ More than once she had to warp away to avoid the infected drones that roamed the ship. She saw no signs of _living_ drones, save for the poor sod she watched get corned by a group of oni. The demons jumped on him and tore him apart like a pack of zombies. Miko warped, but not before the mech's dying screams assaulted her audios.

She found no one from high command, not even Starscream or Knock Out. Miko wished she was with Robodragon. Maybe the big softie would protect her, like he did before. But what if it was too late? What if he was infected to?

Was everyone on the ship infected? Maybe she should scram, before she was a vampire-bot, too. If Starscream wasn't lying, that her inhibitor—and coding—was truly deactivated, then there was nothing stopping her from warping off this damned ship. But the snake had lied about helping her gain Megatron's favor—that much was clear.

The femme didn't trust her power enough to successfully warp off the ship and to the ground thousands and thousands of feet below. She didn't know where they _were_. There weren't exactly windows. They could be in space for all she knew. No, a random jump wasn't worth it. She would either end up as a pancake on the ground or a head on the wall.

And what about Jack? Who knew where Megatron had stuffed his precious pet, but the former human was stuck on this zombie-infected ship just as much as she was. He didn't deserve to turn into one of those _things_ … If Miko escaped, she had to bring Jack along, too. Was he already infected? Did he even want to go? Where would they go? The 'Bots didn't want them anymore.

Maybe they could strike it out on their own. Set up camp in an energon mine or something, so they wouldn't have to scavenge for scraps. Yeah, that would work. No helicopter parents, no bossy 'Bots, no cruel slavers. They could be free. And if Jack wanted to sit on Megatron's lap like an evil cat from a James Bond movie, then that was fine by Miko. Because one way or the other, she was getting off this boat. No matter what.

Miko's thoughts were interrupted by a evil hiss. She started and pressed her back against the nearest wall. There was the slow, dull clanking of pedes of a zombie-con, just around the corner. The femme was reminded of her main predicament. There was still an army of vampires between her and Jack.

Miko vented, summoning all the courage she had. She could do this. She was a Cybertronian now. She could transform, she could blast anyone to pieces with her weapons, she could warp. She had seen all seven seasons of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , and she never missed an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_. Not to mention... well, _Twilight_ didn't count. But same difference. She was practically a vampire slayer.

Steeling herself and transforming her servos into an axe for precaution, Miko turned the corner to face the vampire-con. And came face-to-face with Cylas himself, the mech eyeing her hungrily.

"Eep!" Miko squeaked, backpedaling as fast as her legs would allow.

Claws swiped out towards her, greedily, and the femme focused. She warped, just before the servo wrapped around her throat. The femme landed on one of the exhibits that filled the relic room. Cylas hissed in confusion, malicious optics snapping back and forth, searching for his prey.

"Energon!" he wheezed, like a fish out of water.

"Not selling, big guy!" Miko quipped, leaping from her perch, raising her axe above her helm.

Always go for the head. Always worked in the horror movies. With a triumphant yell, Miko landed on the monsters shoulders and buried the blade in Cylas's ugly helm, nearly splitting in in half. The Terrorcon wheezed in pain and the huge bulk stumbled. She did it! She did it!

Her celebration was cut short as claws wrapped around her middle. Her laugh turned into a panicked wail as she was ripped from her perch and thrown across the room. She crashed into another exhibit, so hard that her vision shattered into static. A rough ex-vent escaped her lips as she slid to the ground.

She forced her optics open, seeing an upside-down view of Cylas, still approaching her, still moving. How? She split his face in half! Stupid horror films! They _lied_!

Miko tried to move her limbs, but her gears groaned in protest. Messages flashed across her HUD, warning her of low energon. She had warped too many times. The former human let out a cry as a cold, crushing grip seized her shoulders, plucking her off the ground.

Nonononono! This couldn't be how it ended! She was too young, she was going to escape with Jack, they were going to get out of here—!

"Energon…." Cylas purred.

Miko wailed and thrashed in the oni's grip. Her limbs were pinned to her sides and her legs dangled in the air, her kicks striking at nothing. Malicious, lifeless optics glared at her in a tainted violet hue. Then she froze as that—that _thing_ filled her vision, coiling like a fanged snake. Thirsty for her energon.

"No!" the femme cried out, trying to kick at Cylas, but it did nothing to weaken his hold on her. "Nooo!"

Then the snake struck out.

Miko shut her eyes, bracing to feel her energon sucked out, to feel the life drain from her veins, for the end to come. But it never did.

A sharp, high-pitched whistle that assaulted her audios. Followed by a terrible clap of thunder. There was a demonic screech of agony, so loud that her audios short-circuited. A thick smoky film covered her vision, but she felt her body falling to the ground. She landed as just as hard as before, her sensitive doorwings being crushed underneath her. A _heavy_ weight fell on top of her, squeezing her spark chamber as her chest was dented.

Miko wailed in both pain and fear, realizing it was _Cylas_ that had fallen on her and pinned her to the ground. She frantically flailed once again, clawing at the bulky chest, trying to force the him away. But the living husk did not move, did not stir. No light shone from his horrid optics.

The mutant vented heavily in panic, claustrophobia coming over her as she couldn't remove Cylas fast enough. She finally managed to shove the mech with every ounce of strength she had left. Miko quickly scrambled away, trembling from helm to toe.

He had almost— It had almost— She had almost—

Then as she drew her optics away from Cylas, she saw a slender, silver figure standing at the doorway, looking rather smug with himself as he stared at his fallen foe. Starscream.

Miko just stared. What... what was he doing here? How did he get here? The femme glanced down at the husk at her pedes. Cylas lay unmoving, a gaping hole in his spark chamber, poisoned fluids spilling onto the floor. It took her several long moments to process what had happened. Starscream had killed Cylas. He had killed her attacker. He had—

Miko's train of thought was interrupted by a noise.

"What?" she blinked.

"Did it bite you?" Starscream repeated, sauntering towards her.

"N-no," she stammered out, getting to her pedes hastily. "He didn't touch me with that...thing."

The Seeker still looked suspicious, optics looking her up and down. "Well, you certainly don't _look_ like you're about to suck out my energon."

Claws reached out, and it took a full second for Miko to register the motion. It took another to decipher to the talons nearing her face. Just like Cylas's fangs. Her body moved before her processor even realized.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched, slapping the assaulting servo away and recoiling as fast as her pistons would allow. Only for the energon in the femme's frame to turn to ice as her back pressed up against the cold wall. Trapping her once again, a glaring Starscream looming over her. "Get away! Get away!"

"Would you just—" Miko struck out a pede, slamming her heel in Starscream's shin. "OW! Slagging insect, I'm trying to _help_ you!"

"No! I won't let you!" the deranged femme shrieked. Her servo turned into a trembling blaster, though it wasn't charged—she didn't have the energy left to do so.

Starscream scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so ridiculous."

"You weren't planning to help me at all! You just wanted to use me to get rid of Shockwave!"

"True, but such an outcome would have greatly benefited us both, don't you agree?" he said, as though he hadn't started a vampiric plague on an enclosed ship.

"And make me your _slave_!" Miko screeched.

Her cannon shifted into a battle axe. She summoned what was left of her energon, redirecting it to the stabilizers of her legs as she lunged forward. Starscream's bright red optics turned bug-eyed as he saw the blade coming from his face, just narrowly dodging the unexpected attack.

"Or were you just going to throw me out, too?!"

Another slash. Another dodge.

"You energon deficient—AH!"

His insult was interrupted as Miko jumped high into the air, bringing both her axes down towards the Seeker's helm, just like she had down with Cylas. However, Starscream was significantly smaller and swifter, ducking out of the way, just as the axe nicked the top of his helm. The femme landed back on the ground, only for a loud groan to emit from her legs. Her knees wavered and without her permission, buckled. Miko wailed as she watched the ground rush up to meet her, only that it never came. Suddenly arms wrapped around her middle, breaking her fall.

"Now enough of this!" the Seeker snapped chidingly at her. "I did not put in the effort to save your aft just to have you _attack_ me!"

The human-turned-Cybertronian willed her body to move, but it refused to obey. Gears groaned and her engine sputtered. Even without Shockwave's cursed inhibitor, she was still a prisoner in her own body. She hated this!

While a human collapsed in exhaustion, a Cybertronian collapsed in stasis-lock. Now here she was, helpless in a monster's claws. She couldn't even defend herself against Cylas, couldn't destroy him. Instead, she had only cried, when...

Miko shuddered. She knew she was going to die at some time. All humans did. That was what drove her to live every day like it was her last, tempting fate far too many times than what should have been allowed. She didn't care what others thought, as long as she could say she faced Death and spat in its face. But... being in the oni's grip, looking into its jaws... The femme trembling increased.

It was then something cold and cruel and horrible seized her. Realization.

She had almost died.

She _should_ have been dead.

Were it not for Starscream, she would have been. She was _alive_ , because of this treacherous schemer and his timely intervention.

Miko stopped struggling. She went limp in the Seeker's grip, unaware she was still shivering, so violently plating rattled. Unaware tears were escaping her optics. She made a soft noise, which went unanswered by Starscream as he hoisted her off the ground.

Talons wrapped around her shoulder and around her knees. The thin Seeker was stronger than Miko thought, taking her bulky frame in his arms, albeit with a grunt of effort. The slave felt like she should resist, slap the bastard away and run as far as possible. But she didn't.

Instead she pressed against chest, burying her face against his shoulder. She didn't when her servos seized plating of his armor, latching on. Her distorted vision was horribly splintered, and how it became unfocused as more lubricant escaped her optics. There was an odd sound, like a burst of static. It took her several moments to realize it was her sob. There was a stroke of talons on her shoulder.

"Hush now. Our ordeal is finally over," Starscream assured, in a weird, low, almost _soft_ tone.

Lack of energon really _did_ make her delusional. Miko didn't have the energy to resist. The world rocked at the Seeker turned, moving back the way our of the relic room. Only to freeze.

"Oh, scrap."

Miko forced her optics online, glancing up to see what had caught the Seeker's attention. She was confused when she was greeted with a mangled pile of scrap metal. It looked like it had been torn apart, strewn across the floor in a rough, jagged pieces. It took almost a full minute for the femme to realize was she was looking at.

Airachnid's destroyed prison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rian: Loooved writing this chapter a ton. Very fun. Starting to get into the more interesting tidbits here ^^**

 **Misgel: Yep, this chapter was fun! We somehow managed to write a character creepier than Megatron...**

* * *

Jack groaned and turned on his borrowed berth as the aching in his chest never subsided. If anything, it only seemed to worsen ever since Megatron had left. Every time he moved, a stab of pain would from the sealed wound on his side. His body protested each movement. His processor was a fog, a dull throb radiating through his internal circuity. His chest hurt, his joints hurt, his head hurt. Everything hurt.

The mech could barely make sense of anything, going in and out of consciousness in a hellish partial existence. He couldn't sleep the pain away, and every time he tried he was woken shortly after by a throb in his chest.

A couple times he wasn't aware he was reaching through the bond, trying to find an anchor to keep him in place. But Megatron was distant and his thoughts were quiet. The warlord was ignoring him? Why would he just leave? Sometimes he could feel something tugging on the bond, but it didn't feel like Megatron at all. It was hard to think. Everything was so fuzzy. He ignored it as best he could, optics slipping shut again.

It was then he thought heard a metallic sound. Then another and another and another. Accompanied by sharp, intakes of air, but they were replaced by a dull thud before Jack could translate the odd sound. There was a briefly clicking noise, but he couldn't understand what that was, either. But he did recognize the hum of the door sliding open. Megatron? No, he didn't hear the heavy, slow thuds of the dictator. Jack onlined his optics, glancing at the entrance to Megatron's chambers. It was closed.

The poor mech was hearing things. He supposed it wasn't a surprise. There were always odd sounds from the _Nemesis,_ either from the hum of the great engines, energon coursing through fuel lines, or the drones sauntering through the halls.

Jack's chest rose slowly as he vented, more exasperated than ever. He didn't like this. He wished Knock Out had given him stronger sedatives to put him into recharge. Another ache in his chest, this one sending fresh pain through his body. The former human winced, gritting his denta and willing for it to go away.

He rolled onto his back, which only summoned a stab of agony from his damaged protoform. He moaned, realizing he had only worsened his misery. He looked up at the ceiling, which, as of now, was his only company.

Then it moved.

Jack blinked.

What— No, his optics were planning tricks on him. It was the sedatives...

He blinked again.

Purple, compound optics blinked back at him.

"Nn... W... What...?" Jack slurred, confused at what he was seeing.

It looked like a portion of the ceiling was jutting out, form a smooth black mass above him. Eight pieces of thin, long metal extended outward, almost like legs. Just a like—

Jack's blood turned to ice.

A spider.

It was then a voice, deceptive smooth and soft and seductive, purred against his audio.

"Well, this is unexpected. You're certainly not Megatron."

Jack didn't reply. He couldn't. No. No, no, no.

She wasn't here. She _couldn't_ be here. Arcee said she was gone. The monster that tortured and tormented the femme, that tormented _him_. Images flashed across his optics.

Of him as a human, running through the dark forest, his muscles and lungs screaming. As she _hunted_ him, played with him, like a cat toying with a mouse. Pinned him down, ready to take his head from his shoulders. Then she took his mother. Laughing as the woman dangled dozens of feet in the air. Laughing as she almost killed _him_. All to have her revenge against Arcee, the only one to escape her web.

Airachnid.

It was then something pierced the fog lingering in his mind. Something deep, beyond the walls of coding. Something organic and primal, awakened by the presence of a predator. Giving a single command: _run._

Jack's body obeyed, forcing stiff joints to move, to _escape._ He hadn't even moved an inch when suddenly something wrapped around his wrists—wet and sticky and confining. The mech gasped, feebly trying to pull at the webbing cocooned around him, but it was too strong when he was so weak.

There was a cruel chuckle, as if Airachnid was amused by his struggles. His whole body trembled, a sharp intake venting through his body as he struggled to raise his voice. But his vocalizer refused to work, either from the drugs or the pain or the fear. Only a harsh burst of static escaped. The Insecticon above him didn't seem to notice, tilting her head, as she stared down at him curiously.

"And who you might be, little one?" Lips pulled back in a smile, showing dangerous, sharp fangs. "I wasn't aware Megatron allowed such a young mech in his berth."

Jack's trembling only increased. She didn't know. She didn't know who he was. She couldn't, she couldn't know.

Suddenly the mass moved, legs clicking as Airachnid unlatched from the wall. Jack's vent caught in his throat and his spark stopped pulsing as she settled over him, like a spider over its prey. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move. He couldn't resist as suddenly those deadly claws touched his cheek, cupping it in a mock caress. Airachnid tilted his head so she had a full view of his faceplates, and he could only look into those horrible compound optics.

"Hmm... have we met before, little one?"

She didn't know, she didn't know. Jack released a gasp of static and his plating rattled. The terror bled into his raging EM field.

"Why are you so afraid?" Airachnid hummed, in false concern. "I will not hurt you, my sweet."

It was a lie. Jack knew it was a lie. She would kill him. Take his head like some sick trophy, like she did to all those she had hunted...

No, this had to be a dream. This all had to be a bad dream. Airachnid wasn't alive, she wasn't _here_. It was the sedatives... they were messing with his processor. It was mixing with the dark energon. But the Insection kept speaking, in that sultry purr he loathed.

"My, my," she laughed at him, digit dragging down to his chin, tilting his head up, forcing Jack to look directly into her optics. "Though, I am quite curious, how such someone so young captured Megatron's attention..."

It was then the claw on his chin slid down, the tip scraping sensitive wires, so sharp and so dangerous, she merely had to press down the slightest degree to draw energon. But it didn't, even as the claw traveled along his neck, then his clavicle, and dipping into a gap of plating underneath the broad armor protecting his chest. Jack shuddered at the path, the touch feeling odd and explosive against his numbed neural net.

Then something caught Airachnid's attention, and the single claw traveled again. The mech vented as suddenly more joined the first, curling around the patch of metal on his side. There was a sensation, so subtle but it had Jack widening in optics in horror. Airachnid smiled.

"N—"

His protest was cut off by a sharp gasp as the patch was ripped off, the patchwork colliding loudly against the floor. Unable to move, he could only watch as Airachnid watched with great intrigue as the energon leaked from his reopened wound.

"Sh, sh, sh," Airachnid chided. "That did not hurt."

It did. Primus, why did everything _hurt_?

"Surely this is not as painful as whoever inflicted this upon you. Our lord has always been so abusive to his subordinates..."

But Megatron did not do this to him. The Decepticon would never hurt him!

"It's rather ironic, considering he does not understand the _true_ art of pain."

The last words were spoken in a hiss, one that Jack recognized. The same one Airachnid used when she threatened his family and Arcee's life. The one that promised agony and suffering—

Claws dipped inward, sinking into vulnerable protoform.

Jack could not stop the screech that escaped his lips as agony flared from his side. It coursed through his entire body in a wave of pain, from his pedes to his helm. It subsided, just enough for rational thought to return. He realized his mistake too late.

Airachnid was a sadist. She had interrogated and tortured hundreds of prisoners of war. She did not need a word or a voice or a laugh to recognize someone. The huntress merely had to hear the sound of their screams.

Jack forced himself to look back into those terrible optics, only to find them wide and bright in confusion, helm reeling back.

"Jack?"

He was trembling madly now under her predatory gaze, his own optics wide with terror. Suddenly another set of claws wrapped around his chin. His captor tilted his head this way and that, as if Airachnid was trying to scrutinize every detail of his face.

"Impossible," she gasped. "A fleshling couldn't possibly—"

The huntress paused, thinking. Trying to find a logical explanation, or further proof. Then the claw still embedded deep in his protoform twisted. Another screech, just as loud and familiar as before. It turned into a desperate wail, begging for mercy and the nightmare to end. Jack flailed, trying to free himself, trying to get the claw _out_ , glancing down at the assaulting servo. He watched as the sharp tip finally retract from his body, a trail of soft protoform clinging onto the finger until it snapped free.

Airachnid purred, smiling again. Oh, not that same smile as before. This was not as predatory or one of satisfaction, but something _worse_. Something nasty and horrible, and Jack did not dare think what it meant.

"Oh, Jack, whatever have they done to you?" she asked, her voice full of fake concern.

He whimpered, trying to raise his voice again, only for her to stop him with claws tracing his lips. She laughed softly at his predicament.

"I tried to warn Acree that she could never keep a hold on her partners, but some femmes don't listen. Or did she give you away to Megatron?"

"Me—mph!" Jack attempted to cry out, only for Airachnid to tighten her hold on him, cutting him off. She tutted as though he had done something wrong.

"Sh..." she hushed, in a sickly-sweet tone. "I know it must hurt, to lose such a treasured partner. And to be reduced such a beaten pet! You must be so lonely..."

Jack winced, optics squeezing shut as her face was lowered dangerously close to his own. She merely laughed at his terror before drawing away again. His spark was hammering in his chest, pulling at the webs that pinned his servos to the berth, but it was useless. Unable to move, he reached out through the bond, but he was so distant.

 _Megatron! Megatron!_

"Don't worry, little one," Airachnid hushed, petting his finials. "I can save you from this place."

 _Master, please!_ _  
_  
"I will make sure you will never feel alone again. I will not abandon you."

 _Help me!_ _  
_  
Jack froze as suddenly he felt hot ex-vents against his audio, fangs brushing against his finial.

"I will keep you. You will be my pet, forever."

Airachnid's face hovered over his again. The mech was frozen as her servos framed the sides of his face, so he could only look into those brilliantly glowing, malicious optics. Poisoned, tainted, evil. Lifeless.

Airachnid's face split apart.

Jack recoiled, but the grip kept his helm in place, unable to struggle from within the bindings of the webbing. He could only stare down a gaping maw. The human-turned-Cybertronian could not scream, once again paralyzed by terror at the awful, disturbing monster above him. Something fanged lashed out.

 _MEGATRON!_

It was then there was a flash of silver behind the she-demon's helm. There was a terrible roar, so loud and so harsh that his audios were forced to reset as the room trembled. Claws wrapped around the Terrorcon's neck, so ruthlessly Jack heard delicate metal being crushed. The monster's optics went wide with horror and pain, letting out an unnatural, demonic hiss. Then something glinted in the darkness, sharp and deadly and thirsty.

Jack watched it cleave through cervical wiring, slicing fuel lines, struts, and all. The Terrorcon screamed, as high-pitched as a banshee, only for her wail to cut off. Then Airachnid's helm disappeared.

He stared blearily at the two figures that had taken over his vision. Then Airachnid's body to be tossed to the side, leaving only Megatron. Coolant pricked at his optics, chest heaving slowly as he watched the tyrant stride forward.

"Are you infected?" the warlord demanded.

Jack flinched. He opened his mouth to reply, to speak, but his vocalizer was still frozen. Either from his frigid terror or his unbearable pain, he did not know. When he didn't answer, the Decepticon leader repeated his question, louder and harsher. Realizing he could not get his vocalizer to work, he forced himself to move his helm side-to-side in a rapid shake of denial.

Megatron frowned, not looking entirely convinced if the heat of his optics was anything to go by. Jack winced from their intensity, closing his optics as he prepared for _his_ head to be ripped off next.

But it never happened. Suddenly there was a tearing noise by his side, and a jerk on his arm. Then the odd weight pinning it down disappeared. Jack blinked his optics open, staring in shock as Megatron began to work on his other limb. His long sword sliced into the thick, sticky webbing like it was butter and pulled Jack free.

He shuddered in relief as he struggled to curl in on himself—immediately regretting doing so as his side ached. A high-pitched squeak of pain escaped his lips, drawing those crimson optics back to him. And then to his reopened wound, torn apart by Airachnid's claw. Megatron growled and metal fluffed out like the fur of an angry cat. Jack flinched. The warlord's bellow still echoed in his audios. The deadly sword still flashed across his optics. He did not want to he center of that fury.

Megatron blinked him, then his optics brightened in realization. He forced his bristling armor to relax. Then the warlord spoke, in a deep, _soft_ murmur, "It is alright, Quickclaw. No one will harm you."

Jack went to look at the she-demon that almost drained the life from his body. He only saw a glimpse of an unmoving mass before claws were on his cheek again, but they were warm and protective instead of cold and cruel. His gaze was turned away from the mess on the floor.

"Nn..." the poor mutant groaned, wanting the pain to go away more than anything.

He leaned into the servo with a soft sigh. Wishing he could simply sleep. A thumb stroked his cheek in comfort. It took several tries to get his vocalizer to work, the biomechanism clicking until a burst of static finally escaped.

"I..." Jack clicked and tried again. "I-I thought y-you didn't hear me."

"As long as the Blood of Unicron runs through our veins, I will always hear you," Megatrom rumbled. "I will always feel your pain as though it is my own."

Jack shivered. He was silent for a long time, then forced out in a barely audible whine, "I was so scared..."

Hearing it aloud made him feel pathetic. Megatron must have seen him weak, to be so defenseless and pitiful.

Instead of chiding him, the warlord only said, "I know."

"She... she's dead?"

"Yes. There is no need to concern yourself with her like anymore."

Jack let out a shuddering sigh, daring to feel relief. It was over. The horrible nightmare was over. The demon that had been tormenting him for years was finally gone for good.

"...You must think I'm so useless."

Megatron blinked, slow and lazily as he cocked his helm. "What makes you say such?"

"Because I should be dead right now. I didn't even fight back." There was no reply, and Jack wondered if the dictator was angry. "I'll never be good as you. I'm scrap at fighting, I can't manage to stay in one piece, I can't fight my fears." Jack didn't know why he was babbling, knowing he was testing Megatron's patience, but he didn't stop. "Once get you get bored of me, you'll just throw me away."

His only reply was silence. Jack's spark twisted, fearing it was it the truth, that—

"Nonsense."

Jack blinked. "W-wha?"

Megatron's optics were like smoldering coals, dim and memorizing but hot and intense.

"I have no reason to discard you. Far from it, actually." When Jack just stared, he went on, petting the side of his helm, "You are talented, and brave, and clever. You have walked alone all your life, just like you walked alone in the mine collapse and on the path to Vector Sigma. You were chosen to carry the legacy of the Primes."

The former human's optics widened. His vocalizer made no sound, as he was unable to come up with a reply. In his silence, Megatron's servo slid down to the armor over his spark, splaying his fingers.

"Your soul was wasted on a skin of flesh and so Primus has taken it to its rightful place. Unicron's lifeblood runs through you. You deserve to walk among the gods, Quickclaw."

Suddenly Jack felt a presence against his mind, curling around him, embracing him, possessing him. Megatron's optics flashed a bright violet hue.

"And you are _mine_ , and mine alone. You are _my_ blood."

Jack was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. His optics were locked with Megatron's, that sensation of possessiveness never leaving his spark. No one had ever told him he was special. He certainly didn't feel special. He trudged through life, keeping his hands in his pockets and his head down low, trying to stay out of the limelight. He shouldered all the unbearable weight for so long, he had gotten used to it. He had learned to live with the terrible ache in his heart, the one he did not have a name for. Not even the Autobots or Optimus or Arcee could make it go away.

But Megatron could. Megatron was the only one that didn't make him feel so alone.

Jack didn't even register the movement, or the flare of pain that it caused. He didn't even register that _he_ was the one that moved. He only remembered Megatron's broad chest surging towards him, and arms wrapping around the great lord's waist. He felt the former Champion naturally stiffen under the touch, and he wondered if he made a mistake.

Then, slowly, carefully, thick arms seized Jack's shoulders. The former human's face pressed against a solid shoulder. Claws stroked the back of his helm, gently, comfortingly. Megatron's EM field wrapped around him, stroking his own with pulses of assurance and possessiveness.

Jack was his, and no one else's.

They stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

Miko was surprisingly quiet as Starscream carried her around the ship. The second-in-command was uttering under his breath, sneering at the husks of fallen drones. There so _many_. Had the plague really spread so quickly? Both living and infected drones, and even a few Insecticons were strewn across almost every corridor. Either bright blue or ugly purple energon leaked from their graying frames. Some were in one piece, some were not. Some were unrecognizable.

Miko's tank rolled. Weird. She never got nauseous during the gruesome parts of movies. In fact, usually the intense scenes gave her a certain rush of excitement. But this wasn't a movie.

The human-turned-Cybertronian buried her face in Starscream's shoulder, tightening her grip on his armor. His strut was oddly rhythmic, the movement almost comforting.

The Seeker didn't seem happy, muttering, "A diabolical plagues spreads across the entire ship, and I still get stuck babysitting _you_." Miko didn't bother with a reply, having a pause hang in the air. Then the Decepticon continued, "Learn to use your wrapdrive efficiently. The more you use it in a shorter span of time, the greater the consequences."

Little did Starscream know that Shockwave had done his best. He had increased its fuel efficiency, he had reconfigured her fuel lines, and he had even hacked her processor, adding new coding and removing errors. Not that she would tell him any of this. No, the less people who knew about it, the better. It was bad enough that Shockwave was re-routing insides—she had no desire to invite another to look, too.

Instead, she challenged in small, childish pout, "How do you know?"

"I _know_."

"Does it have something to do with Skywarp?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Still clinging desperately onto the Seeker, Miko felt armor stiffen, wires pull taut, and she heard a sharp vent. The rhythmic strut wavered as Starscream paused for a split second, before forcing himself to continue. But there was no reply.

She made a small, superficial huff, turning her head to look back into the hall. There were more bodies, but less than the previous hallways. Wherever he was taking her, she hoped they arrived there soon, just so she didn't have to deal with the awkward silence anymore. Then—

"Yes," Starscream answered finally, in a quiet, low murmur.

"Who was he?"

"He... was my trinemate."

"What's that?"

Starscream grunted, either tired of carrying her or her back-to-back questions or he was declined to answer. But he did anyway.

"A trine is... ach, you humans don't have a word for it," the Seeker complained. "A trine... are three Seekers that share the same spark."

"So... like triplets?"

"We share more than blood and looks."

"So...what does that mean?" she asked, still clearly confused. "It's not like you could have been the same people. You were like siblings?"

Starscream sighed, likely already regretting ever humoring her. "I already told you, we shared a spark. We shared each other's thoughts, emotions, pain, and suffering. I felt it when they—"

The Seeker cut off with a strange sound that Miko never heard before. She felt a spike of something in the Decepticon's field, but it vanished before she could decode it. The femme glanced up, only to see Starscream's blazing, narrowed optics were glaring at the hallway before them. Then Miko realized what she felt.

"They... died, didn't they?" she murmured, quietly.

A long pause.

"Yes." Then suddenly that burning gaze looked down at her. "And I _despise_ the fact you are so much like—"

Another strange sound. This time, Starscream stopped dead. At first, Miko thought he cut off on purpose, but then felt his field was pulled in tight, defensively. His optics burned in a hateful glare, but they were not aimed at her. Confused and curious, the femme looked over her shoulder to see a silent spector.

Soundwave.

"What is it?" Starscream demanded impertinently. "Megatron ordered you to dispose of Cylas and the other infected!"

The surveillance chief raised a silent finger, and it took a full second for Miko to realize he was pointing at _her_.

"W-what?" Miko gasped, uncomfortable that the faceless mech was directing his attention towards _her_. "I-I'm not infected!"

She wasn't aware her frame started trembling again. No, no, she didn't want to join the countless dead across the floor! Then that visor glanced up at Starscream. Then a deep, gravelly voice spoke, sounding like an echo against her audio.

"Subject: damaged."

It took a full thirty seconds for Miko to realize it came from Soundwave. He could _talk_? Since when?!

"Obviously," Starscream spat, rolling his optics. "I was just taking her to the medbay!"

Soundwave stared. Suddenly Miko felt a flare of field against her own, full of electric anger, until it retreated just as quickly. Starscream stiffened. It was then Miko noticed the lithe Decepticon's armor was larger than usual, and he stood a little taller. Behind that lifeless visor, she could practically see a cold glare. Then Miko realized.

Soundwave was _livid_.

Was he mad _at_ her or... was over _her_? She blinked at the realization, more confused than ever. Why would _Soundwave_ care about _her_?

No, he was just angry that he had to leave his computer to come hunting for her. The Decepticon crossed the space between him, raising his arms expectantly. There was a scoff above her and Starscream lifted her off his chest. Only for Miko to latch back onto the Seeker's frame.

A second pair of servos touched her frame and her armor clamped down defensively. No! Soundwave was just going to hurt her!

"Release me—" Starscream began to demand, but Miko vehemently refused.

"No!" She practically screamed, gripping onto him _tight_. "I won't go with him!"

"Miko—"

"I don't want to leave!"

She thought she heard an exasperated sound, but she felt no talons trying to rip her off. Instead, she felt a palm brush the back of her helm, almost soothingly. She adamantly ignored it, even as it traveled to one of her broad winglets. She shuddered at the sensitive sensation, as skillful fingers rubbed circles along the metal. Miko almost growled. As if _petting_ her would—

Then the fingers along her winglet pinched, hard.

Miko squeaked more in surprise than pain, unknowingly flinching, loosening her death grip on Starscream. Allowing Soundwave to pry her off of the Seeker's chest.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" she protested, trying to wiggle free, but her gears were locked in place.

Soundwave ignored her protests. For being smaller than Starscream, the Decepticon was surprisingly strong, easily taking her in his wing-blade arms.

"No! Starscream! Starscream, help me!" Miko pleaded uselessly.

Her protests fell on deaf audios she was carried away by Soundwave. She saw a glimpse the second-in-command's conflicted expression right before they turned the corner.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! Why could she _never_ have a say anything? Why was she the one _always_ getting punished?

She vented rapidly, but was unable to get enough cool air in her systems. She wasn't aware she started shivering again. Long, thin fingers came to her helm, supporting her there as her body shook in the hold, heating up in his arms as she was carried.

Miko buried her face in Soundwave's thin shoulder, trying to block out this horrible nightmare. She could take whatever Soundwave had in store for her on behalf of her master. She was used to pain. How many times had Shockwave shocked her, slapped her, or pinned her down to his table just for being unruly?

The clanking of pedes was the only sound that filled the silence, seeming to last for eternity. Yet when there was a hiss of a door opening, it came all to soon. Miko shut her optics tight, a whimper escaping her lips. She thought she felt a pat on her helm, but she wasn't sure. However, she did feel that she was lowered onto a berth, its soft material sinking underneath her weight.

However, unable to move or resist, she only clamped down her armor defensively, well aware it was fruitless. Soundwave drew away slowly as he removed his servos from her, his visor still turned to her. She glared back, wishing the mech would hurry up and get it over with.

Then he suddenly turned away from her, crossing to the other side of the room. She instantly realized she wasn't in Shockwave's laboratory. It looked more like a berthroom. Where was she? The femme looked around, trying to get a clue, faintly hearing Soundwave tinkering with something. She was so invested with her investigation, she jumped when suddenly the silent mech appeared by her side again.

She flinched and wanted to hit him, but instead he snatched her wrist, pulling it away from her body. The former human was only confused, until Soundwave raised a syringe filled with pure, healthy energon. He injected it into her fuel line without further ceremony or a sound.

Miko's spark pulsed faster as her paranoid mind came to life. What was he doing? Was the energon laced with something? Nanites to control her?! The mutant squirmed, but the Decepticon merely laid a palm against her chest, keeping her still as he drained the last of the energon.

Miko felt no burning pain coursing through her veins, no invasive drowsiness or thoughts. Nothing. If anything, her distorted vision cleared as fresh energy rushed through her body. She blinked, her thoughts coming in faster, clearer. Her venting eased a little. She curled her fingers several times, finding they were still horribly stiff, but she could move.

She stated at the now empty vial, then at Soundwave. Already the Decepticon looked calmer, bristling armor falling back into place and field tucked in tight. The surveillance chief had no blasters, no tentacles, no scalpel. He had taken to probably the only room free of infected and refueled her. But it didn't make sense.

There was no reason for Soundwave to go out of his way for her benefit. He was probably under Megatron's orders, she realized bitterly. The Decepticon wouldn't want to lose a valuable "asset" to dangle in front of the Autobots.

That's what she was: a tool.

Miko was jolted out of her thoughts as suddenly an arm tucked underneath her helm. Before she could work up a protest, Soundwave propped her up into a sitting position. Miko shook a little as she tried to catch her balance. When the mech judged she wasn't going to topple over, he retreated, stepping out of her EM field. Then spoke again.

"Inquiry: allow access?"

The monotone statement almost sounded like a question, but Miko had no idea what he was saying."What?"

"Processor: Inquiring access."

Access to her... _oh_.

"W-why?" she demanded, optics narrowed suspiciously.

"Systems check," Soundwave answered quickly.

"Thought that was Doc Knock's job."

"Knock Out: otherwise engaged."

Surprised was the least to describe how Miko felt. No one had ever _asked_ to establish a link. Shockwave just went ahead and plugged into her port without a single word, proceeding to rearrange her processor however he saw fit. Only Shockwave had bothered with a systems check, to ensure all her protocols were functioning normally, and that was only when he had to.

"What if I say no?" Miko dared to challenge.

"Soundwave: accept decision."

Miko was _really_ not expecting that reply. A Decepticon, one of the ones that captured her and tortured her, giving her a _choice_. Maybe the energon was drugged, or she was still really out of it. However, Soundwave stood there, unmoving as a statue. The femme opened her mouth to refuse, that she wasn't going to let anyone in her helm if she could help it.

However, Shockwave would hack into her anyway. Miko didn't like the idea of her slaver going through her processor again, and or anyone else for that matter. Not even Knock Out. Thanks to that monkey-wrench and his experiments with Synth-En, she had almost gotten turned into a vampire-bot.

Just the thought of the oni, his claws on her, made her shiver. What _if_ there was something wrong with her, from Cylas? He had touched her, nearly drained her energon… could something had passed from mere touch? Another shudder. No, she didn't want to be a Terrorcon.

Still, there was a bitter taste in her mouth as Miko forced out, " _Fine_."

However, Soundwave must have sensed her reluctance, because he approached slowly and cautiously. She felt his electric field press against her tentatively, as the servo positioned behind her back. The Decepticon held it there for a good ten seconds, and when the femme did not move or resist, he gently placed his fingers on the back of her neck. Miko couldn't help but wince and shrug her shoulders, and automatically the servo retreated.

The femme forced herself to relax. She just wanted to get this over with. Narrowing her optics in concentration, she activated the plating covering her medical port, shifting it out of place. Noticing the invitation, Soundwave's servo approached again. To both her relief and her displeasure, the Decepticon didn't probe this time. He established a connection, and Miko felt the familiar of feeling of her firewalls being forced down.

She shivered. It wasn't like Shockwave or Starscream. Soundwave was _cold_. His coding was like a glacier of ice traveling through her processor, slow and freezing and consuming everything in its way.

Instinctively she stiffened, wrapping her arms around herself out of old habits. Soundwave didn't retreat, but he slowed the rate he went through her coding in response to her movements, until certain she wasn't going to jerk away.

He poked at the same protocols Shockwave always did, moving to one to the next, so Miko could only assume everything seemed in order. Then, the hacker came along that same string of code that the former human despised more than anything. Directly connected, she felt that frigid, precise spike of irritation.

Starscream had no authority interfering with her slave coding.

Before Miko could blink, it felt like the weight of the world fell on her shoulders. It was like her frame was being crushed, she couldn't move or resist or protest. The shackles of the inhibitor latched around her processor, dragging her down to Hell. The human-turned-Cybertronian almost shorted out at the sensation. It took every wire in her being not to start sobbing then and there, still attached to Soundwave.

She was a slave again. Bound to Shockwave, her slaver and master.

She should have known, that was what Soundwave's plan all along. She must have made some noise, because she felt a feather-like stroke on her side, almost in comfort. Then the Decepticon moved on to another line of data. Miko tried to fill the connection with her own irritation. Why wouldn't he just _leave_?

Soundwave ignored her demand, playing with a sequence, activating protocols. Fingers appeared on the back of her helm, slow and precise and gentle. Rhythmic, almost lulling. Miko almost didn't notice she shut her optics off. When? She didn't—

She felt her wires loosening without her permission, her processor turning over in a self-diagnosis check, her systems beginning to the first steps of recalibrating. What?

 _Defragmentation cycle: activated_.

Then Miko realized what Soundwave was messing with.

"Oh, you son of a—"

Her insult was cut off as the world turned to black, and she fell into deep recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rian: Hey everyone! Hoping you're liking the story so far ^^ We have some fluff in this chapter, and I do love the fluff XD**

 **Misgel: Did I mention I love fluff? Oh, yes, I love fluff. But beware this is only the calm before the storm. ;D**

* * *

Miko gave a soft groan as her processor was shaken from the confines of deep recharge. Her optics slowly blinked open, taking a moment to calibrate and focus on what had woken her.

Only to see her reflection staring back.

The femme flinched in confusion, then she realized.

"Top of the mornin', Sounders," Miko mumbled sleepily, her systems humming back to life as the defragmentation finished its cycle.

She felt the traces of fogginess lingering in her processor, but not as bad as most of the time. Soundwave didn't hover over her thankfully, giving her time to come to awareness and _slowly_ rise from the berth. Unlike Shockwave.

Miko felt fresh energon course through her veins as pistons pumped and gears turned The wake-up call was slower than normal, but the femme felt... regenerated. Like she just woke up from the best nap in a really long time. She rolled her shoulders, stretching wires and struts. There was no stiffness as before, and everything seemed to be in working order.

Soundwave had really done his best. And it only left Miko confused.

The surveillance chief had no authority over her. In fact, before this whole fiasco, it seemed like he had been keen on ignoring her entire existence. The only ones that had bothered with her were Shockwave and Megatron. Knock Out every once in a blue moon, inputting his medical advice, but nothing more. Why had he gone so out of his way for her? He even left the isolation of his hidey hole to come track her down, and then treated her himself.

He had to be playing a game. He was a Decepticon, after all. Or maybe he was following Megatron's order, like the perfect toy soldier he was. However, Miko never had the chance to ask as there was a light touch on her arm. She couldn't help but start, only to turn and see that blank visor.

"Warpdrive: come," Soundwave ordered.

Without waiting if she was following, the third-in-command moved away. She scowled fiercely, having no choice but to follow him like a _dog_ , like one of his cassettes.

"Where are we going now? What about the plague?" Miko asked as they walked.

She received no reply, the Decepticon moving at a pace like they had not just survived the zombie apocalypse.

"Yo, Sounders."

Silence.

"Soundwaaave!"

The third-in-command might as well have been deaf.

Miko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, be a jerk like everybody else."

Soon they came upon a large set of doors, which could only mean a few things, and she _knew_ who was going to be behind this one. And sure enough, as the doors to the bridge yawned open, a low, deep growl reached Miko's audios, lined with dangerous annoyance.

"Yes, the containment protocol you recommended to prevent any further outbreak is now underway," Megatron said, his attention turned to a communications console. Miko's spark pulsed faster, she had a pretty good idea who was on the other side. Her suspicions were confirmed when the Decepticon leader continued, "Oh, and Shockwave, now having lost more than _half_ of our military might, I cannot stress enough the importance of Project Predacon. See if you can speed things along, will you?"

Soundwave led Miko further, closer to the titanic figure. Curved shoulders squared and claws tucked behind his back, Megatron looked as calm as ever. However, the girl had seen the clearest of skies, right before the greatest of storms. She felt her armor clamping down defensively, already bracing for the hurricane to hit. Starscream and Knock Out seemed to be in a similar state.

The pair stood a safe, but respectable distance from their lord. Their helms low and servos by their side. Starscream's wings were flat on his back, and Knock Out was hunched low, trying to make himself as small as possible. Megatron was completely ignoring them, and Miko and Soundwave's entrance, still conversing with his chief engineer.

"As you wish, my lord," Shockwave hummed. Then after a short pause, the scientist added, "Though if I may inquire, what is the status of my charge?"

Miko stiffened, especially when a single crimson optic glanced at her. Megatron seemed to be pleased by her renewed, healthy appearance.

"Repaired and in good health it would seem," the dictator said as he observed her. "Excellent work, as always Soundwave."

The communications officer didn't even react to the praise, instead standing to attention when the tyrant moved on to order, "You will report to my chambers and oversee Quickclaw. As now I see only _certain_ subjects can watch over prisoners."

At that, Megatron shifted his gaze to a glare at the disobedient pair. Starscream let out a barely audible, high-pitched whine while Knock Out shuddered. However, Soundwave ignored both and nodded, leaving the bridge as quickly as he entered. Meanwhile, Shockwave continued as if his lord's attention was still on him.

"Very good," the scientists hummed, and Miko wondered if the tone could be considered relieved. "With your permission, Lord Megatron, I wish for my subject to be sent to me. As I must focus on accelerating results, I will not be returning to the ship for some time."

The former human's venting stopped so suddenly she let out a sharp squeak. Shockwave had _never_ invited her to his secret laboratory. The reason why he wanted her there, now, of all times, was quite clear.

"Sound decision, Shockwave," the dictator hummed. "The femme will be delivered to you, the moment I settle a few matters."

Miko didn't hear the scientist's gracious reply, as Megatron slowly turned to face the three troublesome subordinates. When the first lightning struck, that smoldering red stare flashing into a furious blaze.

"As for you," he growled lowly. "Knock Out, may I remind you as the ship's medic, you report to Shockwave, not Starscream. The same goes for you, Warpdrive."

"Understood, Master," the Decepticon droned, not daring to meet his lord's optics.

There was a moment of silence, Megatron clearly awaiting for a reply. Miko had to remember how to get her vocalizer to work.

"Yes... my lord," she mumbled.

Megatron seemed no more pleased by the term of endearment, continuing on, "Just to be sure, you will hand over _all_ of your projects to him. _Immediately_. Including this 'Synthetic Energon'."

"As you wish, my liege," Knock Out hummed, placing a loyal servo over his spark in salute.

Then Miko heard the thunder in Megatron's voice as he turned to Starscream, growling lowly, "And as for you..."

"A-allow me to explain Lord Megatron—" the Seeker started, only to be immediately cut off, wings falling faster than Miko's GPA.

" _No_." Another flash of lightning as the silver warlord bared his denta. Then the Champion's growl sounded like a roaring tornado as he approached the Seeker, slowly and menacingly and destructive. "Allow _me_ to explain—in a manner I know you will understand..."

Miko shut her optics and looked away, turning back her audios as Starscream's screams of agony filled the halls of the _Nemesis_.

* * *

Jack's recovery had been slow, even with the aid of dark energon. The former organic had been bedridden for the first few sols. Between Miko battering his frame and Airachnid tearing apart his wound, it was hard to move. The anesthetics certainly didn't help, placing a thick fog over his processor.

Knock Out visited regularly, inspecting Jack's frame and replacing the patch over his wound, occasionally making additional repairs if necessary. Finally, the doctor cleared he could move about. However, after being immobile for so long, the energon had to be directed to leg stabilizers and pistons. Too long.

Jack rushed to escape the confines of the berth—only to snap his heel strut. It resulted in staying put for several more sols. Megatron either had to hold him down or press against the blood-bond to keep him from running about again. It wasn't until Jack regained his full range of motion when Knock Out had cleared the youngling could be finally relocated to his own quarters.

Instead of being relieved, Jack had felt a flare of panic. He didn't want to be alone. Every time he was alone, the darkness closed in around him, suffocating him. Threatening to kill him, just like _she_ had done. More than once, when the warlord left the room to fulfill duties, the little mech had worked himself into a panic attack.

So, Jack remained confined to Megatron's chambers, and the Decepticon leader explained to a curious Knock Out he'd rather have his slave stay in his sight. After a pointed look and a warning growl, the medic did not dare question further. At first, the pet complained about the awkward arrangement, as the only suitable place to recharge was Megatron's berth. But it was large enough to hold them both, and the lord kept contact at a minimal.

Still, Jack was rather reluctant to being forced to share a room with Megatron, as evident by the long pauses and awkward silence that would fill the room when they were both inside. He would avert his gaze and curl in on himself, secluding himself to one corner or the other. Jack made sure to avoid a particular spot in the room, even though the energon had long been cleared away.

Then, finally, Knock Out assured that the protoform had been completely healed. Now he worked on Jack's side, sparks flying as he welded a brand-new piece of armor. The medic had spent the most of the mech's recovery to mold it.

" _O-ow_!" the youngling hissed, wincing from the painful stings. He glared at the medic, just barely resisting the urge to slap the arm away. "Watch what you're doing! It's too hot!"

"Stop being a sparkling," Knock Out huffed, rolling his optics and then returned to concentrating on his work.

"Stop being a sadist!" Jack retorted.

In the corner of his vision, he eyed Megatron looking on, lips quirked in an amused expression.

Jack hissed as Knock Out finally drew away, examining his work briefly before confirming it to be satisfactory. "Try not to do anything strenuous. I rather not go through this _again_."

The former human glared daggers at the mech, spitting out, "That makes two of us."

"Leave, Knock Out," Megatron ordered, moving forward to observe the new patchwork adorning his side. "I will handle Quickclaw from here."

The medic did not need to be told twice. With a hasty bow, the Decepticon collected his tools and scurried from the room. His work was done.

Jack grumbled lowly as the medic left, hopping off the berth to look at new piece of armor. Claws traced around where the new met old, pausing as there was the slightest ache in the patch. The plating looked nearly identical to the original—perfectly melded against Jack's side. It was shiny and smooth, gleaming underneath the alien light. The patch contrasted with the rest of the little mech's armor, which was dull and marred by battle scars.

There was no trace of Miko's brutal attack, no trace of Airachnid's assault. Jack shivered. Every time he ached, he was reminded of the she-demon's claw digging into his protoform. Every time he closed his optics, he saw that violet, lifeless gaze. The prospect he had been so close to becoming a monster terrified him.

He never wanted to feel that sense of hopelessness ever again. To be so incapable of defending himself that he was left at the mercy of one who had no concept of what _mercy_ meant. All because Miko had put him there.

What even happened to her? Megatron had told him about the entire fiasco, how the _Nemesis_ was overrun by vampires. Was Miko hurt? Was she turned into one of those things? Jack wondered if she even cared.

The mech was brought out of his thoughts by a noise. He turned to Megatron, was busy rummaging through his personal storage again. For dark energon, maybe? The Decepticon leader raised one sharp claw.

"Come here, little one," he ordered.

Noticing an odd look in the tyrant's optics, Jack approached cautiously. However, as he moved closer, he saw what was in Megatron's servos. A canister of polish and buffer, like the one he had seen Knock Out with. Instantly the mech's eager mood that he had fully recovered deflated.

It was the not first time Megatron forced his slave to polish his silver armor. Usually after a training session, when the gladiator had been scuffed by traded blows. Jack protested the first couple times, as the idea of touching the tyrant, never mind _cleaning_ him like a servant, disgusted him. But of course, the tyrant disciplined him with several hard pinches and threats, and the human-turned-Cybertronian wisely shut up.

"I just had surgery—" Jack protested anyway, even though he knew the tyrant cared little for such details.

"A plating replacement is hardly surgery," Megatron chided, and the mech couldn't find a way to argue against that.

It was uncomfortable, but Knock Out didn't even need to give him pain blockers. Still, Jack had better things in mind now that he was whole again. Could Megatron at least let him walk around the ship? He had been cooped in these quarters for orns, however spacious it may be.

"But I've been recovering for weeks—"

"All the more reason you should return to your duties."

Megatron ended the mocking drawl with a low growl. Jack had learned to pick up on his threats with his voice alone. He fought back a sigh, realizing it was no use.

"Yes, Master," he said, his voice noticeably turning more towards unenthusiastic at the idea. He made no more complaint as he was handed the canister and buffer. "I-I'll need you to sit down then."

With Megatron's great height, Jack couldn't hope to even touch his shoulders. The Decepticon leader took his usual spot one on of the few chairs in the room. It allowed his spiked pauldrons to come within reach, even if Jack had to balance on the tips of his pedes to get a good angle.

Jack placed the first dollop of polish on the mech's shoulder. The warlord sighed in pleasure as the former human smoothed it out with the buffer neatly, spreading it across the armor and applying more. The mech worked like that for some time, carefully buffing each sharp curve and moving on to the next shoulder and then down the tyrant's back. He worked in silence, relying on slight touches to relay a request and Megatron would shift to allow him better access.

"Tell me a story, my pet," the Decepticon lord suddenly said, and Jack started.

Usually Megatron would not say much during these sessions, merely a short order or occasionally a scold. And what he said himself made Jack confused.

"Uh, about what?" he asked. He realized he froze, and quickly continued swiping over the dorsal armor.

The tyrant thought for a moment. "The Predacons. You said you had myths of them?"

"Oh. Um, yes. At least I think we do..." Jack's processor stalled, trying to register the odd request and how to answer. "I don't think any of them mention the mythological beasts being made of metal, but..." He shook his head, as Megatron no doubt didn't want to hear him babbling. Instead he spoke as moved the buffer across silver armor. "There's... a Greek myth that talks about the chimera. It's a monster with the head of a goat, the body of a lion, and the tail of a serpent. It attacked a city called Lycia, until it was slain by the hero Bellerophon."

The tyrant hummed, and Jack thought he had already grown bored, but he was surprised as the larger mech continued to humor him. "How was it killed?"

Jack shouldn't be surprised Megatron would ask that question. As a former gladiator, he had to fight all sorts of monstrous beasts in the ring. And find out how to kill them. The former human thought for a moment, trying to remember his history classes. And that one time he and his friends snuck into a Greek museum.

"When the chimera tried to breathe fire on Bellerophon, he drove a lead-tipped lance down its throat. The molten metal choked it."

"Hmph," Megatron grunted, and Jack worried that maybe he had displeased him. He honestly didn't know if the vicious warlord actually found the stories intriguing or not. However, the mech had finally finished his task, removing the buffer from the warlord's shiny pede.

"Is this good?" Jack asked, a little bit wary as he stepped away. He eyed Megatron carefully as the dictator rose to his full height, observing his plates.

Then Megatron merely nodded, and Jack ex-vented quietly, relieved the awkward experience was over. The former human gingerly returned the polish to Megatron, already turning away. And there was the problem that he was still horribly bored. Perhaps he could convince Megatron to go flying again? He could say needed the experience...

"M-Master?" the youngling started quietly, keeping his head low. "Could we train or maybe—"

Megatron cut him off.

"Turn around," the warlord ordered him sternly, causing Jack to start.

"O-okay, but why—"

The tyrant twirled his finger, the order obvious, and Jack hesitantly obeyed. He stiffened with his back to the warlord, especially after their training sessions— He yelped as Megatron used a wing to pull him closer, so the little mech stood between his knees.

"What are you—ah!"

His demand was cut off by an undignified squeak as cold claws touched his back, applying polish.

"M-Master—?" Jack stammered out.

He tried to turn around to see what exactly Megatron was doing, only a servo to keep him still. Dangerously sharp talons brushed across his dorsal plating, spreading out a thin layer of polish better than he ever could. Before he could work up the courage to ask another fruitless question, he heard the buzz of the buffer. At first he flinched when felt the soft, twirling mesh pressed against his back, but then it brushed against plating in way that was almost... pleasant. It ducked between gaps of armor, stroking wires.

Jack found his tense frame uncoiling underneath the gentle touch, even letting out a content sigh. But he was no less confused. Megatron had _never_ —Suddenly the tyrant chuckled, either reading his mind or amused by his relaxed reaction.

"Your new armor has brought to my attention that your frame has fallen into a state of disrepair," Megatron explained, as if it was obvious. "I will not have what belongs to me look so dreadful."

"...Oh," Jack murmured softly. Looking down at his arms, he could see that they were a stark difference from his shiny new plating, dull and matted with ugly scratches.

He faintly remembered Raf, who had looked shiny and clean. Was it because he had seen no combat? Or because he was constantly cleaning his frame?

Jack was drawn back to reality when the cool touch on his wings. Jack didn't know what to make of the layer of polish on his extra appendage. It gave a slight tingling sensation, almost soothing, but it blocked out his sensitive sensors, preventing him from detecting the environment. After he had gotten so used to it, having the sensations taken away felt like he was blinded. But before Jack could complain, the buffer moved to his wing.

Without his permission, the appendages quivered and a weird noise ripped from his throat. It sounded like a cross between a growl and a hum. The confusion only grew. What was—

Another chuckle, and the buffer pressed against the spot again, electing the same reaction. Was...was that a purr? But he didn't—

"It feels... weird," the youngling managed to say through the process. Megatron only paused to place more polish on him, or to adjust the wing better.

The buffer stroked over his most sensitive of sensors in the slightest of ways, yet Jack felt each and every bristle. He found himself fighting that odd noise from his chest, even as the rest of his frame loosened without his permission.

"Is this not enjoyable?" Megatron asked, and Jack could not read his tone.

"It's not that," he said stiffly, trying to focus as his thoughts continued to scatter. "I've never felt anything like... like _this_ before. It's so... _alien_. But... not in a bad way?"

"Soon you will learn all there is to a Cybertronian," Megatron purred.

Done with his back, the dictator spun him around without a word and continued his work. The warlord was thorough, buffing over every scratch, every spec of dirt, every gap of plating. He took Jack's servo in his, swiping the buffer over each individual finger. The youngling didn't understand. Megatron had _never_ bothered with his repairs or buffing before, so why now? The mutant summoned his courage.

"Why are you doing this yourself?" Jack asked, cautiously. "Knock Out was just here, couldn't have done this? Save you the time?"

"He could," Megatron agreed, finishing with the mech's thin arms. Then his claws wrapped around his chin, pivoting Jack's gaze to meet the warlord's. "But you are _mine_. Your needs are my responsibility."

"Yours?" the mech murmured, blinking in confusion at the statement. He knew Megatron viewed him as a pet, as a slave, but he always left the major repairs to Knock Out. Why was it different now?

Megatron nodded and reached up to work on Jack's helm. "And, consider it as a reward for serving me."

Oh, that was it was. Another set of rewards and punishments, to make him behave like a good little pet. But for what? The human-turned-Cybertronian had to wait until Megatron was done brushing his face until he could speak again.

"How? I've been sleeping for the past several days."

Megatron waved his claws expectantly, and Jack allowed the tyrant to pluck up his pede, the heel in the titan's palm. He wobbled at first, struggling to maintain his balance. He was forced to use the mech's shoulders for support, spark hammering away in his chest as he worried whether or not it would irritate Megatron.

The Decepticon didn't seem to notice, but he continued on in a low growl, "Airachnid sought to steal you from me. But you remembered your place."

"She tried to _kill_ me."

Crimson optics met his purple ones. "And she would have."

Megatron didn't finish the sentence, but Jack still heard clear as day. Airachnid would have turned him into one of those _things_ , if the mech had not used to the blood-bond. His spark clenched. A matter of weeks ago, he would have rather died than serve Megatron. Now, he chose the warlord over death.

Jack fell silent at that, optics downcast, the weight of it settling onto his shoulders. He remembered how he had begged Megatron to save him. Even now, he could feel the tethers of the bond, skimming the surface of another's mind that he didn't even fully understand. What would the Autobots think of him now? What would Arcee think of him?

His face fell at the thought. She would be so disappointed in him. Ashamed, even. Did she even care about him anymore? It seemed like a lifetime ago, when Jack had last saw the femme, and that was when he was trying to slice her to pieces. And she attacked him. She protected the soldier instead, who almost killed him. Then Jack did not see her. Not in the Battle of Las Vegas, not in Darkmount…

The human-turned-Cybertronian would not be surprised if Arcee had completely forgot about him. And then Optimus... Jack's spark ached. He couldn't bear the idea of the Prime's disappointment.

"What is it, my dear?"

The deep voice ripped Jack from his thoughts. He glanced up to see Megatron's crimson optics staring into his, prying. It was then he realized his warring emotions had bled through the blood-bond, and the Decepticon had sensed his turmoil.

"It-it's nothing," Jack stammered quickly. The mutant threw up a wall of useless code, but he was too late. The warlord's optics narrowed.

"Quickclaw," Megatron said softly—almost _gentle_ , in how quiet his voice was. The warlord stood up after finishing his other pede. A single digit caught the little mech's chin, tilting his face upward. "Push aside your worries and fears. You need not concern yourself with such thoughts."

"I... I'm fine," Jack tried to insist, but there was a tremor in his voice despite how hard he tried to fight it.

The former human had always been a terrible liar, and as a master of deception, the titan easily saw through the lie.

"Remember Airachnid would have not have gotten close to you if it wasn't for the Autobots," the Decepticon rumbled. "Arcee was the one that dragged you into her quarrel. No doubt she saw you no more than a shield. She left you and sought to have you killed, along with the rest of the Autobots. Optimus Prime _betrayed_ you."

Quickclaw tried to look down, away from the burning gaze locked with his own, but Megatron would not allow it. So he closed his optics, trying to push out the invading thoughts.

Arcee protected him, she saved him from Airachnid when the spider had tried to kill him... but where was she when the Insecticon tried to steal him away? Where was she when the Decepticons _took_ him? She had ignored him, left him, forgot him. Optimus certainly didn't care about him.

Where was he, when the Decepticons destroyed Jasper? Attacked Las Vegas? He had quickly left the youngling behind, to save his own spark. The Autobot leader was just as swift to scold Jack or hide him than listen to him. Optimus thought he was weak. He only saw him as a burden.

"S-stop," Jack whined, opening his optics in a panic. "Th-that's not true—"

"But it is, isn't it?" Megatron whispered, his voice like distant thunder. The claws cupped his cheek, stroking away a trail of coolant he was not aware was there. "Your heart may be right place, just like _him_ , but I have seen the darkness within your spark." Another set of claws splayed across his chest, over his spark chamber. "Your anger, your ambition, your hate. You are more Decepticon than Autobot."

"Optimus thought I was worthy—" Jack started, but the words caught in his throat. Did he? If he was Prime material, why did Optimus abandon him?

...While it was Megatron that had saved him from demise on Cybertron. Saved him when Ultra Magnus threw him over the bridge, when that soldier had attacked him, when Airachnid tried to drain the life from his veins. Even now, Megatron was helping him. Polished him, of all things. Trying to _comfort_ him.

"...I-I thought they were my family, s-saw me as one of them." Jack hated how his voice came out as a low, pitiful whine. "Now they hate me."

"Most likely," Megatron agreed bluntly. "But you are a Decepticon now. _We_ will care for you. _I_ will not abandon you. You belong to me, for all of time."

Jack slumped slightly, while Megatron drew him in closer. Thick arms wrapped around his back, and Jack was pressed against a solid chest. He felt the weight of Megatron's chin on top of his helm. The youngling curled into the warlord's hold, feeling that powerful EM field encase him, sinking in every nook and cranny of his body. Jack knew the embrace was not the same as a hug from a human. Cybertronians did not have the same affectionate nature. There was no warmth or love in the touch.

Jack only felt Megatron's possessiveness seeping into him, claiming him.

And he... did belong to him, didn't he? Megatron was the only one who seemed to want him. Not the Autobots. Not Optimus. Not even Arcee.

Jack's voice was low, barely above a whisper. "I understand, Master."

The strong hold tightened just a fraction, and the youngling though he heard a pleased purr of an engine. Then Megatron released him altogether, and his EM field was reeled back in tight. Jack stepped to the side as the titan placed the polish and the buffer away, and then moved towards the door.

"Come," Megatron ordered, waving his claws expectantly.

Jack was confused, but obeyed, taking a step forward. The Decepticon tyrant acted like nothing had happened between them.

"Where are we going?" the youngling asked.

Sharp denta flashed. "To pay Shockwave a visit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rian: And we're back! Sorry to keep you guys waiting and all, but y'know, life. Anyway, enjoy this bot filled chapter! I will be over here doing _very_ important things. Spider-man and Monster Hunter, here I come!**

 **Misgel: Whoa, how long has it been? Weeks? Months? Sorry, guys, things got pretty busy on my end between school and personal stuff, so I had to put writing on hold for awhile. Rian and I have a lot of this story already written, so I hope to come back to regular updates. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

Raf was glued to the screen of the computer he was working with, examining for energon signals across the globe. He had to be careful. Some of the signals were very faint—too faint. Sometimes it wasn't worth the energon to open the groundbridge to check it out, for such a little reward. Searching for energy signatures was not usually Raf's forte, but it was the only thing that made him feel useful, and more importantly, it provided a _distraction_.

There hadn't been a single sign of the Decepticons since the Fall of Darkmount. Not a single sighting, not a single word, not even a single energon spike. Ratchet had hypothesized the Decepticons must have retreated into the _Nemesis_ to dress their wounds from their humiliating defeat. Yes, by all technicality, the Autobots stood the victors, but it did not feel like it.

The team had been deathly quiet. Everyone wandered around the base with stony expressions and fields tucked in tight, yet still managed to fill the air with tension. Arcee had continued her lone wolf qualities, separating herself from the rest of the team for hours, even training by herself. Raf had seen Lennox try to approach her several times, but the youngling suspected he never got far. Even Bulkhead and Wheeljack were quiet, sulking in the darkness of the _Jackhammer_ , fixing it when it didn't need to be fixed. Ratchet was inseparable from the console and Bumblebee was constantly hovering over Raf, despite the former human's assurances that he was fine.

Smokescreen tried to rouse his depressed comrades, even showing off with a bright blue and yellow paintjob, but his efforts had little effect. Ultra Magnus had graciously stepped down from his position of acting commander and returned Optimus to his full authority. Almost immediately, the Autobot leader continued patrols for energon and Decepticon activity. That, and represent the interest of the Autobots to mankind.

They needed Optimus Prime now more than ever, now that their precious secret had been revealed to humanity.

It was _very_ trying, apparently. The country—no, the _world_ —was demanding answers. Ever since viral videos poured from social media, the "Las Vegas Incident," as it was dubbed, had been all over the news. However, only a handful of sources were willing to admit what it was: an alien invasion. Others thought it was an attack from another country, already pointing fingers, while some thought it was the US government itself as some absurd military experiment. Skeptics claimed the videos were staged or cropped, and witness testimonies were "actors." Some went as far as to claim it was a move to change the political environment.

Those that did not debate on live TV for hours on end, overwhelmed social media. Facebook had crashed two times, and Twitter three. Some copied the headlines. Some went on their own theories and tangents. Half of social media trembled with fear or mourned the carnage; the other half either gawked or praised it. Some argued it was the will of God, and the more zealous were already preaching the End of Days had come.

Raf had seen plenty of movies, in which mankind put aside their differences and united to face off against the coming invasion. Instead, the youngling had seen all sides of humanity with five headlines and three social media sites. The former human wished it wasn't the case, but he supposed it wasn't a surprise. All of humanity had never come together in all of history.

All the while, governments around the _world_ were in full panic. Pressed into a corner, the US Department of Defense grudgingly admitted the Las Vegas Incident as an attack, but refused to include the words "alien invasion". Rather, an "act of aggression from an extra-terrestrial power that did not approach the United States government for a peaceful resolution". The fancy words mixed together made the sentence no less absurd and made Raf's processor ache.

And of course, the repercussions occurred almost immediately. The White House was relentlessly attacked by reporters and journalists and even the president found himself fumbling before the hungry mass. The United States mobilized its military, NEST forces were placed on full alert, and other countries were quick to follow. The United Nations called an Emergency Council.

There was so much information, in so little time. So desperate to escape the onslaught, Raf had hassled Ratchet until the medic reluctantly placed him on monitoring duty. The dull, repetitive protocols were a relief. But even now, staring at a map of the Earth, the human-turned-Cybertronian found his mind wandering.

It was difficult to imagine what would happen in the foreseeable future. Would nations finally put aside their differences to unite against a common foe? Would they fight the Autobots, even though they were fighting to save Earth?

"Rafael," a deep, clear voice rumbled behind him, a baritone he had not heard in _months_. Raf stiffened, immediately twirling around.

The former human had grown considerably since his short stock as a human, but Optimus Prime had grown even _bigger_ , his plating twice as broad and his form two times as intimidating. The youngling still found himself craning his neck back to meet the Autobot leader in the optic.

"Y-yes?" Raf stammered out, unused to the Prime's sole attention on him. "Is there something I can help with?"

"You have been working for hours," the Guardian Knight observed.

Confused, Raf checked his chronometer. He winced to find it was turning into evening, when he had begun scanning that morning. Uncomfortable, he wrung his hands as a residual habit.

"Oh. I-I guess time got away from me," he excused.

The youngling instinctively braced for another lecture, like the ones Ratchet or Bumblebee would put him through. Telling him to stop pushing himself, to take a break, that it would take _time_. Instead, Optimus crouched down a little to make his titanic frame smaller, so Raf could tilt his helm to a more comfortable angle.

"Are you troubled?" the Prime asked, sounding _gentle_.

Troubled? A race of vicious aliens was torturing his best friends, whom he failed to save. The Decepticons were destroying his home, murdering _thousands_ of lives, and instead of reacting, the human race argued in a political debate.

"No. I-I'm fine..." Raf lied, his voice soft. There were much bigger things to worry about than his welfare right now.

Optimus saw right through it. He straightened with a nod, like a theory he had was just confirmed. He glanced at the still and quiet groundbridge.

"Will you come with me on patrol?" the Prime invited.

"Um... I think I'm more useful here," Raf protested half-heartedly. "Besides, I haven't detected anything."

"A drive, then."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking to his pedes. "I don't want to take your time—"

"It is of no inconvenience to me," Optimus assured. "Unless you do not wish to go?"

"N-no, I mean, yes! I mean, I would love to go!" Raf fumbled, realizing his reply became more and more awkward.

He had nothing against the wise mech, he loved and admired Optimus. But going on something as idle as a _drive_ with _the_ leader of the Autobots, after everything that had happened, after believing he was dead for _months_ , was _absurd_. However, Raf could not just say "no" to the Prime.

Optimus didn't even twitch at his odd stuttering, merely giving a not. He transformed into his new alt—a US military prototype of a heavily armed truck—and waited for Raf to do the same. The mutant hesitated briefly before he folded down into a Corvette Grand Sport.

Optimus must had sent a command, because it was then the groundbridge roared to life, brilliant colors illuminated the gloomy warehouse. The Prime's mighty engine rumbled and he slowly inched forward. Raf was close behind, and they slipped through the groundbridge together.

Automatically Raf's systems re-calibrated, detecting the new environment. The suppressing humidity was replaced by dry heat and the confines of the base vanished. Now the parched, cracked ground of desert stretched out before them, with flat, wide plains that Raf could glide over easily enough. The sky was perfectly clear: pale blue stretched in every direction and the sun burned brightly. Raf enjoyed its warmth after being confined in the base for days.

Bumblebee had taken him on several drives between training sessions, but the mutant hadn't driven since the incident in Lima City, when he tried to outrace Knock Out only to skid out of control. He had no time or desire to try since then. Raf still felt that human part of him, trying to make sense of the odd sensations, but eventually it quieted until it felt... natural.

Raf willed a burst of speed, rerouting energon to the engine. With a sharp rev, he shot forward. The Corvette effortlessly glided over the sands, a cloud billowing behind him. As he went faster and faster, the energon in his veins went faster and faster. The human-turned-Cybertronian had forgotten how _exhilarating_ it was, the world rushing by and unable to follow. To go anywhere he wanted, without anyone to tell him otherwise.

The troubles of the base could not touch him here. Raf felt _free_.

The youngling was brought back to reality when a wall of red appeared beside him. Despite being a heavy rig, Optimus easily kept up with the speeding Corvette. Realizing his mistake, the Raf slowed down, knowing the Prime more than likely didn't bring him out here for a race.

Instead of scolding him, Optimus praised, "I see you are improving."

"You're, uh…" Raf stammered, quite surprised by the tone. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, little one." The term was said affectionately, instead of the taunting growl Megatron had used. "I can only assume how difficult this... conversion has been for you."

"It... hasn't been easy. Everything's so different now..."

He was a being a metal instead of a being of flesh. He lived stuffed inside a warehouse instead of the comfort of home. His best friends were strangers.

"I will not pretend to understand your circumstance, Rafael, or the turmoil you are suffering," Optimus began, his voice deep and soothing. "But know that I am here for you, as are the others, should you need us."

Raf let out air through his vents. "I know. And... you guys have been really good to me. I know Bumblebee's just being protective. I... I didn't think this is probably really weird for him, too. But he's been training me, helping me. And if I get frustrated sometimes, he... he tries his best. Ratchet looks out for me, too. All of you do. I'm..."

The young mech paused. For the first time in his life, he had to find the right word to describe everything that had happened to him.

"I'm lucky," he decided on. "That I have friends—a family. I just... I just wish..."

Raf sputtered. For a few moments, there was only the sounds of their engines roaring and tires over gravel. Optimus ended the silence, realizing Raf could not finish the sentence.

"You wish Jack and Miko were here as well," the Prime said. It was not a question.

"...Yeah. I wasn't able to help them. I wasn't able to do _anything_."

"It was not your responsibility to bear, Rafael," Optimus hummed, which he somehow managed to say softly despite the roar of his mighty engine.

"But they're _my_ friends!" Raf wailed. "They're _suffering_! The Decepticons tortured them, enslaved them! They put dark energon in Jack and they put an inhibitor in Miko! And all I do all day is read for energy signatures and listen to news that's not even true!"

"This struggle is not yours to carry alone, Rafael."

The youngling's voice dropped to a pitiful keen. "But they think I _left_ them, Optimus."

Suddenly Raf couldn't drive anymore, skidding to a halt. The energy in his body sapped away, and he stood up in his bipedal mode. Beside him, the Prime effortlessly followed his example. The human-turned-Cybertronian said nothing at first, lost in the horrible memory.

 _"Why did they save_ you _, and not_ us _? Why did they leave us on Cybertron?"_

"Is it true?" Raf demanded turning to face Optimus. He stared up at those wise, gentle optics of the Guardian Knight. "D-did you know?"

The youngling did not know how else to say it, how else to phrase it. Part of him still did not to want to know, refused to accept it. He already found his mind trying to find every logical reason _why_. Why it was a _mistake_. But looking into those stoic optics, Raf realized it wasn't.

"As a Prime, there are circumstances where I am forced to make difficult decisions," Prime started slowly, in a tone that Raf had never heard before.

Suddenly he remembered what Ratchet told him. As the Will of Primus, Primes sole duty was to defend the people of Cybertron. They were reformatted into a legendary warrior—a Guardian Knight, who was not hindered by petty emotions. However, with that odd gaze and deep frown, Optimus Prime looked _tired_.

"I knew destroying the Omega Lock would have consequences, and I only regret I did see how drastic they would become," the Prime continued in the low tone as Raf glanced at his converted body. "And I realized it too late, when I saw you in Bumblebee's possession."

It was then Raf dared to ask. "Jack and Miko? Did you see them?"

"Yes, I did."

"You... left them."

There was a deep, heavy ex-vent. "It was not a decision I made lightly. As a Prime, I have sworn to defend our race, and as leader of the Autobots, I am sworn to defend our cause. I knew if we remained, if we fought, the battle would have been lost. Megatron's forces outnumbered and outmatched us. For the future of all Cybertronians, I made a choice."

Something clicked inside of Raf, something he never quite felt before. He _glared_ at the Prime, raising his voice in anger. "So you just _abandoned_ them! How could you do that? After everything we been through together? You even said you would never forsake us!"

"There was too much at risk. Saving Miko and Jack would have resulted in our deaths. Had I not chosen to fall back, Earth would be in Megatron's possession, as well as all three of you."

"They're _already_ in Megatron's hands, Optimus!" Raf cried. Never, _never_ he thought of _yelling_ at the legendary leader, but the youngling could not stop himself. "You didn't see them! Not like I did! Jack and Miko are hurting, and I... I..." A hiccup of static escaped as the human-turned-Cybertronian shivered. "I'm so _useless_!"

"Rafael..." The former human jumped when a large servo laid on top of his helm, but there was no force behind it. With a high-pitched whine, the youngling glanced up to see Optimus's calm optics. "You are young, even among your species. Too young to understand the cost of war. When I brought the three of you into Autobot custody, I sought to preserve your innocence. Something I have failed to do. And I am sorry for that."

Raf only blinked at the words. Did... _the_ Optimus Prime just _apologize_? Not once did the boy hear the Autobot leader regret his actions. He was always so strong, so sure... But now looking into those optics, he realized he had been reading Optimus completely wrong. Now, he saw the remorse in the elder bots optics.

"The fate Jack and Miko is my burden to bear, not yours," Optimus went on.

Raf looked down, away from Optimus's optics—they were too hard to look at. Tears of coolant slipped from his own optics, trailing down his faceplates and falling to the ground.

"It's just..." the small tried to stop it, but he only ended up short-circuiting his vocalizer, so that an even uglier sob of static escaped. "It's just... I... I miss them so much."

"I know. As do the rest of us."

"I... I know crying won't change anything. I know if I want to save them, I have to learn how to fight, how to defend myself. I want to be brave... like you. Instead, I'm so scared, all the time."

"Without fear, there cannot be courage. And there is more to courage than just strength." Optimus reached out again, placing a comforting, solid servo on Raf's shoulder. "You do not have to fight to prove yourself worthy. But rather stand by your allies, and they will stand by you. It is only when we stand as one, we are at our greatest."

Raf choked on a sob again, squeezing his optics shut tight. Before he could stop himself, he threw himself onto Optimus, wrapping his arms around the large mech. The Prime instinctively stiffened at first, not expecting the foreign gesture. However, feeling Raf's shaking frame against him and his raging EM field, the Autobot leader's plating relaxed with a soft sigh. A large servo returned to his little helm, pressing his face against the broad chest. The other servo laid across his back, stroking slowly and comfortingly. Raf's wails were muffled by Optimus's thick plating.

"We will find them, Rafael," the Guardian Knight murmured. "You have my word."

Raf cried in the Prime's arms for a long time.

* * *

By the time they returned to base, Raf had calmed down enough that his engine did not sputter and tiny sobs did not threaten to escape him. His conversation with Optimus still repeated over and over in his head. The Autobot leader knew what he was doing when he ordered the retreat, he knew was leaving Jack and Miko at Megatron's mercy. However, he done it because it was the only way to save them _all_. Yet Raf still couldn't help but feel conflicted. Optimus only ever had the best intentions, but...

"Where are they?! I want to talk to them!"

The tiny, but harsh yell ripped Raf from his thoughts and had his audios twitched. He raised his gaze from his pedes to the entrance of the hangar. He saw a large helicopter just outside, blades still spinning, but gradually slowing. Instantly the human-turned-Cybertronian locked on the bold and proud American flag painted on its side, along with the text reading "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA".

His confusion only grew, when he saw a man in a flashy suit clamber out of it, storming towards the hangar. The stranger had salt-and-pepper hair cut short to his scalp and wiry glasses balancing on his nose.

"Who are they?" Raf asked.

"Someone who's not supposed to be here," Lennox grumbled. He quickly stepped forward, intercepting the man. "Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around, but you have to be in the classified access list—"

Before the lieutenant colonel even had a chance to finish his sentence, the stranger, Galloway, slapped a flimsy piece of paper on the man's chest. Lennox fumbled for a hold on the document, peering at it with squinted eyes.

"I am now," Galloway retorted, "presidential order, Colonel. I have a message for your space buddies. You guys made a mess of things in Las Vegas."

"I don't understand, sir," Lennox muttered, squinted.

"How about 7.6 billion dollars of damage? Or one thousand dead and over three thousand injured? How about, the _dozens_ of nations around the world preparing for war?" Before Lennox could even think of a reply, Galloway jabbed an aggressive finger into the lieutenant colonel's chest, continuing in an accusing tone, "You are supposed to prevent these sorts of disasters from happening."

"There was no warning of the invasion, sir," the NEST commander tried. "The Decepticons were spreading their forces across the globe, we were monitoring other countries—"

"Instead of defending your country?"

"We were trying to anticipate their movements—"

"Oh? And how did that work out for you? After things went so well with Jasper, I thought you would learn a thing or two." Raf flinched, but Galloway ignored him along with the rest of the Autobots, as if they weren't even there. "A little backwater town in the middle of nowhere is one thing, but one of the biggest economic cities in the country? Haven't you been watching the news? The _secret_ is out!"

"And how do you think we could have prevented that, _sir_?" Lennox spat out, forcing out the endearment through gritted teeth.

"By preventing them from attacking in the first place!" Galloway howled. Suddenly he shifted his attention, finally noticing the ring of giants standing over him. He picked out Optimus Prime, but instead of a respectful acknowledgement, he glared venomously at the titan. Like he was the enemy. "Our agreement was that we would give you asylum, as long as you helped us repel the De-cept-i-con aggressors. Yet when Jasper was being blown to bits, you all vanished."

Optimus's optics grew dark, lips pulling into a deep frown. The others had more obvious signs of anger: bristling armor, raised wings, and clenched fists.

"After our base was compromised by the enemy, we were forced to evacuate," Optimus explained patiently. "In order to avoid further harm to your people, we avoided detection until we were able to devise a counterattack."

Galloway crossed his arms crossed over his chest, retorting, "Right. Because a giant tower _magically_ appeared in the desert."

"A product of Megatron's attempt to cyberform your planet."

The man's voice was dull. "Cyberform."

"Meaning that Megatron was attempting to transform Earth into a new Cybertron for him to rule over," Ratchet explained, glaring at the man. "Were it not for Optimus's quick thinking, he would have succeeded in much more than a single tower."

"Wait, wait, wait," Galloway interrupted, waving his hands. "'Transform' Earth? You mean, this... Meg-a-tron had the technology to lead an assault on Earth at any point of time on any scale, and you didn't warn us?"

"Because we did not know it _existed_. Before its discovery, Omega Lock was only part of ancient mythology—"

The man didn't let the old war veteran finish. "So, you're telling me, that _magic_ led to the destruction of Las Vegas?"

"What are you— _no_!"

Raf himself wanted to argue. It was _so_ much more complicated than that. Sure, the discovery of the Omega Lock—and its destruction—had triggered a turn in a war _no one_ had expected, but it was still unfair to link the events together. Especially when it was only inevitable Megatron would finally grow impatient and turn his attention to the humans.

However, before Ratchet could argue this, Optimus raised a servo, stopping his medic. He turned his hard gaze to the tiny being before him, but his voice was still calm as ever.

"You have come here for a reason, Director Galloway," the Autobot leader observed. "If you have a message, please, say it."

"Look, Optimus Prime, is it?" Galloway said. When the gentle giant nodded, he went on, "I'll tell you what the Pentagon is telling me. More of your... 'people' show up out of nowhere. A giant tower equipped with devastating power is set up on _your_ front door, you fail to report in for _weeks_ , Decepticon activity has tripled in the last six months alone, not counting the total leveling of a city and a half. The problem is, we see that too much to be a coincidence."

"So you are insinuating that _we_ had something to do with these occurrences?" Ratchet questioned, shocked.

"Who else could have helped engineer such devastation and mayhem in such a short period of time?"

"The Decepticons!" Raf blurted, stepping forward.

 _"Raf—"_ Bumblebee hissed, low enough the security advisor couldn't hear, but the former human ignored him.

"They kidnapped us! They would have killed us, and the rest of mankind, if it wasn't for the Autobots! Optimus chose _Earth_ over saving his own planet. He sacrificed _himself_ to let us get away when the Decepticons attacked the base! It was only because of _him_ we were able to stop the Decepticon's invasion! The Autobots aren't here to attack Earth, they want to help us!"

Galloway opened his mouth, intending to interrupt, but Raf kept going.

"So _what_ if everyone knows? Shouldn't everyone know? If people knew there was a real war, they would be doing something about it, instead of just tweeting it! Jack and Miko wouldn't be—"

 _"That's enough!"  
_  
Suddenly there were firm servos on Raf's arms, a clear message. The human-turned-Cybertronian clamped his jaw shut and turned slightly to see Bumblebee shaking his head in warning. Raf winced at the sight, lowering his helm as Bumblebee pulled his charge behind him.

The mutant glanced at Galloway, the man blinking for a solid three seconds, almost in shock. Then he snapped out of it, and just as quickly continuing his harsh snap, "And you might be...?"

"I... Uh... I'm—" Raf stumbled, but Optimus was already ahead of him.

"Joltsting," the Autobot leader spoke. "He arrived with Ultra Magnus to aid us against the Decepticons."

"Ultra... Magnum?" Galloway repeated.

" _Magnus_ ," the Autobot second-in-command corrected. "I am general of Optimus Prime's forces. I arrived when I detected Autobot—and Decepticon—signals emanating from this planet."

The security advisors eyes narrowed suspiciously. "General. And you just happened to arrive the same time the Decepticons launched an attack."

"If I may say, director, there could have been no better timing."

"Then we agree on something."

"Director Galloway," Optimus interjected. "We agreed to sign a peace treaty with your government. We have complied to your leaders' wishes and we have worked closely with your military personal."

"We have shed blood, sweat, and energon, with each other," Epps put in, stepping forward.

Galloway rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant, you are paid to shoot, not talk."

The man narrowed his eyes into a glare, mumbling, "Don't tempt me."

"Easy," Optimus attempted to sooth the man, tone softening a tad, before returning his attention to their rude guest.

"According to the Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel," Galloway pressed on, "but not your weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus rumbled, the Autobot leader even raising an accusing finger. "Our weaponry would absolutely bring more harm than good."

For a moment the security advisor looked scandalized, only for Galloway's expression to darkened with a frown. "But who are _you_ to judge what's best for _us_?"

"Just look at ou—er, _your_ history. You humans have always been at war with each other," Raf piped up again, though his voice was smaller now. "And every time you created a new weapon, you used it to cause destruction."

"In order to defend _ourselves_ ," Galloway retorted. "And right now, we can't even defend ourselves against the Decepticons. _You_ won't let us."

"You honestly believe that you can learn technology so far ahead of your own civilization within a few months?" Ratchet scoffed with obvious disdain. "You don't even have the proper materials on this planet to produce a single prototype!"

"You say that," Galloway said, like he was horribly offended. "Yet, you bring _your_ war here, to Earth. Endangering _billions_ of lives." The director turned, looking scanning the group of NEST officers that surrounded him. "And _no one_ can seem to tell me what the enemy is after!"

"Earth is rich in rare materials," Ultra Magnus spoke up. "Specifically energon, the fuel source all Cybertronians depend on."

"You mean, to fuel your weaponry. Weaponry, capable of wiping out an entire city." Galloway spread his hands in a wide gesture, his meaning clear, and both humans and Cybertronians frowned at his grim words. He turned back to Optimus, the Autobot leader staring down at him with an inscrutable gaze. "So let me ask: if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum, on _our_ planet, will you leave, peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right," Optimus said grimly. "If you ask us to leave, we will honor that request. However, before your president decides, please ask him this—" Optimus paused for a brief second, gaze heavy on Galloway. "—What if we leave, and you're _wrong_?"

Raf just stared, not knowing if he heard the man right. The government... was really considering exiling the Autobots? But they _needed_ to stay on Earth! Megatron would destroy billions of lives to get what he wanted. Could Galloway not see that?

The youngling opened his mouth to say something, to protest, only to be interrupted by a sharp, familiar beep. Several helms perked up, while Galloway practically jumped out of his skin at the blaring alarm.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"The energon detectors," Lennox identified, looking up curiously.

"Is it another attack?" Optimus asked immediately, cutting off anything Galloway could say.

The already unbearable tension in the room seemed to thicken. The security advisor narrowed his eyes with a frown, looking more analytical than angry. Ratchet moved to the nearest console, already tapping away.

"No," he reported, and bodies loosened ever so slightly. Yet Ratchet's optic ridge furrowed in confusion. "It's certainly an energon spike, but it's… massive."

Lennox squinted in confusion. "From what?"

"A number of things can be a possibility. It can be caused by opening a spacebridge in a faraway location."

Instantly Raf's tanks twisted when he registered the meaning of the words. Apparently the other Autobots came to the same conclusion, as several distressed EM fields brushed against his. It was Arcee that dared to voice it.

"The Decepticons have spacebridge technology. You don't think…"

Ratchet quickly shook his head. "No, if Megatron has access to an army, he would have summoned it by now. And these readings… they are different than the spacebridge we commandeered several months ago."

"Then it must be another one of Buckethead's toys," Wheeljack hypothesized.

"Maybe they unearthed an another energon mine?" Smokescreen guessed. "We've detected it before."

"Or they have completed the cloning of their Predacon army," Ultra Magnus surmised, grimly.

"Excuse me, a predator- _what_?" Galloway interrupted.

He was ignored.

"Whatever the cause, we cannot ignore such a discovery," Optimus Prime announced. "And if Megatron is the behind this phenomenon, then he must be stopped." He turned to Ultra Magnus, ordering, "Assemble a team immediately. There is no time to lose."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The security advisor was no deterred, storming over to keep pace with the giants' long strides. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Saving your aft," Wheeljack grumbled, said gruffly, checking his swords. The human flinched back. "Can't let the Decepticon take another city, can we?"

Galloway blinked at that, like the metal giant had slapped him. However, he quickly snapped out of his stupor, eyes narrowing into a glare. "You think after Las Vegas you have the authority just to go on a full-scale operation in another country? There is no way in hell that is happening."

Optimus's optics narrowed, but he kept his deep tone diplomatic. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Let _us_ handle this. We send in drones to scout the area, send in a strike team, and take out any Decepticons that _might_ be present."

Raf heard a cynical chuckle from the other side of the hangar, followed by Epps's low comment, "Yeah, tell me how that works out for you."

"If I may, Director," Ultra Magnus interjected, his stern voice curt, "Your strike teams do not possess the firepower against Decepticon forces."

"You don't even know if the Decepticons are _there_ ," Galloway argued.

"Be that as it may, if your soldiers are confronted, the very losses we hope to prevent will occur."

"Oh, so I should just kick back on a La-Z-Boy and let the giant destructive aliens handle everything?"

Raf heard a growl and a violent mutter that sounded suspiciously like Wheeljack, but for his credit, Ultra Magnus stayed calm. As the general of Optimus Prime's forces, he always chose the most tactical approach to a mission.

"A joint mission," the Autobot commander decided. "We send a small force to scout out the area, and your men will follow."

Galloway frowned and scoffed. "And how likely is it that they'll be killed under the guise of a Decepticon attack?"

"Unlike some, Autobots do not forsake their allies."

Galloway's eyes narrowed the unveiled jab. There was a long pause as a series of emotions crossed the security advisors face—suspicion, anger (or was it fear?), and then reluctance. Finally, he announced, " _Fine_. A joint mission, but I'll only allow _two_ robots. Let's gets this over with, shall we?"

By now the Autobots did not bother to hide their disdain, glaring down at the disrespectful human. The nonbiolgical organisms _despised_ being related to the human term. Robots were tools—dumb, lifeless. Cybertronians were no such thing.

Optimus did not react to the insult, rather than deciding patiently, "Bumblebee, our scout, should be able provide your men cover."

He looked expectantly at his subordinate, who didn't look happy at the idea at all. The yellow mech's wings were up defensively and his optics spiraled, darkening several shades.

He wasn't the only one, when the Autobot leader added, "Bulkhead will provide support."

"Eep—uh, _what_?" the large Wrecker squeaked, clearly not expecting (or wanting) to be called.

"And tell me why a tank needs to be sent on a scouting mission," Galloway demanded, arms folded over his chest.

"Does nothing please this fleshy?" Wheeljack grumbled lowly, rolling his optics.

"Should anything occur, Bulkhead is the most capable of providing cover," Optimus argued calmly.

Despite the praise, his voice was devoid of favoritism, merely a leader choosing the most strategic choice. Bulkhead was renowned even among the Wreckers, the Autobot's strike force. His large size and thick armor allowed him to take on entire squadrons of Decepticons and protect his fragile human allies.

"I am?" the large Wrecker gasped. "Uh... I mean, I am!"

"And capable of being spotted, if he doesn't decimate our forces first," the security advisor retorted. "No." Then the man pointed. "I want that one."

"M-me?!" Raf gave a start, startled at the sudden proclamation. "But I—"

"Joltsting does not yet have the required experience to go into the field," Optimus said sternly. "Within the team he serves as tech support."

"Well, it's just a scouting mission, isn't it? Should give him enough experience," Galloway replied bluntly, ignoring Lennox's sideways glare at his absurd logic.

The little 'Bot didn't seem to quite share this sentiment. The trauma of what had happened the last time he went on a mission still very fresh in Raf's mind. Walls collapsing around him, his friends still forms, how he couldn't save them—

"With respect, director," Optimus spoke up, severing the youngling from his dark thoughts, "as you guide your people, I am responsible for my team."

"What if he wants to go? Isn't your motto "freedom to choose" and all that?"

At that statement, Raf's spark seized as every pair of eyes and optics in the hangar turned towards him. He never liked being the center of attention, and now being pulled in a tug-of-war of a tense alliance felt like someone had placed a jumbo jet on top of him. No, Raf didn't want to go. He was a terrible fighter and he had only failed each mission he had been on, if they even counted as missions. But, at the same time, the peace treaty was falling apart in front of him.

The government needed to be convinced they could trust the Autobots. The former human needed to do _something_ , to stop his home from being taken away from him a second time.

"A-alright," Raf stammered, before strengthening his voice. "I'll go—it's just recovery, right?"

 _"Raf,"_ Bumblebee cut in, Galloway unable to understand his speech of beeps and whirrs. _"You don't have to do this."_ _  
_  
"Yes, yes I do."

"Are you certain?" Optimus pressed, ice-blue optics boring into him.

It took all of Raf's power not to cringe, well aware that Optimus saw right through him. Bumblebee was giving him that same look. It felt like the youngling was being forced to pick a side. He didn't _want_ Galloway to get his way, especially with his argument for choosing Raf being so insulting. Apparently, the security advisor saw him the least threatening—the weakest of the group. Well, he wasn't wrong when it came to combat prowess.

But Raf couldn't let something like Las Vegas happen again. Though his body had changed, he _was_ a human. It was his planet, too.

Raf looked to the Autobot leader, blue optics blazing with determination. "Optimus, I can do this."

Optimus held silent for a moment, optics flickering to and fro as he considered the options presented to him. Then, after a long time, he nodded.

"Very well. But you shall accompany Bumblebee at all times," the Autobot leader said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Y-Yes, sir," Raf nodded.

When the decision was finally made, Galloway made a single, loud clap in approval. "Alright, shall we get this show on the road?" He turned to Ratchet. "You, so where is this all this… en-er-gon?"

"My name is _Ratchet_ ," the old 'Bot corrected with a scowl. He pointedly turned away to face the terminal. The scanner zoomed in on the map of the Earth, focusing on a blinking blip. "And according to these coordinates, the energy signal is located in a peninsula. Or, according to you humans, Greece."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rian: So, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter! A few reviewers seemed concerned about fluff in chapter seven, so I thought I'd clarify it. Fluff does not imply romance or the like. Jack and Megatron WILL NOT be romantically involved or otherwise. Ever. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

 **Misgel: To add to what Riad said, there will be no romance whatsoever in this story. However, bear in mind that Jack and Miko still have lingering human instincts, which makes them more prone to have an affectionate nature. With that, onto Shockwave's laboratory!**

* * *

"So..." a bored Miko drawled, looking around the laboratory for the millionth time. "Whatcha doing now?"

As usual, Shockwave didn't spare her a glance, his attention on the odd-looking machine before him, claws rapidly flying across a screen next to it. He hadn't looked up from his work once, and hardly acknowledged his slave, even when a reluctant Miko was delivered to his super-secret laboratory. And the femme thought he was bad on the Nemesis.

"Observing tissue samples I have collected from the Predacons, both from ancient fossils and the ones I have incubated," Shockwave finally replied. "Understanding their physiology will allow me to accelerate the cloning process."

"Oh." Silence fell over the room again, save for the scientists incessant typing and occasionally fiddling and adjusting his equipment. "Have any of them finished yet?"

"Very soon."

Shockwave's tone almost sounding triumphant. No, excited. Meanwhile, it only filled Miko with dread. The beasts that would destroy the Earth, her home. How many had Shockwave been cooking up? He had kept her in this small room ever since she came.

Maybe... maybe if she just knew where they were, she could do something. She could prevent the abominations from ever being born. But... Robodragon had been bred by Shockwave, too. The dragon that had hidden her from the Decepticons, protected her. He comforted Miko, smothering the femme in its great heat, as she sobbed herself into stasis. The Predacon had been kind. Then... what did they mean for the rest of them?

And yet… Miko had seen what Shockwave was capable of. He had been engineering weapons of mass destruction for the Decepticons for eons. He had turned the mighty, proud Trypticon into an inanimate warship. He had turned her into his science project, his perfect little pet. What was to stop him from doing the same with the rest of the Predacons? He would breed monsters, unleashing them upon any that dared to stand up against the Decepticons. Megatron would use his new army to scorch the Earth, burning humanity along with it, and rebuild his empire on top of the ashes. The beasts would be tools.

Miko had to stop it, somehow. She had to sabotage the cloning process, mess up a formula or a machine, and prevent Shockwave from ever finishing the project. Or maybe, she could slow down the scientist enough so that the Autobots could put an end to his experiments. But Miko had to know where the Predacons were being held, first.

At the realization, the femme built her courage. "Can I go see them?"

"No," Shockwave replied instantly.

"Whyyy?"

"As incubation is not complete, there is no logical reason to oversee them. It is much more productive to advance my research, and you will stay within my sight."

"I thought that inhibitor let you _always_ watch me."

"You are quite active today, Warpdrive."

"I'm boooored."

"You will remain within the confines of the lab," Shockwave retorted sternly, his tone leaving no room for refusal.

"So what _can_ I do?"

"You will wait until I have the opportunity to test another theory of your—"

"No!" Miko snapped, irritated that he didn't understand. "Is there anything I can do to _help_? Anything is better than sitting around watching you work!"

The tapping stopped. Finally, _finally_ , Shockwave looked up from the complex machine he hovered over. That single red optic glanced over his broad shoulder, pinning the femme to her place.

"And what could you possibly assist with?" the Decepticon questioned, sounding quite suspicious.

Miko supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Science was never her strong suit. The words sounded like a foreign language to her. Most of the time she had no idea what Shockwave was talking about whenever he went off on one of his scientific rants. It was never anything interesting, anyway. When would she ever use such knowledge? Certainly not to help Shockwave's experiments.

But Miko realized if she wanted to see the Predacons, and find a way to stop them, she would have to. Besides, at least she would be doing something.

"I don't know," the femme shrugged. "I can do stuff other than lie on your dissection table all the time."

Instead of making a sound of acknowledgement, Shockwave just stared at her. There was no betrayal of emotion in his optic—not even a change of light or a spiral of the lenses. The former human shuffled her pedes under the scrutinizing gaze, wondering if Shockwave even heard her, or if he was considering her proposal. Maybe the idea was so absurd it fried the scientist's processor. Then—

"Very well." Miko blinked in surprise and the Decepticon turned back to his device. "I suppose it is only logical. You have been observing my experiments for long enough now, and as my slave, you are expected to serve me. Starscream certainly had that impression, when he believed you were my assistant."

Miko cringed when she was reminded of the last time she had pretended to be a scientist. She had unleashed a vampiric plague in a warship thousands of miles above the ground. When she had returned to Shockwave, the Decepticon didn't have a comment. But at that statement, he almost sounded bitter.

"R-right," Miko agreed quickly, trying to play along. For once, she was thankful for his 'logic'. "So what can I do?"

It was then Shockwave waved his claws, beckoning. "Come here."

The slave obediently hopped off of the berth, hesitantly moving closer to Shockwave. As she neared, the scientist took a step back, gesturing to the contraption he had been meddling with. Miko cautiously took his place, eyeing the machine. It was asymmetrical box, with switches and nodes lining its surface. There was a sizable divot between the top and side panels, which Miko noticed Shockwave had been peering in.

"So what's this doohickey?" she asked.

"It allows one to observe substances at a molecular level," Shockwave explained.

"This is a microscope?!"

It looked _nothing_ like the ones she had seen at school. Then again, it was manufactured by an alien race.

"A primitive assessment, but yes."

"And what exactly do you want me to do with it?"

"To understand any creature, you need to understand their biology, first," Shockwave lectured. "As all my current research is dedicated to Project Predacon, it only logical I instruct how to read their physiology."

"...Or this is the only thing you trust me with," Miko deadpanned.

She would have been insulted, but then again, the Autobots didn't trust her to be left alone with a light switch.

"You will look through these samples."

With that order, Shockwave presented trays full of what could only be shavings from the fossils. Miko only glanced at them, trying to hide her disdain.

"Wouldn't be more productive making me watch paint dry?"

"No," Shockwave replied seriously, not picking up on her quip.

He inserted a slide into a slot of the machine, the odd microscope humming in appreciation.

Miko wasn't any more excited, protesting, "I don't even know how to work this thing!"

Human microscopes confused her enough. This thing was... _alien_.

"A problem that can be easily rectified," Shockwave huffed.

Suddenly the Decepticon's talons lashed out and Miko jumped as they scraped the back of her neck, ripping open her medical port. Without so much of a warning, Shockwave connected to her neural net and Miko could only squeak. She felt that methodical presence again, the one she loathed, the one that told her the scientist was filtering through her processor like files in a computer. But instead of tearing through the streams of data, Miko gasped as a new sensation overwhelmed her.

A rush of knowledge flooded into her processor, washing over data files like a tidal wave. Confusion was mixed in with the frenzy, until the human-turned-Cybertronian realized. Shockwave wasn't removing or manipulating data. He was implanting data. New lines of code swam through Miko's helm, and before she could understand anyone of it, Shockwave terminated the connection. Miko gasped sharply as she slumped over, her vision reduced to static.

"W-what did you do?" she stammered. She remembered the last time someone was in her head. It was when Soundwave jacked into her system, reactivating the slave coding and forcing her into a defragmentation cycle.

"I downloaded instructions," Shockwave answered, as if was obvious.

Miko glanced at the machine again. Suddenly she could give the name and function of every single switch and key, which a moment ago looked completely foreign to her. That was one was to enhance focus, and then that one increased magnification— The femme blinked.

"Wait. Y-you can _do_ that?" she stammered.

"Data transfer is quite simple, even with memory files."

"Does it work with anything?"

"Mostly, except the coding for base functioning," Shockwave replied.

"Then what's the point of that cortical psychy-thingy?"

"The cortical psychic patch forces a subject's firewalls to deactivate, and allow the observer total access to the other's mind. Including memory files."

"Then how—"

"I programmed your firewalls. Any Cybertronian with a Decepticon access code may inspect your coding."

Miko's spark twisted at the words. She remembered how easy it was for Starscream and Soundwave to hack into her system and meddle with her data files like reorganizing books on a shelf. Because Shockwave had given his fellow lieutenants a personal key to her processor.

"Invasion of privacy, much?" she sniffed, baring her denta.

"No. You are my property," Shockwave retorted, as if it explained everything.

Suddenly his claws were on the back of her helm. The femme froze, the grip firm, but not crushing. She couldn't resist as he pushed her helm to lean over the contraption.

"Examine the samples and remain quiet," he ordered her. "Lack of distractions will only improve progress on Project Predacon."

Miko inwardly groaned, only for vents to hitch as she felt Shockwave's EM field mingle with hers. Looming over her, suffocating her. His front a matter of inches from her back. Too close. She wanted to run, to push him away, to—no, she couldn't go there. Maybe if she played along, Shockwave would loosen his leash. Just enough for her to turn and bite at the servo that held her.

The Autobots would not save her. Starscream would not save her. Miko had to save herself.

The human-turned-Cybertronian repeated the words in her mind, even as she felt like a tool as she glanced into the belly of the contraption. It wasn't like a human microscope, where the individual had to peer through a series of lenses. Instead, it already seemed to do the work, presenting a screen with a horribly blurry image.

Partly remembering her amateur photography and partly of her newfound coding, Miko adjusted the focus. Instantly the image cleared, and the femme blinked at what greeted her. It looked like tiny crystals, hundreds and hundreds of them. Instead of being clumped together in complex clusters, they formed rows and rows, repeating sharp, intricate patterns. It looked... abstract, but it was... defined, structured, purposeful.

Then was this the pattern of the Predacon's CNA? What Shockwave was using to make more of them… It still seemed impossible to Miko, but she had already met the result of his experiments.

"Continue practicing," the Decepticon's voice came, interrupting her observations as he noticed she had stalled. "Once your skill has improved, I may have another task for you."

With that, Shockwave moved to another part of the lab to meddle with something else. That was fine with Miko, as long his attention wasn't on her. And as long her attention wasn't on the closest wall. And so, she spent a long time—joors and joors—filing through samples—dozens and dozens of them. Shavings of ancient fossils, from talons to fangs to wings to tails. It oddly reminded Miko of art. No picture was alike, and each one was complex and odd, yet the colors and shapes came together in perfect harmony.

She found herself daydreaming, taking in every detail and wondering how she could have replicate it in her drawings. She would have to start with the simpler ones and work her way up to the more complicated and busy patterns. Abstract usually wasn't her flavor, but she could try. It would be so fun and challenging—

Then Miko's body turned rigid as realization struck. She would never draw again.

She would never be able to hold a pencil or a pen and let the rhythmic motions take over her hand. She would never take a picture again, at least with an actual camera, that she could share with her friends from around the world. Would she even ever listen to music again? The girl couldn't even remember the last time she listened to a decent song. Had Slash Monkey come out with a new album? How could she find out?

Miko's vents hitched without her permission, but quickly smothered the noise. She forced herself to relax, checking behind her to ensure Shockwave hadn't seen her. He didn't make an indication he had noticed her episode, still turned away from her and his single servo tapping on the console.

Quietly sighing with relief, Miko slowly slid in the next sample, but her optics could hardly focus on the picture below her. Suddenly her small, brief escape was no longer an escape, but a reminder of her prison.

Suddenly her somber thoughts were interrupted by a shrill ring. The femme jumped slightly at the sound, glancing at the flashing screen of the computer.

"What's that?" she asked, while Shockwave hardly twitched.

"A message from Lord Megatron," the Decepticon observed. "He wishes to oversee the Predacons' progress."

Miko's plating stiffened. "He's coming? Here? Now?"

"He has already arrived." And just like that, Shockwave abandoned his current station, moving towards the lab entrance. "Come."

Miko didn't even have time to argue as Shockwave already slipped out of the room. She made haste to keep up, her spark hammering in her chest. Maybe she would see the Predacons sooner than she hoped, after all.

The pair made their way down a dark, narrow tunnel, dug out by drillers. Miko heard the deep rumbles of thunder, along with the howls of wind and torrents of rain, before she even glanced out the cave entrance. There was a brilliant flash of lightning, illuminating the ominous, black Nemesis in the sky. It would make sense that Megatron would bring his gigantic warship during a storm—the clouds would hide its huge bulk and the roars of its mighty engines would be drowned out by claps of thunder. The static electricity would even mask its signal, were it not already shielded.

Over the typhoon, Miko heard another sharp sound. The shrill scream of jet engines. _Two_ of them.

Megatron had brought along Starscream, no doubt. The groveling Seeker was always by his master's side. The mutant glanced up, and she saw the gigantic silhouette of the sinister flyer cutting through the heavens, thrusters giving a sinister purple glow in the night. A smaller, human jet flew beside him. Too small to be a Raptor. Which meant it could only be—

Miko blinked. Why was Jack with Megatron?

Just when the femme thought the pair of flyers were able to slam into them, the jets transformed. Megatron landed squarely on his pedes with a resounding thud. Jack landed less gracefully, skidding to a halt, but was able to stay by the warlord's side.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave hummed, bowing deeply.

"Shockwave," the Decepticon leader greeted, tone deep and formal. "I find myself in urgent need of good news."

Megatron stepped out of the maelstrom and into the safety of the lab, his silver armor gleaming underneath the lights alien glow. The sight made Miko was to roll her eyes. Apparently Knock Out wasn't the only vain on the ship, as the tyrant decided visiting super-duper secret labs was a good excuse for a polish.

The femme turned her gaze, only to stare at Jack. His silver armor was shiny, and his splashes of colors were bright and bold. He looked completely unscathed, his old scars covered by a layer of paint, erasing almost all signs of trauma.

"What happened to _you_?" Miko blurted out, surprise and irritation seeping into her voice.

Jack's tainted optics flickered, maybe startled by her voice or surprised at the tone. He stared back at her for a full second, before he frowned, and his gaze narrowed. One of his servos wrapped around a brand-new piece of armor on his side.

The former human pointedly looked away, grumbling under his breath, his voice cold and distant, "Nothing that concerns you."

The femme felt something ugly twist at her spark. So, while she watched a poor Seeker be beaten, was threatened with her life, and put in time-out by her slaver, Jack was scrubbed and buffed?! Not once had Shockwave bothered to tend to his slave, not even after he cut her apart, leaving long, ugly surgical scars. He had only tossed her into the washracks a few times, and that was only because he had complained she was contaminating his laboratory.

But nooo, not Jack! He was the golden boy, the _favorite_. Megatron's personal pet, at his every beck and call. While she was left in squalor!

"Warpdrive," Shockwave called in a low, dangerous tone. Unbeknownst to Miko, her plating had risen slightly while she glared at Jack, who returned it with one of his own. "Come."

There was a tingling at her side, and the slave understood the order. Suppressing a growl, she turned away and scampered to Shockwave's side. If Megatron noticed the frigid exchange, he made no comment, as he moved forward, Jack on his heels like a lost puppy. Shockwave led the group deeper into the laboratory, to a part Miko had never seen before.

The pair of former humans froze at the gigantic room that greeted then. They both stared at the dozens upon dozens of tubes, lined in neat rows throughout the cavern. They were filled with a sickly, yellow liquid, illuminating the walls in an unnatural glow. Within each tube was a developing Predacon, all curled up like bitlets in an egg.

The beasts were in every shape and size, but all in deadly, monstrous forms. Some reminded the femme of monsters she read in stories, and others looked like nothing she could have imagined. Some twitched and biolights flashed as the group walked by, like they were dreaming, but their optics remained offline.

"The Predacon clones have almost fully evolved," Shockwave reported dutifully, "and will be combat ready within the next orn."

"Well done, Shockwave," Megatron purred. Even he looked upon the sight in awe, crimson optics flaring and his lips pulled back in a wicked smile. "I expect each and every one of them to be as ferocious as my current beast."

Miko's tanks rolled. None of them looked like Robodragon. What if the legends were true, that these were ferocious beasts, bent on the destruction of mankind? What if Shockwave twisted them with slave coding, like he done with her?

The femme's apprehension grew and she continued the cycle of frantic thoughts. The Predacons looked like they could emerge at any moment. Ready to unleash their wrath upon the human race. She... she had to stop this.

Jack sure wouldn't. He was stared at the abominations with astonishment.

"It will be done, my Lord," Shockwave hummed. Then as any true scientist, he jumped to the next subject just as quickly, "And the Syn-En, I was instructed to analyze?"

"Knock Out will be delivering it to you shortly," Megatron promised. Jack shuddered at that.

"You're really keeping that stuff?" he asked, clearly unhappy by the fact. "After everything that happened..."

"Do not fear, my dear, this time it will be in good servos."

The warlord ended the reassurance in a low, annoyed growl. This time Miko shivered as a memory file flashed across her optics.

 _Starscream lay across the floor of the bridge, in a puddle of his on energon. Megatron was thorough in his punishment. Dents and scuff marks littered his once polished frame, with cuts so deep that energon oozed from the wounds. One of his wings was missing._

 _Megatron had ripped off the Seeker's wings like the ones of a fly. Oh, how the poor fool howled with agony as the sensitive appendages were severed from his body. And Miko could only watch helplessly._

 _She was frozen with shock and fear, not even reacting when Megatron stormed over to her. Until those cold claws wrapped around her throat, and demonic optics glared into her own. The Decepticon leader leaned forward, his fangs scraping against her neck as he whispered in her audio._

 _"Bear in my mind what happens to those that defy me, my little slave."_

Miko whimpered as she was drawn out of the terrifying flashback. The reason Knock Out wasn't coming was because he was checking on his patient. She practically jumped when suddenly a series of beeps filled the air, coming from Shockwave's terminal. The femme recognized the sound.

"What is that?" Megatron demanded.

"Another one of my micro-chips have been detected," Shockwave answered as he stepped towards the console, already tapping away.

"Ah, excellent," the Decepticon lord smiled, and turned to Miko and Jack. "I believe you two shall be sufficient in obtaining our new… acquisition."

The mutants screeched at the same time. "WHAT?"

They exchanged wide-eyed stares, which quickly chilled to narrow, hateful glares.

It was Jack that broke the staring contest, turning back to Megatron as he pointed out, "I thought we weren't supposed to go anywhere without being supervised?"

Miko glared at the snitch, but it was true. The femme was never alone, and if she was, it was when she was locked up in Shockwave's lab. The only time she had gone outside the Nemesis, she had been with Starscream. Megatron did not trust lowly drones to watch over his prisoners, but rather sent his lieutenants to babysit them. A Decepticon that could easily overpower the youngling and drag them back to the Nemesis.

"I believe you both have proven your... _loyalty_ to the Decepticon cause," Megatron answered in a purr, giving a pointed look to each. "And I am sure you are now equipped enough to handle such an important task."

"Well...we're only looking for a bone," Jack mused oblivious to Miko's glare. "That shouldn't be too difficult."

"Ah, but soon a mere fossil will become the turning point of the war, ensuring our victory." Megatron's grin widened. "When we end this conflict, once and for all."

It was then Jack frowned, and Miko saw a strange, distant look in his gaze. She rolled her optics.

"Riggghhht," the femme drawled, crossing her arms. "And what about the 'Bots, huh?" She saw Jack's optics ridges furrow. "What're we going to do if we run into them?"

Honestly Miko didn't know what she would do if she had to face her former friends. Would she really fight them?

"My beast shall accompany you," Megatron decided, mouth curling into a smirk. "As _support_."

Robodragon? Miko remembered how protective the Predacon was when it watched over her. Would it save her again, or would it tear her friends apart?

No. The Autobots weren't her friends. Not anymore.

"A-alright," Miko reluctantly accepted. Any chance to get away from Shockwave. "Where is it, anyway?"

"A country called 'Greece,'" Shockwave answered as he tapped away on the monitor. "It appears to be a place of significant history."

"One full of monsters, as I understand," Megatron mused, glancing at Jack.

" _Extinct_ monsters," the young mech rectified.

"Rather poor observations of the native Predacons," Shockwave corrected bluntly. He rounded the console to rejoin the group, holding out a device in his head. "A scanner, to aid in isolating the signal.

Jack hesitantly took it from the scientist as Megatron ordered, "You will depart immediately. The Predacon will be deployed to patrol the perimeter."

The pair nodded in unison. They were both eager escape the _Nemesis_ and the ever-vigilant optics of their masters. Even if it was for a short time.

Without further ceremony, Shockwave requested a groundbridge from Soundwave, providing coordinates. It was only a few moments before the swirling vortex swirled open. Miko felt anxiousness grip her spark. She was excited she would finally be _away_ from her captors, but she had no idea what awaited her on the other side. She became aware of another field brushing against her, and she glanced over to see Jack. The mech at least looked as nervous as her, lips pulled in a frown.

"Do _not_ disappointment me," Megatron rumbled, though he watched his pets with possessive pleasure.

Jack did not turn to face him, those hard optics still staring at Miko, but his voice was a dutiful as ever as he answered, "Yes, Master."

Then the pair stepped through the groundbridge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Misgel:** **With this chapter, we arrive at Greece! As you guys have probably already guessed, this arc separates from the show. We have a lot of drama a in the next few chapters, so hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Rian: Things will be picking back up in the next few chapters too! I'm excited for it ^^**

* * *

Jack drew a deep intake as he stepped out of the groundbridge, cycling fresh air thought his ventilation system. For so long, he had seen nothing but the dark walls of the _Nemesis_ , so his neural net was almost overwhelmed with the explosion of colors and sensations around him. It took him several moments to adjust to the onslaught, only when he began to decipher his surroundings, he gasped.

Laid out before him was a landscape he had never seen before. Trees stretched in every direction as far as the optics could see, covering the rolling mountains in a blanket of lush, lively green. To his right, where pure white, rock cliffs standing over the sandy shores. The ocean was a cool, clear blue, glittering underneath the bright sun like it was filled with diamonds. A breeze rolled over the landscape, smelling of salt and cooling Jack's frame.

The former human had always seen pictures of Greece, but it wasn't until now he realized they gave it no justice. Living in an arid desert his entire life, Jack had never seen so many colors at once. Texas and Kenya having both been dry plains, had offered little.

"Guess you don't see anything like this in Jasper, huh?"

The voice ripped Jack from his stunned observation, glancing over to see Miko by his side, arms over her chest. The mech couldn't read her expression, and it took him a moment to think of what to say.

"N-no," he answered.

"Figured Megatron would have take you somewhere fancy," the femme muttered.

"What? No." Jack scoffed at the very idea of Megatron going out of his way to take him anywhere. "He doesn't do things like that."

Miko gave him a sideways look, a single optic raised. "You sure? It looks like to me he takes you to all the places to get the best wax jobs."

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

The femme waved a hand up and down the length of his body, complete with his shiny, pristine plating.

"The polish?" He blinked, first in confusion. Then his optic ridges furrowed as he saw the irritated look on her face. "It's not like that. It was a… a reward. I earned it."

Miko's optics went wide. She repeated the word like it was completely absurd. " _Reward_?! For _what_?"

"It's none of your business," Jack replied lowly, looking away to the side. "Now let's go. We should get this done quickly."

"Yeah, hate to keep you away from your _master_."

The mech narrowed his optics as the bitter tone, but Miko was already turning away. Without a word, the femme transformed into a bulky, black Jeep and took off with a skid of tires. Leaving a thick cloud of dust behind.

"Miko..." Jack groaned, before swiftly folding down into a sleek Lamborghini and chasing after her. He was the one with the scanner!

He sped forward to keep pace with the femme, only to quickly realize there was a stark contrast between their vehicles. His alt mode was made for speed, low to the ground, but only meant to drive over flawlessly paved roads. As a Jeep, Miko didn't have near as the speed as him, but her form was built to climb over rough terrain.

The femme bodily forced her wide tires over the uneven boulders and eroded roads, even scaling tall cliff sides. While her engine roared with effort, Jack was left to take long detours, trying to stick to trails wide enough for his vehicle. However, the makeshift roads were not ideal, either, and Miko managed to stay ahead of him. While the mech warned her several times that she was going to hurt herself, even ordering her to wait for him, the hot-headed femme merely laughed at his plight.

"You really couldn't get a flashier car, could you?"

"Miko! We're supposed to stick together!" Jack snapped back, as once again the Jeep ducked out of sight.

"Says who? I didn't remember Megs saying anything like that."

"You're such a brat!"

"And you're a _pet_!" she snapped back, spinning her wheels on purpose to flick dirt on him.

Jack growled as the mud splattered against his just-polished plating. Scrap this!

The former human transformed back to his bipedal form, using his momentum to run a few steps. Then he launched himself in the air, transforming into a Tomcat. With a roar of thrusters, he took to the skies, laughing triumphantly as Miko wailed in frustration.

"No faaairrr!"

He ignored her complaints, trying to focus on the mission assigned to them. The signal was steadily growing stronger, telling they were close. Staying at a low altitude, the jet circled the mountain range, flying over broad basins and tall peaks. He saw the smudges of cities in the distance, but they were too far to hear the roar of his thrusters. He did spy a convoy of odd trucks, but decided not to investigate. Instead, he pivoted towards the opposite direction, towards the source of the signal.

Jack made a few laps around the valley, until his scanners detected a series of structures near one of the mountain peaks, jutting out of the everlasting forest. Ruins, he realized. Pale and eroded, but traces of their unique design hinted of their former glory. He hailed Miko's com-link, and it took a couple times before she finally answered him.

"I found what looks like an old temple near the mountain top," he reported.

"See any bones to fetch?" Miko replied, and Jack purposefully ignored her condescending tone.

"No, but I'm getting a signal from there. It's faint, though. Sending you coordinates."

"Bet I can beat you to it!" Miko stated with a smug grin, already climbing her way up the mountain.

Jack would roll his optics if he could. "Not everything is a competition, Miko."

The femme didn't deign to answer him, speeding ahead to cut him off. They ended up arriving at the same time. The Jeep climbed onto the outcrop, transforming into her bipedal mode as Jack transformed and landed on his pedes

"Come on, it looks like we're getting close."

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait for that Scooby-Snack, huh?" Miko jibed.

Jack gritted his denta and whirled around, raising his voice to a yell, "What is your _problem_?"

" _You_ are." She retorted, bumping against his shoulder as she moved ahead, swiping the scanner from him. "Perfect little golden 'Bot. Can't do anything wrong, can you?"

"That's not true."

"Well, Optimus gave _you_ the super special sacred Key to Vector Sigma. Megatron parades you around the ship all day long. Because you're the _chosen_ one!"

Jack could only blink at the harsh tone. He shook his head in denial and even moved back as Miko aggressively stormed forward, her crimson optics blazing.

"You think I wanted this? You think I wanted _any_ of this?"

"No," the femme spat out, her footsteps causing the outcrop to shake with each one. "But that didn't stop you from taking advantage of it, did you?"

Jack hissed at the accusing tone. "Why are you are making me the bad guy? I just spent the last month stuck to a berth because you almost _killed_ me!"

"You tried to kill me _first_!"

"I didn't _want_ to fight! Megatron _forced_ me!"

"Oh, did he now? I remember _you_ said to play along." Miko bared his denta, almost looking feral. "So I played along. I let Shockwave beat me, dissect me, _degrade_ me!"

Jack blinked at the words. With wide optics, he glanced up and down Miko's body. Unlike his pristine finish, her frame was covered in surgical scars, and other jagged ones that looked less precise. He felt his tanks roll. He remembered the few times he saw Miko, how her optics would be distant, how _quiet_ she was, how she _cowered_ in the Decepticons' shadow. He remembered she said Shockwave had hurt her, and how scared she looked when the scientist dragged her back to his laboratory. The mech knew his friend was suffering, she had to be, but—

"M-Miko," he stammered. "I'm….I'm sorry—"

The femme did not register the words, fury filling her raging field, on a full-on rant. "And what were you doing? Curling up on Megatron's fragging lap? Sleeping on his berth? Letting him make you all nice and shiny? Don't you remember? He tried to kill the Autobots, he tried to kill _us_! He wrecked Jasper, _your_ home! And now he's trying to destroy the Earth! What could you possibly see in him?!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" Jack shouted back at her, fists curling up. "I did what I had to! For both of us! I did everything I could to keep you _safe_!"

" _Safe_? We haven't been safe since the moment _this_ happened!" The femme gestured to her scarred, metallic chassis. "Don't you pretend to care! All you care about is becoming best friends with the enemy!"

"Have you have ever just thought about Megatron had a _reason_ for doing all the things he did?"

"He's a psychopath!"

"He was _slave_ , Miko! Like us! Because of the sick, twisted Council, that _yes_ , the Autobots backed up!"

"You actually bought that?!"

"He _showed_ me!" Jack screeched, as the dark memories flashed before his eyes. "How could he lie about that? He's more truthful to me than Optimus ever has!"

It was then Miko reached out with her claws, and for a moment, the mech thought she was attacking him. Instead, she merely waved her servo in front of his face. When he tried to flinch back, the femme followed him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Trying to pull the wool he has over your eyes," Miko drawled, reaching out again. Jack slapped the aggressive servo away.

"Megatron saved me!" He growled out viciously. "Because of you, I wasn't able to defend myself when Airachnid tortured me! Tried to kill me!"

"He's playing you, Jack! Like he played Orion Pax! Along with Bulkhead, Arcee, and the rest of Cybertron!"

Jack snarled, baring fangs, and he growled out viciously, "Like Starscream played you?"

The femme blinked, as if she wasn't expecting the jibe. "W-what do you mean—"

"Megatron told me how it was Starscream that created that super-plague, and _you_ helped him! It was because of _you_ that Airachnid almost turned me into one of those _things_!"

"It's not like I wanted any of that to happen!" Miko wailed, optics widening, as if she really had no idea about the consequences of her actions. "Starscream was trying to help me! Free me from Shockwave! Because he's the _only_ one that doesn't see me like a tool or a nuisance or a waste of space! He deactivated the inhibitor!"

"Why didn't you leave, then?" Jack demanded, his voice low and firm. "If it's all so terrible to you?"

"B-Because..." Miko faltered, and for the first time of her life, it seemed like she had nothing to say. Then she stomped her pede on the ground, and forced out through a broken wail, "Because I didn't want to leave you behind!"

"That's a lie. You could have left at any time. Why didn't you?"

"If I knew Megatron had turned you into his _bitch_ , I would have!" The femme balled her servos into tight fists, frame stiffening. She lowered her yell to a low, dangerous growl, "Next time I have the chance to blow this joint, I'm taking it. _Without_ you."

For a long, tense moment, the human-turned-Cybertronians glared at each other.

"Fine," Jack gritted out. "Don't let me keep you from running away. Everyone knows it's the only thing you're good at. You've done that all your life." Miko flinched slightly, either hurt by the jab or bracing to punch him, but he interrupted her by raising the scanner to her face. "But until then, we're stuck in this together. So we get this bone, we go back to our _masters_ , and we go back to forgetting each other's existence. Deal?"

"Deal," Miko spat venomously.

With that, Jack forcibly shoved his way past her, deeper into the ruins. Silenced reigned then, saved for the sounds of pedes crunching against the dirt and the beeping from the scanner. Neither spoke to each other for a long time.

They walked rows and rows of ancient pillars, some still standing proud, some only half of what they once were. Fragile stone cracked underneath Jack's pedes, and he stepped over piles of rubble that were once walls. He saw chunks and limbs of once were whole statues, but he could not identify them. The former human tried to distract himself from his bitter thoughts—and the raging EM field licking against his—by observing the shell of the ancient temple. He wondered what it was like in its day. The great building must have been _huge_ , in honor of the gods that watched over the human race.

However, as the fuming pair traveled its length, the scanner never rose to an excited yell. It only let out its disheartened beeps, and Jack's optics picked out nothing that looked like a Predacon fossil.

"This doesn't make any sense," he muttered aloud. "The scanner says its here, but it's not picking up a stronger reading."

"What do you know, Shockwave was wrong for once," Miko grumbled, arms crossed over her chest.

Jack ignored the immature femme, narrowing optics in thought. Shockwave's scanners were always accurate before. Not once did an excavation team arrive at the wrong coordinates. Even when the mech accompanied the Decepticon to retrieve a fossil, Shockwave seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Even when the scanner made the same little chirps, before the scientist made Jack—

Then he realized.

"It's underground," he breathed.

"Ugh, _great_ ," Miko groaned. "That means we going to have to _dig_?"

"Maybe we don't have to. Some Greek temples have a network of tunnels that branch underground."

"That means we could get _lost_ , probably forever." She grumbled, displeased with the idea. Like everything else.

Jack suppressed a growl of annoyance at her pessimistic attitude. He never figured he would miss that bubbly, overly optimistic personality.

"Well, some of us actually have a sense of direction," he snapped. "Just look around for something."

"Fine."

The pair split apart, then, scouring the ruins for tiniest flaw.

"Call me if you find anything," Jack shouted out after her, not even looking back to see if she acknowledged him.

The mech turned over eroded statues and debris, and brushing aside stone. Occasionally he stomped on the ground, finials twitching to hear a hollow ring, but there were only the thumps and cracks of stone. He heard a few commotions from Miko's side of the temple, telling she was also was being thorough. But even with both of them, it wasn't until the sinking sun disappeared underneath the waves of the ocean, turning the sky dark, that Miko's triumphant call echoed over the temple.

"Hey, Jack! I found something!"

Jack had just kicked down a wall—half in desperation, half in frustration—when he heard Miko's shout. Curious, the mech ventured towards the back of the temple and found Miko, staring up at an ancient statue.

This one was more intact than the others, save for the missing limb and nose. It showed a bearded man, and even with the numerous dents and cracks, Jack could tell he was muscular. He held a club in his hand, roughened by centuries of erosion. The former human willed himself to avoid looking at the groin, instead focusing on the several hissing, fanged serpentine heads (though a couple of them were missing). The man used a foot to pin the monster down, a determined glare set on his prey as he prepared for the killing blow.

"I think that's... Hercules," Jack realized.

"How can you tell? All these statutes look the same to me." Miko tapped the statue, only for dust flake off.

"Because I think that's a hydra." The mech pointed to the grotesque creature pinned underneath the man's feet.

"Isn't that monster that if you cut one head, two more grow back or something?"

"Yeah. It was slayed by Hercules, as one of his Twelve Labors."

Art history had taught him _something_ at least.

"Well, don't you know _everything_ ," Miko growled, her tone a cross between boredom and venomous. Even after their trip to the Greek museum as humans, her interest in history had not grown much. "I don't see you knowing how we're going to get this bone."

Jack turned to snap at her, until he caught something in the corner of his optic. A crevice in the stone, at the base of the statue. Instead of an empty crack, the mech focused on the black abyss... leading into darkness. He looked to Miko.

"You have an ax, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? Jealous I have something you don't?"

He ignored her comment as he pointed to the crevice. "You think you can open that up?"

Miko followed his gaze and it took a moment for the femme to piece together. Then a mischievous grin spread across her faceplates.

"I got something better," she purred, and her servos transformed into large cannons.

It took a moment for Jack to realize what she was planning. The next second, he was surging forward to stop her.

"Miko, wait—!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Miko opened fired.

There was the horrible sound of shattering rock as it was vaporized by the superheated energon. Chunks of debris and a cloud of dust flew into the air, swallowing the statue whole. Before Jack had the chance to force Miko's cannons down, the femme deactivated her weapons with a smug grin. The mech fumed.

"Are you out of your _mind_?!" he screeched.

"What? Just following your orders, oh, great leader."

"That could have been a tunnel! I wanted you to dig open an entrance, not blast it until it collapses!"

"Well I opened it, didn't I?" Miko answered snidely.

Sure enough, beneath the statue of Hercules (who was now sporting a few more ugly battle scars) was a large, gaping hole. It looked like the maw of a monster, its mouth opened wide with the jagged stones making uneven teeth. Even with his sharp optics, Jack could only make out cold, stone walls submerged in inky blackness. The scent of ancient, stale air rose up to tickle his olfactory nerves. Miko shifted to the makeshift entrance's edge.

"So, who wants to go down the creepy tomb first?" she asked sarcastically.

Jack rolled his optics and waved. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentlebot."

With that dry quip, the femme ducked into the uneven mouth, vanishing from sight.

With a roll of his optics and a groan, Jack followed after her, diving into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Bumblebee had gone ahead of him and the NEST soldiers, to scout the immediate area. When he had sent a message telling the close was clear, Ratchet had opened the groundbridge. Even still, Raf was nervous as stepped through, emotions warring in his spark. He couldn't fail this mission, not with the alliance between Autobot and humans hanging in the balance.

The human-turned-Cybertronian was greeted with the dying sun as it fell underneath guarding mountains, alighting the sky with a blaze of crimson, violet, and pink hues. All around him were lush, green trees. They stretched in every direction, blanketing the rolling landscape as far as the optic could see. Leaves rustled in a cool, calm sea breeze. From the smell of salt, Raf judged they were close to the ocean.

It oddly reminded him of Mexico. As his parents had migrated from there, Raf had gone to the country several times to visit relatives. It had everything from barren desert to lush jungles to sandy beaches to rocky shores.

"First time in Greece?"

Raf blinked from his observations at the voice, glancing down to see Colonel Lennox walking up stand beside him. The NEST commander was dressed in full combat armor over his green fatigues. Although he looked like an intimidating sight, especially with that stern expression, his brown eyes were kind.

"Y-yeah," Raf stammered.

"My wife and I had our honeymoon at Mykonos."

"What was it like?"

Lennox smiled. "I think you'll see it soon enough."

Behind them, the groundbridge snapped close as the last Humvee pulled through. There were several, each filled with hardened soldiers. Apparently Galloway did not want to take any risks, either against diabolical Decepticons or supposedly treacherous Autobots. Lennox's expression turned serious.

"You two scout ahead," the lieutenant colonel ordered. "We'll be right behind you. Contact us if you run into any trouble."

"Yes, sir," Raf nodded and Bumblebee buzzed his affirmative.

With that, both of the mechs transformed, engines rumbling. The yellow mech took the lead, the Camaro speeding over gravel roads. Raf followed behind, keeping his sensors as high as possible. There was nothing in the sky, or signals that he could detect within several miles. Clear so far.

"I don't see any Decepticons," Raf reported.

" _Keep your guard up_ ," Bumblebee replied. " _Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not there_."

"Um, right..."

It was then he noticed how close Bumblebee was, hovering by his front. The former human's engine sputtered in anxiousness. Even his guardian knew how unprepared he was for this mission.

He had only seen combat twice, if it had even counted as combat. Raf had spent the last several months training in his new form, but it was obvious he didn't know a thing about fighting. He wasn't even athletic as a human. He would always be the last one to finish the drills during gym, and he was the easy target of the taller and stronger jocks. Even as a Cybertronian, the genius was weak.

Knock Out had bested him by twirling his fingers. Raf couldn't stand up to Jack, who had been converted the same time he had been. And he couldn't even look Megatron in the optic. It was only because Optimus had returned from the dead that he was alive now. The mutant outsmarted Knock Out, sure, but that was luck more than anything.

Now, if the 'Cons came, Raf would have nowhere to go. He would _have_ to fight. It was unrealistic to count on Bumblebee to save him—he needed to help, to fight against them. He wouldn't let his friends fight alone anymore.

But... what if he had to fight Jack and Miko? Oh, just knowing he had attacked them, _hurt_ them, pained him to his core. No, he couldn't do it. Not again.

"...Bumblebee?" Raf said so softly that the scout could barely hear him. "What if… Miko and Jack..."

The human-turned-Cybertronian didn't dare finish that sentence, and thankfully he didn't have to. Bumblebee understood, and his engine sputtered in a sigh.

" _Hopefully it won't have to come that,_ " the Autobot muttered half-heartedly, as they both knew it was unlikely. " _But if Jack or Miko or both are here, we're going to bring them home._ "

The somber vow gave Raf a flicker of hope that he desperately clung to. "Y-yeah! Without a doubt!"

The pair traveled in silence after that. They drove across unpaved roads, weaving through valleys and over rocky hills. Raf found no sign of civilization, not even a single town or house or even a car.

The vehicles traveled at a fast speed, but slow enough to scan their surroundings. Raf extended his sensors, detecting every object, every movement in the surrounding landscape. He monitored the skies, but they remained empty. The scouts periodically reported to Lennox, assuring that the close was clear, and the commander would reply that the NEST soldiers were not far behind.

It went on like that for a while, the signal getting a stronger—though it took a lot of detours to do that without arousing suspicion. Hours went by, long enough for the sky to turn dark, when finally the lush forests and grey rock ended, replaced by the sea. The ocean stretched as far as the optic could see, the dying sun reflected off the rippling waters like a brilliant fire.

As they neared the white sand of the beach, Bumblebee skidded to a halt and transformed, Raf quickly following his example.

"How much farther?" the youngling asked.

" _We're close_. _Two clicks south_ ," Bumblebee reported, glancing at the scanner.

He turned in that direction, staying in his bipedal mode. The only sound was the roar of the waves crashing onto the shoreline, loud and vicious like a raging beast. They kicked up sand with each step, their heavy pedes leaving deep footprints. Raf dreaded the thought of running into Decepticons here. Worse still, if any human were caught up in the ensuing fight.

Thankfully they had no encounters, and soon arrived at the rocky wall of a cliff side, waves crashing against it scanner was beeping madly, making Bumblebee stop and narrow his optics in confusion.

" _That's odd,_ " he murmured. " _It's reading massive amounts of energon, but... there's nothing here_."

Raf cautiously approached his guardian, standing on the tip of his pedes to look at the device. Sure enough, the screen was flashing excitingly and unfamiliar script racing across it. He understood Bumblebee's confusion. He had _never_ seen such reading before. Usually on a scouting mission, the Autobots would only detect trace signals of energon, scraps left behind from Decepticon mines. And even if there _was_ a large reserve, the 'Cons always beat them to it. Yet the beach was deserted.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Raf asked cautiously, lowly.

" _I guess there's only one way to find out_ ," Bumblebee replied darkly, moving forward. " _Check the area_."

Yet as they scanned the great walls towering over them, they found no sign of malicious Decepticons, or of anything of that matter. Raf climbed onto a cluster of sharp rocks, battered by walls of white water. He used his new height to scan the cliffside again, optics rooming over the sharp rocks, the soft sand, the raging sea... there! A dark, yawning cave, half-submerged in the water. Just large enough for the pair to squeeze through

Excited, Raf turned to his partner, calling over the noise, "Bumblebee! I found a cave!"

" _Think this will lead us to our elusive signal_?" Bumblebee asked as he peered at the opening, outcroppings of deadly jagged spires of rock protecting the entrance from any who would dare to approach by boat.

"It has to!" Raf declared, already scrambling down the rock towards the cavern entrance. He sent a message over the frequency. _"_ Mist—um, Colonel Lennox, we found a tunnel that leads further underground. We are going to see if it leads to the energon source."

"Copy that," the NEST commander replied. "We'll secure the perimeter. Be careful down there, you two."

With that, Raf stormed ahead despite the danger, inching closer to the cave entrance with each step. Bumblebee quickly followed behind him, ready to aid hs charge at a moment's notice. The mutant was sure if he was a human, he would have never made it to the cave. Some of the rocks were sharp as knives, and all of them were slippery. They crowded together, making nearly impossible to weave between the deadly formations. Gentle waves turned violent, roaring loud and vicious. The water collided into the rocks and white foam was sent into the air. The current was swept out just as quickly, and it would have taken Raf, were it not for his great weight.

However, his new mass was a much as a curse as a blessing. The mech wailed as the rock beneath his pede crumbled. He slid forward, straight towards the hungry teeth of boulders, ready to sink into his mesh. Only for a strong servo to snatch his door-wing, jerking back onto the solid rock.

" _I've got you_!" Bumblebee assured the little mech, pulling him to safety, his step steady.

Raf's optics were wide as he stared down at the hungry fangs that had almost dug into him, spark hammering in its chamber. If it wasn't for his guardian—

"Th-thanks," the youngling stammered out, not daring to finish that thought.

The scout nodded back. "We're almost there, come on."

Prying his gaze from the deadly rocks, Raf realized he had slipped mere steps from the cave entrance. The pair clung to the rocks—and each other—as they waded through the water. The short journey passed without further incident, and the mutant sighed with relief as they were swallowed by earthen walls. The terrain was still uneven and the salt water came to their hips, but away from the deadly rocks, the surface was much calmer here. Even though, it did not stop Bumblebee from complaining that he would seriously rust later.

The scanner was still letting out a shrill, excited ring. They were on the right track. Raf glanced up to see a pitch-black abyss before them, a ghostly, ominous wind blowing from its depths. It was a sight that would have chilled any human to the bone, and Raf was tempted to turn back around. Instead, the human-turned-Cybertronian steeled himself. He didn't know what waited for him in the darkness, but this time, he was not running away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rian: Whoever can figure out what the scene with Raf and Bumblebee is based off of, we'll give a tidbit of lore we're working on for the story, or a sneak peak of the next chapter or further. I'll have to ask Misgel which one though XD**

 **Misgel: Hmm... a sneak peak is always fun. XD**

* * *

Raf decided he didn't like this place. He didn't think Bumblebee did, either. Deafening silence filled the narrow tunnel, save for the sloshing of water against the mechs' plating. The water level had fallen to their pedes, making it easier to traverse through the flooded cave, but sent salt water flying into the air with each step. Some of the liquid had dried off of Raf's armor, only to leave a crusty residue behind.

He tried to scratch the uncomfortable feeling away, but it would sink into his gears out of reach. So Raf tried to distract himself by focusing ahead of him, only for a wall of blackness to gree himt. And it went on and on and on.

Raf wondered if it was ever going to end. Were they even getting close?

"Is the signal getting stronger?" Raf darked to ask, turning to Bumblebee.

" _I don't know,"_ his guardian sighed, shaking his helm. _"The energon levels keep fluctuating_. _I've… I've never seen anything like this_."

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?"

Bumblebee frowned. " _I guess we'll have to see._ "

They traveled further and further, down and down, the darkness grew stronger and stronger. The mech felt that familiar childish fear as he was greeted empty blackness, and found himself unconsciously stepping closer to his guardian. Bumblebee must have remembered his acute fear, as the Autobot flashed his headlights on, illuminating the cavern walls with bright light.

Raf kept his sensors fully extended, braced for any danger that may await them. However, he was only greeted with walls and walls of cold, solid rock. There was no movement, no sound, no sign of life. And it made the youngling worried.

"W-where are the 'Cons?" Raf asked in a whisper, as if he could be heard if he raised his voice. "Wouldn't they be able to detect the surges, too?"

" _They should_ ," Bumblebee buzzed, looking wary of their surroundings. " _I haven't detected anything, though._ "

Raf's spark clenched at that. It was unlike the Decepticons to be quiet, especially when it came to fresh sources of energon. While the vicious aliens held control over many of Earth's vast reservoirs, the greedy plunderers were always seeking for more to fuel their army. The Autobots would have at least encountered a scout team by now.

But instead, silence greeted them. And darkness, that went on and on and―

Raf flickered his optics, and it was then he saw it.

No, his vision was playing tricks on him. But that couldn't be. His knew optics were _incapable_ of imagining it. It meant it was there, it was real.

Light.

A pale glow, reflecting off the walls of the curved corridor ahead of them.

"Bumblebee… what is that?" he whispered, unable to see what was causing the peculiar lighting.

Bumblebee narrowed his gaze at the odd glow up ahead, only for his optics to brighten when he realized what it was. However, not taking any chances, the young scout activated battle protocols, transforming his servo into a cannon. He protectively stepped in front of his charge.

" _Stay close to me_ ," the Autobot ordered, cautiously moving forward.

"R-right."

Raf transformed his servos into stringers, though the motion was less fluid than Bumblebee's. As one, they moved around the corner, only for amazed gasps to escape them both. Raf couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a gigantic cavern, filled with cerulean crystals. Jagged pillars crisscrossed the large space, either expanding across the entire height of the cave or they were broken off with sharp ends. Sharp clusters replaced stone walls. The crystals glowed, so that colorful halos surrounded entire formations. Raf felt something brush against his field, making his systems come alive with energy. Coming from the energon.

Raf stared in amazement, optics wide and bright and his jaw dropped open. Beside him, he could sense Bumblebee's flaring field, telling he was in a similar state. He had never seen so much of it in one place!

Slowly, the youngling pulled himself from his trance as his spark thrummed faster in excitement. They did it! They had managed to find a massive reservoir of energon, _before_ the Decepticons! And it was all theirs.

"With this we won't have to worry about energon for… for _months_!" Raf practically cheered, turning to his guardian excitingly.

Bumblebee only continued to stare in awe, blue optics wide and bright and jaw agape. The former human didn't think he had ever seen such an amazed look on a Cybertronian.

" _I d-don't..._ " Bumblebee buzzed, his prosthesis frizzing out in his shock. " _Believe it..._ "

"Just wait until the others see this, 'Bee!" Raf was practically bouncing up and down in joy. He hopped over the yellow scout, beaming up at him. "We wouldn't have to depend on rations anymore! And we could use this to power Magnus and Wheeljack's ships, our weapons, the groundbridge! And we wouldn't be starving! We could win the war!"

The youngling's excited field must have bled into Bumblebee's, as the Autobot blinked out of his trance to look down on his little charge.

" _Y-yeah_ ," he said, and then slowly, a wide, genuine smile spread across his faceplates. "We just might."

"We will! This is… this everything we hoped for!"

Bumblebee nodded, and placed two fingers on his audio to activate his commlink. Only to be greeted by static.

 _"Scrap. We're too far underground to get a signal,"_ he realized.

Raf didn't let the obstacle ruin his good mood. "Then we'll just have to carry as much as possible until we get the rest of the team."

Bumblebee looked disappointed, but nodded. _"Do you remember how to access your subspace?"_

"Yeah," Raf nodded, tapping his hood with his knuckles.

Learning he had a storage space within him was odd, and learning it could hold nearly anything was more so. It had taken some practice, and by the end of it, the former human told himself it was no different than a pocket on a pair of jeans.

With that assurance, the pair of mechs split up, each picking a cluster of energon to harvest. Raf once again activated his stingers. He knew he had to be careful. Energon was highly volatile. A single spark of fire, or any violent force, could cause a chain reaction. The entire cavern would explode within seconds. Leaving a giant hole in the planet.

Raf's stingers were powered by electricity, something the sensitive substance was tolerant to. But if he added too much heat…

After a moment of hesitation, the youngling placed his weapons on the lowest setting and fired at the bright crystals. The sound of shattering glass assaulted his sensitive audios, but he was rewarded with little pieces of energon falling at his pedes.

Raf couldn't help but smile at himself as he ran over to collect the fragments. Due to his small size, he knew he couldn't carry much, but it was better than anything. And if he brought _proof_ to the team of their discovery, they could return with proper equipment.

So the mech went from cluster to cluster, gathering as much as he could. He heard Bumblebee working in the distance, his grunts echoing through the cavern. But there was no other sound, no other soul. They were safe.

It gave Raf assurance to move on, rounding a crystal of energon that was the size of the bus. Only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

He stood on a precipice that overlooked the entire cavern, and it was larger than he had first imagined. Now that the crystals were no longer obscuring his view, he saw the underground network went on and on, filled to the brim with great crystals of energon. Raf realized he was wrong.

The Autobots wouldn't have an energy source for months… but for _ever._

For the first time in his life, Raf could not form a single word or thought. He couldn't have called Bumblebee even if he wanted to. However, it was not the only thing that caught his attention.

The energon seemed to have amassed in the center of the cavern. Thick branches of the unearthly material merged together to create a gargantuan crystal. It glowed so brightly not even Raf's optics could adjust to it, its light radiating outwards, like it was a lost sun in a subterranean world. It was... gorgeous.

Raf stood for a long time, memorized by the glow. Finally he blinked free of his trance and spoke over the comms, "Bumblebee, I see something! I'm going to check it out!"

 _"Stay close, Raf,"_ his guardian ordered. _"I'm getting a weird energy spike in here."_

Caught up in his excitement, the youngling ignored his guardian as he moved deeper into the cavern. Thankfully the crystals were closer together, each of them sturdy and large, allowing him to hop from one branch to another like a monkey in a tree. Getting closer to the great star.

Bumblebee sent another message through the comms, but only to be laced with static, interrupted by the massive energy source. " _R-Raf!_ ― _ou need to st_ ― _in my_ ― _ight!_ "

Raf hardly processed the scrambled words when suddenly he was on one of the branches leading to the light. It was blinding, filling his entire vision with white, but it didn't hurt, didn't scare him. Instead, it felt warm and comforting, like an old friend. No, not old. Ancient. A light that had been nestled in a darkened world, waiting for the day to finally awaken.

Raf stepped closer, and closer.

" _Something's wro_ ― _! Th_ ― _energon… it_ 's― _Raf?! G_ ― _b_ ― _h_ ―!"

The crystal itself was as pure as the light. Unlike the gentle blue of energon, it was translucent, a clearness devoid of any color. Slowly, hesitantly, Raf reached out, grazing his fingertips against its impossibly smooth surface. It was warm, but not too hot, not damaging or deadly. Just... warm, like the kitchen would feel after his mother had done an entire day of cooking.

Wait. His mother. Selena Esquival. Who he would never see again. Even if she was not killed in the Decepticon invasion, she could never know what he had become. An Autobot. He... had come here to get energon, for his friends. With that reality, Raf blinked out of the spell. What... what was he doing?

The realization had him rearing back, startled. He stared at the energon, reality becoming clearer again with each blink as he noticed that something… wasn't quite right.

The crystal... it was too _pure_. There was no hint of the sapphire shade in energon, no familiar hum or charge. There was _something_ , sinking into his field, like a virus invading the bloodstream. Raf tried to ignore it, that lulling buzz, instead staring at the impossible formation, in the center of the energon.

The branches of the energy course buried into the false star, like an IV in a person's arm. Bleeding its energy into the odd star. Or... was it being sapped? Like a bacterium eating away at a person's body... all the while creating false signals to send its victim. Raf peered into the crystal, trying to find the slightest detail, the slightest flaw. And then he saw it.

A large, dark shadow deep within.

Narrowing his optics, Raf stepped closer, trying to peer through the substance like it was a foggy window.

The shape was unnatural, especially when in comparison to energon and crystals surrounding it. It was asymmetrical, ending in curves and sharp edges and spikes. Raf saw there were fine, pointed ends... like claws. There was something curling through the crystal, like a snake... like a tail. Something large and massive jutted out... like a head of a goat, but it was in the wrong spot.

Raf hardly became aware of how air stuttered through his vents, cooling fans clicking on to battle the heat building up in his frame. He hardly heard Bumblebee's cries, panicked and confused. He only saw the shadow, the _thing_ in the heart of the virus. The creature.

The mutant looked where the head should be, where he thought it should be. He was only greeted with an odd shape, as strange as the rest of it. Maybe... maybe this was nothing at all. All the excess energy was muddling with his processor. Nothing could survive so long, so perfectly preserved.

Blazing yellow optics opened.

* * *

"How much longer is it _now_?" Miko asked for what must have been the hundredth time that hour. She dragged her fingertips across the wall in an effort to have something to do with her servos.

"When the thingamajiggy says we're there," Jack snapped over his shoulder, his internal circuitry aggravating him from the femme's persistent nagging.

"So are we there yet?"

" _No_."

"Ugh!" the femme groaned, smacking the wall, hard enough to shake dirt loose from above. "We've been walking in circles for forever! You sure that thing is working?"

"It's working, Miko."

"Positive?"

"Well, if you _shut up_ and let me concentrate, I can read this thing to get us out of this mess faster."

To emphasize his point, Jack increased his pace, forcing Miko to keep up. He began to wonder if this was another punishment, trapping him underground with the most aggravating femme on the planet. Their surroundings weren't any more pleasant.

The air was stale, dust lingering in the air and filtering through Jack's vents. The tunnels were cloaked in blackness, forcing the pair to switch on their headlights to see the earthen walls around them. It seemed to go on forever, with no end in sight.

The mech couldn't stand it, along with Miko's inane chatter as she rambled on and on, complaining about everything in general. As if he wasn't miserable enough as it was.

"Oh, goody," Miko sneered. "I can't _wait_ to go back being dissected by Dr. Frankenstein!"

Jack grinded his denta and snapped before be could stop himself, "Did Shockwave bother to put a 'mute' button on you?"

The reaction was instant. Red optics brightened, winglets hiked up, and armor stiffened. However, Miko did not fail to come up with a vile comeback of her own.

"Where did that grumpiness come from? Did Megatron teach you that or did you just get it when your dad walked out on you?"

Automatically Jack's servos clenched into fists and denta grinded against one another. He regretted he ever told the femme about his sensitive past. He forced himself to keep walking, not looking in Miko's direction as he muttered, "At least my parents didn't send me to the other side of the world just to get rid of me."

Only as he said the words, there was a furious screech. "That's _not_ true!"

Without warning, Jack yelped he felt a solid body slammed into the back of his. He tried to dig in his heels to stop himself, but the momentum was too great. His foot slipped, right off a ravine.

The mutant flailed, unknowingly digging his claws into Miko, dragging her down with him. The duo tumbled down the slopes in a ball of tangled limbs, the darkened world spinning around them and the jagged rocks scraping their plating. They came to a rough halt, both grunting as dust flew in the air.

The pair lay on the ground for a long time, groaning in pain. New scratches and dents littered their frames. Miko blinked, trying to focus her vision, only to notice Jack struggling to all fours. She took her chance. The mutant pounced on the mech, provoking a startled cry as her heavy frame settled on his newly repaired plating.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jack screeched, trying to wiggle out from underneath the deranged femme. "Get off!"

Deliberately defying him, Miko placed her knees on his arms and planted her servos on his shoulders, straddling his torso. Effectively trapping him.

"Make me!" she challenged, pushing nearly all her weight to keep the mech immobilized.

The elder mutant huffed and sneered, "You're lighter than Megatron."

Miko blinked at him, but before she could translate his words, the pinned mech shifted his weight, so that the femme had to compensate to hold him down. Leaving her weaker on one side. Jack planted his pede in the ground, using the momentum to push his body up. Miko yelped as she was bucked off, and for good measure, he sent a punch into her helm.

She grunted from the blow, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Jack used his chance to roll away, settling a safe distance from the femme. He halted in an awkward crouch, claws raised in defense.

"What is with you?!"

In answer, Miko let out a savage growl. "I _hate_ that you're letting them win! Why can't you just see that they are _using_ us?!"

"Then what do you suggest? Go back to the Autobots?!" Before Miko would work up a reply, Jack let out a loud, heart-broken wail, "I _can't_ go back, Miko! I'm _bonded_ to Megatron! I destroyed a city for him! I hurt people―I've _killed_ people!" He vented harshly, staring into the femme's wide and bright optics. "Just like I will turn against the Autobots. So, yes, Miko, I know the Decepticons are using me, but I know there's nothing I can do to stop it." He shook his head. "I wasn't kidding before, Miko. If you want to go back, then I won't stop you."

Miko narrowed her optics, before shutting them and turning away. She said lowly, so Jack had to strain to hear. "I don't want to go back…"

Now it was Jack's turn to stare. "What?"

"Bulkhead doesn't care about me anymore."

It was then the mech saw Miko's dim, vacant optics, haunted with misery. Then he realized: he wasn't the only one that was questioning his loyalty. His voice became exasperated, sounding tired.

"And do you think you taking it out on me is going to solve anything? Wallowing in despair and self-pity isn't going to help anyone, least of all me or you! Trudging forward, no matter how much I hate it, is the only option left to me."

Miko ex-vented heavily, knowing she told herself the same thing every day. She had to keep moving, keep fighting, or Shockwave would win. Or had he already won? She glanced over to Jack's glare, her gaze drifting to the Decepticon sigil on his shoulder, mirroring her own.

"So I guess that means we're really Decepticons now?"

Jack's gaze landed on her own brand, his voice barely a whisper. "...Yeah. I guess so."

Miko hung her helm in defeat, and Jack saw a subtle tremble through her frame. However, he made no comment as the femme slowly began to rise to her pedes. He followed her example, his glare never straying from her, in case she chose to continue the fight. He had to use the wall for support, clawing his way up.

Only for the rock to sink beneath his palm.

Jack started when suddenly a series of metallic clicks seemed to spread across the cavern.

"What's happening?" Miko asked him, optics widening as she scanned their surroundings.

Before Jack could answer, a loud hum filled the air. He squinted in confusion, helm snapping in every direction to find the source of the sound. Only for his optics to widen as cracks within the walls began to _glow_ , a faint violet lighting the darkness of the cave. They spread across the cavern, reaching up to the ceiling, forming complex patterns. The series of clicks were accompanied by the turning of gears and the shifting of rock, sounding like a transformation.

Jack's optics went bright as he watched the walls _move_ , jagged rock replaced by smooth metal.

"Back up!" Jack warned Miko, extending an arm to shove her back as the ground began to tremble, fearing collapse.

But instead of caving in, the floor moved _up_. Jack could only watch as portions of the ground rose, one higher than the last, forming _stairs_. He followed the steps up to the far wall, watching as rocks pulled to the side, revealing a metal wall. Portions of the wall continued to shift, interlocking with each other with metallic clinks that reverberated across the cavern. It took a long moment for Jack to realize it was a _door_. With a serious padlock.

Then, after an even longer moment, there was a distance clank, and the air was filled with silence once more. The once stone cavern replaced with a solid room, illuminated by an alien glow. The two human-turned-Cybertronians merely stared at the sight, frozen, unable to process anything that just happened. Finally, Miko broke the silence.

"That… that was so _cool_!" She turned to Jack, practically bouncing up and down.. "How'd you do that?!"

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Well, it looks like you _did_. So... what did you do?"

Jack rolled his optics, not surprised how quickly Miko's sour mood had changed to talking in circles. It didn't help that he didn't have any answer, either. He eyed the complex designs around him, the glyphs etched into the wall painfully familiar.

"It looks Cybertronian..." he breathed.

"How did a Cybertronian spaceship get down here?" Miko questioned.

It was only natural for her to ask that, but the walls around them looked nothing like the _Nemesis._

"I don't think it's a ship, I think this was a... base or temple or something."

The femme tilted her helm. "Okay... Why would they have a fancy base?"

"Earth used to be a Cybertronian colony, remember? They hoarded their energon here to hide it during the war. I guess they had to have somewhere to live."

"Maybe… but _underground_?" Miko retorted skeptically. "Why would they be hiding from humans, if they were even around back then? I mean, humans are _tiny_."

To emphasize her point, the mutant pinched her fingers close together. Jack didn't mention that they were once human, but in his new body, it was still bizarre to him to see just how insignificant his former race appeared to him. To ancient, technologically advanced Cybertronians, humans armed with wooden spears and arrows would have been laughable at best. No, they weren't hiding. Not from humans at least.

Then were the Autobots trying to avoid Decepticon detection? Or did these ruins proceed the war? It only made him more confused. Yet, if it was a base, why was it sealed? And why was the lock on the _outside_?.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Miko spoke, interrupting Jack's spiraling thoughts. He looked back to see Miko had transformed her servo into a battle-axe. "Let's crack this baby open!"

"So you're _not_ concerned with the giant scary-looking alien door with 'keep out' glyphs written all over it?"

"Well, this is what we came for right? Or do _you_ want to be responsible for coming back to Buckethead empty-handed?"

Jack sighed, "Fine, I guess opening the giant Door of Death it is."

"Whichever gets us out of this Pit faster," Miko shrugged, rearing her arm back, before swinging down with as much might as she could muster.

Only for the blade of the axe to bounce off with a _cling_ and a shower of sparks.

" _Yeowch_!" Miko yelped, axe transforming back into a servo, which she then shook vigorously. "That _hurt_!"

Jack rolled his optics. "That's why you _wait_ a second before you just start hitting things!"

"Oh, so I guess you have the key?" the femme retorted, giving him a sideways glare.

The mech sighed. "If this place was built by Cybertronians, they would put something behind a locked door only if it was important. Something that couldn't get in the wrong hands, but easy enough anyone stationed here could get in."

"So we're looking for a pass code or something?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, great!" Miko grumbled, throwing her servos in the air. "We can't find the dragon bone and now we can't even see what's inside the wicked door."

"Complaining isn't going to help us."

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas, oh, great leader!"

"Just give me a minute!"

Miko glared at his snap, but to his relief, she clipped her intake shut. With a sigh, Jack turned back to the door. Metal pieces were interlocked with each other to form complex designs, making it impossible to use brute force to push their way in. By the unscathed, metallic sheen of the wall, he doubted they could just blast their way through, either. Jack found himself considering Miko's words.

A door needed a key to unlock.

But if that was the case, then it was hopeless. They had lost their trail on the Predacon fossil, and they only had so much time to recover it before their Decepticon masters got impatient. They didn't have time for another scavenger hunt. Jack wondered if they should leave it alone, report it back to Megatron. Then again, the human-turned-Cybertronian was reluctant to have that conversation.

But here had to be something.

Some kind of unlatching mechanism, a control pad, or even a keyhole. Anything, that would have allowed ancient Cybertronians to―

Then Jack felt it.

A familiar heat, coursing through his veins. Growing hotter and hotter. Instantly Jack gritted his denta with a groan, servo flying to his aching helm. Why was Megatron pressing against the bond now? Where they taking too long? No, he couldn't lose himself now! Not when they were close...

He pushed back, trying to shove down the rising darkness. Only to feel a solid wall. Jack flinched.

Megatron only closed the bond when he was preoccupied, and did not want any distractions, even from Jack. But if the bond was sealed, then why was the dark energon in his spark stirring?

It was then Jack felt something else. A _pull_ against his spark, leading in a single direction, like a compass. Pointed towards the door.

Jack's confusion grew. Nothing was making sense. What was happening? He edged closer to massive lock, placing his servo against the smooth metal.

His palm began to warm at the contact. Jack blinked, trying to flinch away, only for his pedes to stay in place. Instead, he felt something stir within him, deep within his soul. Something chaotic and dark, uncoiling like a snake rising from sleep.

Only to strike.

Jack's mouth gaped as his violet optics flashed brilliantly. His spark hammered in his chest, twisted and pulsing in a horrible way. His veins were _scorching_ now, so intense the mech feared he was going to melt. Even his spark was _burning_ , thrumming in sync with the pulse that coursed through him. A purple glow began to spread across his fuel-lines. He hardly heard Miko's surprised yelp through the white noise.

Then there was a deep, low groan, the world shuddering around him. Then there was a clink, followed by another and another. The clanging of metal striking metal filled the chamber. Jack watched through a purple haze as the patterns across the door began to move, uncoiling from each other. The metal broke apart, unlatched, and fell into place.

Jack gasped as he was finally able to tear his hand away, the limb nearly numb as he stumbled away. Miko caught him before he could collide with the wall, staring at him with a bewildered look.

"Wh-what did you― what just―" the startled femme fumbled, her mind still reeling at what she had just saw.

Jack's frame was dangerously hot, but the alien glow that had seized his body seemed to be fading. His bright optics dimmed.

"G-give me a minute," he groaned. His cooling fans were on full blast, trying to flush the heat from his systems. Warning messages flashed across his HUD, but the mech dismissed them as he struggled to stay on his pedes.

Even as he attempted to regain himself, a grating noise of ancient metal sliding against stone assaulted his audios. Jack glanced up, only to see the gigantic doors that had blocked their path mere moments ago were moving aside. Each one sunk into the earth, widening the gap between them more and more. Until there was only a dark, foreboding abyss.

Miko and Jack stared.

"Soo..." the femme drawled after a long moment of silence. "Who wants to go first?"

The two stared at each other, each as unwillingly as the other. Then they turned back to the gaping darkness.

"Together then?" Jack suggested lightly.

Miko stared at him, narrowing her optics. Jack knew she would not have forgiven him so easily, so he waited patiently for her reply.

After a long moment, she forced out, "...Fine."

"On three?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Alright. One… Two..."

Miko joined in, already moving forward as she said, "Thr―"

A deep, savage, _deadly_ growl reverberated across the cavern walls.

Both mutants froze, feeling the jarring sound in their struts. The thunderous rumble ended in a low, sinister hiss. Jack swore he felt a chill crawl up his spinal strut and he was aware of Miko shuddering beside him. Then, before the hiss even faded, there was a powerful thud. Then another, and another, and another. Until Jack felt the vibrations underneath his pedes, racing up his legs to his still pulsating spark.

At first Jack couldn't understand what the sound was. Was the cavern collapsing? No, that wasn't right. The chambers were still intact. No, the thuds were something _heavy,_ slamming against the ground, moving closer. It was then Jack realized he recognized this sound.

When he tried to escape Darkmount, so long ago. Only he found himself in a dark, large room, and he was not alone. As he had stepped into the monster's lair.

A fierce, burning yellow glare appeared from the darkness.

Gleaming fangs glinted in the violet light, forming a great maw. Gold flashed from the blackness, long and narrow and menacing. Metal rose into sharp curves to create a set of demonic horns. But it was no demon.

It was a Predacon.

Jack's optics went wide, impossibly wide, and Miko let out a choked gasp. It was Predacon. A living, breathing―

And then a second helm emerged.

"Holy Pri―!" Miko gasped, only to be silenced as Jack slapped his servo over her mouth. The optics were misty almost, and the head swiveled several times as though it struggled to see her properly at first, while the other head did the same to Jack.

"I don't think it sees us," he whispered to his companion, not daring to raise his voice.

The little mech did not dare take his optics from the ferocious beast, every wire in his body stiff and tense. The heads, identical to each other, moved forward, and the mutant shakily moved back, Miko quickly following his example. She stumbled on a step, but managed to keep her balance, vents working rapidly to expel built-up air.

Jack was filled with horror as he watched a set of massive talons stepped out of the shadows, then another. A long, slender neck followed each helm, stretching out from the gloom until they came _together_ , joined by a broad, bulky body. Gold plating ended in sharp edges, wicked spikes rising from its back to its tail―no, both _tails_. Just like the helms, there was a twin set, flicking in the air as the helms twisted this way and that. Jack heard its huff-like vents, sniffing its surroundings like a snake tasting the air. Its optics were dim, a warm glow in the gloom.

Jack spoke low as he gently ushed Miko away. "We need to leave―"

He realized too late that he made a mistake. Suddenly both heads turned in his direction, lips curling back to reveal the glistening fangs. Jack had only a moment to move out of the way before the twin helms both lunged at him.

Jaws snapped in the space he once occupied, and the mech let out a terrified scream. He dove towards the ground, rolling into a crouch. He heard a yelp from Miko as the femme was knocked to the side by the beast's great size. The mutant glanced back at the Predacon, only to see the monster was whirling back around, fangs flying towards his faceplates.

Jack gasped as he leaned back, only to duck down when another maw chomped at his helm. He jumped from one pede to the other, trying to avoid the deadly barrage.

The beast snarled hatefully towards them, the beginnings of an old flame sparking in its mouth, yet it didn't spew into a stream as Jack had expected it to. He leaped to the side to avoid another lunging bite, where it collided with an energon crystal, smashing it to pieces on contact.

At this, it paused, heads hovering over the clinking pieces with deep vents.

Jack blinked at the event, confused. Then he realized the Predacon was still blinded. That, or it wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

His observations were interrupted by a distinct _pop_ behind him. He flickered his optics, and saw Miko in front of him, battle-axes held out in front of her, charging towards the dazed hydra.

"Miko, wait!" he hollered, racing after her, but it was too late.

The reckless femme dived towards the Predacon, slashing her blades in a flurry of movement. She sliced across flawless gold plating and wires and fuel-lines, spilling energon onto the metal floor. And provoking two deafening roars.

Both mutants flinched at the horrible sound, flattening their finials and turning their audios back, but it cost them precious time. Without warning, the Predacon snapped out of his gaze, dim optics turning bright. A neck turned, locking onto Miko crouched down at its pedes. Before Jack could work up a shout, the beast twisted with outstretched set of claws. The femme let out a pained screech as the talon brutally slammed into her side, sending her flying.

Jack was rushing forward so fast, trying to get to her aid, he didn't realize his mistake until Miko vanished from sight. Leaving him exposed to the monster's horrible gaze. The mech backpedaled so fast he tripped over his own pedes, falling on the ground. And then the gleaming claws wrapped around him.

A crushing weight settled on his body, chassis creaking from the from the strain the Predacon was putting on him. He winced as the claws dug into his armor, a head lowering down to near his own face.

Jack leaned back, only to realize he had nowhere to go. He froze with fear as vicious fangs filled his vision, braced to dig into his neck. Only for a shout to echo across the chamber.

"Yo, Ugly!"

There was a pop beside Jack, and he glanced up to see Miko standing next to him, still brandishing her weapons. The Predacon noticed her presence, too, turnings its dual heads towards her, letting out a deep growl as it bared its lips back in identical snarls. Then a head struck out as quick as a snake, jaws snapping towards the femme. Only for there to be another pop and the mutant vanished.

"Over here, slowpoke!" Miko taunted as she reappeared behind the beast.

The hydra hissed in annoyance and twisted its heads in opposite directions to gain two different angles of her. Before Jack could work up a shout, one of the tails slashed at the femme. Miko effortlessly dodged it despite her heavy frame, jumping up into the air as the world began to twist around her. Only for the second tail to strike.

It slammed into the femme's middle, pinning her to the wall with such force the metal cracked underneath her. Suddenly her frame spasmed and her optics flickered, staring at nothing as her mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Miko!" Jack wailed. He didn't know what happened to a Cybertronian that was attacked mid-warp, but he knew it couldn't be good.

She sputtered and groaned, form fallin limp against the force holding her there. The beast seemed almost to _grin_ at the sight of her unconscious body.

Jack flailed, clawing at the talons keeping him in place, but it was no use. His chest seared from agony in from the pressure on his chassis, the armor no doubt cracked. He was hopelessly pinned.

Then a pair of voices spoke. One deep and gravelly; the other high and shrill.

"Who dares... disturb my sanctum?"


	12. Chapter 12

" _Ah_!"

Raf let out a scream as he jerked away from the massive crystal. Glowing optics pierced through, trained on him. Like a predator locking onto its prey.

Suddenly a single fissure appeared in the false crystal, cutting across the yellow optic. Then it grew wider and wider, branching out to form black web-lite cracks with a horrible shattering noise. Then there was more and more, that grew and grew and grew. Shaking, Raf scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over energon. Hot steam escaped the crevices with a sharp hiss, like a deadly snake.

More and more steam escaped, until a white mist engulfed it. So transfixed on the odd phenomenon, Raf did not hear the shattering of crystal get louder and louder. Then without warning, he felt a powerful shockwave slam into his chest, with such force Raf felt himself being thrown backwards.

Suddenly the energon vanished beneath his pedes, and suddenly there was the cold, cruel tug of gravity on his body, dragging him down. Screaming filled the youngling's audio receptors. It took a moment to realize it was his own, before hitting a hard, cold surface abruptly.

There was a sharp sound against his ruined audios. Before Raf could even _think_ of what it was, pain eruption from his shoulder. His wail sounded muddled and distant, and he instinctively wrapped his servo around his arm. Only to feel jagged cracks along his armor. Through the static, he heard frantic shouts.

 _"—AF! –M COMING!"_

Bumblebee? What was happening? What had happened to him? Why was the energon falling apart around them?!

Raf blinked, trying to focus his splintered vision. He was only greeted with blurred images as he twisted around, desperately looking for his guardian. Awful sounds of fracturing energon echoed across the cavern. Shards fall onto the mech's frame like rain, and he let out high-pitched whimpers when the sharp projectiles imbedded in the gaps of his plating. He felt the wetness of leaking energon on his fingertips.

Spark pulsing in his chest, Raf crawled across the ground. Half-blind and half-deaf, he didn't trust himself to stand. He wanted to call out to Bumblebee, but his vocalizer was frozen with terror. Where was he? Was Bumblebee hurt? Could his guardian even reach him?

Raf felt the air shudder around him, and a low groan filled his audios. Suddenly a shadow fell over his compromised vision. Confused, the mutant rolled over onto his back, only to wail in terror. A tower of energon loomed above him, listing more and more and more as it was captured by gravity, falling towards the ground. Towards _him_.

Every instinct in Raf screamed at him, telling him to get away, to run, that he was going to die. Instead the mutant was frozen, pistons and gears locked in place. He was going to die—

There was a loud noise, a yell or something, and then strong servos seized his arms. The human-turned-Cybertronian yelped as he was yanked away, pain exploding from his dislocated shoulder.

 _"I got you!"_ a voice broke through the static-a familiar voice.

"B-Bumblebee!" Raf gasped, craning to look up, and sure enough, he was greeted with a flash of yellow and determined, but protective optics.

There was a deafening _slam_ and the ground beneath their pedes trembled as the gigantic branch of energon crashed onto the stone floor of the cavern. Right in the spot the former human just occupied. Raf trembled from helm-to-pede at the realization that that could have been him there struck him.

 _"—ou –kay?"_

Raf squinted. "W-what?"

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee repeated gently, helping his charge to his pedes. Raf stumbled a bit, but managed to stay upright.

"I... I think so..."

Raf flickered his optics rapidly, trying to reset his vision. His scrambled feed pieced together one-by-one, but only when it did, he was greeted with a broken world. Where once great crystals of energon filled the cavern, only shattered remains remained. Cerulean shards covered the entire floor and the landscape had completely transformed, with entire mountains of rubble towering over them. Wh-what had caused all this?

"Wh-what happened?" Raf gasped, turning to Bumblebee. His guardian's expression was locked in a fierce glare as he looked around, trying to identify the cause of the collapse. "D-did I do this?"

 _"No. There was some sort of energy surge,"_ Bumblebee explained. _"Powerful enough to destroy all the energon."_

Raf's optics widened in shock. How was that possible? What could be capable of doing—

A long, guttural, unnatural growl filled the cavern.

Instantly Bumblebee and Raf tensed. What _was_ that? The human glanced up, trying to find the source. The scout moved in front of his charge protectively, transforming his servos into cannons.

 _"Stay behind me!"_

Raf cautiously peered around Bumblebee, following his guardian's glare. Only for the energon in his veins to freeze.

No... No, it couldn't be. Even as the mech tried to ration against it, his logic identified what was looming before them.

"Is that…" he dared to breathe, only for Bumblebee to cut him off in a distressed whirr.

 _"A Predacon."_

The monster wasn't as large or as serpentine as the dragon. It had a lithe frame, and instead of a charged-black hide, its armor was a deep crimson, like the color of blood. Razor-sharp talons scraped against the ground and its maw was curved in a pointed beak. The sides of its mouth were serrated, giving it a wicked, fanged appearance. Although it had no horns, fan-like finials rose from its helm, like plumage. A long, whip-like tail flicked behind it, ending in dual blades shaped like an axe. Or a stinger.

The Predacon laid on the group in a slump, its yellow optics dim. It let out another low growl as it raised its helm, scanning its surroundings like Raf has done. Then sluggishly rose to its pedes, as graceful as a newborn fawn.

"Wh-what's wrong with it?" Raf asked in a whisper, as if he feared if he spoke any louder, the creature would hear them. It seemed to be oblivious to their presence, but he didn't know long that would last...

"It must be still disoriented after being in stasis for so long..." Bumblebee hypothesized.

"We... we have to get out of here... We can't take that on—not in such an enclosed space...!"

The creature wasn't as large as the black dragon, but the former human had seen what the vicious creatures were capable of. He didn't want to know what this one could do.

Raf tugged insistently on his partner's servo, and Bumblebee had any qualms about leaving. He ushered the small 'Bot along, both treading with extreme care where they stepped, ensuring none of the energon shards snapped under their pedes. Raf heard a strange huffing sound, like a dog sniffing its surroundings. His hold around Bumblebee's servos tightened as he realized what it was. The Predacon was searching for prey.

The huffs grew heavier, deeper, echoing across the chamber. Raf's spark clenched as the yellow optics became brighter and brighter, its sight slowly returning. The Predacon turned its helm, and its gaze locked with Raf's bright blue ones.

The world seemed to pause as the youngling froze in horror, just as the beast stilled. The pair stared at each other for a long time. The Predacon broke the contest first.

Suddenly its optics narrowed before it raised its helm high. Its beak parted and a high-pitched scream tore loose from the Predacon's throat.

 _"Run!"_ Bumblebee cried, yanking Raf forward.

The youngling quickly transformed, Bumblebee copying his motions, wheels squealing as the rubber burned across the cold stone. There was another terrible screech that grated Rafs audios. He watched as the odd-looking Predacon leaped, but instead at him, it lunged straight up. Panicking, Raf rapidly his sensors panned up, only to see the monster had scaled the upper reaches of the cavern, jumping from crystal to crystal like the youngling had done before. The Predacon went perch from perch with impossible agility, merely a red blur across his rear-view mirror.

Raf couldn't follow the creature's movement, not as he skidded back and forth in the crystal maze. Where was the exit?! He saw Bumblebee weaving through the uneven landscape up ahead. He just had to follow him, the scout always knew where to go—

There was another shriek, and a shadow fell over the Corvette.

Raf skidded to a sudden stop as the Predacon landed in front of them. They transformed out of their alts, settling into battle stances with weapons raised.

Raf shuddered as those malevolent optics bore into him, like a predator eyeing its prey. Its gaze flicked between the pair of Autobots, as if it couldn't decide which to kill first. It took a long step forward, making the earth quake with a resounding thud. Bumblebee and Raf took several steps back, the guardian reaching out protectively wrapped his arm around his charge. Flashing the bright red Autobot sigil on his shoulder.

Raf saw the Predacon's optics lock onto the signal, lenses spiraling into focus. And then narrowing with rage.

The monster reared up onto its hind legs, opening its beak wide and letting out a blood-curdling roar. It was so loud Raf flattened his finials, both he and Bumblebee covering their audios in a poor attempt to block out the ear-shattering noise. Impaired, neither saw the fanged tail striking out like a snake, slamming into both of them. The Cybertronians wailed as one as they were sent soaring through the air. Raf crashed onto the ground, hard, skidding and tumbling like a rag doll before coming to a jarring halt. He heard a sickening thud and a crunch of metal beside him, followed by a low whirr.

"B-Bumblebee!" Raf exclaimed, scrambling to get back to his pedes, systems stuttering from the sudden impact.

His guardian buzzed with broken static as shakily straightened, his frame covered in scratches and a deep dent on his side. Pain radiating from Raf's own chest, he doubted he looked much better. He raised his helm, only to see the Predacon stalking towards them, plating bristling, belly close to the ground, wicked tail raised high. Bright, deadly optics fixed on them. Hungrily.

 _"Get ready for a fight it,"_ Bumblebee said grimly.

Raf could only nod, lifting his stingers, even though his arms were shaking. How were they supposed to take down something that big? It was four—no, _five_ —times bigger than him! The mutant remembered the battle against the black dragon, how close the beast was to destroying the remaining Autobots. They had only survived because Ultra Magnus had arrived just in time.

Trapped inside an underground cavern, Raf doubted the miracle would happen again. They were alone.

Raf shut his optics, summoning what courage he had left. He had to do this. He was a Cybertronian now. With that, the former human took aim and fired.

Zaps of electricity and bolts of superheated energon flew across the cavern, striking the Predacon's hide. Raf focused on gaps of armor, at the creature's optics. The creature let out hisses, but the former human feared they were more in annoyance than in pain. There was a violent snarl, and the monster pounced. It cleared the long distance between them in a single bound, and Raf wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. He let out a scream as claws wrapped around him, slamming him into the ground so hard he heard the hard stone crack beneath.

Raf cried out underneath the monster's crushing weight, his arms were pinned to his side. He squirmed and flailed, but it was fruitless. The Predacon growled, the awful sound like rumbling thunder, as it leaned in close to its prey. Raf cringed as the sharp beak came dangerously close to his face, turning away to prevent being impaled.

 _"Raf!"_

Suddenly bolts of energon flew, striking the side of the Predacon's face. The creature's roar tore through the cave, shaking lose any energon that hadn't been dislodged already. Its vice grip loosened enough for Raf wiggle free.

He scrambled from underneath the claws, ignoring how it shrieked against his plating harshly. He transformed just as a furious screech rang through the cavern, a dark shadow falling over him. With the rev of an engine, the Corvette sped forward, just as massive talons slammed onto the ground where he once occupied.

The ground shuddered as debris flew into the air. The force of impact send Raf's wheels skidding across the ground, forcing him into bipedal mode and skidding to a stop. There was a concerned buzz beside him, and the youngling was relieved to see Bumblebee.

"I-I'm okay, 'Bee," Raf tried to assure, but his voice wasn't as strong as he wanted.

He glanced up to see the Predacon on the other side of the cavern, tail flicking angrily in the air and glaring at them. It seemed Bumblebee failed to directly hit its optic, having its still functioning despite the metal around it was scorched and melted. If anything, it made the monster all the more furious.

The Predacon let out another scream, and then something shifted.

Raf watched, optics going wide, as the spiked plating on the creature's back _moved_. Suddenly something rose, separating from the rest of the monster. It looked like a long, broad barrel, hiked up on a thick neck and spikes still protruding from it. It looked like a horned head at first glance, but then the youngling realized what he was looking at: a cannon.

His optics widened at the realization of what he was seeing. He hadn't know Predacons even _had_ weapons like that!

 _"What_ is _this thing?"_ Bumblebee gasped.

Raf didn't know if the dismayed cry was rhetorical or not, but he found himself wondering the same question. The body of a lion, a cannon shaped like a goat's head, and a tail like a serpent. There was only one monster in human history that fit that description.

"I... I think it's a chimera..." Raf realized.

 _"Is that friendly creature?"_

"...It destroyed an entire kingdom."

 _"How?"_

"With its fire."

At his grim words, a fiery light began to fill barrel of the gigantic cannon. The light glowed brighter, and a deep hum began to fill the air. The Predacon fired.

A great beam of superheated energon shot from the cannon, racing through the air at an impossible speed. Raf's optics went wide as the deadly projectile came closer and closer, getting larger and larger. Its crimson light washed over him and its raw heat was like a slap in the face. It woke Raf from his terrified trance, the youngling lunging out of the way.

He fell to the ground, hard, just as the beam collided into the ground, sending fire and smoke in all directions. Another shriek resounded around them, sharp yellow optics settling on them in a deadly gaze. Raf's spark stilled as light grew within the cannon on its back.

"Run!" he screamed, jumping into a sprint to escape the attack, but he wasn't fast enough.

Raf wailed as he felt a blast of heat on his back, the shockwave sending him flying forward. Reacting quickly, the mutant rapidly transformed into a Corvette, Bumblebee following his example. Tires squealed across the stone floor, throwing up smoke, as the two zigzagged back and forth through the giant formations of energon. Fire exploded around them, filling the cavern with black smoke and debris.

"W-what do we do?!" Raf screamed out at Bumblebee as he narrowly dodged another blast of fire. "At this rate, it'll set off a chain reaction that'll destroy the entire cavern!"

With so much of the crystals compact in the gigantic cavern, a single stray ember or bolt of energon could set off a chain reaction. Leaving a very big hole in the planet.

Bumblebee transformed back to his bipedal mode, skidding to a halt. He narrowed his optics, scanning their surroundings, anything they could use. He glanced up to see sharp projections filling the ceiling. Looming directly over an unsuspecting Predacon, the monster too focused on its prey.

 _"Aim at the stalactites above it!"_ the scout ordered, yelling over the chaos.

Raf turned his gaze to where Bumblebee pointed. He raised his stingers in sync with the scout's blasters, and as one, they open fired. Energon ate away at solid stone, sending debris and rock raining down. They struck the chimera-like monster's hide, hitting its plating with metallic clangs. The Predacon tilted its head, confused. Only when it glanced up, its optics widened.

Cracks spread across the ceiling, the stalactites shuddering violently. Until gravity took hold. There was a terrible groan the entire cavern quivering as the ceiling caved in. Directly onto the Predacon below it.

Boulders and dust and stalactities fell down like rain. The chimera let out a shriek as the deadly torrent collided onto its back, sending it crumbling to the ground. It attempted to hastily rise to its feet, but it could not fight against the gigantic boulder that fell on its head. Its cry was cut off as it was buried alive, having a final thud reverberating across the cavern.

Raf's spark pulsed in his chest as a thick cloud of dust floated into the air. His vents shut to keep the debris from invading his systems, but he hardly noticed. He was dimly aware of faint light filtering into the darkened realm, pouring from the newly made skylight in the ceiling. However, his attention was on the sight before him.

Where there was once a raging Predacon, was only a huge pile of rubble.

The youngling's quiet voice was deafening in the utter silence. "Is...is it over?"

Bumblebee held out a servo to stop him when Raf made to get a closer look. The scout stepped forward, holding up one blaster as he searched for movement. Slowly, cautiously, he neared the newly-made mountain, even daring to place a pede at its base.

Only when he did, the mountain quivered, a deep rumble filling the cavern. Bumblebee's optics went wide with horror, stumbling back while Raf surged forward, a desperate cry escaping his lips.

Only for the rubble to explode, sending deadly rocks and showers of dust in all directions.

Raf let out a yelp as he covered his face with his arms, optics shut tight. Over the howling wind, he heard an unnatural shriek that made his plating shudder. The youngling glanced up, only for his bright optics to pale.

The chimera was venting heavily, each huff sounding like a violent gale. Its hide was covered in dents and ugly scratches, but it stood at its full height, plating bristling to make it look twice as large. Its optics were blazing with _fury_. And that's when Raf realized it had _changed_.

The catastrophic cannon was gone, but in its place were _wings_.

The energon in Raf's body froze, realizing the odds were horribly against them. Oh, scrap. Oh, scrap. How were they going to defeat this brute? Not even a mountain falling on it had stopped it!

Without his permission, the younglings pedes moved back, away from the vicious monster. The chimera took a large step forward.

Walking into a beam of light.

The beast blinked suddenly, a hum coming from its chest. Suddenly it raised its helm, aiming its sharp beak to the newly formed skylight, formed from the collapsed ceiling. Allowing all to see the blue, clear sky above.

The Predacon tilted it helm, rumbling almost thoughtfully. Then it shifted, haunches rising and wings rustling.

Raf was filled the mutant with cold horror. No, no, no! It couldn't escape the cavern!

The mech brought up his stingers, shooting relentlessly at the hide. The Predacon didn't even seem to notice, as its wings flapped once, then twice, then again. It purred, deep from within its chest. Then it leaped.

Raf wailed as suddenly a violent gust of wind buffeted him, so powerful it knocked him off his pedes. His back slammed onto the ground, hard, crushing his sensitive door-wings. He heard even more crystals shattering, displaced by the tempest. However, the sounds seemed insignificant to the deafening claps of thunder that echoed across the chasm.

He stared up in horror, shivering as a black, cold shadow fell over him. He could only watch, as the Predacon rose higher and higher, slipping through the gaping skylight effortlessly and ducking away from sight. A victorious shriek echoed down, and Raf's tanks rolled.

"N-no...!" he cried out lowly, his voice full of static as he attempted to right himself. Shards of energon scraped against his hide, leaving bleeding scratches in their wake.

The Predacon was _out_. Free. To wreak havoc on the outside world.

What had they _done_?

Raf felt his processor racing. There had to be a solution. The completion of the puzzle. He could fix this, just like every problem he faced before. But no calculations appeared, no rational thought came to him. He could not _think_. What was the _solution_?

The human-turned-Cybertronian was hardly aware of his vents sputtering, trying to expel heated air as his cooling fans kicked on. He ignored it, frantically looking back and forth, as if being reminded of the utterly destroyed chasm would provide the answer. There! A flash of yellow, buried in the rubble of rocks and energon.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried out, sprinting over to his fallen guardian.

But the mech did not stir. Raf fell to his knees beside him, spark seizing in his chest. No, no, Bumblebee couldn't be deactivated! He couldn't be gone!

The youngling raised his shaking servos to his friends face, his mind racing, when Bumblebee took a small, involuntary vent. Raf gasped as relief flooded over him.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee, come on, you gotta get up!" he implored, shaking the scout gently. "The Predacon's on the loose! We have to stop it!"

The youngling spoke rapidly, panicked, but his only reply was a stiff groan. He watched blue optics flickered, limbs shifting fitfully, and he dared to feel a flicker of hope. Only for it to be dashed as there was a hum of systems as the scout slipped into stasis.

"No, no, no! Bumblebee!" Raf cursed, trying to shake the scout awake. No matter what he did though, Bumblebee would not respond. His body trembling either in fear or exertion, he brought a servo to his audio. "Ratchet, I need a groundbridge! Stat!"

He was only greeted with static. Raf cursed.

"Scrap!"

The energon must have been interfering with the signal. There was no reinforcement. He was on his own now.

Raf's felt his cooling fans kick up a notch. How was he supposed to stop a raging a million-year-old monster? He could hardly defeat Knock Out, never mind a Predacon!

He had seen what the vicious beasts were capable of. The black dragon had effortlessly fought off the Autobots, and would have killed them, if Ultra Magnus had not arrived in his ship. The ancient beast had just as easily wrecked Las Vegas. And a monster, not even as large, destroyed an entire cavern and almost destroyed them.

If Cybertronians couldn't even fight them, then what could humans could do? There would be no end to the devastation. Innocent people would be hurt, maybe even killed. Something Raf couldn't sit by and let it happen.

The mutant looked up, to the skulight the Predacon had escaped from. If he could get to the top, maybe he could send a signal to base. He curled his servos into fists, trying to control his violent shudders. He had to do something!

He looked down at his friend, unconscious in his arms. His spark churned at the thought of leaving Bumblebee behind. But he couldn't allow the Predacon to roam… It had to be stopped!

Raf came to a decision, and his spark hurt.

"I'm sorry, 'Bee..." he muttered, slowly, reluctantly rising to his pedes. "I'll be back, I promise! I-I'll get help!"

Bumblebee did not reply, locked in his own body. Raf bit his lip and forced himself to glance up, to the giant skylight. The ceiling had caved in the narrower parts of the cavern, and had fallen at an odd angle, leaving behind a rocky slope. Spires of energon still stood around the hole, like prongs of a ladder.

Raf's mind began to work, slowly but surely finding the pieces of the puzzle. He couldn't go back the way he came. The Predacon's wrath had utterly destroyed the cavern—the mech doubted he could reach the tunnel if still existed. And even if he did, with the high tide rolling in, the cove would be a death trap. Taking that route would take too much time, anyway. Time he didn't have.

Which left him with no other option.

"C'mon, Raf, you can do this..." he murmured to himself as he vented heavily. His exhausted, beaten body still trembled, but he couldn't stop now!

With that, Raf pulled himself onto the closest cluster of energon that could support his weight. Like he had done before, he leaped from one perch to another, digging his servos and pedes in the smallest of footholds.

He remembered once he attempted to rock climb at carnival fair, but when he got too high, he had a panic attack and never attempted one since. The former human told himself not to look down, but he cringed every time the rock fell apart underneath his weight and fell far, far, down below.

He kept his mind focused on the next crevice to latch onto, slowly but surely pulling himself upward. One at a time, he told himself, not too fast.

Raf pulled himself up higher and higher, closer and closer to the surface. His limbs quivered with exertion, from the journey to the underground chasm to the grueling fight, but he forced himself to continue. The slow, agonizing process seemed to last for eternity, and then finally, finally, the youngling felt bright, warm sunlight on his plating. He let out a sob of relief, the heat of the sun seeping into him and giving enough energy to push himself up one last time. With a loud, long grunt, Raf collapsed onto the earth's surface.

He panted heavily, chassis moving up and down faster now that he could relax for a moment to ease the tension on his limbs.

"Raf?!"

The human-turned-Cybertronian flickered his optics at the familiar voice, warily raising his helm to meet tiny, blurry silhouettes rushing towards him. His vision focused on Colonel Lennox crouching in front of him, Epps staring at the damaged mutant in shock.

"What happened? Where's Bumblebee?" Lennox demanded rapidly.

Raf merely shook his head. "Th-there was a Pr-Predacon, s-s-still alive."

"There was a _what_?" Epps barked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"It-it looked like a chimera or s-something. It knocked out B-Bumblebee."

Lennox's eyes widened. "Is he..."

"He's still alive, but still down there. I-I-I couldn't h-help him. I l-left him!"

His words began to fill with static, and Lennox gently placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Raf. You did everything you could. We'll take it from here."

The former human just shook his head. "Th-the Predacon is on the loose!"

Epps cursed loudly, shaking his head in dismay as he shouted, "As if the alien dragon wasn't enough!"

"W-where is it?"

A demonic screech answered him. The warm sun vanished, and a great, winged shadow fell over the group, and soldiers let out startled cries. A chill coursed through Raf's veins and he heard both Lennox and Epps curse, recoiling back and raising their rifles in defense. All gazes turned upward, only to be greeted by blazing crimson. The Predacon flew high above them, it was drawing closer. There was a mighty flap of wings, stirring the grass and dirt around him before there was a tremendous thud.

The Predacon had landed on an outcrop looming over them, talons digging into the rock. However, instead of paying any attention to the group of small, terrified, and frozen beings, the chimera tilted its head back and forth. It let out quizzical chirps, as if it was confused about where it was.

"What's it doing?" Lennox asked in a harsh whisper, not daring to take his eyes off the massive monster.

No one had the chance to answer the man. Suddenly every being present flinched an ear-shattering, high-pitched roar erupted from the Predacon. It was loud and long, echoing across the entire valley and reaching the heavens themselves. Raf and the soldiers covered their ears at the terrible scream, but it did little to elevate the noise. It seemed an eternity had passed before the shrieks died down to a low moan.

The Predacon resettled on the rock, optics staring up at the sky and spiked tail flickering in the air. Still recovering from the onslaught, the trio merely stared, not daring to move. Raf was confused why the beast had yet to notice them, bright optics focused above them. Then those eyes dulled.

The ancient monster let out a disturbed rumble, resettling once again and ruffling its wings.

"What's it doing?" Epps asked aloud, hands still clasped to his ears.

It lowered its head like a heart-broken dog. It lifted its head back to the sky one last time, but it remained clear and empty.

Then it was like a switch was flipped. Armor bristled, the tail raised high, optics brightened to a murderous glow. Its beak parted to reveal rows of serrated fangs and talons dug into the rock so much that it shattered underneath the grip. Then slowly, dangerously, the Predacon turned, and Raf froze under that ferocious glare. Filled with a hate no human could ever fathom.

The beast growled, so deep and powerful that it reverberated the ground beneath Raf's fingertips. Then it let out a rough, accusing snarl. It took the young long several long moments to translate it.

"Murderers..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Misgel: And we're back! Sorry for the delay, everyone. Work and summer school took up most of my time and I had to put some of my writing on hold. But we wanted to give you guys one more chapter before the fall semester starts, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Rian: I haven't been as busy, but I try to keep on top of the chapters as we go! I'm not as good as Misgel when it comes to editing though, so….yeah XD Anyway, been working on a few ideas with Misgel in the meantime, planning for Transference and-**

 **Oh, can't say any more than that. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It...it could _speak_?!

Jack could only stare, his optics wide and fearful, as one of the Predacon's helms leaned back over him, growling, "This one carries the scent of the Unmaker, yet his inner fire is bright." Then the other helm sniffed at an unconscious Miko. "And this one reeks of blood and sorrow, yet she fights with fury."

His processor frozen in shock, it took Jack several long moments to move his mouth. He let out pitiful burst of static until words finally escaped his lips.

"W-why did you attack us?"

He winced as the Predacon suddenly hissed at him. "You carry the mark of the Deceivers... The ones who left us..."

"The _who_?" Jack questioned, bewildered by the statement, before he caught it staring at the symbol on his shoulder. "T-the Decepticons?"

The Predacon let out a savage growl, and the claws tightened around him. Jack took it as a yes.

"B-but they created you!"

"They left us!" The monster bellowed in its deep voice, the other helm echoing the words in a hiss."Left us!"

Jack wheezed as the pressure on his chest increased, and his venting stalled. Realizing the Predacon was about to crush him in its (Or he? The twin voices sounded male.) rage, he sputtered the only words he could form

"B-but they gave you an entire planet!"

"No... not gave... we took!" When the mutant only widened his eyes, the Predacon went on, the juxtaposed voices both filled with righteous fury. " _We_ conquered this world... _We_ are its rightful rulers!"

Jack flinched at the roar that assaulted his receptors. His spark was hammering in his chest as he tried to decipher the Predacon's harsh words and come up with a response. Preferably one that didn't get himself killed.

"So you... have been ruling the Earth, all this time?" Jack digested, only shut his optics when it provoked another vicious snarl.

"It was _ours_... until the Two-Legs appeared."

"You mean... humans?"

"At first their numbers were small... They lived only in a single valley... then two... then three... and soon we found them wherever we looked... They were tiny and insignificant... We enjoyed their cleverness... their fire... their thrill of the hunt..." The Predacon pulled his lips back in a snarl. "We did not realize _how_ clever they were... They _stole_ from us... our fangs and talons... our hides... our _fire_..."

Jack couldn't comprehend that. How could humans possibly have stolen from the Predacons? How could they steal _fire_?

"B-but how could humans be a threat to you?"

The Predacon. "We once thought the same... We watched from afar, even as they built their dens and claims and territories... For a single Predacon could destroy an army of Two-Legs. But we… did not think of _one_ … One who crept into the sanctum of a Great-Hunter, and slayed her in her sleep… And thus began the War..."

War? How could have there been possibly a war between humans and Predacons? How could a single man slay a gigantic beast? Even if it did happen, surely history would have remembered such a thing―

It was then Jack realized. Humanity _did_ remember. There was dozens upon dozens of legends, all over the world, of humans slaying horrible monsters. Some for glory and fame, some for honor, some for love. Just like there were myths of humans being gifted with the power of the heavens, to control the very Earth. But they weren't myths. They were _true_.

"Then… how did you end up here?" Jack dared to ask. If humans had hunted them to extinction, then how had he survived?

A deep, menacing growl erupted from both helms and Jack started as fanged jaws snapped an inch from his face. The Predacon's optics blazing with fury.

"The wretched blasphemer... Heracles..."

"Y-You mean Hercules? _The_ Hercules?"

At vicious snap, and Jack wisely shut up.

"He lured me... assuring he wanted to find peace between our races... that he regretted the sins he committed against us... Only when I met him here... I found myself betrayed..."

"So he... just locked the door on you?"

"When I stepped within... Heracles used the Life Harvester to drain my power... and used the blood of the Unmaker to seal me within..." The Predacon's talons dug into Jack's plating painfully. "And so I have waited... for hundreds of vorns... to regain my freedom... and punish those who desecrated my kind..."

"We have nothing to do with that, though! W-We're not servants of the Unmaker―"

"THEN WHY DO YOU CARRY HIS SCENT?!" the Predacon bellowed so ferociously that Jack flinched at the loud assault.

Carry his scent? Hercules? No, that was impossible. Hercules died thousands of years ago. Did he mean... the Unmaker? But Jack never heard of such a thing. How could he have his "scent"?

Then Jack realized. The dark energon in his veins had awakened just by stepping near the Predacon's prison. Just by stepping near it, Jack had opened the door. Just like Hercules had sealed it, all those centuries ago. With the blood of the Unmaker. Unicron.

"I...I don't know," Jack muttered lowly, refusing to meet the Predacon's optics. "We were only sent to retrieve a fossil, nothing more!"

"Fos-sil?" the beast repeated, like the word was foreign to him. "What is a fos-sil?"

Jack cringed, realizing he made a mistake. How would he even begin to explain? They were tracking a Predacon signal, never even _considering_ it would from a very living, a very angry one.

"It's… a bone." The mech loathed the crack in his voice when the Predacon lowered its maw, ex-venting hot air on his neck. "Something old. You wouldn't be interested in it."

The hydra's optics narrowed suspiciously. "Bone? Why do you search for this 'bone'?"

Jack stiffened.

"You search for nothing? Only a fool searches for nothing."

"Um... yeah?"

A growl interrupted and the talons sunk even further, drawing energon. From the wall, Jack heard Miko whimper as the tail pinning her there pressed against her battered chassis.

"You are lying," the Predacon declared. "You are a Deceiver... you are a blasphemer… just like Heracles...You are the blood of the Unmaker... You knew I was here... and sought to steal from me."

"N-no! I'm telling the truth!" Jack refused, gasping as warning message flashed across his HUD. He was overheating from lack of cool air. "We're not here to hurt you!"

"Lies…! I will be deceived no more…!"

Jack yelled as fangs suddenly pierced his shoulders. The Predacon easily hoisted him from the ground, ignoring his whimpers of pain. Then the mech was unceremoniously tossed through the doors the dragon had emerged from, landing in a heap with a groan. Miko soon joined him, carelessly thrown with the flicker of tails. The femme let out a low groan and stirred, her systems booting up. Jack's gaze shifted from her to the hydra's, his menacing silhouette blocking the entrance.

"This prison... is now yours..."

The emblem on his chest glowed brilliantly. The two-headed dragon reared his helms back, fire escaping for his helms.

"W-wait!" Jack cried, scrambling to his pedes as he rushed forward, servo outstretched pleadingly.

But it was too late.

Two blasts of flame flew across the air. Striking the ceiling above the human-turned-Cybertronians.

Jack's audios were assaulted by a deafening clap of thunder. Debris rained down... boulders, dust, and cybernite. The mech covered his helm at the onslaught, but it was futile. He wailed as something _heavy_ struck his back, forcing him to the floor. He wheezed as his vents were once again crushed. He clawed at the ground, trying to free himself from the chunk of ceiling on top of him.

He raised his gaze, only to be greeted with the Predacon, who watched the chaos unfold. Allowing him to see the beast curl his lips back, but it was no snarl. The last he saw was the Predacon's satisfied smile, and the world went black.

* * *

The first thing Miko became aware of was pain. Her helm felt like it was split in half, the agony spreading across her body, seeping to her struts. There was an ache across her middle, and it was hard to vent. Her processor felt like it was in a fog—data jumped from one side to the other, and she couldn't finish one thought without jumped to the next. The femme let out a strangled groan, but it sounded weird. Her audios were malfunctioning—filled with static and buzzes as she heard broken huffs of air. Then her optics weren't working.

Miko was greeted by complete, utter blackness. Instantly panic seized her spark. She couldn't see! She was _blind_! She would live forever as a Cybertronian with a cane, or use Ravage as a sight-seeing mech-animal. She was doomed!

The mutant flailed her servos, half in blind fear (quite literally), half in attempt to feel her surroundings. She only felt metal and stone around her, smooth surfaces and rough edges. Then her servo fell to her middle. The pain flared as her fingers pressed against jagged cracks, creating a web across dented armor. Miko drew her servo back, only to find it coated in blue, glowing energon.

Well. At least she knew she wasn't blind.

With another broken moan, Miko pulled herself into a sitting position. She gritted her denta as agony course through her frame, but she forced it down as she shifted to all fours. Then using the metal around her for support, she slowly, shakily, climbed to her pedes. There was a groan from her legs and she swayed, barely catching herself against a wall. What was _wrong_ with her?

She... she remembered she warped, felt the air twist around her as always. Only for agony to erupt from her chest, and everything went terribly fuzzy. What had happened? Then she remembered the Predacon. It… _spoke_ , to Jack. She couldn't understand whatever they were talking about, as she only heard harsh, broken sounds. She couldn't make it out in her dazed state. Then she recalled the beast had tossed her away like a ragdoll, and everything went black.

Then it clicked. Jack! Where was Jack?!

"J-j-ah-ck?!" she called, but her vocalizer was horribly staticky.

"M-Miko?" a small, hesitant voice muttered back, but it was not as ruined as hers.

Miko tried to take a wobbly step forward, only for an ache to gnaw at her chassis, making her want to collapse to her knees. Is... is this how Jack had felt when she punched him?

Her spark fell a little at the remembrance. She would never have—

There was a strangled sound, and Miko heard metal scraping across the floor. Jack's voice rung out again, filled with strain.

"M-Miko, can you help me out? I-I can't move."

"W-where arrre y-you?"

The femme tried to move toward the source of the sound, but Jack's voice was quiet through the white noise filling her audios. If only she could see!

"Can you, ugh, use your headlights?" Jack asked.

Headlights? It took a few moments for the femme to realize what he was talking about. Oh, her headlights! Mounted on her chest, thanks to her alt mode. How could she forget?!

Miko focused, filtering through protocols stored within her processor. It was odd, to say the least. To turn on a flashlight from within her _head_. It took several tries, the headlight flickering a few times, like flashes of a paparazzi camera. Finally a solid beam of light pierced the darkness, illuminating jagged stones and shredded metal. Miko gawked at the destruction. How did this even happen?! What did she miss while she was knocked out of it?!

The human-turned-Cybertronian scanned over the wreckage, climbing over debris and shoving aside obstacles in her path. Miko was beginning to fear she would never find Jack, until two dim optics blinked up at her.

"Jack!"

He looked pitiful—covered in dents, dust, and his own energon—pinned under a _massive_ boulder. The mech held out his arms in front of him, trying to gain leverage to crawl out or push the weight off, but it was fruitless.

"Wh-what happened?" Miko gasped, staring at the wretched sight.

"It-it was the Predacon," Jack explained, still clawing at the ground in front of him. "Apparently Hercules doubled-crossed him and now he has a vendetta against anyone who doesn't have two heads."

"Hercules?!"

"Looks like Disney got the story wrong."

" _Way_ wrong," Miko agreed, not remembering a two-headed golden hydra with a _seriously_ bad attitude. But back to business.

Miko observed the giant rock with a contemplative gaze. Well, she couldn't exactly pick it up and off of Jack. She couldn't blast it to pieces or hack at it, not without the debris possibly hurting her friend. Well, it looked she only had one choice.

The bulky femme pressed her shoulder against the stone and with a heave, pushed her weight against it. It budged slightly, giving her the encouragement to shove harder. Only for agony to course through her frame and she let out a cry.

"Miko!" Jack shouted. He glanced up, his optics widening as he took in her beaten frame.

The femme vented heavily, but she swallowed down the pain. "I-I got this."

The mech opened his mouth as if he wanted to argue, but seeing the fire in her red optics, he shut it and offered, "Come on, together."

Miko nodded and pressed her shoulder against the boulder, while Jack planted his palms into the ground. The human-turned-Cybertronians pushed as one, their strained groans filling the air. Miko's neural net sung with pain from the strain on her wounds, but she forced herself to move, until ever so slightly, the boulder began to rise. It shifted more and more, until it was no longer pinning Jack down.

Miko stood in place, trembling with effort, as the mech scrambled from his prison. She waited until his pedes were free until she stepped back with a desperate gasp. The boulder fell with a heavy thud, throwing dust into the air. Suddenly the world panned, the mutant found herself staring at the ceiling, her back on the ground.

"That was harder than I thought it'd be..." Miko muttered, venting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Jack gasped, coming to her side.

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute."

Honestly Miko felt horrible, but she wasn't going to admit that. At least her voice wasn't so staticky anymore. The other mutant wrapped his arms around her shoulders, carefully pulling her to a sitting position. She cringed in discomfort,but said nothing. In the dimness of the ruined room, she saw concern flash in Jack's tainted optics.

Miko raised an optic ridge. "I thought you were mad at me?"

Jack frowned, and a torn expression crossed his face. Finally, he muttered, "Friends fight."

The femme let out a half-hearted huff of amusement, eyeing his mangled frame. "Looks like your fancy wax job went down the drain..."

He only shook his head. "Doesn't matter." Jack stood, eyeing the blocked path where large, dense boulders lay. Blocking their only way out. "Right now, we need to find a way out of here." He looked back to Miko. "You need to warp us out of here."

Her middle, where the warper was stored within her, ached in protest. Just thinking about it scrambled her thoughts, and this time it wasn't because of the inhibitor. What if that hydra damaged it? Was it beyond repair? Did Shockwave even know what was happening? Was she cut off, or was he just ignoring her? Miko didn't know, she didn't know anything.

"I... d-don't know if I can," she whimpered.

"It's either that or we stay in here for an eternity," Jack reminded her. "And I'm not too optimistic that someone is going to come looking for us."

She looked away, not really forward to the latter option. Shockwave's laboratory was enough. A cramped cell in eternal darkness was worse. Suddenly a servo wrapped around hers, squeezing. She glanced up to see Jack, his expression almost soft.

"Come on, you can do it," he encouraged.

But Miko's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, full of doubt. "...I-I'm not so sure."

"You have to."

Miko gripped the servo tighter in anxiousness. She didn't have a choice.

"Don't let go," the femme instructed, activating her warp drive.

Only for pain to ripple across her body. While before it was natural, it was nearly impossible to focus. Miko had to use her all her willpower to concentrat on a single thought: they had to _get out_.

And then the world began to twist around them. Miko was vaguely aware of Jack's servo tightening around her own, but she did not dare stop. The warp drive growled with protest, but the darkness became more and more and more distorted. Until it vanished altogether.

And was replaced by warm light.

Miko gasped with relief as the sun shone above her, painted across a cerulean canvas. The wind whistled around her. It grew louder and louder, until it turned into a roar. It was then the mutant realized the wind continued to surround her, with no trees or rocks in sight. Or solid ground beneath her feet.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed as she fell from the air, plummeting towards the ground.

"Miikoooo!" Jack wailed beside her, his rage swallowed up by his terror.

The mech tried to transform, his body shifting and contorting into odd shapes. However, it was cut off for reasons Miko didn't understand, and he was back to falling just as she was.

The cruel grip of gravity seemed to last forever, but the end still came too soon. Miko let out a grunt as her battered chassis slammed onto the solid rock, _hard_ , filling the air with a clang. Her momentum sent her rolling down the ravine head over heels, the ground and sky alternating like someone was flipping a switch. She crashed into rocks and trees, but they did little to stop her descent, as she merely sent dust and splinters into the air.

She heard the grunts and gasps of Jack along with her own, and then, with one final cry, the femme came to a halt on flat, solid ground. She laid face-first on the dirt, agony radiating across her frame as her processor spun in disorientation. She let out a long, defeated groan. Miko hardly paid attention to the heavy thud and grunt beside her.

"Miko..." Jack moaned in agony, anger lacing through the pain as he simply laid on the ground, in too much pain to move yet.

"What?" Miko tried to snap back, but her hoarse voice wasn't nearly as strong as she wanted to be. "You said to warp..."

" _Not_ four hundred feet in the air."

"Oops?"

"You're lucky we didn't explode on impact!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Miko huffed with a roll of her optics.

With a grunt of pain, she rolled over to her front, wiggling her arms to underneath her chest. She pushed herself to all fours, venting with exertion.

"Nng... it wasn't _that_ bad," the femme drawled in fake nonchalance, managing to recline into a sitting position. A heavy vent left her as she relaxed, her tights wires slowly loosening. "At least we can say we found the Predacon bone? Well, it's not _really_ a bone, but we got the Predacon part. Mission accomplished, right?"

"No..." Jack groaned as he climbed to his pedes. Glancing up, Miko noticed that his wings were damaged. Now she understood why he hadn't been able to transform to save himself from the fall. "The Predacon said he wanted revenge against those that betrayed him."

"Well, he missed it by two thousand years, so no worries."

"Yeah, except there are human cities in every direction. All he needs to do is find one and he'll go a rampage."

"And that's not good?"

"It's not."

"And what are you suggesting we do? It's not like either of us can catch up to him now!"

"He couldn't have gotten far," Jack announced, optics already scanning the surrounding area. "He's got to be disoriented after spending so long underground. If we hurry, we can—"

He was cut off by a distant clap of thunder. The pair started at the noise, feeling the ground reverberate underneath their pedes. At first Jack though it was an earthquake, but that wasn't right. He turned towards the source of the sound, only to freeze.

In the distance, contrasting against the black of the night, was a bright ball of fire. The flames dissipated into a column of smoke, rising into the sky. Then a high-pitched screech of fury cut through the night, so loud and piercing it sent chills through the mutants' veins. It sounded like the scream of a Fury, eager to deliver punishment on the sinners of the land.

"Uuhh… I think we found him," Miko deadpanned, wincing as the screech pierced her receptors.

"We need to stop him," Jack declared, stepping forward.

"And _why_ do we need to do that?" Miko grumbled, getting up to her pedes. Her steps were shaky at first, before managing to balance out. "Let it do what it wants! If you don't recall, that thing took us out in less than five minutes! Left us some nasty souvenirs too." She remarked, touching the gouges on her middle that were only sluggishly leaking now.

The femme gestured to the wounds littering her body, including the deep dent in her middle. Jack's sore and battered wings twitched―completely crushed from when the hydra had ruthlessly stomped on him and pinned him to the ground. Now he was without flight, all from a single blow from the beast. But… Jack couldn't just walk away.

"And what, you'll think he'll just stop whenever he's tired?" he spat. "He's just going to one city from another."

"Why can't we just _call_ for reinforcements?"

"And say _what_? 'Sorry, didn't find your bone. Turns out it's a _really_ pissed off dragon.'" Jack shook his head. "We're on our own."

He turned to Miko, who looked like a child forgotten on the bus. He didn't feel much better, but he realized they what they had to do.

"We don't have a choice," he said quietly. "We need to stop that Predacon, or a lot of other people are going to get hurt."

He knew he was the last mech that had the right to say such a thing, considering his last encounter with humanity. But, if he had a chance to repent his sins...

" _Fine_ ," Miko grunted, stretching out her arms. "We're _so_ going to get killed..."

There was a long, cold moment of silence between them, as the two processed what they were about to go up against. And considering the events earlier in the day and their current injuries―both severe―their odds were not good.

Jack vented and glanced at his companion, offering half-heartedly, "Race you there?"

"Bet I can beat you."

"You're on."

Miko closed her optics in concentration, her features twisting with effort. It took a moment longer than usual for her to transform, but soon the engine of a Jeep was roaring with life. Not hesitating a moment longer, the vehicle tore off into the forest with a cloud of dust.

Jack realized he didn't have long. It was difficult to transform—his wings ached with protest as they were tucked into his body and his frame rattled, gears groaning and wires pulling. After an uncomfortable transformation, the Lamborghini's engine purred. With a screech of tires, he took off after his friend.

The mutants flew over the ground, going as fast as their vehicles would allow. Miko fared better than Jack, her all-terrain vehicle form easily driving over the brush and rock with little difficulty, even in her damaged state. He on the other hand got grit stuck in the most uncomfortable places that surely no amount of cleaning could remove.

As they drove further and further, disturbing sounds began to drift through the air. Strangled screams tore through the night and thunderous explosions shook the forest, along with ferocious growls and roars.

"I hear gunfire!" Miko shouted as they drew closer to the violent sounds.

Sure enough, Jack heard the distant rapid-fire pops, like firecrackers, mixed with the melody of chaos. He used what was left of his strength to surge forward, the world panning by in a blur. He came to a rocky outcrop, the ground abruptly disappearing ahead, but he did not slow down. Instead, the Lambo drove off the cliffside at full speed.

Jack felt his frame suspend in the air for only a moment before the cruel grip of gravity seized him, dragging him down. He transformed mid-air, only to be greeted by a film of thick, black smoke, the dirty air filtering through his crushed vents. The mech landed on the ground hard, dropping to a knee as a web of cracks formed beneath him. He heard a heavy thud beside him along with the protest of stone, followed by the whirr of energon cannons charging up.

"Rematch of the century! Let's go!" Miko called out bravely, only to freeze.

Jack copied her, staring at horror at the scene that lay before them. Long, deep grooves and blackened craters scarred the earth. Structures that were once bulky vehicles were now darkened shells filled with fire. Some lay in shambles, unrecognizable. Then his optics fell upon tiny, unmoving bodies spread across the ground, some more whole than others.

The former human would have purged were he still organic, but he only stood as still as a statue, optics wide.

Their stupor was broken as an ear-piercing scream rang out. Both of them whirled around, being greeted by surviving humans. The soldiers did not be faring well, their camouflage fatigues were torn and scorched, stained with the blood of their owner. They hid behind whatever measly shelter they could find, whether it was provided by the uneven landscape or the remains of their vehicles. The humans eyes were wide with panic and fear, brilliant light flashing from their rifles as they fired upon far superior Predacon.

And it was not a hydra.

Instead of two heads, this beast only had one, with blood-red plating covering its body. Optics blazed through the haze and sharp fangs flashed in the sunlight. Suddenly a snake-like tail whipped against the ground, sending an entire chunk of rock into several men.

They went flying back with screams, skidding across the ground like ragdolls. A couple did not get back up. The Predacon did not pursue his downed prey, instead throwing its helm high. It opened its beak-like jaws wide, letting out an ear-splitting scream that had both mutants flinching. It spread it wings wide, making the massive creature look twice as large as an inferno burned around it.

"Oh, no..." Jack breathed, stunned at the sight. As always, Miko was much more vocal.

"There's _two_?!" she exclaimed. "Since when are there _two_? What even _is_ that thing?!"

The mech could only shake his head. "I... I don't—"

The words died in his mouth as he scanned the ruined surroundings again, only for his gaze to settle on a strange, unmoving object laying across the ground. It was a body of metal instead of flesh, but not nearly as large as Jack or Miko. An orange finish was covered in soot and blood and... energon. Was that...?

Jack gasped.

"…Raf?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Rian: Predaking is awesome. That's all I have to say.**

 **Misgel: Predaking is the entire reason why I decided to watch Prime. That said, a lot of action and surprises in store for this chapter. Also, I found a song quite fitting for this story, and I think it might be appropriate for this chapter: "Coat of Arms" by Jonathan Thulin.**

* * *

The Great-Beast soared through the great-plains-of-the-skies, carried by the currents-of-the-wind. The realm was perfectly clear, having the forever-burning-fire-of-the-sky warm his back and allowing him a view of the entire landscape below. A lush green forest blanketed the rolling earth, stretching in every direction until it met the glittering, translucent waters in the distance.

Even from his great height, the Great-Beast's olfactories could detect a plethora of scents: from the musk of beasts, to the fresh scent of the trees, to crisp, salty breeze carried from the sea. There was another scent, sharp and disgusting. It reminded him of the black-stone-forest he had razed before, and the Great-Beast recognized what it was.

Hoomans.

They were the ones that infested this planet, the ones his Master hated. His Creator told they had to be destroyed, in order of them to claim their land. The Great-Beast did not understand why. The hoomans were so small, so frail. They had no thick hide, no claws, no wings. They were weak before his might. The little fleshlings cowered in fear before him. How could they ever be a threat to the mighty hunters?

This strange, young world was not their own, the Great-Beast could understand that much. The Great-Beast growled lowly, a memory flashing before his optics. He longed for his home, buried into the side of a mountain that towered over even he. Where he and his brethren dominated: ruling the great-plains-of-the-sky, reigning over great-stone-plains, and guarding over entire oceans of life. They took what they wanted, they hunted what they wanted.

Except for _one_. One Two-Walker that stood out from the rest of his clan. Their leader. The only one of his kind to challenge him without a pack to fight for him. And Predaking had _lost_. Forced to retreat and relent from attacking the Two-Walkers ever again. And then there was that sudden, burning, all-consuming _heat_. So great that not even the Great-Beast's hide could withstand its intensity.

The cries of his brethren echoed in his audios, then… nothing… nothing!

The Great-Beast's inner fire burned. The Two-Walkers had betrayed his kind. They left his people to death itself. And they would pay.

His bloodthirsty thoughts were interrupted a harsh, vicious sound. It echoed across the entire landscape, reverberating through the air like thunder. The Great-Beast jolted, neck craning to oversee the land below, optics wide in search. He _knew_ that roar, one he had heard only in his memories.

A call to arms.

So his brethren still lived! They would rise again, and reclaim what was theirs! As Great-Hunters-of-the-Skies. As Predacons.

And he would be their _king_!

* * *

"RAF!" Miko wailed.

She half-stumbled, half-sprinted towards the young mutant, Jack following on her heels. The femme skidded to a stop by Raf's side, falling to her knees. She slowly, carefully took the mech into her arms, as if he would crumple into dust in her grip. Jack settled beside her, only for his tanks to roll.

Raf looked worse than the pair combined. There was not a single spot on his body left undamaged. Dents and cracks spread across plating, wires and protoform alike were torn apart, and his arm was twisted at the wrong angle, broken. His little winglets were crushed like Jack's wings, and there were large, deep gashes across his back, energon still leaking from them. The former human's optics were black in stasis, not even reacting as Miko gently turned him over, cradling him.

"He needs help!" Jack gasped. He placed a servo on his audio, activating his comms. "Soundwave, we need a groundbridge now! …Anyone there?! Hello?!"

Yet only silence answered him. Had the fall damaged his comms?

Miko snapped her helm towards him, staring at him with wide optics. "What are you doing?"

The mech could only stare back as if she was speaking gibberish. "Miko, look at him! He needs medical attention, _now_! Knock Out can fix him—"

"You're just going to turn him over to the 'Cons?!"

"It's the only way to save him!"

"But the Autobots—"

Their argument was interrupted by a frantic yell.

"Get down!" a soldier shouted as another wave of fire crashed over the landscape once again. Many of the humans ducked behind ruined vehicles to take cover. Some did not react fast enough.

Jack's attention turned to the commotion, his optics locking onto a human. He looked no better than the three human-turned-Cybertronians, covered in grime and his own blood. His face was contorted in a grimace and his disheveled, bronze hair was plastered to his brow. Jack recognized him.

It was the commander from Africa. The one that tried to kill him. The mech hadn't seen the man since the Battle of Las Vegas. Jack had found the man exposed, and sought to return the favor, until his Master had called him back.

But Jack didn't have any bloodthirsty thoughts this time. He could only watch with horror as claws struck out in a flicker of an optic. The commander reared back, but he wasn't fast enough. The talons struck the ground beneath his feet, sending him flying through the air in an explosion of dirt. He screamed as he landed on the ground. Hard.

The Predacon growled, optics narrowed in dangerous slits. It stalked forward, helm turning this way and that, trying to find more prey. Moving closer to the downed commander. He scrambled back with a gasp as he noticed the monster moving closer, his limbs flying to his belt. He yanked out a pistol, shakily aiming towards the beast. He fired and fired and fired, filling the air with thunderous claps. Only for every bullet to bounce off the Predacon's metallic hide with a series of dings, the creature not even flinching.

Suddenly the deafening sounds were replaced by pitiful _clicks_. The human's eyes went wide with horror, staring at his weapon as if it had betrayed him. He screamed out a curse, throwing the useless gun away.

Jack had only a moment to react as the Predacon stalked towards the human. Miko called out his name as he bolted forward, transforming mid-step to outrace the beast. The Lamborghini skidded across the ground, his passenger door swinging open. He spun around the human and seat belts lashed out, wrapping around the man's sweaty body to him yank inward. The door slammed shut and Jack's engine revved as he sped away.

"What the fu—" the commander gasped, wild eyes darting in every direction, as if he had no idea what had just happened.

"You're welcome," Jack spoke through the speaker, keeping his voice curt.

"Jack?!" the man sputtered and coughed, his breath ragged. "What-what the hell are you doing here?!"

Inwardly Jack flinched. How did this guy know his name?

Instead of questioning it, he spat out pointedly, "Saving your _life_."

He didn't know the reason why. He wasn't even sure he liked the human, who had no qualms about killing him, yet his body had moved without his permission. Now he had a NEST commander in his cab, with an angry Predacon after them.

The Predacon looked terribly confused as its meal vanished from sight, only to hiss at the sight of the Lamborghini. Just as the sports car wheeled around a burning pile of wreckage, it let out a furious screech.

The soldier looked through the back window only to see the beast in pursuit, the earth quaking with each stomp. Jack's rear view mirrors swiveled, catching a glimpse of the Predacon as the cannon on its back began to charge.

"Left! Go left!" the human shouted as the light within the gigantic barrel grew brighter and brighter.

Jack made a hard left, wheels squealing and throwing smoke into the air. At the same time, an odd, terrible scream sounded, and a brilliant light flashed. Then ground shuddered beneath Jack's tires and he watched as a column of fire rise from the space he once occupied.

"Well, that's different!" Jack yelped in horror.

"Is it one of the Decepticons'?" the human asked.

"If it is, Shockwave has a sick idea of a practical joke!"

Jack sped away before the Predacon could charge another shot, burning rubber as he made a sharp turn to get around it. It let out a furious roar as it awkwardly tried to make the same maneuver.

The Predacon screeched in pain. Caught up in its own momentum, it hurdled heads over heels, throwing debris in all directions. It hadn't even come to a full stop when it tried to correct itself, scrambling to its pedes, only to see a furious Miko storming towards it. Charged cannons aimed at its helm.

"Hey, oversized piece of scrap! How about you pick on someone your own size?!"

The Predacon snarled, its attention now on her as Miko fired again—striking a gap in its shoulder. There was a deadly hiss of pain, before it rushed forward.

Jack took his chance to get further away, before skidding to a sharp stop, door flying open to toss the human out onto the ground. The NEST commander grunted as he fell-first onto the ground, clumsily stumbling to his feet.

"Get you and your men out of here," the former human ordered coolly. "We'll handle this. Don't let me see you again."

"Jack, wait!" the man yelped as he moved forward, but it was too late.

Jack reversed with a roar of his engine. He made a one-eighty with a squeal of tires, turning away from the soldier. He sped off, throwing dirt into the commander's face for good measure.

To say he wasn't satisfied when the human spat up dirt would have been a blatant lie, and wished he could have stayed a bit longer to enjoy it. But there was a Predacon that needed to be stopped.

"You hurt my friend, you ugly turkey!" Miko screamed at the top of her vocalizer as she fired a volley of energon. "Prepare to be thanksgiving dinner!"

The Predacon was hardly hindered by her attacks, but it was so focused on her that it didn't notice Jack until it was too late. The mech came speeding from behind, transforming out of his alt and using the speed to fling himself into the air, crashing into the Predacon.

Sparks flew as Jack's shoulder slammed into the beast's metal hide, using his momentum to send it rolling across the ground. Twin daggers dug into its hide, having energon gush out like a geyser. The Predacon screeched in fury and pain, but unable to stop. The pair crashed onto the shell of a Humvee, the vehicle collapsing with a crunch at their combined weight.

The surviving soldiers scrambled away from the fight, but Jack was too busy wrestling the monster to notice. He yelped as a sharp, stabbing beak snapping at him, moving his head side to side to avoid it. Jack felt claws dig into his plating, but he returned the favor by plunging his blades deeper into the Predacon. Then suddenly a set of talons caught Jack by the middle. The monster _kicked_ , forcing the mech off of it and sending him flying. Jack let out a cry as he crashed onto the ground with a sickening crunch of metal, sending dust and energon into the air.

"Wow, that thing is _fast_!" Miko gawked, her optics wide.

"Ya _think_?" Jack groaned as he tried to lift himself up, only for his arms to shake with exhaustion.

Between Twinstrike and this monster's beating, he didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't even know where the golden hydra was. What if while he and Miko were fighting this monstrosity, the two-headed Predacon was tearing apart the countryside? Jack doubted he would live long enough to find out. He raised him helm, this time seeing a much smaller figure.

Raf had not moved, still in stasis. Energon continued to leak from his numerous wounds, forming a sticky pool beneath him. His vents came out in ragged puffs of air. The humans were gone, leaving him behind like he was one of the totaled vehicles. And it filled Jack with fury.

Humans. They always took and took and they never gave anything back, no different than the Autobots. They had sent him all the way out here, surrounded by strangers, _alone_? Jack gritted his denta and curled his servos into tight fists. He had hurt Raf before, but not even he could damage his best friend in such a way. He had to protect Raf. Because no one else would.

"We can't back down." Jack stated firmly, shifting his arms to prop up his missiles. "Or we're _all_ going to die here."

"Who said anything about backing down?" Miko growled, shifting her cannons into battle-axes.

She leaned back on her heels, glancing at Jack. He returned her solemn stare with his own, and then slowly nodded. Miko nodded back, and with a fierce war cry, she charged forward. The mech immediately raised his weapons, firing a missile at the looming Predacon.

The beast bounced on its pedes, having the projectile race by in a trail of smoke. However, it did not see the second one. There was an ear-splitting screech and a tremendous boom as the missile struck the Predacon's hide. A cloud of black smoke engulfed the creature, and Miko took her chance as she sprinted forward. She used her momentum to spring into the air, raising her axes high above her helm. She brought them down, prepared to slay the terrible monster—

Only for a snake-like tail to whip out from the smoke, striking the femme right in the helm. Jack yelled as she cried out in pain, dropping to the earth in a painful thud. He stepped towards her limp frame, only to freeze as a menacing orange glow appeared within the dark smoke.

It was the only warning before a stream of fire hit him square in the chest, knocking him back several feet. The mech's chest grew red hot, steam rising from his body with a hiss. Jack groaned in agony, the heat burning his still-open wounds. He didn't even have the chance to rise when there was a squawk and a flap of wings, followed by an earth-quaking thud beside him. Jack gasped as suddenly a serrated beak closed around him, and plucked him into the air. And then the Predacon shook its helm vigorously.

Jack screamed as he felt the fangs digging into his plating, tearing delicate protoform apart. The mech's processor spun as the world panned in all different directions, his tanks rolling and he would have surely purged if he was still human. It was like a dog seizing its prey in its mouth and proceeded to shred it to pieces. Is this what happened to poor Raf?

"LAZERBACK!"

Lost in the agony, Jack hardly heard the yell, but he was aware as the Predacon came to a sudden stop. The human-turned-Cybertronian could only moan in its grip, going limp. He thought his audios were glitching, as he heard not one voice, but _two_.

The world tilted as the Predacon raised its helm. Jack peered through dim optics and saw a golden hide shimmering in the sunlight. Twinstrike was perched on outcrop looming above him, both of his helms angled towards the red beast.

"Drop him," the dragon's twin voices commanded coldly.

The red beast stared at the golden heads, staying still for a long moment before Jack was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Twinstrike!" the chimera-like monster, Lazerback, called back. "I had thought you dead. You did not answer my call."

Jack's disoriented processor stalled. The red Predacon could speak, too? They... _knew_ each other? He lay unmoving on the ground, his face buried in the dirt. He could only crack a single optic open, watching as Twinstrike outstretched his limbs in front of him as the gigantic beast slid down the ravine. Apparently, the golden dragon did not have wings like his companion, but he did not need it. Suddenly the massive Predacon leaped off the outcrop, landing beside Lazerback with a booming thud. The earth shuddered, cracks appearing underneath Twinstrik's claws.

"As I could not hear it... Heracles sealed me within the Sanctum of the Ancients..." the Predacon explained.

Lazerback let out a vicious growl. "I _told_ you, you fool, but you did not listen! The Two-Legs cannot be trusted!"

Twinstrike's deep voice was almost bitter. "You did not come."

"Of course not! I was wise enough to see it was a trap, only for Heracles to drain my power with that Life Harvester, the abomination. It was only because I managed to escape and fell into slumber, that I did not fall to his blasphemy. Do you know how long it took me to restore my fire?! Two thousand years!"

The Predacons spoke casually, as if there wasn't a half-dead youngling at their pedes. Jack tried to move, only for agony to sear through his limbs. He let out a pitiful groan. It caught the beasts' attention, Twinstrike glancing down at him.

"Yet you awaken only to hunt hatchlings..." the two-headed beast observed, almost in disgust. "You know the law, Lazerback… It is forbidden to slay one just emerged from an egg..."

"Oh, you spoil everything! So I like how they squirm!"

"It is _wrong_ ," Twinstrike growled out, twin jaws snapping.

"Oh, _fine,_ " Laserback huffed. Using his beak, he gave Jack a rough push, where he rolled for several feet before coming to a stop with a pained groan.

The hydra's optics narrowed at the event, but he did not scold his companion further as he rumbled, "We should focus and find our brethren..."

"Do you not hear?! My call was replied with _silence_! Our brethren are dead! The Two-Legs lied to us and used us and hunted us! So we shall hunt _them_!"

His snapped his wings wide and gestured at the destruction around them. Twinstrike swiveled his twin heads to survey the damage himself, but hardly seemed impressed.

"These Two-Legs... are different."

"What does it matter? They die all the same!"

"Like Pit they do!" a furious screech replied.

Suddenly a black blur appeared above the Predacons. Before either one could react, Miko twisted, slashing her axe across one of Twinstrike's snouts. The golden hydra reared back with a thunderous roar as the femme clumsily landed onto the earth. She was covered in dents and her own energon, but she managed to stay on her pedes. She sliced her axes against each other, creating a grating, metallic sound with a shower of sparks.

"Come on!" she challenged. "I'll take you both on!"

"So, it seems the Loud-One still wants to play!" Lazerback cackled, beak pulled in what almost looked like a feral grin. "Very well, then you will fall with your masters!"

"Miko," Jack croaked. "Stop..."

The femme didn't heed his words or didn't hear them over the sound of her own shouting. Instead she hastily charged forward, raising her axes. Only she didn't see the red tail flying towards her direction. Miko let out a scream as she sailed through the air, crashing hard between Jack and Raf.

With distorted laughter, Lazerback reared his helm back, flames building up in his throat. Jack stiffened and Miko gasped beside him. The mech tried to will his body to move, but his frame refused to obey him. He could only stare at Lazerback's gaping jaws like it was Death itself. He was going to die—

Then a mighty, ferocious roar echoed.

Lazerback and Twinstrike whipped around at the noise, optics focusing on the figure that was rapidly coming closer from the skies. The pair tensed, a cannon charging while dual maws brimmed with fire at the incoming threat.

Jack lifted his helm as a dark, massive shadow fell over them. There was a mighty clap of thunder and a gale of wind, dust flying into the air. Lazerback and Twinstrike recoiled as one, both growling deep from their chests and fire spewing from their maws. Then the earth shuddered with a tremendous groan as their _own_ Predacon slammed onto the ground.

The black dragon was bigger than the pair of ruffians, but not by much. It flared its crimson wings wide, making it look twice as large. It growled and the Predacons slowly stepped back, glaring optics never straying from the newcomer. It allowed the dragon to move forward, stepping over the wounded younglings.

Jack felt hot ventilations wash over him as the beast sniffed him, even gently nuzzling his damaged plating. The mech had no more energy to protest, allowing it to inspect his wounds. It moved onto Miko next, who merely patted its snout and murmured in assurance when it crooned. Then the Predacon noticed little Raf.

The dragon craned its helm down, carefully nudging the youngling, but he did not move or make a sound. Then the monster let out a deep, dangerous, lethal growl. Plating bristled as its helm raised, an ear-piercing shriek vibrating in every ear and receptor for miles. Miko and Jack could only wince from the intensity of the sound while the Predacon stalked forward.

Twinstrike and Lazerback's plating fluffed out like angry cats. Lazerback's wings flared and Twinstrike's dual tails raised. Both Predacon let out ferocious roars of their own, having a chorus of monstrous sounds fill the air.

There was a brief, pregnant pause in which neither side moved towards the other.

Then it was shattered by another shriek as the black dragon rushed forward. His footsteps caused the ground to shake, Jack and Miko even being bounced from the force of them. It was Twinstrike that replied, opening both of his maws wide to let a deadly bellow. He charged forward like a freight train, and the human-turned-Cybertronians could only watch the resulting wreck.

The black dragon reared up onto its hind legs, extending its talons. Twinstrike also rose up, barreling into the larger Predacon with a shuddering force of impact. Claws raked across metal hides, releasing sparks and energon with a horrible tearing noise. The hydra's twin helms curled on either side of the dragon's, fangs glinting to deliver deadly bite. But the giant Predacon twisted his neck like a snake, having Twinstrike's jaws snap at nothing. The dragon's parted maw struck at the hydra's neck, but the golden Predacon violently jerked away.

It was a horrifying dog fight, the two predators viciously trying to tear each other apart and there was no pulling them apart.

"Bite his neck, rip both of those helms off, tear him to shreds!" Miko cheered on, eyes gleaming even as energon leaked from her wounds. She pumped her fists in the air, like she was watching a fake wrestling match on TV instead of a fight to the death. She turned to Jack, grinning evilly. "See? I told you he likes us!"

The mech could only reply with a moan as he shakily propped himself on his arms.

"W-where's the other one?" he asked, unable to see Lazerback in his immediate vision. It was an effort just to turn his head, only for his optics to widen when he found the beast.

The red Predacon was circling the quarreling Cybertronians, belly low to the ground as he moved in slow strides, narrowed optics never straying from the fight. The dragon was too interlocked with its struggle to notice the rival beast rounding to its exposed back. Before Jack could work up a shout, Lazerback pounced with a triumphant shriek.

He latched onto the larger Predacon's back, long talons digging into gaps of armor. The dragon let out a roar of rage and pain.

"No!" Jack wailed as he saw energon spill from the dragon's back, while dual heads managed to latch onto his neck.

The mech fought to lift his arm, using one to support the other as it shook violently. He willed a missile, his last, to prop out of his arm as he struggled to take aim. He shook terribly and his targeting system had been damaged. His arm swayed from side from side, and it did not help that the Predacons were a slithering mass before him, black and red and gold meshing together. Jack realized he didn't have a choice.

He fired.

The missile sailed through the air, colliding into Lazerback's crimson armor.

The chimera let out an ear-splitting screech as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke The force of impact even jostled Twinstrike, involuntarily loosening his grip on his catch. The black Predacon immediately took advantage, wrenching free of the hydra's grip and twisting its long neck around to crunch its maw down on Lazerback's wing. It tore the smaller Predacon of it, slamming the beast straight into Twinstrike. The pair of ruffians went skidding across the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Jack's optics flicked and he collapsed to the ground, venting heavily. He forced his helm to raise, only to see a single yellow optics staring at him. The mech could only stare back at the black dragon.

He didn't know what had caused him to do that, no more than he knew why he saved that commander. He still wasn't fully convinced the hungry predator didn't want to eat him. But... the Predacon was fighting... for _them_. He couldn't just _watch_.

A furious screech broke him from his thoughts, and Jack snapped his helm toward the noise. He watched as Lazerback untangled himself from a dazed Twinstrike. When the hydra merely blinked in confusion, the chimera smacked his tail against one of his helms. With a huff, the golden Predacon rose to his pedes as Lazerback stalked forward. Suddenly the Predacons' sigils began to burn, optics blazing with hatred. The massive dragon responded in kind, flames spewing from its maw.

Then a ball of flame released from each of the Predacons' mouth, racing towards the larger beast. In a movement too fast to follow, the black Predacon twisted its neck back and forth, unleashing volley of flame at the rival blasts. The attack combined midair, sending a shockwave of heat in all directions. Jack and Miko grunted as the force struck their plating, the resulting cloud of smoke engulfing them.

"Nngh!" Miko grunted, covering her optics as the heat washed over them, a layer of soot falling over their bodies.

Jack wheezed as ash filtered through his vents, trying to peer through the dark haze. He could barely make out the dragon's massive form, hissing and snarling as it narrowed its optics, trying to find its opponents. Only for a flash of red to appear within the smoke, talons extended for the Predacon.

Faster than should be possible for a beast of its size, the dragon advanced, meeting Lazerback's pounce head-on. Another terrifying shriek was released, mandibles spread wide as claws were raised to sink into the metal of the chimera's hide.

The dragon tossed the chimera aside as though it weighed nothing, where the heavy thud shook the earth and everything on it. Lazerback collapsed with a loud, agonized whine, bleeding profusely from deep gouges in his side.

Then suddenly a golden helm struck out like a snake, jaws closing around one of the dragon's hind legs. The Predacon whirled its neck around, letting out a hiss that turned to a roar of protest as Twinstrike dragged him to the ground. The hydra's other helm launched forward, only to meet the dragon's thick tail. The black Predacon followed it up with another jet of flame, completely engulfing the rival beast.

Twinstrike reared back with a pained roar, allowing the dragon to rise back to its pedes. It leaped onto the hydra, sinking its fangs into the back of its neck and wrestling it to the ground. The massive monster had just pinned Twinstrike to the ground when there was a deafening screech. With a flap of his wings, Lazerback leaped back into the fray, and all Jack could make out was a blur of fangs and claws and fire.

The Predacons were like moving mountains, the ground shaking from the jarring impacts and their thunderous roars and ear-splitting screeches assaulting Jack's audios. He forced himself to look away from the bloody battle, instead glancing down at Raf's unmoving form. His vents had gotten slower, quieter, and the pool of spilled energon beneath him only grew.

"We need to get Raf out of here," he announced, painfully crawling over to the youngling. With a grunt, he took the little thing in his arms, pulling him onto his lap.

" _Where?_ " Miko demanded as she pulled herself up. She stared down Raf's pitiful form, and the many dents and scratches that had been inflicted on him. "He needs Ratchet!"

Raf needed a medic. _Now_. With a body as small as his, he wouldn't last long losing so much energon. Jack wished his comms would work. Soundwave would reply immediately, opening a groundbridge to Knock Out's medbay, maybe even Shockwave's. The mech knew what that would mean then, that Raf would be a prisoner of the 'Cons, and Jack would be the one to capture him. Even if all the former human wanted to do was save his friend.

Contacting the Autobots would take too long, and Jack didn't know _how_ to contact them. What would he even say? Beg for help, only to leave Raf alone? Leave him to _them_? The Autobots didn't _deserve_ to have Raf.

Jack knew it was selfish and illogical, but he couldn't push down the powerful surge of possessiveness in his chest. Raf was _his_. The eldest was the one what always looked out for him, always protected him, when his own family didn't care about him. Jack wanted to have the younger mutant by his side, so he wouldn't let anything happen to him again. But...

Raf would wake surrounded by enemies, scared and confused. What if he was traumatized, and Jack couldn't help him? He couldn't do that his friend. Raf would hate him forever, and the very thing he desired would be taken away from him.

It was then Jack had an idea. A very reluctant one, but it could work nonetheless.

"The humans," he realized. "They're the Autobots allies—if anyone can get into contact with Ratchet, it's them."

Miko squinted her eyes as the NEST commander, who had taken shelter in a grove of trees, out of sight of the raging Predacons.

"You mean Mr. Fashion Model?"

Jack ignored her quip and pressed, "Raf came here with _them_. Maybe they can take him to safety."

"How're they supposed to help him if they can't even move him?" Miko demanded, eyeing the man with distrust.

The femme had a point. All of their vehicles had been destroyed and most of the soldiers had fled. The only few left were pinned or shell-shocked, and the commander most likely lingered to ensure their safety. If that was the case...

Jack narrowed his optics and scanned the frequencies floating around him. Within seconds, he found the right one.

"Hey, jackass," he spoked into his comm.

On the other side of the battlefield, he watched as the NEST commander jumped sky high.

"J-Jack?" the man started, but the mech had no interest in letting him speak.

"You dragged Raf into this, so the least you can do it get him out. Can your men watch him while we lead the Predacons away?"

"Yes, but—"

"Good." Jack turned to Miko, asking in a much more gentle tone, "Do you think you can warp?"

The femme didn't seem to favor the idea, her face contorting with pain as a grinding noise came from her abdomen. "I... I think so."

"Take Raf to the humans." The mech carefully shifted Raf from his hold to Miko's. She clutched the youngling close to her chest. "They'll keep an eye on him—then we'll lead the Predacons away to give them time to escape."

The femme's optics widened briefly, but looking into Jack's determined stare, her expression fell into a somber look and she nodded. A look of concentration passed over her optics, before the space stared to twist around her. In an instant she was gone with a _pop_ , reappearing right next to the human, who jumped at the sudden appearance.

The femme ignored him as she carefully placed Raf on the ground, hidden among the brush so he was out of sight. Jack felt relieved that his friend was out of danger, only for it be torn away when a screech filled the air,

He snapped his gaze back to the brawling beasts, terror clutching at his spark upon realizing the dragon was bleeding precious energon. Numerous gashes were spread across his hide, ripped apart by Twinstrike and Lazerback's talons. The larger Predacon was shrieking as Twinstrike's helms lashed out, each maw clamping down on his neck.

The dragon let out a moaning roar of agony as fangs dug into protoform, severing fuel-lines. The serpentine beast twisted, its tail lashing out to bash one of Twinstrike's helms. The hydra hissed and reared his injured helm back, optics shut tight. The dragon twisted further, digging its talons into the earth, trying to rip free. Only for Lazerback to pounce on the dragon's back, digging his long talons into gaps of armor. The dragon screamed in protest and pain. The combined weight of the Predacons forced the larger beast to the ground, pinning the massive monster in place.

"No!" Jack cried out. "We have to help him!"

The mech gritted his denta as he shakily forced himself to his pedes. Agony radiated across his body, trying to drag him back down, but the mech willed himself to move forward. H-he had to help! The dragon, that he had feared and loathed for months, was fighting for them, dying for them.

"HEY!" Jack screamed, forcing his arm to shift into a blaster, aiming it at the quarreling Predacons.

He shook too badly to take proper aim, but it got the desired effect. Twinstrike and Lazerback raised their helms, when they were greeted by the barrel of Jack's cannon, they hissed and glared.

"Why do you continue to fight, Little-One?" Twinstrike demanded, as if to chiding him like he was a misbehaving toddler.

Lazerback only cackled, "It seems he is eager to die next, brother!"

The black dragon's optics went wide at the proclamation. Suddenly let out a thunderous roar that reverberated through the air. It dug its wicked talons into the ground, creating a web of cracks beneath. Its fierce gaze glowed, almost as brilliant as the sun.

A sound of transformation filled the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rian: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's one last chapter before the year is over with. I guess it could be considered our present to you guys XD Anyway, I hope you guys have a good holiday!**

* * *

Jack's blaster lowered and his optics went wide, as did Miko's, as the dragon shifted before them. A _massive_ form took its place, yellow optics glowing murderously.

The dragon, now in a monstrous bipedal form, let out a mighty, unnatural roar, pushing against his assaulters. Taking advantage of their surprise, he wrapped his claws around Lazerback's leg. The crimson chimera squawked as he was yanked off of his prisoner's back. Twinstrike reacted quickly, jaws snapping forward, only to catch an extended arm. Baring his crooked, wicked sharp fangs, the black Predacon curled his talons into a fist and _slammed_ it into the hydra's helm.

Before Twinstrike could even crumple to the ground, the two-legged Predacon snatched him up by one of his necks, provoking a painful yelp from the other. There was a furious screech as Lazerback lunged forward, only for a large servo to wrap around his beak. With another bellow, the dragon _threw_ them.

The human-turned-Cybertronians' jaws dropped as they watched the massive monster sail through the air... and begin to transform.

Twinstrike's helms folded away, replaced by a single, broad helm. Lazerback's sharp beak morphed into a flat, but angular face. Two sets of clawed pedes changed into _one_ and talons turned into servos. The ground reverberated as both Predacons landed in crouched forms. They straightened, standing tall and proud and menacing.

"You're not the only one with tricks!" Lazerback laughed.

The pair looked as wicked as the black dragon. Lazerback had a small crown of horns, with a long, sharp one curving towards the back of his helm. His armor ended in razor-sharp edges and his broad wings were folded on his back. His frame was lean, almost like a Seeker's. Twinstrike's dual helms had split apart melding into golden, radiating armor to make up a broad, tall, and heavy frame. Although he was with now single helm, the twin tails still lingered in his bipedal form.

"Primus..." Jack muttered, wide-eyed and mouth agape as he took in the sight.

What was even happening? _How_ was this happening?!

"They can _transform_?" Suddenly Miko was by his side, optics impossibly wide and bright. "Since when could they _transform_?"

"I-I don't know," Jack stammered out, still in disbelief. He didn't know Predacons _could_ transform. "Did Shockwave mention anything like this?"

Miko just shook her head numbly, unable to tear her gaze from the absurd scene.

" _Predaking_ ," gasped Twinstrike, sounding quite confused as he gazed upon the formerly draconic Predacon.

"No. An _impostor_ ," Lazerback snarled. "Predaking has been dead for _eons_."

"I am no pretender!" the black dragon spoke, in a deep, ancient voice. The bellow had everyone flinching—Predacons and mutants alike. No one dared to move as the monster strode forward, optics narrowing. "So... I am truly not alone."

Jack and Miko blinked, staring at the trio that had stopped trying to kill each other. For now.

The two Predacons grew more agitated while the larger Predacon—no, Preda _king_ —neared them. Claws flashed but they made no movement to attack.

"And where is the rest of our kind?" Predaking demanded.

"Dead," Lazerback spat with venom. " _Murdered_. By the Two-Legs."

"What?" Predaking's golden eyes widened, before scanning the distant field were Lazerback had attacked the humans. There were still, unmoving forms littering the ground. "Impossible! Such fragile creatures could never stand up to the might of a Predacon!"

"Not as long as they don't have our own weapons," Twinstrike snarled.

"A legion of Predacons can destroy any army that stands against us!"

It was then Lazerback let out a squawk-like laugh. "Legion? The Predacons have not bound together since we feasted on the hides of the Autobots. The others spent more time ripping each other to shreds than talking to one another."

Twinstrike added solemnly, "There has been no King in eons."

"Then you will have one _now_ ," Predaking declared haughtily, baring his crooked fangs, daring anyone to challenge his claim. Twinstrike and Lazerback did not looked pleased. "And you will explain to me why you dared to harm my hatchlings."

Jack blinked at the term. Hatchling? Was it— _he_ —talking about he and Miko? But... why did the dragon call them _his_?

" _Your_ hatchlings?" Twinstrike gaped, and sure enough, his wide gaze turned to pair of younglings.

Lazerback remained unfazed. "They were guarding the humans. Our enemies."

"They are hatchlings! Have you no honor? No shame? Attacking the young only proves how _weak_ you truly are." Predaking moved forward, his stomping feet causing everything to shake around him.

Both Predacons snarled defensively at the dangerous tone, stepping back with bristling armor. Lazerback kept up his argument.

"Yet it is perfectly acceptable to kill them when they are grown and hunt _us_ instead," he spat.

"They will not!" Predaking snarled viciously. "Not when they are my own!"

"And since when do we care for Two-Walkers?! They left us here to rust, and sent their runts to ally with the humans!"

"We're not allies of the humans!" Miko barked, glaring at the Predacons in defiance.

The beasts just stared back at her with mixed reactions, while Predaking merely raised his helm in pride.

"See? They know nothing of these 'hoomans.' They swear fealty to our masters, as we should."

"Masters?" Twinstrike repeated, narrowing his optics.

"Do you not see? We three are the last of our kind, thanks to our Creator. Now come—" The massive Predacon turned around from the pair, as if they not just tried to kill him. "We must return at once. The Great-One will be pleased to hear of this."

While the dragon stomped away, Lazerback and Twinstrike bristled.

"And who made _you_ boss?" Lazerback snarled.

"I am not your _boss_." Predaking froze, his voice coming out as a venomous, vicious hiss. Blazing, furious optics flared over his spiked shoulder. "I am your KING!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the dragon whirled around, talons flashing and fangs bared. The two Predacons lunged forward, transforming into their beastly forms and letting out furious screeches. Jack flinched, braced to intervene in what would surely be a vicious fight, but it never happened.

Predaking transformed back into the colossal dragon, letting out a deafening roar that echoed across the valley. He met the pair head-on, grasping their throats with deadly talons that caused precious energon to bead out. Twinstrike and Lazerback wailed as they were pinned to the ground, the dragon's _heavy_ weight on their chassis.

Suddenly Predaking's chest began to glow brilliantly, fire spewing from his parted maw. His fangs came dangerously close to his prisoners' faces, challenging, threatening, dominating.

Twinstrike and Lazerback transformed.

"All... Hail..." Twinstrike wheezed out, pain filling his voice.

Lazerback was far more reluctant, staying silent for several seconds until Predaking's hot vents blew over his faceplates. "...Predaking."

Predaking, seeming pleased by this, allowed the fire in his throat to die as they submitted to his might. He transformed back into his bidepial form, standing proudly over the two. Then he turned his gaze to Jack and Miko, his brow set in a furrow as he stalked towards them.

Jack felt the femme grip his arm tightly, and he had to struggle to react. The Predacon was _huge_. He was taller than even Megatron, and just as broad. The little human-turned-Cybertronians had to crane their helms painfully just to meet the beast's gaze. The immense being lowered himself down to one knee, observing their mostly still forms as the two blinked up at him.

"Are you able to move?" Predaking asked. Though still deep and harsh, the dragon's voice was _almost_ gentle, speaking in a low tone as if not to startle them.

"Not... not well," Jack managed to say.

"Unfortunate," the dragon growled out, leering over his shoulder at the two Predacons responsible. The pair visibly stiffened, but did not dare move.

"W-we need to get back to the ship, but our comms are down!" Miko explained hastily, daring to wrap her arms around her friend to keep him steady. Jack could not help but lean into the touch, appreciating the support, but his tanks rolled when the femme turned to him. "How are we going to get back?"

Jack knew another way, if only the aft would stop ignoring him.

"Let... let me try something," the mech volunteered.

He closed his optics and concentrated. He reached over the blood-bond, only to be greeted with a wall of darkness. Jack sent a flare of annoyance, but knew Megatron would not hear. Instead, the mutant focused on the ache that reverberated through his limbs, the burning of his still-open wounds, and the hammering of his spark. He beat against the wall, harder and harder and harder.

He didn't relent, determined to make himself known. Megatron would _not_ ignore him!

 _Megatron!_

The seal over the blood-bond broke apart, replaced a startled presence.

 ** _Quickclaw?_**

Jack's optics flashed and suddenly the world panned. The last he felt was giant, gentle servos catching him, and rumbling voice sound above him.

* * *

Megatron stood in the center of the bridge, observing the report Shockwave had sent him in regards to the progress of Project Predacon. It had his full, undivided attention, the warlord eager to see the results of his growing army.

Or rather, it _would_ have, were it not for the persistent push and tug at the bond between he and Quickclaw, pulling his thoughts away before he could completely finish them. The warlord stubbornly pushed back. If he was to serve the Decepticon cause, Quickclaw had to learn self-efficiency—

 _Megatron!_

Suddenly the warlord's helm spun as a wave of _agony_ washed over him. Warning messages flashed and battle protocols activated without his consent. Megatron had to grip the console before him to stay upright as his legs trembled. He felt the sting of fresh cuts litter his protoform and a deep ache seeped into his struts.

Yet Megatron found no cause as he looked over his pristine armor. Unless it was from—

 ** _Quickclaw?_**

He was only replied with a quiet murmur. _Too_ quiet.

Another pull at his consciousness, this one attempting to lull his body into stasis. Megatron squashed the sensation down, and reached over the bond. Still no response.

"Lord Megatron?" came Knock Out's concerned. There was a tentative servo on his back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_!" the Decepticon leader bellowed, twisting around and shoving the medic off of him with a ferocious snarl.

Knock Out stumbled back with a yelp, just in time to avoid the Megatron's vicious claws. He wisely stood out of the warlord's EM field, and out of reach of being attacked. Megatron hardly paid him any mind, his processor still reeling.

What was happening? It was obvious Quickclaw was hurt, but how? Autobots? Humans? Could the youngling not even accomplish a simple retrieval mission?

Megatron bared his fangs. Enough of this.

"Knock Out," the tyrant called out, the medic flinching at the sound of his name. "You are to accompany me."

"Yes, my Lord?" the medic replied, sounding both curious and apprehensive. No doubt the grounder was anxious by the Decepticon leader's unstable behavior. "What for, may I ask?"

"To collect my pet," the Decepticon leader answered in a low growl. "Soundwave, I require a groundbridge. Immediately."

His third-in-command did not need to be told twice. Soundwave's servos flew across the keys of a terminal, and the swirling vortex of a groundbridge appeared in the center of the bridge. Not wasting any more time, Megatron spun around on his heels with a glower. Not wanting to be left behind and anger his lord further, Knock Out hurried to catch up, trying to keep pace with the larger Cybertronian's long strides.

The pair stepped through the groundbridge, the darkness of the _Nemesis_ replaced by the cool light of the Earth's moon.

Only for the Lord of the Decepticons to freeze.

"So what did the brats do _now_?" Knock Out was asking as he trailed behind Megatron, only to stop dead. He peered around the gargantuan mech, only for his jaw to drop.

Before them were three strange mechs.

Each one _towered_ over the pair of Decepticons. Spikes rose from their plating to form wicked-looking armor. Curved horns rose from angular helms, giving them a taller, more monstrous appearance. Deadly talons glinted and fangs flashed in the moonlight.

Then Megatron noticed a black, unmoving form slumped at their clawed pedes. His gaze rose from Waprdrive... only to see Quickclaw in the arms of the largest of the mechs.

 _His_ Quickclaw.

Nestled against the stranger's chest, his optics black in stasis and vents letting out odd, wheezing sounds. Megatron's crimson optics flashed.

"Pick the Small-One up," the black mech growled at his crimson companion. "And if you even _consider_ the idea of feasting on her, I will tear out your spark."

The smaller mech visibly flinched at the deadly threat, but slowly, carefully bent down, scooping up the little slave in his arms. A savage growl escaped Megatron's chest. Knock Out jumped with a squeak as his sword unsheathed with a sharp metal on metal noise.

"Who are you?!" he snarled out, storming forward dangerously.

The three mechs turned, yellow optics burning brightly in the night. Just like—

No, it was _impossible_.

Then Megatron's optics locked onto the bold and proud emblem on their chests.

The... the Predacon? But it was not just his. There were more?!

"Lord Megatron," the tallest mech greeted, inclining his head slightly. "Your arrival is most timely. I was returning the hatchlings to the den to be tended to."

Knock Out let out a series of ridiculous sputters, optics flickering back and forth across the absurd scene. It took him several kliks until intelligible words came from his vocalizer, "I-I didn't know the beast was capable of transformation."

"Nor did I," Megatron hissed through gritted fangs. He took another stomp forward. "You have been keeping _secrets_."

"It was not my intention to deceive you, my liege," the black mech—once his mindless beast—replied in an almost regal tone. "I only recently became aware of my abilities."

"And _them_?" The Decepticon gestured toward the two strangers.

Rather than be intimidated by his presence, the pair only snarled back at him, but made no movement to attack. The former-beast hardly glanced at him.

"They have only recently awakened. Though my brethren were quite disoriented when they emerged from stasis, and were viciously attacked by the hoomans."

Megatron glanced around their surroundings during the explanation. It appeared true enough. The landscape was scarred by scorch marks and massive grooves. Destroyed vehicles and humans remains littered the ground. It seemed they had missed quite a nasty battle.

Was that how Quickclaw was injured? But why did he not report in?

The warlord's musings were answered as the black mech continued, "However, I fear the hatchlings were caught in the crossfire."

 _What_?

Megatron scanned over the younglings once again, this time taking in every detail of their frames. Each were covered in deep claw marks, plating and wires torn apart, blue energon leaking freely from the wounds. Dents littered their bodies, with a particular large one across Warpdrive's torso. It appeared to be the same location as her warpdrive. Any higher, and it would have destroyed her spark chamber. Meanwhile, poor Quickclaw's wings were crushed—which no doubt had to be agonizing. No wonder he had managed to fill the bond with so much pain. And these... _beasts_ were responsible?

"They _attacked_ my slaves?" Megatron questioned, his rumbling tone low and dangerous.

"A mistake, my lord," the former-beast replied. "But I have placed it upon myself properly punish them."

The warlord shifted his glare to the strange mechs, noticing they were covered by the same wounds as the younglings. Helm bowed, shoulders slumped, and servos by their sides, they stood in the shadow the hulking Predacon. As if in _submission_.

Megatron's lips pulled back in a greater snarl. Mechs bowed to the Decepticon lord, not—

"Shall we return to den, Lord Megatron?" the black Predacon asked, interrupting Megatron's dark thoughts.

He moved forward, an unconscious Quickclaw still in his broad arms, the other two creatures following behind him. Knock Out shouted shrilly as he quickly moved out of the way of the hulking figures, who stopped before the Decepticon leader.

Megatron squinted his optics, both in suspicion and confusion of the Predacon's odd word choice. Den? He did mean the _Nemesis_? Or Shockwave's laboratory, where he was created? The warlord didn't like the idea of bringing them to either. He _especially_ could not stand his pet in another's claws a moment more.

The dictator smiled, flashing dangerous fangs. He forced his tone to sound even. _Friendly._

"Indeed. The young— _hatchlings_ required immediate medical attention. Let us return to the laboratory. Your... Creator will be eager to be reunited with all of you."

Knock Out's optics went impossibly wide, looking up at his lord as if he had grown a second helm. The gold mech's optics narrowed and the red one crossed his arms and curled his lip.

However, his former-beast merely bowed his helm, rumbling, "As you wish."

Megatron had to ignore his reluctance as he hailed Soundwave for another groundbridge, this one leading to Shockwave's laboratory. The warlord preferred to go to the off-site base to analyze this new… _development_.

The strangers jumped as the vortex materialized before them, the gold Predacon almost dropping Warpdrive. Apparently it had been some time since either had witnessed a groundbridge. Megatron wondered how they would deal with this next part, then. With that, he lead the party through the vortex of swirling colors.

The humid, warm air was replaced by a stale atmosphere. The fresh scents of salt and vegetation was replaced by odd, synthetic smells and old, dried energon. The pale light of the moon was exchanged by a yellowish, unnatural glow.

The trio of Predacons froze at the rows and rows of incubcation tanks and the beasts within them.

Yellow optics went wide and bright and jaws opened in shock. The red mech and gold mech were rooted to their spot, while the largest of the three slowly neared the closest tank. He peered up at the slumbering Predacon within, almost wistfully.

"So the rumors are true," he murmured. "There will be more of us..."

"Indeed," Megatron mused, optics narrowed at the slumbering beasts, beholding them with a whole new understanding. Before he could further reply, there was a shrill scream from the back of the lab.

"You shut _off_ her communications?" Starscream was screeching at Shockwave, who was fully ignoring him as he meddled with a terminal. "Have you gone _mad_? Endangering such a valuable asset—"

"As per Megatrons orders," the chief engineer interrupted, raising his optic at the Seeker in a heated glare. The bickering duo had yet to notice their party, too caught up in their debate. "The Autobots would not risk damaging their former pet, and should the subject be captured, I can override her warpdrive at any time. Warpdrive had proved capable of collecting mere—"

Then both Decepticons froze as the ground began to quake beneath their pedes. The pair glanced up and the reaction was immediate. Starscream let out a startled squawk as his wings went flat on his back. He jumped onto one pedes, optics wide and bright as moons. Meanwhile Shockwave stiffened, his lone optic spiraling by several degrees as he observed the three strange forms behind Megatron.

"Predacons." he uttered. The glow of his optic intensified, and Megatron could almost hear the gears turning in his helm. "I had believed all of my original creations had perished."

"It has been a long time... _Master_ ," the gold Predacon greeted slowly, pausing before his creator.

The red mech's lips pulled back in a disgusted snarl as he muttered, "Not long enough."

Shockwave's gaze turned from the trio of creations to his much more recent subject—Warpdrive, limp and leaking energon in the golden monster's claws. His optic brightened even more.

"You have damaged my Warpdrive!" Shockwave's voice raised in volume. There was no anger in his monotone, but it was as close to the emotion as he would ever show.

"There was a crude misunderstanding," the giant mech replied quickly, as if it offered any assurance. "Lazerback and Twinstrike mistook them for the enemy, but rest assured I took care to... straighten matters."

Megatron didn't know how to react to the designations, merely glancing at the uncomfortable pair. Shockwave didn't seem to care about the revelation, already moving away.

"Come, they must be treated immediately," the scientist announced, not even glancing to see if the party was following him.

The black mech didn't hesitate to trail on his creator's heels, the other two Predacon promptly following suit. Megatron moved quickly to keep pace, ignoring Starscream's dumbfounded stare. The Seeker's jaw remained open for several kliks until he blinked out of his trance and hurried after them. Knock Out looked more than reluctant, but eventually followed the group.

It was a quick journey to Shockwave's laboratory. Though it was no medbay, it would have to do. The engineer certainly had the appropriate supplies.

"Place the femme on sterile berth," Shockwave ordered without batting an optic. "I must attend to Warpdrive."

"As well as Quickclaw," Megatron all but snarled. He turned to Knock Out, who flinched. "Repair him, doctor. Swiftly!"

"Y-yes, my liege," Knock Out stammered, quickly rushing to collect his tools.

The golden Predacon all but dropped the hefty femme onto the slab, while the much larger one gently and carefully deposited Quickclaw on the other. His talons lingered on the mech's frame longer than Megatron would have liked, and he had to suppress a violent growl.

Instead the Decepticon leader turned to his chief engineer. "Will they live?"

"Affirmative," Shockwave assured, already booting up monitors and attaching lines to their mangled frames. "However, the subject's warpdrive is severely damaged and Quickclaw's wings will require reconstructive surgery. It will take some time to treat."

Megatron's optics flashed violently, fangs bared in fury. When Knock Out hesitated in moving forward, he roared, "What are you waiting for?! Get to work! NOW!"

The medic nearly jumped into the air before rushing to Quickclaw's side in a flurry of red. While the surgeon began to frantically prep for surgery, Shockwave was already fussing over his pet. He plugged into the femme's medical port, but Megatron wasn't sure for what purpose.

He realized it was out of his servos now, out of his control. Something he _despised_. He wanted to use the bond to treat Quickclaw's wounds faster, to make him climb to his pedes and stay by his master's side. Megatron wanted the beast to stay dumb.

Reminded of the cause of this entire fiasco, he turned to the trio. Lazerback and Twinstrike, as they were apparently called, were fidgeting, while the large one remained motionless. He stared at the fallen youngling, wearing a frown and odd look in his optics. Concern? Why?

Megatron had to remind himself to keep a calm tone. "Keep me updated on their progress, Shockwave. I shall attend to our _guests_."

"Will the hatchlings recover?" the former-beast asked, finally returning his gaze to the Decepticon.

"Yes, but it will take some time," Megatron assured quickly. He waved his claws, beckoning, "Come, let us allow the good doctors to work. We have much to discuss."

The imposing mech stared at the injured pair a moment more, before blinking away from the sight with a slow nod. He turned to follow the Decepticon warlord out of the medical wing. Starscream curled his lip but fell into step beside his master, while the other two Predacons trailed behind. Megatron waited until the sound of surgical blades and welders faded to speak.

"You have my gratitude, my dear Predacon," he started, in a polite, gracious tone. "For intervening before the younglings could be further injured, and bringing them back to us."

"I only did what was right, Lord Megatron," the massive mech implored, not hesitating to give the other two a sharp glare. "For our species, is it forbidden to bring harm upon a hatchling."

Megatron ignored Starscream's baffled look. At one time, Cybertronians once believed the same, but after eons of war, sense of morals on both sides had degraded. Nothing was thought taboo after Zeta Prime ordered his troops to march through the revolting Badlands, ripping sparklings from their carriers and putting mangled younglings on display for all to fear. When Megatron ordered the genocide after genocide across Cybertron, he ensured his army was _thorough_.

Instead of saying such things aloud, the Decepticon leader nodded. "It is a sentiment in which I cannot agree more. I only pity that our long awaited reunion turned into such a disaster."

"Reunion?" Twinstrike echoed, narrowing his optics.

"Why, of course. You did not think we would have left you alone, did you?"

The pair exchanged glances, the red one accusing, "You did not come, or even sent a message."

 _Because sending a message to a mindless beast would be like sending a message to a rock,_ Megatron thought bitterly. He feigned a look of confused shock.

"But I don't understand—I sent dozens. Even emissaries. Why—" The tyrant cut off mid-sentence to bare his fangs. "Curse those Autobots! They must have intercepted my ships."

"The Two-Walkers we fought so long ago," Lazerback recalled, plating rattling in ancient resentment. "They slayed many of our brethren." Suddenly his feral snarl morphed into a wicked, pleased grin. "So we returned the favor by feasting on their hides."

" _Savages_." Megatron had to turn away so the Predacons would not see his disgusted look. When he looked back, his optics were almost mournful. "War waylaid our arrival here, and when we finally did, we believed you were all extinct. I am relieved we were wrong." He glanced at the strangers, giving them his full attention. "But rest assured, soon your brethren will rise again. A miracle of science. Cloned from the ancient remains of your mighty ancestors."

"Another legion of Great-Hunters?" the gold one, Twinstrike asked, tilting his helm a little. "To rule the skies once more?"

Starscream's wings raised and Megatron forced his armor to remain still. "Yes. And to lay waste to those that have dared stood against you in the past."

"The Two-Legs will pay for their treachery!" rumbled out Lazerback haughtily. "We will burn their dens to the ground!'

"In time, dear Lazerback. But for now, the humans are not our enemy."

"What?! Not now, when?!"

"When we have destroyed Autobots." Yellow optics brightened, but Megatron did not flinch. "Humans are merely their slaves. But should we slay their masters, the insects will crumble before your might— _our_ might."

Lazerback snarled viciously and visibly bristled, and Twinstrike glared murderously. However, the largest of the three merely nodded.

"As long our kind receives retribution for the crimes committed against us, then I will accept your terms," the black dragon hummed. "For we are in your debt, for our creation. I pledge undying loyalty to you, my one true master."

Megatron's optics widened as the Predacon bowed his helm, sinking below the Decepticon lord's, as he spoke the passionate words.

"But with more of my species soon to stride among us, I beg your permission to in turn lead them, as Predaking."

"As your armada?" Megatron asked, optics narrowing ever so slightly.

"As _your_ armada, my Lord."

"Your vision is... boundless."

Megatron scolded inwardly. The beast already thought itself capable of leading armies and winning wars. It was already plotting to rule the Earth, a planet that only _he_ would rule.

What if the savages were not satisfied with the blood of the Autobots? Would the humans flesh even sate them? Or would a single planet be enough?

Then a cold realization seeped into the Decepticon lord's spark, as he eyed the Predacons before him.

No… it _wouldn't._

Megatron had created the ultimate weapon, not realizing he had also created the Decepticon's destruction.


	16. Chapter 16

"Raf... _Raf_!" Lennox said in a raised whisper, slapping his palm against the human-turned-Transformer's armor for a reaction. He received none. The NEST commander cursed under his breath.

He was still reeling with everything that had just happened. They had finally found Jack and Miko, but it had gone by so fast he didn't even have the chance to process it. Then not one, not two, ut _three_ Predacons appeared, very alive and very lethal. They had _transformed_ and _talked_. Or, as close as their booming, monstrous tones would allow, as Lennox could hear their growls from the other side of the battleground.

The human could feel the ground shaking from the force of their fight, even across the vast distance. He almost felt the heat of the flames the beasts spewed at one another, bringing forth the memory of his first encounter with the dragon within the collapsing building.

He had been lucky to get out of the range. Many of his men were not as fortunate. The commander's gut twisted as he looked over at the battlefield, only to see the charred or torn apart remains of his subordinates. He would have to tell their families they would never see their loved one, and yet he could not even explain why. Just like in Qatar, all those years ago.

Lennox gritted his teeth. This shouldn't have happened. This was supposed to be a routine mission, his forces acting as support. But he had merely led them all to their deaths.

Now Raf was beside him, _dying_.

The human-turned-robot had jumped between the raging Predacon and the scrambling humans, taking the brunt of the beast's fury. Energon was leaking profusely from his frame and his vents came out sluggish sputters. His optics flickered from blue to black, Lennox didn't have to know Cybertronian biology to know he was in trouble.

The man was at a loss what to do. He knew protocol and logic dictated that he had to call reinforcements. But would he just being endangering more lives? Humans didn't have a chance against the Predacons. Could the Autobots?

The decision was made for him, when a swirling vortex of a groundbridge opened, and Megatron stepped through. The Decepticon tyrant didn't seem happy. His dangerous snarl drifted over to Lennox's hiding place, who stayed tense the entire time. After a few heated words, the Decepticons, the Predacons, and the poor, poor kids vanished from existence.

Now Lennox didn't have much time. And _where_ was Bumblebee? Raf had emerged from the hole in the mountain alone. Had the beasts killed him while Raf had escaped unseen?

"Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_ ," Lennox hissed as his clammy hands fumbled for his satellite phone to contact the base. The dialing tone seemed to last forever. "Come on, come on..."

Beside him, Raf stirred with a terrible, metallic groan.

"—'Bee..." the former human mumbled. "Bumble... bee..."

Lennox's chest ached. Slowly and hesitantly, he placed a warm palm on the robot's cheek. He stroked the metal there, just like he petted Annabelle whenever she had a nightmare. Even through the static, the voice sounded like a scared and broken little boy's. While the robot was as big as a car, it was hard to remember Raf was actually just a little kid.

The realization made Lennox's stomach twist painfully. Kids didn't belong in war, the proof laying right in front of him. Kids _died_ in war, just like his men had.

Finally, the phone was answered.

 _"Lennox? Is this you?_ " It was Ratchet's voice, staticky, but comprehensible.

"Ratchet!" The NEST commander didn't even know where to start. He decided with the most urgent. "Raf is down. He's hurt, badly. I need a groundbridge and backup, ASAP!"

 _"What?"_ Rather than the detached, analytical tone of a medic, Ratchet's voice was filled with quiet shock. _"H-How can that be?!"_ There was a moment of stunned silence until the Autobot added, " _Sending reinforcements."_

Lennox found himself counting the seconds ticking by. He clutched the wound on his side, feeling the blood seep through his fingers. The lieutenant colonel knew he should go out and help his men. Find who was still alive, and find out how to save them. But just the thought of leaving Raf injured and alone made his chest clench.

There was nothing he could do to staunch the bleeding from a metal wound he couldn't repair or even slow down. He was going to be trouble himself if he didn't stop his own bleeding.

Then finally, a hum filled the air as a swirling vortex came into existence. Lennox straightened at the sound of slow, heavy pedes and then the hulking form of Optimus Prime stepped through. The Autobot leader's hard optics widened as he scanned over the ruins of the NEST forces. Several more figures stepped through, resulting in bright optics and gasps.

"What in the _Pit_ happened here?" Bulkhead exclaimed in shock, almost ramming into a frozen Ratchet.

Lennox meant to reply, but before he could, a groan of pain escaped his mouth. The world panned and the man slid to the ground, his back pressing up against a tree. Instantly the metal giants turned in his direction.

"Commander Lennox—" Optimus Prime started, but the human interrupted him.

"I'm fine," he seethed. "Help Raf!"

Ratchet did not need to be told twice. He sprinted the distance between them, fast for his age, medkit in servo.

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet gaped as he examined the little mech's gruesome injuries.

With delicate servos as if Raf could fall apart with a single touch, he adjusted Raf so that he could reach the worst of the wounds.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked after scanning the field, catching no sight of a black and yellow mech.

"I-I don't know," Lennox explained through gritted teeth. "He and Raf went up ahead. There was a cave collapse, I think he's still down there."

Optimus nodded. "Arcee, Smokescreen, search the area and recover Bumblebee."

"Yes, sir," Smokescreen saluted.

"Right, Optimus," the two-wheeler nodded. She turned to the injured human. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I've had worse," Lennox reassured through his strained voice, but the Autobot knew better than to question him twice.

With a nod, she transformed and drove away in a blur. Smokescreen followed suit with a rumble of an engine, a trail of dust billowing behind them. As the pair disappeared from sight, Lennox watched as more humans pulled through the groundbridge. There was the sound of slamming doors, loading of weapons, and frantic shouts as NEST soldiers fanned out. While half of the men eyed their surroundings for threats, the other half ran to the air of their fallen comrades.

"Are there survivors?" Optimus asked as he noted the many fallen bodies of the soldiers.

Lennox shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Who did this?! I'll scrap 'em!" Bulkhead thundered, transformed his servos into spiked maces and pounding them together.

"P-Predacons. Two of them. They came out of the mountain."

It was then Optimus's stern faceplates morphed into an expression he never seen before. His optics went even wider, his mouth dropped open as his helm reared back. Shock? Or was it horror?

"You're saying Shockwave cloned _more_ of those beasts?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"N-no, I don't think so. The Decepticons looked as surprised as I did."

"The 'Cons were here?"

"With Jack and Miko."

"Miko?!" Instantly the protective guardian jumped on the sentence, almost stomping on Lennox as he rushed forward. "What did she look like? Is she okay?"

"The answer to your questions will have to wait for later, Bulkhead," Ratchet spoke up, placing his scanner back in subspace. "We need to get Raf in medbay, _stat_!"

Bulkhead's anger faded, only in the slightest, when he took in the sight of Raf.

"R-Right."

He took Ratchet's place, lowering down to lift up Raf gently. The frail thing looked so little in the giant Autobot's arms, almost vanishing in his hold. The former human let out a pitiful whine.

"It's okay, little buddy," Bulkhead cooed in his gravelly tone. "I gotcha."

"Go, now!" Ratchet ordered urgently, ushering Bulkhead into the groundbridge.

Lennox couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as he watched the pair disappeared, only to jump when he felt a warm metal hand wrap around him. He was surprised when he blinked up to see Optimus leaning over him.

"You also require medical attention," the Prime rumbled.

"I can walk on my own."

His comment was ignored as the gentle giant scooped him into the air, but was careful not to agitate the human's wounds further. Lennox's heart jumped into throat. He rarely came into physical contact with the Autobots, never mind being picked up by one. It was an unnerving and disorienting feeling, but he didn't have the energy to protest.

Optimus carried him through the groundbridge and Lennox had never been more relieved in his life to see the sight of the army base before him.

He saw Ultra Magnus by the groundbridge controls, his expression grim. Wheeljack was already rushing to Bulkhead, frantically demanding answers, but the larger Wrecker ignored him. He rushed to the portion of the hanger that made up the medbay while Ratchet was already turning on monitors and gathering his tools. Optimus took his cargo away from the excitement.

"What in the name of Uncle Sam's hat happened?!" Fowler's voice exclaimed.

Lennox groaned as he was deposited by a pile of crates, shakily grabbing the edge of one to keep himself steady. He eyed the government agent rushing down the stairs, but it was Epps that got to his superior first.

"Damn, you've seen better days," his friend commented as he wrapped a sturdy arm around him to keep him steady.

"Thanks, Epps," Lennox grunted. He tried to straighten, only to hiss with pain. "I-I need to report. T-the Predacons...they're _intelligent_."

"What are you talking about?"

"They _transformed_. Like you 'Bots. They nearly fought each other to the death."

"They _what_?!" Fowler barked.

"I thought they were just giant monsters and all that," Epps commented.

"Transformation is a fundamental part of our evolution," Optimus mused. "One we simply had no evidence of the Predacons possessing."

"Until now," Lennox seethed.

"So if you're saying they can transform, does that mean..." Epps started, but trailed off, not knowing how to word such an absurd question. He did not need to, as his best friend knew his meaning.

"Yeah, they're sentient. Talking and everything. I couldn't catch what they were saying, but they got into a fight. I think it was over the kids."

His audience blinked at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Fowler demanded. He eyed the direction of the medbay, the sounds of surgical tools drifting from it. Judging by his wide eyes, he too had seen poor Raf's mutilated state. "Like a pack of dogs over a steak?"

"I think they wanted to, but that big dragon stopped them. It was almost like... it was protecting Jack and Miko. It practically gave them to Megatron the second he stepped through the groundbridge." Lennox's frown deepened. "And all three of them tagged along."

Fowler cursed, shifting his weight in anxiety. "What do we do, Optimus? Megatron's got three of those things already and just one can take out a city. And we know he's building an _army_ out of them."

Optimus's frown deepened. Lennox swore he could almost hear the gears working in his head as the Prime no doubt considered their options.

"In ancient times, my fellow Primes led the Beast Wars against the Predacon aggressors, but every attempt to repel them turned to ruin," Optimus Prime told, almost like he was lost in a memory. "It was not until the Great Cataclysm, when a star came too close to Cybertron, disrupting its electromagnetic field and scorching its surface, that the Predacons were finally defeated. In the ashes of what remained, rose our civilization."

"So our only solution is the end of the world?" Epps digested, eyes widening in horror.

"With few of our numbers, there will be little we can do to stop Megatron's army," Ultra Magnus added solemnly..

"Unless we stop Megatron's cloning operation before it finishes," Wheeljack decided, optics narrowed in determination.

"And how's that been working out?!" Fowler exclaimed, on the verge for a full-on panic attack. "Every time we find one of these bones, the 'Cons already have their greasy paws on it!"

"Then we will have to redirect our efforts to locating the facility in which the Predacons are being generated," Optimus decided.

"The _Nemesis_ is out of the question, as a warship is too compact to house such a large number of beasts," Ultra Magnus decided.

"Oh, that narrows it down," Epps spat sarcastically.

"The Decepticons would require a large facility in order to engineer the coming process of the Predacons," Optimus surmised.

"Someplace hidden. Where no one would even think about looking around," added Wheeljack.

"Still doesn't help anything," Epps chirped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, give it a rest, Epps," Lennox groaned, pushing himself off the crate. Pain radiated across his body and he swayed. The two other men rushed forward to steady him, but the NEST commander pushed them off.

"How's Raf?" he asked gruffly, moving to look where Ratchet was operating.

Bulkhead frowned, following his gaze. "...It doesn't look so good. He got beat up pretty badly."

Instantly the hairs on the back of Lennox's neck stood on end as EM fields flared in distress. Wheeljack let out a savage growl, stomping his pede in the ground with a loud thud. Magnus and Optimus merely wore stoic masks, while the humans were more expressive. Fowler cursed and paced, running a hand through his hair while Epps shook his head.

"Ratchet is a capable medic," Optimus assured. "He has the greatest expertise in treating Raf's wounds."

"It's my fault," Lennox admitted. "He was trying to protect us and I couldn't help..."

"There is nothing you could have done, Colonel Lennox."

"And what about my men?!" Lennox raised his voice to a harsh yell. "Who's going to answer for that?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," a shout came, full of condescending fury.

Everyone looked to see Galloway had just entered the building, walking towards the group with a brisk, furious pace.

"What the hell is this?" the advisor demanded. "You _said_ it would be a scouting mission. Get in, get out. Now our men are _dead_."

"You sent us to investigate Decepticon movement, and we did," Lennox growled heatedly. "We walked into an ambush."

"And you're telling me Decepticons were capable of this?!"

Lennox rose his voice to a shout. "They _weren't_ Decepticons!"

He clipped his mouth shut as he realized he made his mistake too late. Epps's eyes widened and Fowler shot him a glare. Galloway's gaze merely widened a fraction before narrowing back to a skeptical glare.

"Then _what_ were they?" he demanded.

Lennox swallowed and looked away, refusing to answer. However, as the deafening silence dragged on, he realized he didn't have a choice.

"It was the Predacons…"

"Predacons." Gallows uttered skeptically. "And that is what? Some kind of weapon? A class of more Decepticons?"

"Ancient beasts that once walked among our homeworld," Optimus spoke, his voice grave and solemn. "And now yours. If Megatron manages to build his army of them, they will rain fire upon your cities, as we believe they once did in your early history."

Galloway narrowed his eyes at the Prime, clearly not believing a word he said. If anything he seemed more worked up than before.

" _Dragons_? You're telling me Decepticons have _dragons_? So you knew the Decepticon had these... superweapons, and you did nothing? Just like their citadel, Jasper, Las Vegas!"

"We were only aware of one Predacon."

"Was that before or after it slaughtered half of our forces?"

Optimus's optics narrowed, but said nothing. Galloway took his as his chance to stomp forward, as if he had a chance against the massive giant, waving his hands in exasperation.

"We allow you to stay on our planet, in our country. We even given you a whole base to yourselves. We share our intel, our weaponry, our soldiers." He paused in front of the Autobot leader, glaring accusingly. "And you give us _nothing_! You brought a _war_ to our shores, and it's our men-our people-that are paying the price!"

It was then Lennox jumped to his feet, ignoring the flare of agony and instead shouting, "Raf saved our asses out there! If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead!"

He ignored Epps and Fowler's glares while his own did not waver from Galloway. He couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek, aware of his horrid mistake, but he would not back down to the likes of this snake. The security advisor only cocked an eyebrow.

"And who is 'Raf' supposed to be?"

"One of my men. And he's the _only_ reason any of us are still here!"

Galloway's tone was flat as he drawled, "Well, if he's still alive, I'll have to thank him."

Lennox was tempted to sink the arrogant bastard's teeth in, but he never got the chance. Suddenly there was a hum from the groundbridge and three figures stepped through. Arcee and Smokescreen, half-carrying, half-dragging Bumblebee between them.

The yellow scout looked hardly any better than Raf, covered in scorch marks and ripped armor. One of his delicate wings were crushed and there was a sizeable dent in his helm. But his optics were online—dim and flickering—but online. Bumblebee let out a weak whirr as he took a hobbling step, trying to keep up with his comrades.

Ignoring her baffled audience, Arcee called, "Ratchet! We need you!"

The Autobot medic only briefly glanced from where he was operating on Raf, sparks flying from the welder against the youngling broken hide.

"Scrap…" Ratchet looked torn, between the patient underneath his servos and another Autobot almost as critically injured. Finally he came to the next best solution. "Arcee, do you know how to use a welder?"

"I've done patch jobs in the field before," Arcee assured.

"Good. Bumblebee is going to need it. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

The yellow scout let a staticky buzz, which Lennox could only guess was a protest.

"Like scrap you're 'fine!'" Ratchet snapped.

Apparently that ended their discussion, as Bumblebee did not reply and Ratchet returned to his work. He let himself be guided to a spare berth in the medbay. Smokescreen and Arcee worked together lifting the scout and gently placing him down, but couldn't prevent Bumblebee's groan of pain.

"Holy _shit_ ," Galloway cursed as he watched the spectacle with wide eyes. "They're about to fall apart!"

"After fighting for _us_ ," Lennox stressed. "They protected _us_. Because they are more than just allies, they're _family_."

" _Family_?" Swallowing, the NEST commander clipped his mouth shut and held his ground as Galloway marched towards him until their faces were an inch apart. The security advisor spoke low enough only for Lennox to hear, hissing, "They're _not_ family. We're made of flesh and blood, they are made of alien metal. They say one thing yet their actions say another. As far as national security is concerned, they are the _enemy_."

Lennox glared right back, keeping his mouth shut lest he let slip anything else. Little did Galloway know, Cybertronians hearing were far superior. Surely Optimus heard the exchange, judging by his narrowed glare and the colonel wouldn't be surprised if the others heard, too.

Galloway lingered for a few long seconds, before drawing away and announcing, "From this point on, your team is deactivated. You are to remain in Diego Garcia-pending further orders."

"What?" Wheeljack barked.

"No way!" Smokescreen protested.

"We don't take orders from you," Lennox snarled. "General Bryce is the head of NEST."

"And I tell the President what to do," Galloway snapped back in an arrogant tone.

"The president won't stand for this," Fowler spat, stepping forward with fists by his sides. "Not when he reads my reports."

"Who do you think sent me here? He's going to have a very different opinion once he hears what I have to say."

"And you've what, had a whole ten minutes with the Autobots? You don't know them. You don't understand what they have done for our country—our _world_. Some paperweight isn't going to stop us from stopping the Decepticons."

"I know our world is being destroyed. Good soldiers and innocent citizens are dying for what-for _them_? As far as I am concerned, the treaty is void."

"And when the Decepticons take over and enslave the human race, do you think they'll have any mercy for you?"

"At this point, the Decepticons have done more for us than the Autobots have!"

Fowler's voice rose to a furious yell. "Have you lost your mind?!"

He curled his hand into a fist, as if to send a punch into Galloway's face, only to be stopped by a weak, staticky voice.

"St-st _ah_ p!"

All the attention in the room turned to the source of the voice—the small Autobot that lay sprawled across the berth, unable to move.

Raf's helm wasn't even raised off the berth as he looked upon the scene with horribly dim optics. The energon had been washed away and the nastiest of the wounds had been repaired, but he still looked pitifully small.

His meek, small voice came out broken and staticky, his words hardly comprehensible, "Zzzt _ah_ p ' _igh_ tin _g_."

Humans and Cybertronians alike merely stared, frozen. Ratchet stood by the young mech's side, medical tools still in his servos, as he looked down at his patient with shock and concern.

"W-wee c _ah_ n't terrrn _ea_ ch orrtherrr," Raf continued. "Yerrre ' _uh_ st l-lehttin' the 'C _ah_ n's w-wehn…"

He shifted, causing a terrible grinding noise. Instantly Ratchet laid a gentle, but firm servo on his dented chest, carefully ushering him to lay back down.

"Hush now, Raf," Ratchet murmured softly to him, patting his helm in comfort. "Just regain your strength."

Even from here Lennox could see his frame heaving as his vents worked to cool his overheated system. There was plain fear in those pale optics. No doubt he was disoriented, waking up only to watch his allies arguing before him. After he had seen two dozen men massacred.

Lennox bit the inside of his lip. Poor child didn't deserve this. Any of this.

Galloway just stared at the scene, as if he did not know what to make of the absurd display.

The NEST commander turned him, demanding lowly, "Does that sound like the enemy to you?"

Lennox has been around the metal beings far longer than the security advisor, learning how to read their expression by the slightest shift of plating. He doubted Galloway could see the haunted look in Raf's optics, but for once, the security advisor had no smart reply. However, with a painful swallow, he did not fail to fix Lennox with another accusing glare.

"This discussion isn't over," Galloway warned them as he turned to make his way out of the building, giving one last glare to them.

Fowler let out a heavy sigh as the man vanish from his. He shook his head, irritably muttering under his breath, "Idiot."

"That went well," Epps huffed.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lennox demanded.

"Do whatever we can to stall him," Fowler answered for them. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing. "I'll probably have to go to Washington D.C. I have some cards I can play, buy you guys some time. Do whatever you have to do to get results."

"Any ideas on how to do that?"

The government agent was already moving away, either to begin packing his things or pursue Galloway. He paused to glance over his shoulder, glancing up from Lennox to the grim Autobots to a half-conscious Raf. "Well, for starters, you can send those overgrown reptiles to hell."

* * *

"My liege?" Starscream's voice came out quiet and nervous, cautiously nearing his lord.

Only to jump with a screech, almost drowned out by Megatron's fierce roar as he pounded his fist on a nearby console in anger. The other Decepticons flinched at the deafening clang and moved away from the shower of sparks. Even Shockwave twitched at the sound. After the day's... developments, the members of Decepticon high command chose to retreat to the _Nemesis_. For once, Knock Out graciously offered his medbay for their little meeting. It allowed them to discuss matters while the medic tended to his patient.

Quickclaw was still in stasis, laid across a medical berth. Starscream begrudgingly gave Knock Out and Shockwave credit, as the reconstructive surgery was successful. After joors of grueling work, the youngling had a new pair of pretty little wings. The Seeker had yet to see how Warpdive fared, but if Shockwave was confident enough to leave his pet, then it must meant she was stable. Still, Starscream was disgusted by the idea that she was left alone with _them_ , especially considering the brutes had tried to terminate the poor thing.

Megatron must have had similar thoughts, his crimson optics bright and his sharp denta bared in a snarl. His voice came out as a harsh and dangerous growl as he began to pace back and forth like a caged beast.

"Our former beast may believe himself a loyal servant today, but trust me, the moment our royal _Highness_ realizes his army possesses greater might than what currently remains of the Decepticons—"

"Evolution will become _revolution_ ," Starscream stepped in.

"Which won't bode well for us," Knock Out chimed in from his spot leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

Megatron's engine growled at that, and the red mech wisely took a step back. The Decepticon leader took his place by Quickclaw's side. Even Starscream had to admit, the mech looked pathetic. Despite how his wounds were welded and polished, he looked small on the gigantic berth. His vents came out slow and unevenly, even as there were half a dozen cables attached to his frame. A precautionary measure, Knock Out assured, but he looked as bad as when he barely survived the Fall of Darkmount.

Megatron's expression didn't soften at the sight of his poor pet, but rather it turned even more severe. Claws ran over an unmoving helm, deadly and gentle at the same time. The tyrant was silent for a long moment. None of his subordinates dared to speak.

"I am left with no choice but to eradicate the Predacon clones, before they are provided with the opportunity to eradicate _us_."

"Lord Megatron, you are not saying you intend to pull the plug on Shockwave's beloved Project Predacon?" Knock Out asked warily, even eyeing the deathly still scientist.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Shockwave said, "Your conclusion is most logical, my liege."

Knock Out frowned deeply. "But what of those currently walking among us? If those fire-breathing savages catch on to us, they'll tear us to shreds!" He looked to Quickclaw, trapped in stasis. "We've already seen a sample of the devastation they can cause."

It was then Starscream had an idea. "Why assume that _we_ will be the ones to perform the deed?" All optics turned towards his direction, and the Seeker sneered, happy that they were _finally_ willing to listen to him. "After all, if the Predacons were to discover that the _Autobots_ were responsible for wiping out their comrades, our beasts might, in turn, terminate them for us." Then his sneer grew into a sinister smile. "Or... they them."

"Two birds with one stone, hmm?" Knock Out hummed. "But may I add, how do we plan to do that? We can't exactly call the Autobots and make them do the dirty work for us."

Starscream begrudging realized the mech had a point. The Autobots no doubt would jump on any opportunity to destroy the vile beast, but if they made it too obvious, there was no telling of the consequences. No, those self-righteous fools had to be just as blind as the Predacons. He was ripped from his thoughts as Shockwave stepped forward.

"If I may," the scientist offered with a malicious look in his optic, "I have a solution."


	17. Chapter 17

Feeling was slow to return to Miko's body. First her fingers moved, then her pedes, and finally her arms. There was warm plush underneath her and cool air pressed against her. She was... on a berth?

Sounds whispered against Miko's audios. Growls and hisses, along with heavy thumping and deep, resounding voices. She couldn't catch any of it through the static filling her hearing. With a groan, the femme onlined her optics, but her vision was unfocused. She could only see an asymmetrical blob looming over. Her lenses spiraled with a whirr, trying to unblur her vision.

Only to be greeted by an upside down image of a fanged, angular face that was a matter of inches from hers.

Lazerback.

Miko let out a shrill scream and flailed so violently she almost headbutted the hovering monster. She tried to move into a sitting position, but her body wouldn't obey her. Wires pulled and gears groaned in protest. Her processor spun, trying to recalibrate her equilibrium and her navigation systems and her battle protocols all at one. It left the femme reeling in disorientation, resulting with her rolling off the berth.

Miko grunted as she smacked painfully against the floor, falling in a heap of limbs. The metal beneath her _trembled_ as heavy pedes neared her. Miko tried to roll away, to stand up—to do _anything_.

"Fool!" came a growl. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Miko squeaked as she scrambled into an upright position, vents heaving, only to find herself pinned between the berth and a colossal figure. She had to crane her helm back to see a vicious-looking silhouette, a frown angled towards her.

"There is no reason to fear, Small-One," spoke a baritone voice, "you are safe in your nest."

NEST? She was with the Autobots? No, that wasn't right. That rumbling tone wasn't like Optimus's. Miko frantically scanned her surroundings, trying to get her bearings, and reality struck her like a monster truck. She was in Shockwave's lab, back on the _Nemesis_. But why were the Predacons here?

She looked back to the figure, into those warm, golden optics. A wave of recognition washed over her.

"R-robodragon?" Miko breathed in disbelief.

A metal brow rose at that.

"I am Predaking." Robodragon rectified instantly, speaking in a rather dignified voice. "Not 'robodragon'."

"Preda…king?" Miko repeated the name lowly and hesitantly, like saying a new word for the first time.

She vaguely remembered he had said it before, when he confronted the pair of rampaging Predacons. Robodragon had transformed into a mech, just to protect her and—

"Jack!" Miko gasped. She twisted her helm back and forth, trying to find another small figure. "Where is Jack?"

"Do you refer to the Little-One?" Predaking asked gently. For such a gargantuan mech, his voice was surprisingly calm and quiet.

Miko wouldn't refer to Jack as "little," but considering the Predacon was nearly three times his size…

"Yes! Where is he?!"

"His Sire took him. The Great-One assured me that the Red-One will look after him."

Miko just stared blankly, not understanding a single word the Predacon was saying. Realizing she was not getting a straight answer, the femme gripped the side of the berth, using it to climb to her unsteady pedes.

"I need to find him!" she declared. "He's hurt! I have to know he's okay!"

Through the frantic babbling, Miko was aware it was only a matter of hours ago, or however long it was, that she wanted to pound the spoiled brat to a pulp. But after seeing Jack lying motionless on the ground, covered in dents and his own energon, she realized she couldn't bear the thought of losing her best friend to someone else. If anyone was going to finish off that idiotic jerk, it was going to be her. Miko tried to rush forward, only for massive talons to block her path.

"Our Creator instructed that we are to wait here," Predaking told sternly.

"Shockwave can have an Insecticon up his tailpipe," Miko retorted.

"This one has quite a fire," an unfamilar voice spoke. The femme turned to see the golden Predacon, Twinstrike, eyeing her, with an odd look of admiration in his optics.

The crimson Lazerback wore a much different expression. "I still want to eat her."

Miko's optics widened. The Predacon said it so bluntly, so casually, like he didn't just announce he wanted to kill her.

"Neither of you will lay a talon on her!" Predaking bellowed. "The hatchlings are mine!"

The youngling had no idea what a "hatchling" was, but the sentence jostled her out of her frozen state. She narrowed her optics to a glare.

"I don't belong to anyone!"

This brought out a boisterous laugh from Twinstrike. His twin voices were gone. If anything, it sounded like they had merged to form a smooth baritone.

"I like this one!" he announced gleefully, while Lazerback merely scowled.

"She's noisy!"

"You're noisy."

"You're a fool!"

"You're arrogant."

"You were dropped as an egg!"

"Your carrier forgot to tend to your flames."

Miko watched the battle of insults by cocking her helm back and forth like a tennis match. With a flip of a switch, the beasts had completely forgotten her existence. Instead they were sizing each other up, inching closer with bristling armor and raised claws. Miko wondered if the lab was big enough for her to spectate the coming monster bash without getting torn to shreds.

She never got the answer to that as suddenly the doors opened and a shrill scream sounded, "What in the name of Primus is going on here?"

Miko turned at the commotion to see Starscream stomping into the laboratory, wings hiked up and crimson optics bright.

"None of your concern," Predking answered tersely. "I am watching over the Small-One. Your presence is unneeded."

The second-in-command looked severe. "She is _my_ responsibility! Remember I am your superior!"

"You are _not_ my superior."

The Predacon's soothing tone turned into a vicious snarl. He spun around in impossible speed and grace, stalking towards Starscream until his broad form loomed over the Seeker. Starscream visibly flinched, but managed to keep his ground.

However, his voice had lost some of its fury as he muttered, "Yes, well, I am _hers_. Now, would you be so kind, step aside."

The nervous Seeker tried to step around the towering Predacon, only for the beast to stomp directly in front of him.

" _No_ ," Predaking growled dangerously.

"No?!"

"My Creator told no one is to disturb her."

"Shockwave has no authority in _military_ matters—"

"You will not have her."

Miko blinked. She was reminded of when she first met the dragon. Predaking had possessively wrapped around Miko and refused to relinquish her, even to Shockwave. Was he protecting her? From Starscream?

The second-in-command's timid expression was slowly returning to that familiar scowl. Wings raised even higher and armor bristled to make him look bigger. Yet comparing his slim frame to Predaking's bulk, the Predacon could still stomp him.

"Leave. Now," Predaking said, his one and only warning as golden optics blazed, glaring down the Seeker.

Starscream _quivered_ with rage. "I do not take orders from _you_ , you wretched—"

Long talons raised as if to strike the gigantic king. Although the Seeker could as much damage as a kitten to the beast's thick hide, Predaking let out a savage growl. His wicked claws darkened against the overhead light as he lifted them above his crown, as if to slice the Decepticon in half.

"Stop it!"

Miko didn't even register her body moved until she found her servos around Predaking's arm.

She felt wires tense underneath her fingers as the dragon flinched at the sudden contact. His bright, wide optics turned to her, mouth still agape from his previous snarl. Miko was painfully aware of several wide-eyed gazes boring into her, she didn't let herself be deterred.

She didn't know why she had moved—why she was stopping Predaking from killing one of her kidnappers. Her mind reeled, trying to find words to explain her actions.

"Don't," Miko said lowly, pulling the arm down with all her strength. "It'll just cause more trouble. Buckethead won't be happy if his second-in-command is killed."

It was a half-baked lie—an excuse for her absurd behavior. Miko didn't even believe it herself.

Considering the treacherous snake had tried to usurp him countless times over, Megatron would probably be overjoyed that there was no one trying to stab him in the back. But it was the only thing she could come up with to convince Predaking not to strike the second-in-command. Miko didn't either of them get hurt.

A hiss cut through the tense air as the door opened, followed by slow, heavy pedes. Shockwave paused at the scene, the lenses of his optics spiraling as he analyzed every detail and calculated what was happening.

"Starscream, why are you irritating my subjects?" the chief engineer demanded coldly.

"I was merely attempting to retrieve the femme," the Air Commander retorted.

"I have yet to monitor Warpdrive's recovery, much less clear her for active duty." Shockwave's voice was low as he came closer. Allowing him to take notice of the bristling Predacons. The antennas on his helm tilted back. "You have agitated the Predacons."

Starscream snarled and pointed an accusing talon at Predaking. "This one almost sliced me in two!"

"Because you are threatening the hatchling."

" _Hatchling_?!"

"Predacons share the responsibility of caretaking."

The Seeker could not form a response, merely letting out a series of sputters, his optics impossibly wide. Shockwave barged past him and Predaking stepped away from his post, exposing Miko. The femme let out a startled squeak as the Decepticon scooped her up without warning. He gently laid her back on the berth, as if mindful of her frail state.

"Remain still."

It was her only warning before a beam of light enveloped her body. When it switched off, signaling the scan was complete, Shockwave turned to the monitor and began tapping away.

"Well?" Starscream demanded impatiently. "Is she clear for combat?"

The scientist made him wait a moment. "No. Your presence here is not required. Leave."

The second-in-command blinked at that. "What do you mean?! You said the surgery was successful!"

Miko squinted. Surgery? Shockwave didn't turn to the bristling Seeker as he said, "The femme requires time to recuperate."

Starscream glowered hatefully at the mech and Miko feared the mech was going to pounce on Shockwave. Predaking loomed over him, his fierce optics into the trespasser. Laserback and Twinstrike remained at their post in the corner of the lab, watching with curiosity and anticipation.

The human-turned-Cybertronian began to wonder if they were all going to tear each other apart, just over her. Why? Why was she so special?

Then, finally, Starscream's wings fell in resolution. The Seeker collected himself, even stepping away from Shockwave, but his optics were still filled with disdain.

" _Fine_ ," Starscream spat spitefully. "Do enjoy your time with your _pets_ , Shockwave."

With that, the Decepticon second-in-command turned heel and left. Miko almost let out a sigh of relief. Almost.

She was still surrounded by ferocious Predacons: one that wanted to tear apart anyone that stepped close to her, one that almost killed her, and another that wanted to eat her. She tried to avoid their terrible gazes, shifting uncomfortably, but the only place left to look was at Shockwave. He wasn't a much better option.

The scientist must have noticed her nervous fidgeting, because he finally turned to Predaking, "I need to examine the hatchling to ensure there is no further damage. There is a space in the back of the lab that can accommodate all three of you."

"I wish to remain here to ensure no harm comes to the Small-One," Predaking countered.

Shockwave fixed the Predacon with his bright optic, but the great mech just stared right back. Then, to her surprise, the scientist turned his attention back to the monitor, "Very well. If you please, allow me space to work."

Miko's jaw almost dropped at the almost _polite_ tone the scientist was using. He had always been blunt and cold to her, yet he let Predaking win the argument before it even started. Did he even know what the Predacons did to her and Jack? What were they even doing here? The world was fuzzy again as her processor raced with questions. But it was hard to speak in the suffocating tension surrounding her. Finally, the oppressive EM fields retreated.

"As you wish, my Creator," Predaking hummed, slowly stepping away.

The other two lingered as well, their stares boring into her. Shockwave's voice drew her attention from the leering Predacons.

"How do you feel, Warpdrive?" he asked, but there was no hint of concern in his voice. He didn't even look in her direction. Miko shifted, still trying to figure it out herself.

"Um... disoriented?" she decided on. "Everything feels… funky."

It was a human term, but Shockwave seemed to get the gist of her meaning as he nodded slowly.

"Unlike most Cybertronians, warpers' navigation systems is directly connected to their warpdrives," he explained. "When yours was damaged, it must have interfered with your orientation. I managed to repair your warpdrive, but it may take longer to re-install the coding."

Miko's tank rolled, realizing what that meant. Shockwave would spend more time poking around her helm. Great.

"Can I at least walk around the room?" she asked, disliking the idea of having to stay on the berth for any longer.

"Yes. It may improve your equilibrium." With an excited pulse of her spark, Miko moved to rise, but Shockwave stopped her before she could get an inch. " _After_ I have recalibrated your systems."

With a dismayed groan, the femme limply fell back to the berth.

"Will she recover?" Predaking asked from where he stood, eyeing her curiously.

"Yes," the scientist neared her then, claws rising to her helm. "Do not resist."

Miko didn't as he reached behind her neck. There was a flicker of defiance, that she wanted to turn away from the sadist and hit him square in the optic. It took a moment to stomp down the impulse. It didn't matter what she did. Shockwave always got what he wanted. The former human bared her medical port.

Her slaver wasted no time establishing a connection, replacing the world with white noise. Miko was faintly aware of the Predacons watching with mixed disbelief and curiosity, evening shifting their weight as if they didn't know what to do with themselves.

She felt the block of logic that was Shockwave sorting through her coding, methodical and precise, patient without end as he observed each and every strand within. The scientist pressed against something, but only when he did, the world around her spun without her permission. Her grip tightened on the berth and her body seized. Had Miko still been human, she would have purged, and even as a metal being it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Then all thought vanished as suddenly a wave of foreign, yet familiar coding flooded into her processor. A soft, dry gasp ventilated from her quietly, optics widening as the warpdrive came to life with a whirr.

Then suddenly the onslaught vanished as quickly as it appeared. Shockwave uninstalled and stepped away, allowing Miko to reorient herself. It was not easy, but eventually she recognized the sinister walls of the laboratory.

The femme shuddered, her processor still reeling from the "recalibration." Miko gritted her denta as she forced herself into a sitting position. Not giving Shockwave a chance to give her another order, she dragged her pedes off the berth and slid to the floor. Only when she did, her legs quivered, nearly giving out underneath her.

Suddenly a servo moved towards her, but Miko flinched back, growling, "I'm fine!"

"You still need to recuperate," Shockwave argued.

"You said I could walk!"

"Even with the coding, it will take time for your body to realign itself."

Miko didn't understand why Shockwave was suddenly being so cautious. He had sent her on a mission joors after an invasive surgery, had her fight her friends when she was still reeling with pain, had her train until she almost fell into stasis. Now the scientist was trying to usher her back to the berth, his bulk shielding her from the Predacons sight.

Why? What was Shockwave plotting? Miko realized that was what she hated the most about her slaver. She never knew what he was thinking.

"Why did you even bother? You couldn't stand to lose another pet?"

Shockwave's optics brightened, and the femme braced for the wave of pain to crash over her. Instead the Decepticon growled lowly, "Tell me something, Warpdrive, if I was so indifferent to your condition, why did I spend nearly a solar cycle reconstructing your frame?"

The statement made her flinch. It was then she because aware of the state of her frame. The gaping wounds she received from the Predacons' claws had been welded shut, dented armor was put back into place, and torn wires were sewn back together. The human-turned-Cybertronian looked almost as good as new.

Miko didn't let herself be fooled. Shockwave loved stitching back together almost as he loved tearing her apart. She would wake up from stasis, sore from surgery, but her frame would be almost completely repaired. The femme realized this was no different.

"Because… because I'm your tool!" Miko snapped hotly, her optics blazing.

"Even so, it was Lord Megatron himself that went to fetch you. I wonder if the Autobots would share the same courtesy."

That wasn't what Miko was expecting to hear. Whatever smart retort on her glossa died at those words. "W-why would _Buckethead_ come to get us?"

" _Lord Megatron_ ," Shockwave corrected sternly. "Logically he sees more value in you than Optimus Prime did."

Miko just stared. She had to remind herself she wasn't talking to Starscream or King 'Con. Shockwave, didn't lie—sometimes she wondered if he knew _how_ to lie. He merely made theories, only when he had the evidence to back them up.

Megatron saw value in her? Well, of course he did. She was a slave bound in his web of lunacy. It was his fault she was here in the first place.

But Optimus Prime never saw anything special in her, either. No one did. The Autobots were quicker to scold her than to reward her. She just wanted to help, fight the bad guys, yet everyone got so angry with her. It was so unfair! Being a Decepticon prisoner was unfair.

Her gaze turned away, unable to look into that singular red optic any longer. Her fists curled and uncurled, the anxiety building up in her chest. She caught sight of the Predacons, who had been been quietly watching the exchange.

What were they, then? Were they slaves? Did they even know what they were?

Miko lowered her voice so only Shockwave could hear, demanding, "And what about them? Do they have an 'value?'"

"They are my creations," Shockwave stated simply.

"Then what does that make _me_?"

The Deceticon _finally_ looked up from the computer console, fixing her with an intense singular optic

"You are mine."

 **oOo**

Something was wrong. That was the first thought that went through Jack's processor as his online protocols activated. Instead of being greeted by a rush of sensations, his body felt numb and his surroundings were muted. He struggled to open his optic shutters. Where... was he?

All he could see was darkness, unable to open his eyes. Unable to feel anything around him. Panic stirred in his chest as the void surrounded him, blocking off any escape.

There was a noise against Jack's audio, but it was muffled and distorted.

"Que—aw?"

"Nng..." the mech could only moan.

Jack became aware of something was stroking the top of his helm, light and careful. He tried to reach out with a servo, but it wouldn't respond to his command. Instead, reaching out to Megatron through their bond.

He was greeted with that familiar dark presence, pressing against him and wrapping around his mind possessively. It was almost comforting, and Jack released an ex-vent as the panic that filled his processor was pushed away. He blinked several times, slowly, allowing his optics to focus on the blurry world above him. The alien, glaring light was replaced by a black blob, which took a sharp, deadly shape. His violet optics met bright crimson ones.

"M...meg...gatron..?" Jack wheezed, his voice horribly staticky.

The Decepticon lord's lips pulled back in a smile, claws stroking the side of the mech's face. "I have you, my little one."

The mech could only let out a broken sigh. He was only faintly aware he was leaning into the touch, taking comfort in the soothing strokes. His thoughts were spinning in confusion. What was Megatron doing here? How did he get here? What was going on—

Then Jack remembered.

The Predacons. The monsters were alive, tearing apart human soldiers. Jack and Miko had fought them, trying to stop them, trying to protect—

The former human's spark seized.

Raf.

Jack went to jump off the berth, only to groan as pain radiated across his frame, paralyzing him.. He hissed as his back fell onto the berth. It was then he became aware that his wings felt _off_ —they were numb and tingly at the same time.

"Wh-wha… the…?"

Megatron must have sensed his puzzlement over their link, explaining, "You were brought to the warship to treat your extensive wounds. It required the reconfiguration of your wings."

"My _w-wings_?"

Jack twisted his spinal strut in an odd position to view his wings behind him. They looked exactly the same as before, but as he twitched them experimentally, the sensation felt odd. Like trying to force a numb limb to move. It was then he realized why he woke up so disoriented. He could feel _nothing_.

Jack's sensitive wings detected his surroundings, monitoring the air for the most ideal conditions for flight. Now the sensations were horribly muted.

"I... I can't feel anything," he gasped, optics going wide with horror.

"It is only temporary," Megatron assured. "Seeker wings possess a high concentration of sensory receptor. It may take time for all of them to activate."

Jack didn't like that. At all. It was like being _blind_ , unable to fully be aware of the area around him. He reached for the appendages with a clawed hand, but he shuddered with horror when he found he was unable to feel his own touch.

"I-I can't fly like this!"

"You can, it will merely take time to recuperate," Megatron explained. "We will resume your flying lessons. Once I tame those _savages_."

He ended his sentence with a dark, vicious growl. It took a moment for Jack to realize what he was talking about.

"The Predacons," the human-turned-Cybertronian recalled. "Where are they?"

"Within Shockwave's laboratory."

"Are they...?"

Jack trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Megatron must have gotten his meaning, reporting curtly, "Alive."

"O-oh."

He wasn't sure how he felt that. The dragon—no, _Predaking_ —had come to the younglings' rescue. He...was good, Jack supposed. But the other two had nearly killed him, and they killed dozens of soldiers. They hurt Raf.

Megatron must have sensed his misgivings or saw it on his face. "Rest assured, my dear, Shockwave can contain them. Soon, you will not have to interact with them at all."

He said the words like it was a dark promise, but Jack hardly saw that assuring. Instead, he glared accusingly at the tyrant.

"You said all of them were dead," he stated.

Megatron's optics ridge furrowed in warning at Jack's tone, retorting, "So we believed. We had no way of knowing any of the Predacon clones had survived."

"They think you left them. That you didn't bother to contact them after they drove out the Autobots."

"Because communicating with beasts would be like communicating with a stone."

"You still could have sent _someone_. Anyone!"

Megatron's optics narrowed. After a long moment of silence, he realized, "You are upset with me."

Jack bared his fangs in anger. "You _ignored_ me."

Megatron cocked an optic ridge, gaze glowing intensely. "And if I did?"

"You said you would never abandon me, that—"

"If you recognize where you are, little one, you would realize I kept my word."

Jack's mouth clipped shut then, recognizing he was in the medbay. Knock Out was strangely absent, leaving him alone with Megatron, the warlord perched on the side of the mutant's berth. If he was here, then that meant... Megatron came for him. But... why was the bond sealed Jack tried to contact him?

"Then... why?" Jack demanded lowly, shifting his glare back to the warlord.

"As I told you before, war is not taught," Megatron lectured, having the gall to roll his eyes at the fuming youngling. "And sometimes, oneself is the best teacher."

The human-turned-Cybertronian's optics narrowed as he digested the tyrant's words. "So... that was a _test?_ To see how quickly I could catch a bone and then get beat up?"

"To see how you would _react_ , no longer standing in the shadow of your master."

Jack froze then, knowing what Megatron meant. He wasn't testing his slave's skills. He was testing the mech's _loyalty_.

Ever since Jack had awakened on the _Nemesis_ , he had been scrutinized and under control. He had _longed_ to escape, to have his freedom. Then he had been sent on his own—unbound, unchained. He could have run. Once again he had his opportunity to escape—and the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

What did that mean for him, then?

Would he have fought the Autobots, of his own free will? Jack remembered the soldier, the human that had attacked him in Africa. He knew the logical choice was to return the favor, instead his body moved on its own. He had saved the commander and protected him. Enemy of the Decepticons, yet he had spared him. The Autobot's allies—

No. Jack didn't do it because of the Autobots. He did it because _he_ was once human. He was merely fighting for his former race, nothing more.

Then there was Raf. They had found the youngling on the ground, bleeding. _Dying_. The Decepticons had entire laboratories, filled with state-of-the-art medical equipment, while Ratchet only had a few spare tools he had salvaged. If they could have restore Miko and Jack, they could have repair Raf as well. Jack remembered how Megatron had twisted him before, ordered him to capture the mutant. Yet... he didn't.

He couldn't. Bringing Raf here would mean subjecting him to a way of life that Jack wasn't certain he could endure. Life under Megatron's cruel claws was not easy.

Raf was so... _fragile_.

Jack wouldn't do that to him. Even if it meant leaving him with the Autobots.

Quickly squashing down his guilt over leaving the mech behind, he glared back at Megatron, hoping he hadn't noticed the conflict in his spark.

"And if the Autobots had shown up, you would have let us fight them _alone_?"

"Perhaps," Megatron replied without missing a beat. "It would have been a good way to observe how your skills have improved, would it not?"

"What if they took me back?"

"It would have not come to that."

"You don't know that, though. They could have taken us while the Predacons were fighting each other. And then where would you have been without your hostages?"

"Then tell me, little one," Megatron ordered, "what would _you_ do, if you were to awaken in their clutches?"

Jack winced at that, not expecting the dictator to turn the conversation towards him. His processor stalled as he stumbled for a retort, "I... that's not—"

"Surely, if you have so many ideas of what 'could' happen, you have a few of those answers yourself."

Megatron was still holding his delicate wings, but he had stopped his soothing strokes. Jack realized that the warlord's patience was thin—dangerously so. His red optics were bright and his voice was as harsh as a predator's. Megatron was angry about something. Was the Decepticon lord angry at him, or something else? Jack wasn't sure. But one thing was clear, he was sailing into uncharted waters.

This time the thought about his answer.

If Megatron didn't assume direct control over him once he was captured... what would he do? After everything he had done—he had fought against the Autobots, hurt them, and when he couldn't, he destroyed innocent lives. Jack had saved their most hated enemy not once, but _twice_. As long as dark energon was in his veins, his destiny was intertwined with Megatron's.

Jack remembered down in the tunnels, how Miko admitted she didn't want to go back to the Autobots, despite her hatred of the Decepticons. Because the Autobots hated _them_. Even before the humans were converted, the guardians always pushed their charges out of the way. And now, they did _nothing_ to save the captive younglings. No, it was quite clear the Autobots didn't care about him.

Being one of them was out of the question.

Jack curled his servos into fight fists, clenching his jaw as he looked down at his lap.

"I... wouldn't want to stay," he muttered lowly.

Even as he said the words he could feel the tendrils of dark, possessive energy wrapping around his spark. His very soul.

"I see," Megatron hummed, a single digit stroking down his wing. The mental hold on Jack did not yield, yet it did not push any further into the recesses of his mind. "Remember that you are mine, Quickclaw. No Autobot, no _beast_ , will take you away from me."

It was then Jack heard that dangerous growl again. Then he finally realized why Megatron was in such an odd mood.

"So you _are_ mad about the Predacons."

Megatron's response to that was a short, aggravated grunt, before tugging Jack back by his wings while his other arm wrapped around him possessively. Jack's vents hitched in surprise at the tight embrace.

"I'll take that as a yes," he wheezed, feeling the titan's chin resting on top of his helm.

Megatron didn't reply. Knowing he effectively trapped, Jack sighed and eased into the hold as best he could. He forced his tight plating to relax, releasing air from his vents. He leaned against the broad chest, pressing his audio against the bright and bold Decepticon insignia—hearing the twisted, melodic sparkpulse underneath the thick armor. He offlined his optics.

Megatron was quiet for several long moments, then, "They almost took you from me."

Jack blinked his gaze open. Did… Megatron sound almost _concerned_? Or was he imagining it? Who was he talking about? The Autobots? Or the Predacons?

"That big black dragon protected us," the mech spoke quietly, vividly remembering how the massive Predacon tore his so-called brethren apart. Just because of Jack and Miko.

Megatron's grip tightened a fraction, and Jack suppressed the urge to wince at the pressure. "And how much longer until he attempts to steal you for himself?"

"But why would he—"

"He will."

It was filled with certainty, lined with a rage that Jack had learned not to test. Instead, he asked quietly, "Then... what are you going to do?"

It was not the same question as before, speculating possibilities and determining which one was the most likely to occur. It was a direct question, that demanded a direct answer. But like always, Megatron did not give him one.

"Do not fret, my Quickclaw. Soon our troubles with the Predacons will be no more."


	18. Chapter 18

**Rian: Hey! How's everyone doing? I know everything is rather hectic lately, but that's what fanfiction is here for. So enjoy the new chapter, forget about the world for a bit, and relax.**

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he placed his clean tools away. His old frame ached and messages flashing across his HUD, reminding him he required recharge. Performing back-to-back surgeries had taken its toll. Bumblebee's injuries were not that serious, merely a few dents—including one on his helm that had rendered him into forced stasis lock. He would have to be dismissed from patrol until he was fully recuperated, but the young scout was already up and about.

Raf, however...

There was not a single spot on his frame left untouched. Claw marks, shredded plating, dents, torn fuel-lines, burns, and energon covered the youngling helm to pes. At first glance, he looked like a mangled husk left behind on a battlefield. Ratchet had worked through the night cycle, mending every wound, every gash, every dent. He managed to treat most of the superficial damage, but he did not have the supplies to treat the broken protoform or struts underneath, nor rid the plating of the ugly welding scars that now littered Raf's body.

It filled Ratchet with pity. A Cybertronian sparkling was bad enough, but a human, with only a few years of life, experiencing such trauma? He didn't deserve such a thing, none of the children did.

Raf had put on a brave face, but Ratchet was old. He could see that mournful look in his optics. The war veteran wondered what he grieved the most—the loss of his home and his family? His humanity? Or his friends and being helpless to save them? The medic cursed the Decepticons during every waking moment, for damning the human children in such an awful way.

Suddenly Ratchet was torn from his thoughts from a sharp, pained gasp. There was the sound of scraping metal, and then tools clattering to the floor. The medic spun around at the commotion, only to see Raf, fully conscious, his wide-eyed optics full of terror and coolant. His unfocused optics looked around wildly as he violently thrashed in his makeshift berth, sending kicks and punches in all directions.

"S-stay back!" Raf shouted, swiping at empty air. Instinctively a servo transformed into his stinging blasters, quickly charging with energy as he took wild aim.

"Raf—"

The medic rushed towards the delusional youngling, but it was too late. A bolt of electricity cut through the air, striking an array of lights hanging from above. There was an audio-shattering pop as a shower of glass and sparks fell to the floor. Ratchet cringed, and sure enough, the horrible noise might as well have been an alarm.

There were startled shouts outside the medbay. There was the scuffling of pedes, alongside a flash of yellow.

 _"Ratchet, what's happening?"_ Bumblebee demanded.

He turned, optics widening as he witnessed a flailing Raf, the former human trying to tear free of the berth. Cables ripped out of his frame with a horrid noise, sending energon oozing out from reopened wounds.

"Bumblebee, quick, help me strap him down!" Ratchet ordered.

His voice was filled with a surgeon's authority, even when he loathed saying such words. Meanwhile, Raf was already taking aim again. This time at Ratchet. The war veteran had to sidestep with a speed that shouldn't be possible for one his age, yelping as another blast struck the wall. Leaving a large, black scorch mark.

Before Raf could work up another charge, Bumblebee snatched the mutant's wrists. It only made the little mech scream louder, his flails becoming more violent as the older 'Bot pinned his limbs to the berth.

" _What's wrong with him_?" Bumblebee cried, optics wide as his friend squirmed against him.

Ratchet had only seen such a reaction a few times before, when an Autobot completely forgot their current location and instead were locked in the past. Humans had their own name for the phenomenon. The last time the old medic had seen an attack this bad was when Autobot forces recovered a critically injured Bumblebee from the ruins of Tyger Pax.

"It's a memory purge," Ratchet informed. "His memory cells must be damaged. Hold him down so I can scan him."

" _Hurry, Ratchet_!" Bumblebee insisted.

Raf wasn't very strong, but in his desperation to break free, the scout was having difficulty holding him down. Thinking quickly, Ratchet reached over, typing in a sequence on a nearby monitor. Beams of energon wrapped around Raf's limbs, which made the youngling scream louder once he found himself trapped in place.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Help me!" Raf wailed, his voice full of terror, even as his blank optics stared right at his guardian.

" _I'm here, Raf, I'm here_ ," Bumblebee buzzed, trying to be as soft as his prosthetic voice allowed. The former human seemed like he didn't hear the 'Bot, trying to twist out of the scout's grip like he was a predator. It made the guardian's spark twist at the absurd behavior. " _Why doesn't he recognize me_?"

Ratchet snatched one of his scanners, encasing the panicking youngling with a beam of light. When light vanished, and Ratchet cursed.

"Frag, it's his memory cells," he reported. "They are almost entirely fried."

Either from the heat of the Predacon's attacks, or the stress on the human-turned-Cybertronian's systems. Possibly both. Bumblebee's optics went even wider at the diagnosis. If it was his memory cells, and Raf could not even recognize his best friend...

" _Y-you mean… he can't…_?" Bumblebee stammered in shock, unable to finish the horrible sentence.

"I can still salvage it," Ratchet cut off, before adding in a mutter, "I think..."

He whirled around to snatch the tools he had just put away. Raf wailed again, increasing his struggles to escape. Bumblebee had to tighten his grip on the 'Bot even more, which only caused Raf to kick harder.

"JACK! MIKO! SOMEONE!" the poor thing screamed.

" _Raf,_ please, _wake up, I'm right here. You're safe_ ," Bumblebee pleaded desperately.

Finally the commotion attracted the rest of the Autobots. Bumblebee heard the heavy pedes of Optimus Prime, followed by the light, scurrying steps of a frantic Arcee. He could already hear the stampede of the rest of the team trying to force their way into the medbay.

"What in the Pit is—" Bulkhead bellowed, only to freeze as he took in the scene.

 _"Stay back!"_ Bumblebee warned before any of them could come too close. A blaster managed to break free of the scout's hold, threatening to shoot.

The Autobots instinctively flinched away from the line of trajectory, but before Raf could fire again, Bumblebee seized hold of his wrist and forced it back down. Raf only whined. His flails were getting weaker, but his body was dangerously hot, cooling fans on full blast as they desperately attempted to expel heat.

 _"Ratchet!"_ Bumblebee cried.

"I'm here," the medic hummed, rushing to the frantic patient's side. "Hold him steady."

" _I'm... I'm trying_!"

Bumblebee put even more of his weight on Raf, praying he wouldn't accidently crush the little thing.

"Can't you just put him into stasis?" Arcee demanded.

"If I do, it could worsen his condition," Ratchet explained. "His systems would shut down and they could either reboot nothing or end up frying his cells even more."

Arcee's optics widened at that and Ultra Magnus stepped forward, volunteering, "Shall I assist?"

Being as almost as burly as Optimus Prime, the large mech could easily immobilize Raf. However, Ratchet did not know how the youngling would react. Rewiring memory cells were as risky as rewiring one's spark chamber—a single mistake, and the patient could be terminated. He needed Raf still and calm—and preferably conscious. The surgery was difficult enough, when Ratchet had a laboratory full of proper equipment and aides—but in an unsanitary hanger with tools made from salvage?

It would take longer than usual, if it was even successful. Ratchet doubted a hyperventilating Raf would last that long. The medic thought, trying to find a solution, when the former human began mumbling. It was rapid and slurred, sounding nearly gibberish to the Cybertronian.

"What is that?" Smokescreen asked, leaning forwards in concern.

"Scrap, the damage is worse than I thought," Ratchet gasped in horror. If he was speaking nonsense, it was not only damage to his cells, but his processor. "It's—"

"It's Spanish."

The group looked down, spotting one lone June Darby in the midst of the chaos. Ratchet hadn't even noticed her arrival. He couldn't even recollect the last time she had been in the Autobots' hanger at all. Agent Fowler had her relocated to the base's hospital, mainly to keep her close to the Autobot's protection, yet the woman rarely visited.

As far as Ratchet understood, the mother was still grieving for the loss of her son. He wouldn't be surprised if she held the Autobots accountable for Jack's kidnapping, especially considering the last failed attempt to rescue him. Fowler tried to keep her busy by ensuring she was on a full-time schedule, but it seemed to do little.

June's dull hair was pulled back in a disheveled ponytail and there were dark bags under her eyes, stormy-blue and haunted with misery, but rather than focused on the past, she looked at a hysterical Rafael with growing concern.

"What's Spanish?" Smokescreen asked, sounding quite confused.

"Another language here on Earth," June explained, as if it should be obvious. "Do you really only know English?"

Ratchet frowned. English was the only human language that he bothered to download—the only one he needed to download. He was aware Miko and Raf's spoke another tongue—Bulkhead and Bumblebee had even acquired them to speak with their charges. But with his ruined voice, Bumblebee could not replicate the language, and Ratchet doubted a pre recording from the humans "radio" would be authentic enough. He turned to June.

"Can you speak it?" he asked.

"I can hold a conversation—it helps to know a second language in the medical field," June answered.

"Good. Then converse with Raf."

June blinked in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting the order. However, thankfully the nurse didn't question him. She glanced at Raf, her features stern, before she met Ratchet's optics. She nodded stiffly.

Ratchet crossed the distance and offered a servo. The old Autobot painfully became aware the only human he had ever allowed to touch his plating was Raf. He pushed the memory aside as the woman hesitantly stepped onto the metal platform, wobbling a bit to gain her balance. He quickly deposited the human on the berth, though a safe distance from getting hit.

Raf's fit had weakened, no longer fighting with the same ferocity he initially woke up with. He continued to whimper, letting out strings of Spanish that Ratchet could never understand. June seemed to, though, her blue eyes becoming shiny with emotion. However, after a long moment, she swallowed and that professional mask fell over her face.

Disregarding the risks, she moved towards the pinned mech, settling by his audio. Slowly, hesitantly, she placed her palm on the warm metal of his helm, stroking gently. Her voice softened to a mother's murmur.

" _Esta bien, mi querido. Estas a salvo ahora_."

His optics dragged over to her, appearing startled. By her appearance, or her words, or both, she didn't know.

"Mama?"

June swallowed, but continued her soothing tone. " _Si, estoy aqui, my carino_."

Raf seemed to calm at that, vents finally releasing hot air and his plating relaxed. His optics dimmed as he gave a lopsided smile. Bumblebee let out a vent of relief as his struggles lessened. Guilt flickered in June's eyes, knowing she was not who Raf truly wanted, but she continued to coo assurances into his audio, keeping his attention. Ratchet took his chance, stepping behind the youngling. With precision and care that took eons to acquire, he took a scalpel and dragged it along a seam in the back of Raf's helm.

"What are you doing?" Wheeljack hissed.

"What do you think? The memory cells are stored in the helm," Ratchet retorted.

"You're going to cut him open while he's _conscious_?"

"I turned off his pain receptors—he doesn't feel a thing. Now be quiet so I can concentrate."

" _Te he echado de menos, Mama_ ," Raf whispered softly, reaching out to touch June. She stretched out her hand, touching the smooth plating of his extended digit.

The youngling was oblivious as Ratchet tenderly peeled back a layer of plating, only to curse. No wonder the youngling was so delusional—the protective shell around the processor was crushed, with wires shredded and some even missing. The strip of metal that made up the memory cells themselves looked like they had been tossed into a fire, blackened and melted. Ratchet recalled the extent of his injuries, and wondered how much trauma he must have experienced for his processor to be this damaged.

Steeling his nerves, the medic began to work. His hypothesis was correct—the wound looked worse than it was, and most of it was salvageable. He reconnected broken wires and melded ripped mesh. A handful of wires could not be saved, which Ratchet replaced with wires he collected from human machines. Earth metals weren't as conductive as Cybernite, so he used them sparingly. He would not forgive himself if Raf not only lost his memory, but his genius as well.

Some of the cells had to be removed, but Ratchet reconfigured wires to establish new connections. Raf would likely have gaps in memory. That was if he woke up from this. The medic slowly, methodically, giving each and every wire special attention and triple checking the connections. The procedure took joors.

The Autobots lingered in the medbay in silent vigil, and Ratchet was too focused to shoo them out. He didn't have to, as eventually they dwindled away one-by-one, either to return to their duties or unable to take the stiff silence anymore.

June spoke with Raf softly throughout the ordeal, while Bumblebee remained as an ever present guardian, watching his charge with tormented optics. The mechling kept conversation with June, replying only in Spanish while June did her best to reply.

Then finally, Ratchet let out a heavy sigh as he reattached the last wire. Without warning, Raf seized.

His optics went impossibly bright as his plating locked in place. He let out a scream of static, back arching off the berth. June let out a startled cry, recoiling from his frame and Bumblebee whined. Ratchet watched with horror.

Did he do something wrong? The former scientist rapidly tried to review everything he had done, all the flaws he _could_ have done. Scrap, scrap, scrap—

As quick as the fit started, Raf felt back to the berth, limp.

Sparks stilled at the sight of the now unmoving mechling, June clutched at her own chest in terror.

"R-Raf?" she whispered, hoping to get a response. There was none.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Bumblebee demanded.

"Something must have gone wrong," Ratchet gasped, already frantically typing away at his monitor. His response seemed only to make the scout more frantic.

" _What do you mean? What? Will Raf be okay—_ "

Ratchet rounded on the young Autobot as he let out a furious bellow, "BE QUIET AND LET ME THINK!"

Only when he did, there was a pitiful whimper below him.

"Why are you guys being so _loud_?"

"Raf?!" Ratchet whipped around faster than a blink of an optic, hovering over the mechling with great concern.

The youngling moaned softly, his body twitching a little, and then Raf's optics flickered online. They were still pale, but the lenses had spiraled back into place, focused and lucid.

"Ratchet?" the mutant murmured, his voice laced with static.

"I'm here, Rafael," he uttered with an uncharacteristic softness, stepping closer to the former human. "How… how do you feel?"

The former human shifted, trying to sit up, only to flinch with a whimper. "Everything hurts..."

The medic frowned, but was not surprised. With such limited supplies, he could not treat the full extent of his patient's injuries. He was amazed Raf was even awake.

"Just rest for now," he cooed softly, stroking the youngling's helm. Bumblebee and June appeared as relieved as he, expressions softening.

"Wh-where's B-B-Bumblebee?" Raf squirmed, gaze flickering back and forth, trying to find his guardian. He let out a sob of relief as the yellow scout stepped into view. "Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried—"

It was then the youngling faltered, lips pulling into a frown. Lenses became unfocused again. "The Predacon… what happened to the Predacon?"

The Autobots exchanged uncertain glances, not knowing how to respond. It was Bumblebee that dared to speak first.

" _Raf… what's the last thing you remember_?"

Raf blinked, as if he was confused by the question. "I... I remember you were on the ground, hurt. I went after the Predacon, but I found Lennox, and—"

The human-turned-Cybertronian cut off again, this time his optics widening. A long, pitiful keen escaped his vocalizer.

"I...I don't _know_..."

Bumblebee moved forward, holding firmly to the small hand in his own. Raf's voice was a high-pitched whine, filled with static and confusion. "Wh-what happened? How did I get here?"

June let out a small gasp, looking up at the older mechs as they exchanged a long look.

Then Bumblebee said lowly, " _The Predacon got away. You... fell into stasis lock. Lennox and the other soldiers brought you here._ "

The scout purposefully ignored Ratchet's glare boring into his plating.

"I...I did?" Raf whispered, blinking slowly as he scrutinized Bumblebee. "H-how…?"

" _You got hit in the helm pretty hard. Ratchet was able to repair it, though. You're good as new now!_ "

The scout forced his whine to an excited whirr. Raf did not seem to share his sentiment, his dull optics falling downward.

"O-oh. I guess I was pretty useless, huh..."

The guardian frowned, blinking at the broken words. He quickly shook his head in denial, buzzing quickly, " _No, you were very brave._ "

The little 'Bots head hung low, trails of coolant spilling from his optics. He used his free servo to wipe them away, unable to find the strength to say anything else. Bumblebee gently stroked his charge's helm in comfort. Raf instinctively leaned into the touch.

"You're home," June assured softly. "That's all that matters."

When Raf didn't reply, the woman politely stepped off of the berth onto the adjacent catwalk, giving the distraught youngling space. She had the same look of conflict that Ratchet owned.

The medic sent a hail to Bumblebee's comms. " _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"He's traumatized enough as it is, Ratchet,"_ the young mech retorted. _"How do you think he'll react, when he learns dozens of soldiers were killed, that the Predacon almost killed_ him?"

 _"He deserves to know._ "

" _And he will. But not right now._ "

Ratchet's frown deepened, clearly not in agreement with the scout. Yet he said nothing more. He turned his narrowed stare away from Bumblebee, shifting his attention back to Raf.

"Please, lay back, Rafael," he asked in a quiet voice, gently guiding the mechling back against the berth. The youngling didn't protest, falling limp against the metal slab and closing his optics in exhaustion.

" _Will he… be alright_?" Bumblebee asked cautiously. He took hold of his charge's servo in both of his, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"He's... stable. For now. Earth materials are temperamental, at best. I'll have to monitor his condition closely."

It was then the console on the other side of the room let out a shrill beep. Ratchet ignored it, too busy overlooking his scan, trying to find the tiniest of flaws.

He was only faintly aware as Bumblebee continued, " _Can I stay with him_?"

"As long as he gets his rest. Raf will need some time before he fully recuperates."

Bumblebee nodded and remained at his post beside the youngling. Ratchet placed his servo next to June, to let her down safely, but the woman shook her head.

"I'd like to stay with him, too," she said firmly. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, a human posture Ratchet had become accustomed to.

He sighed wearily, knowing the nurse had made up her mind. "Very well."

Leaving his patient and his company some privacy, Ratchet moved back to his station, the screen flashing in greeting. The medic quirked an optic ridge. A message? That didn't make sense, everyone was currently stationed at the base.

"What in the name of the AllSpark..." Ratchet muttered, furrowing his optic ridges deeply as he opened the hail. Only when he did, his optics practically bulged at the glaring message that greeted him.

 **MIKO. SAFE FOR NOW. NOT MUCH TIME. DECEPTICON WEAPON ALMOST COMPLETE. PROVIDING COORDINATES. HURRY.**

"What..." Ratchet backed away a step, reading and rereading the message again and again. "No, no, this isn't possible..."

He shook his head, wondering if he was the one suffering a memory purge now. Yet the communication did not vanish. The coordinates were still attached. The name still screamed at him.

The medic was tempted to respond, but stopped himself. If... it truly came from a Decepticon frequency, then responding could compromise the base.

He could hurt Miko.

The thought stirred the frozen Ratchet from his stupor. He sent a hail to every Autobot's commlink.

" _Medbay. Now!_ "

" _What is it, old—_ " Optimus tried to ask, but was cut off by a short, irate "NOW!" that blared in everyones receptors.

There was a stampede of pedes, much like before, but instead of fear of their hurt friend, it was fear of the medic's wrath.

"What's going on, doc?" Wheeljack demanded first.

"I have a communication from Miko," Ratchet answered curtly, whirling around to face his audience. He was greeted with gasps and wide optics.

"B-but how is that possible—" Arcee started, only to be interrupted by a hefty laugh from Bulkhead.

"Hah! That's my girl! I knew she still had some fight left in her!" he cheered, raising a triumphant fist in the air.

"But the children were captured months ago," Ultra Magnus stated flatly. "How are we just now getting a transmission from one of them?"

"I sent a distress signal when I broke into the 'Cons place at Darkmount," Smokescreen explained. "If I was able to do it, I'm sure they could have."

"Maybe it wasn't until now they discovered how to contact others," Ratchet countered, chin in hand. "Or... Miko has finally found the opportunity."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing," Wheeljack said hotly, narrowed optics blazing.

"What does she mean by 'Decepticon weapon,' though?" Smokescreen asked. "We destroyed Darkmount."

"You don't think she means the Predacons?" Arcee asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

Optimus Prime frowned, processing the unexpected discovery and contemplating the choices. If it truly was Miko, this was the Autobots' greatest lead to their captured charges in the past year. And perhaps, their only chance to save the slaves. But, as the leader of the Autobots, he had to consider the risks.

Megatron had proven he would not let go of his hostages so easily. Time and time again, when the Autobots had seized hold of the human-turned-Cybertronians, the tyrant had dug his claws in and pulled them back. No doubt it would be a highly dangerous mission, endangering the lives of his team. With their numbers so few, was it a risk he could afford to take?

"W-we have to try..." a small, weak voice spoke up.

Optimus raised his helm and turned around to see Raf sitting up from the berth. Bumblebee was still holding him, either in comfort or trying to usher him back down, but the youngling's gaze was directed at the Prime.

"We c-can't just leave them. Not again."

Optimus frowned, recalling the last time he had spoken with Raf. He had chosen his team over his charges, and he had learned it was a grave mistake. The children were Autobots, and he would not forsake his people. He turned back to his subordinates.

"As long as Jack and Miko are in Megatron's possession, they remain in critical danger," he surmised. "We cannot afford not to investigate."

"I volunteer," Ultra Magnus announced, expression set and determined.

"Well, you're not leaving me behind," Wheeljack spoke up, stepping forward.

"Me, neither," added Bulkhead, scowling fiercely.

"Considering the nature of this mission, the Wreckers will be the best option," Optimus decided.

"Sounds like a plan to me." There was a high-pitched squeal of metal on metal sounded as Wheeljack unsheathed his blades, twirling them briefly in his hands. "Let's get this show on the road then."


	19. Chapter 19

Much to her displeasure, Miko was confined to the berth for an entire day after she awoke. Shockwave's constant presence wasn't very assuring, either. He would scan her frame every few hours, or run some test without her permission. He forced energon down her throat, even when she insisted she wasn't deficient. Every time Miko so much as twitched or huffed in discomfort, Shockwave was there.

After being almost ignored for so long, the human-turned-Cybertronian thought she might have appreciated the attention. However, considering it was her slaver, it made her plating crawl. What had changed? Why was Shockwave so attentive so suddenly? Before, he had merely disregarded her as another subject, now he was... _possessive_.

Finally, he released her from the confines of the medbay, but the alternative wasn't much better. The femme shakily walked across Shockwave's off-site laboratory, trying to regain control of her weakened legs, leaning against the the scientist for support. Humiliated wasn't enough to describe how Miko felt. Several times she tried to push away from him as quickly as possible, but almost every time she nearly collapsed to the ground. And every time Shockwave would catch her.

"You are too impatient," the Decepticon chided her.

"Maybe because I like walking on my _own_ ," Miko retorted, even as her claws dug into the scientist's arm like it was her only lifeline.

"At this rate, you will rupture fuel lines. Should that occur, your confinement to the berth will be prolonged."

Miko froze at the threat. She was not eager to be under the scientist's critical gaze again anytime soon. She reluctantly nodded, taking care to judge her next step slowly instead of trying to rush ahead. Only when she did, she cursed as her leg buckled underneath her. Once again, Shockwave effortlessly yanked her back up to her pedes.

Frustrated by the lack of progress and being repeatedly manhandled, all Miko wanted to do was turn around and punch the Cyclops in the optic. She nearly did, until the doors of the lab opened with a hydraulic _hiss_. The walls trembled from slow, _heavy_ pedes.

"Creator," Robodragon—no, _Predaking_ greeted, his deep, ancient voice reverberating across the air.

Miko could still never get over how _big_ the Predacon was. Shockwave's off-site laboratory was larger than the one on the _Nemesis,_ built in the expansive caverns of the underground rather than the confines of the warship. But even then, Predaking's presence seemed to take up half of the broad room. Miko, not even one-third of his size, had to crane her neck back just to look at his face.

Still, looking at a new face filled her with relief and excitement. Sure, Predaking was intimidating, between his rugged helm and crooked fangs and glaring yellow optics… Well, maybe that's what Miko liked about him. He didn't try to hide what he was. He was a Predacon, and he was _proud_ of it. Even when that intense gaze softened when he looked upon her.

Yet Shockwave's optic only brightened when the transforming Predacon appeared.

"What are you doing here?" the Decepticon engineer demanded. "I have not sanctioned examinations for you."

"I merely wished to see how the femme was healing."

"Progress is occurring as expected," Shockwave huffed. "Where are the other two Predacons?"

The femme stiffened at the mention of her attackers, but Predaking assured, "They went on patrol, my Creator. They long to see the great-plains-of-the-skies."

"Bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" Miko quipped.

Even the dragon's speech was odd. He didn't even sound old, but the way he _talked_ , it was as if he was speaking from another time. Or he really couldn't grasp the world around him? No, that wasn't it. Whenever Predaking spoke, there was an _intelligence_ behind it… but it was different from Shockwave and Megatron.

At least Lazerback and Twinstrike weren't around. Miko still wasn't comfortable with the Smash Brothers. Not after what they did to her. Or Jack. Or… oh, poor Raf!

The femme still felt terrible, leaving her poor friend behind like that. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just hand him over to Megatron! The Autobots would take care of him, right? She just hoped he was okay.

What Miko went through wasn't even a _fraction_ of Raf's pain. And here she was, stumbling around like a grandma walking out of hip surgery, using her slaver as a crutch. She was better than that!

With a huff, Miko braced herself and unlatched her claws from Shockwave. The Decepticon swiveled his helm around from staring at Predaking to glare at her, but didn't chide her as she cautiously moved away.

"I can do this," Miko insisted, mostly to herself than to Shockwave.

She straightened, shifting her weight onto her pedes. Her stabilizers groaned in protest, but she ignored it. She forced herself to take a step forward. She could do th—

Without warning, her knees buckled with a metallic groan.

"Whoa!"

The floor rushed up to meet her and Miko shut her optics, bracing for the hard impact. She let out a wheeze as suddenly a strong, large servo caught her by the chest. Shockwave, not doubt.

"I said I can do it!" the femme snapped, looking up to glare at her captor.

Only to be greeted by Predaking's bright optics. That yellow gaze glowed brightly, like the fire in a hearth. Warm, but not dangerous. The Predacon cautiously propped her onto her pedes. Instead of pushing her forward or making her lean on him, he kept a gentle hold on her, only to keep her steady.

"You must be patient, Small-One," he rumbled. "A hatchling must learn to walk before he can fly."

"I'm a Jeep."

Miko wasn't surprised when Predaking only cocked an optic ridge at the foreign word. Before he could respond, the femme tugged his arm away and stood back up. Her legs still trembled, but she stopped herself from tilting. The gargantuan mech must have gotten the message, as he respectfully stepped away again. Allowing her to continue.

It felt learning to walk all over again, as the femme forced one pede in front of the other. Her legs wobbled with each step, her upper body listing back and forth. She would have fallen ten times, if Predaking had not kept her straight. He did not push or restrain her, merely gently holding her in place, mindful of his wicked long talons. He offered no scolds or discouragement. In fact, whenever Miko stumbled, the mighty dragon rumbled encouragement until she found her balance again.

The slave was aware that Shockwave's analytical gaze never left them, that red hot optic burning into her plating. She wondered, if the scientist was overseeing her progress, or Predaking's. Was he watching his newly transformed Predacon, to see what other secrets the beast was hiding?

Or was he watching her, wondering what part of her he was going to pick apart next? Miko didn't want to know.

It took some time until she could plant a pede without it trembling.

She was venting harder now, releasing heat that had been building up. Her grip tightened on the Predacon as she leaned into him more for support, exhausted.

While the other Predacons' touch had sent her recoiling, the dragon's hide was warm. His grip was firm, but gentle. Just like when he had protected her so long ago, she almost felt… _safe_.

"That will be sufficient for now. Warpdrive requires recharge," Shockwave interrupted the moment, his voice speaking up from the other side of the room.

Miko whimpered in disappointment. She didn't want to go back to her pitiful spot on the berth, not when she was finally getting better! But it was getting harder to keep her helm raised, and no doubt the critical Shockwave noticed. Still, she wasn't excited to walk back to her prison. Predaking must have seen her hesitance, but misread it.

"I can carry you, if you are too tired, young one," he offered gently.

"N-no, I can do it—" Miko tried to protest, but Predaking would not have it.

His thick arm went behind her legs, scooping her up effortlessly. She yelped at the sudden motion, finding herself pressed against a _hot_ chest. Miko was stiff as a board as the Predacon slowly, carefully, placed her on the berth. The femme tried to fitfully rise into a sitting position, only for the beast to press her back down.

"You must rest."

"I'm not tired! Stop treating me like a baby!"

Her pleas fell on deaf audios as Shockwave sinply ordered, "She requires a dosage of medical-grade."

Predaking merely nodded as the scientist went to fetch it. She huffed irritably, giving the Predacon a fitful glare.

"Why are you coddling me? Your buddies tried to _eat_ me."

"Of which they have been reprimanded for their transgressions," Predaking informed with a lip curled in distaste. "It shall not happen again."

Miko frowned at the dangerous tone. She had seen the dragon thoroughly beat the other beasts in order to protect her and Jack. Even if he _had_ reigned them in, how long would it last? Would they seek to go against him, the moment Predaking's back was turned?

Miko's servos curled into fists at that thought. There was a whole army of super-beasts, right outside the door. But who would they serve? Megatron? Or Predaking?

Her thoughts were broken when heavy footsteps came to her side. Shockwave raised the cube of energon to her face.

"Drink this, then recharge," he ordered.

Miko should have turned her head at the offer, but couldn't resist the temptation of faster recovery. She tiredly reached for the cube—

Only for Shockwave to retract it away from her servo.

The femme blinked in surprise, but before she could offer an angry protest, the scientist observed, "Your motor functions are weakened."

"I can still _feed_ myself!" she protested hotly, making another swipe for the cube, only for her claws to swipe empty air

Even as she said the words, Miko felt a fine tremble in her limbs. She had spent a good portion of the day trying to learn how to move again. She had come a long way in just a few hours, cemented to a berth to walking on her own, but the strain soon took its toll. And it _had_ been a while since Shockwave gave her the last dosage of medicine.

But meeting that pointed look with her own, it merely made Miko confused. Her slaver acted like feeding her was a chore, or that it was even above him. Usually he would simply plop a cube next to her, order her to drink the whole thing, and then immediately went back to whatever twisted project had his attention. Sometimes, Shockwave wouldn't even give her fuel—rather he would inject processed energon into her veins. Miko _hated_ it. It would make her feel full and heavy and her body would become overcharged from the sudden influx of fuel.

Now, though, Shockwave was being slow. Almost _careful_. His singular gaze didn't leave her, the cube still outstretched towards her. Miko still protested.

"Can I just recharge?"

"Refuel, first."

"Come, Small-One," Predaking urged. "You need your strength."

A soft, disgruntled noise left Miko. They were ganging up on her now!

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, resigned to the weakness spreading through her limbs.

As long as the medicine got her out of this fish tank. She slumped in defeat, and Shockwave saw that as permission to approach.

Miko instinctively tilted back her helm as the cube was pressed against her lips. She instinctively reached up with a shaky servo, loosely wrapping her hands around the glass to give the illusion that she was doing this by her own free will. But it was hard to ignore the sharp claws intertwining with hers.

The mutant tried not to shudder at the taste of the energon. If she was human, she would have surely gagged. It reminded her of cough syrup—a harsh, disgusting taste, poorly masked by a pinch of sweetness. But she didn't protest as Shockwave poured every last drop down the funnel of her throat and into her fuel tanks.

She shuddered once she had her fill, almost unbearably sleepy now. Her optics drooped slightly, not helped in the slightest by Robodragon stroking her helm, and the infuriatingly soft smile curling the corners of his mouth. The heat of his frame cloaked over her like a warm, fuzzy blanket. Miko found herself sinking into it.

"You..." she tried to fling one last insult, but it died on her lips.

She slipped into recharge in the shadow of the mighty dragon. It was the first time, in a long time, that she felt safe.

 **oOo**

The Earth's sun burned brightly in the sky as Ultra Magnus stepped out of the groundbridge. Smokescreen and Optimus Prime were beside him, frames tense and weapons primed. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Arcee took the rear guard. Bumblebee had elected to stay behind, to watch over Rafael. After everything that had happened, the scout was more protective over his charge. Magnus could not blame him.

The Autobot commander was confident that the former human would pull through. Ratchet was the best medic Cybertron could offer. Even though, the little mech would be scarred from the experience, both physically and mentally. The welding scars would permanently tarnish his plating, so paint was the only thing to hide them. Although it seemed Rafael had forgotten his trauma, should he ever be reminded of it, Magnus doubted he would be the same. The commander had seen too many changed by the horrors of war.

It was made worse by how _young_ the mechling really was. Though Rafael appeared to be in nearly in an adult's frame, his mind was as fresh as a sparkling's. He had yet to live a full vorn. But it was not the first time Ultra Magnus concluded that the fires of war did not discriminate.

"Is this the place?" Smokescreen spoke up, drawing the Autobot commander from his morbid thoughts.

"Huh, this doesn't look like a Decepticon base to me," Wheeljack huffed.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics. He was right. Rather than the drilling equipment for mining or squadrons of drones hauling energon, the clearing was completely bare. An outcrop loomed over them, with the entrance of a cave underneath. It was just tall enough for a Cybertronian to comfortably walk in and judging by the black abyss, it was deep. However, it was barren and unguarded, unlike a Decepticon mine or a base of operations.

However, as Magnus scanned the surroundings, he had noticed the surrounding trees had been cleared away. Some were overturned with their roots hanging in the air, dirt still clinging to him. Tracks of clawed pedes and deep grooves dug into the ground. _Someone_ had been here.

"Be on your guard," Ultra Magnus warned, his servo transforming into a cannon.

He cautiously stepped forward, the rest of the Autobots following his example.

"That's that, Chief," Wheeljack retorted, eyeing the entrance of the mine for drones. "At least they were kind enough to keep the door open."

"Something's not right," Arcee hissed.

"Well, it's not like they're expecting us," Smokescreen piped.

"Still, it's not like 'Cons to keep their bounties without someone to watch it," Bulkhead argued.

"We didn't come all this way to _not_ blow this stinkhole," Wheeljack interrupted. "Let's get going already."

"Sir?" Ultra Magnus hummed inquisitively at Optimus Prime.

The Autobot leader's battle mask was activated, shielding his uncertain frown. No doubt he was having the same misgivings.

"Proceed with absolute caution," Optimus ordered lowly, optics narrowed in suspicion.

With a cut nod, Ultra Magnus led the way, stepping towards the cave's entrance. Only when he did, a clap of thunder filled the air. He instinctively froze, armoring clamping down defensively. Magnas looked up only to see the sky was completely clear. Not a single storm on the horizon. The rest of the Autobots looked just as baffled.

"What was that?" Arcee gasped, optics scanning the skies.

Before anyone could answer, another harsh clap reverberated through the air. Ultra Magnus realized, optics widening in horror.

It could be only one thing.

Suddenly menacing, black shadow eclipsed the sun, darkness falling over the group of Autobots. But it was not the colossal, serpentine shape that Ultra Magnas expected.

"That's not the dragon!" Arcee shouted in shock.

The two-wheeler was right—this beast was nothing like the first Predacon. Rather than a dark shade, the beast's hide was a brilliant red in the sunlight. It owned a long, sharp beak instead of fanged mandibles. Although the wingspan was not as long as the dragon's, each flap sounded like a violent explosion.

The Autobot commander narrowed his optics. Bumblebee had told he and his charge had been attacked by a red Predacon. Was this the one that hurt Rafael?

Suddenly a screech echoed through the air, so loud and piercing the Autobots cringed as finials flattened in pain. There was a powerful gust of wind, sending dust into the air and bending trees. Then the earth shook as the Predacon landed on the rock above the Cybertronians, the solid stone cracking underneath its claws.

Sharp, yellow optics gazed upon them, gleaming as its beak clicked together a few times. Then _he_ spoke, in a gleeful, dangerous tone, "A whole pack of Two-Walkers. A fine meal all of you will make!"

A shriek ripped from the chimera's throat as he bore down on them. The Autobots jumped out of its path, but he was too fast. Bulkhead hissed as sharp claws dug into his side, sending sparks and energon flying. The red beast slammed onto the ground with a heavy thud, and before any of the Cybertronians could react, he flicked his whip-like tail. It slammed into Smokescreen, sending the young mech flying through the air.

The mech slammed into the rock wall, collapsing to his knees with a groan. With a feral grin, the Predacon stalked towards the fallen Autobots, only to be interrupted by scorching energon striking its side. He turned with a furious hiss to Arcee, her twin blasters still aimed at the chimera.

He opened his jaws wide, fiery light illuminating his throat. The two-wheeler just managed to leap out of the way as he unleashed a jet of flame. The Autobot hissed as the heat of the attack scorched her plating, flipping mid-air to land on her pedes.

Arcee glanced up, only to see the beast had already shifted his attention to Optimus Prime, flames still spilling from his beak.

"Watch out!" she shouted.

Optimus narrowly dodged the stream of fire, optics widening before he scowled at the Predacon. Reaching behind him, the Autobot leader pulled out a large cannon with a revolving barrel. The weapon hummed as it began to spin at a dizzying spin. The Prime pulled the trigger and a volley of energon flew through the air.

The Predacon screeched in pain as the superheated bolts struck the armor of his face. He flailed, turning away from the rude assault and raising his claws to rub the melted metal from its optics.

Then suddenly the chimera cried out, "Ugh! Twinstrike! Where are you, you bumbling fool?!"

"Twinstri-?!" Arcee echoed, only to be interrupted as a not one, but _two_ mighty roars filled the air.

All the Autobots flinched at the harsh sound, each trying to find the source as it echoed around them. Then the ground began to shake.

The trees on the edge of clearing began to tremble, swaying back and forth even as there was no wind. Leaves fell to the ground and even Ultra Magnus had to dig his heels in to keep his balance. Then suddenly the trees disappeared in an explosion of wood and smoke. A giant, gold monster burst out of the forest, its jaws wide, exposing rows of wicked fangs. It had not one, but _two_ heads, conjoined to a single body of gold that glinted in the sun. Malicious optics burned at them.

"Trespassers!" the helms roared as one, dual voices mingling together in a ferocious bellow.

Suddenly flames burst from the Predacon's mouths, unleashing fire across the clearing. The Autobots let out various yelps and grunts as they dodged incoming inferno.

"What the scrap is _that_?!" shrieked Smokescreen, optics wide as moons.

"I believe _that_ is another Predacon," Ultra Magnus stated grimly.

"Lennox told us about it," Arcee recalled. "He called it a hydra!"

"What does it matter?" Wheeljack interjected. "They go down all the same!"

With that, the Wrecker charged forward, drawing his swords. With a harsh battle cry, he leaped high into the air. He brought his blades down on the twin-helmed Predacon, only for the beast to twist around to face him, jaws opened wide in a head snapped forward, fangs lodging into the metal of his arm, jerking him sharply before tossing him to the side.

As Wheeljack flew away with a cry, Ultra Magnus charged towards the beast's rear. He realized it was his only chance. He closed the distance, blade at the ready—

A piercing scream assaulted his audios as suddenly something rammed into his side. _Hard_. The Autobot commander let out a grunt as he slammed onto the ground in a tangle of limbs, wicked talons digging into his plating. He twisted, only to see a deadly, serrated beak coming towards his optics. With a gasp, Magnus craned his helm to the side, jaws snapping at the air he once occupied. He winced at the beast's fangs nicked his finials.

With a hiss, the Predacon raised his beak, only to bring it down again and again. Magnus just barely managed to avoid the barrage of attacks, painfully pulling his neck cables from the strain of the awkward position. He wondered if the monster was trying to rip his helm from his shoulders, or it was merely an absurd game. The Predacon must have gotten bored of it, as his neck twisted and he clamped his jaw down on the Autobot's shoulder. He bellowed in pain.

"Get off of him!" shouted Smokescreen, sending a barrage of energon into the beast's hide to try to get its attention.

With a furious screech, Lazerback completely forgot about Magnus pinned underneath him, lunging towards Smokescreen in a red blur. Claws extended and beak aimed for Smokescreen's throat. The former Elite Guard ducked, braced for the massive weight to settle on him next. Only it never happened.

Suddenly there was the whirr of Optimus's cannon and a volley of energy pelted onto Lazerback's side. The Predacon shrieked as the force of the attack sent him flying, straight into Twinstrike. The beasts roared as one as they crashed onto the ground in a tangle of limbs. As the Predacons desperately tried to free themselves, Optimus turned to Magus. The blue mech grunted in pain as strong servos pulled him to his pedes, irritating his bleeding pauldron, but he pushed down the pain.

"I am well," the Autobot commander assured.

His leader merely nodded, trusted his second-in-command's judgement. "Lead the Wreckers into the tunnels. We will occupy the Predacons."

"Yes sir," Ultra Magnus nodded in compliance, knowing better than to argue with his Prime.

"But, Optimus—" Bulkhead objected swiftly, optics wide in alarm.

"If Miko and Jack are truly here, then they must be secured," Optimus retorted. "We have no time to waste! Now go!"

Bulkhead's optics furrowed in uncertainty, but he eventually nodded in acknowledgement. He turned towards the mine entrance, following Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. The earth trembled underneath their heavy pedes, the thunderous thuds reverberating off the cavern's walls. Ultra Magnus heard the furious roars of the beasts echoing after them, followed by fierce battle cries and the sound of energon fire. Magnus felt a twinge in his spark, torn between his sense of duty.

As head of the Elite Guard, he had made a vow to defend his Prime with his life. However, that same vow expected him to follow his leader's will. He was left with no choice, but to follow Optimus's orders. The Autobot cause was depending on him.

Soon the deafening sounds of battle faded behind them as the Wreckers charged down the dark tunnel. Magnus noticed the floor was slanted, angling down deeper and deeper until the earth. It wasn't long until his commlink buzzed with static, telling his communications were cut off from the outside world. It would not be the first time Ultra Magnus led a blind mission, and he was not afraid to continue. Judging by the determined looks of Wheeljack and Bulkhead, his comrades shared the same sentiment. The group turned a corner, only to skid to a halt as they found their path obstructed.

It was a massive door made of black metal, looking horribly misplaced against the stone walls around it. There was no mistaking Decepticon engineering.

"Well, if that doesn't say we're in the right place, I don't know what does," Wheeljack quipped.

"We must find a way through," Magnus announced, glaring at the door. Then he had an idea, turning to Wheeljack as he asked, "Do you possess any explosives?"

The Wrecker only gave a crooked grin, pulling out a primed grenade and tossing it in his servo. "Do you even know me at all, Chief?"

"Be on your guard, soldier. There's no telling what might be on the other side of this door."

"Then how about we knock?"

With a mischievous glint in his optic, the Wrecker tossed the explosive.

~break~

Miko woke up to a thunderous boom reverberated around her. Instantly battle protocols onlined and her warpdrive hummed to life, sensors detecting the immediate environment, searching for a threat. The metal berth trembled beneath her fingertips and she heard the clanking of instruments disturbed by the same force.

An earthquake? No. She had been through hundreds of earthquakes. Instead of the entire world shaking for excruciatingly long seconds, the tremor had ended as quickly as it started. And earthquakes didn't come with a bang. Miko pushed down the urge to hide under a table, but her plating was still bristling.

"What the _frag_ is going on?" she yelped as she jumped off the berth, already scanning the laboratory for Shockwave.

"Autobots!" a staticky voice cried from one of the monitors. Miko snapped her gaze to see the Decepticon looming over a station, speaking to a lowly drone on the other side. "They've breached the outer defens—"

Miko jumped as suddenly there was a hiss of energon fire and the Vehicon's helm erupted in sparks and shrapnel. He didn't have a chance to scream. Even Shockwave reared back, optic wide and bright as the monitor flickered and went dead.

"The Autobots…" Miko murmured quietly. "They're here?"

Shockwave ignored her, already tapping away to open another transmission. The screen returned to life and a new face appeared, dermas curled into a devious smirk.

"Starscream!" Shockwave nearly shouted. "The Autobots have arrived at my laboratory. Why was I not warned?"

"Oh, dear," Starscream gasped in surprise, but it sounded far too fake to be sincere. "They must have slipped past our sensors."

The Decepticon scientist's antennas tilted back to an angle Miko had never seen before. "I have yet to purge my laboratory of sensitive material—"

"Then don't let me keep you. Over and out."

Starscream gave a wide, wicked grin, optics gleaming maliciously before the transmission went black.

"Blast you to the pit, Starscream!" Shockwave seethed, his optic glowing hotly.

Miko flinched at the harsh tone. The femme had _never_ seen stoic scientist angry, not even after she yelled at him, cursed him, or insulted him. Not even when she tried to attack her master. It was not that monotone drawl or one of those dangerous growls she was so used to. Plating was bristling, sharp winglets were raised high, and claws were curled around an imaginary throat.

Shockwave was _livid_.

When he finally noticed Miko's presence, he rounded on her and gripped her arm. The former human could only squeak in protest as the Decepticon firmly led her away from the console. The intensity of his optic never dulled.

"To the Predacon tanks. Now," Shockwave ordered, carrying most of her weight as her legs threatened to crumple underneath her.

Miko winced at the crushing grip. "Sh-Shockwave, you're _hurting_ me!"

While the former human was no stranger to pain at this point, her slaver had always been careful. He only used pain to discipline his pet, and no more than what was necessary. If Miko behaved, he left her alone. But this time, Shockwave did not seem to care, rushing her out of the room quickly.

The laboratory trembled again, this time showers of dust falling from the ceiling. Miko's processor reeled, trying to register everything that was happening.

What was causing those tremors? The Autobots were here? Why? Against her will, Megatron's taunting voice rang in her audios.

 _"Oh? And when did he try to 'save' you, Miko? When he abandoned you on Cybertron? When he collapsed the tunnel over your head? Or it was when he and his compatriots destroyed Darkmount, well aware you were still within?"_

Had they come for her, or for Shockwave?

The Decepticon yanked her along until they arrived in the main chamber of the laboratory, the walls washed by the yellow glow of the incubation tanks. The Predacons had looked even larger than before, talons and fangs fully sharpened with menacing plating fully hardened. Miko only had a glimpse at them before the scientist finally paused by the controls. He roughly shoved his prisoner against the floor, ignoring her yelp of pain, and began furiously tapping away.

"S-shockwave—" Miko stammered, startled by his sudden rough treatment of her.

"Quiet," Shockwave snapped, not even looking towards her.

Her helm jerked around when she heard another loud bang. The cavern shook again, so violently that the incubation tank rattled. A handful of the Predacons even twitched, as if the violent sound disrupted their slumber. But Shockwave was distracted from it all. He was so focused on the monitor, it was Miko that noticed them, first. Three large, bulky figures appeared at the lab's entrance. One was a deep blue, taller than the silver one. Then there was...

"Bulkhead?"


	20. Chapter 20

Bright crimson optics met wide blue optics.

"MIKO!"

"Bulkhead! Stand down, soldier!"

The bulky Wrecker ignored the blue mech's bark of command as he rushed forward. Every fiber in Miko's body screamed, ordering her to run to her long-lost friend. But the femme did not move, frozen in place. Then without warning, long claws snatched her arm, breaking her out of her reverie as Shockwave pulled closer to the mech.

Miko yelped in protest as her back was pressed against his front. Before she had a chance to protest, her vocalizer froze as a deadly hum filled the air. Bulkhead saw Shockwave's raised cannon, skidding to a hasty halt, but the huge lug had too much momentum. The bolt of energon collided into the ground at his pedes and he was consumed in an explosion of dirt and fire. The massive mech was sent sprawling, the very earth shaking from the impact.

After seeing their comrade knocked to the ground, Wheeljack and the blue mech (Ultra Maximus, or something?) quickly took cover behind the colossal incubation tanks.

"I would suggest not to fire," Shockwave warned. Mike shuddered as she felt the heat of the cannon next to her _face_. "It would be most... illogical."

"So you would rather hide behind a sparkling than take us on in a fair fight?" Wheeljack thundered. "Cowardly 'Con!"

"Inaccurate. I simply take the most logical course of action, unlike you."

"Let her go and face me!" Bulkhead roared.

Shockwave's optic flared and his grip on Miko tightened. Suddenly there was the dreaded, familiar tingle in her abdomen. She whined, trying to pull away from her captor, while the shock spread to her arm. Then she realized what her slaver wanted her to do.

"Please... don't," she whimpered.

Shockwave ignored her pleas as he roughly shoved her forward. Without her permission, Miko's servo transformed into a cannon. She saw Bulkhead's optics go wide before she fired.

The Wrecker yelped as he ducked behind his cover. The femme noticed Ultra Magnus creeping forward, and the inhibitor sent another shock. She merely gritted her denta before sending a volley of energon at the commander and he retreated behind an incubation tank.

"You will keep them occupied as I finish the termination codes," Shockwave ordered, his voice cold.

"Termination codes—" Miko repeated, but a shock cut her off from saying more.

She redirected her attention back to the Wreckers. They had emerged from their shelters and were quickly advancing towards them. The femme didn't even realize she had begun trembling, coolant welling up in her optics.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, so low it was only audible to her own audios. With shaking arms, she opened fire on them again, and the interlopers dove back behind cover.

"Miko, what are doing?" Bulkhead cried. "Stop!"

"Hold your fire!" Ultra Magnus barked, like Miko was his actual subordinate. "Our fight is not with you!"

Wasn't it, though? She had served the Decepticons ever since she woke up in this frame. Here she was, defending Shockwave, shooting at the 'Bots she once called her friends.

"It doesn't have to be this way, kid!" Wheeljack shouted.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Bulkhead shouted, his voice sounding like it was in despair.

But he already had hurt Miko. He promised nothing bad would happen to her, and it did! She had been reduced to Shockwave's puppet. She had no choice, but to obey her slaver. Every time she resisted him, it only ended in punishment and pain.

"Just leave me _alone_!" Miko retorted, hoping it sounded more like a venomous snarl than a quivering voice.

"No! We're not leaving without you!" Bulkhead thundered. "Come with us!"

His optics were pleading, a servo outstretched as if he could reach her. It only made Miko all the more confused. H-he hated her. Why was he doing this? Didn't he realize that there was no escape for her?

The former human remembered the last time she tried to flee with the Autobots. Only for Shockwave to override her warpdrive and forced her to return to him. There was no doubt he would do it again if she ever slipped from his clutches. And she had learned he didn't even need slave coding to keep her in her place. Because Miko had learned the hard, bitter truth.

She was bound to Shockwave.

Miko dared to glance back at her master, watching as the scientist finished inputting the last sequence into the console. Suddenly a thunderous roar echoed through the chamber as the machine took up the ceiling. Energon coursed through the thick cables, traveling down to each and every incubation chamber that filled the laboratory. There was a series of hums and whirrs as the stasis pods were onlined. Latches unlocked. Liquid preservatives began to drain. Golden optics opened.

Miko watched with fascinated horror as the beasts that had been unmoving for so long, finally began to stir. It was mere twitches at first. Then claws flexed, tails uncoiled, and necks stretched. Then the Predacons began to thrash in their prisons. Talons raked across glass and sharp plating slammed against walls of the tanks. The yellow liquid began to spill across the floor, leaving a mess, but everyone merely stared as the monsters flailed within the emptying tubes. Then the Predacons _shrieked_ , wailing in unseen agony.

Miko could watch in horror. What… what was happening? Suddenly she was ripped away from the terrible sight when a servo seized her by the shoulder and yanked her back.

"We are leaving," Shockwave announced.

Before Miko had a chance to reply, he raised his cannon, firing at the invading Wreckers. Once against they were sent back behind the tanks. Still, the femme's ventilations shuttered when she realized how _close_ they were.

There was only a single tank between Wheeljack and her, while Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus were a couple more rows behind. Looking past the screaming, writhing bodies of the Predacons, Miko could spot their silhouettes through murky liquid. She could even make out Wheeljack's silver armor, the blue glow of his energon cannon—

Then suddenly there was a weapon firing and there was a horrible noise as the Wrecker's incubation tank _shattered_. A shower of glass fell to the ground, only to be washed away by the torrent of yellow liquid that poured onto the floor. There was a broken roar of a Predacon, followed by a heavy, earth-shaking _thud_ as the beast slammed onto the unforgiving ground.

Miko only had a split-second to process what happened before she felt something _hot_ seared her plating. Her shriek of pain was swallowed up by Shockwave's agonized bellow behind her. His crushing grip suddenly disappeared and his EM field slipped away as the Decepticon reeled away from her. Meanwhile the femme crumbled to her knees, her servo instinctively slapping her side. Only to feel wet, hot energon.

With a gasp, Miko glanced down, only to be greeted by a horrendous wound. There was a gash across her abdominal plating. The edges were glowing red with heat while the metal around it was completely blackened. It took a long moment until her processor digested what happened.

She had been shot.

Wheeljack had shot her. _Through the tank._

Miko could only stare at her own bleeding injury in shock. She didn't feel sorrow or rage or shame or hatred. She felt nothing at all.

There she heard a unnatural noise.

Slowly, the human-turned-Cybertronian glanced up. She was greeted with the sight of the ruined incubation chamber, a pool of fluids around it. In the center of split liquid was a seizing mass. The Predacon, a bird-like monster, spasmed uncontrollably—each part of its body, each piece of plating moving independently. Its optics were flickering madly. It let out disturbing, strangled sounds, like it was trying to vent, but it was only swallowing its own energon instead.

Then suddenly, the Predacon gave a final jerk and its entire frame froze. Its broad helm fell to the ground with a strained, weird wheeze. Those brilliant optics flickered one last time, then faded to a lifeless black.

Miko stared. Suddenly the deafening screeches of the other Predacons vanished, and the Autobots were no more. She no longer felt the pain still coursing through her veins. She only saw the husk of the once proud, mighty Predacon.

The beast was one of Predaking's brothers. It had ruled a planet for eons, only to die from a cataclysm. It had been pulled from its slumber and twisted into a freak of nature inside a laboratory, destined to be the mindless slave of a sadist. Only for it to die before it could take its first breath. And the Autobots had _murdered_ it.

Miko found her servos curling into fists. It wasn't fair. The Autobots always talked about how everyone had a chance to live, to choose. But the Predacons never had a choice. They were merely tools of the Decepticons, created to wreak havoc across the Earth. And even if they broke free of their master's clutches, the Autobots would destroy them just for being born.

Scorching heat coursed through Miko's veins, as raw fury washed over her. A red haze covered her vision. She wasn't even aware her fangs were bared and her plating was bristling to give her a wicked-looking appearance. Her claws dug into her palms so hard that they bled. Then Miko screamed, her cry of despair and rage joining the dying Predacons'.

"I _HATE_ YOU!"

Her frame filled with new energy, the femme shakily climbed to her pedes. She shifted her servos into twin cannons… aiming them at Wheeljack.

The Wrecker stood in the same spot as before, his optics going wide with shock and horror as Miko stomped towards him.

"Miko… I d-didn't mean—" he fumbled, taking a step away to keep his distance from the raging femme. "It was meant for him—"

The former human snarled like a feral animal, ready to pounce, but a deep, low groan stopped her.

Miko twisted, only to be greeted by the sight of Shockwave, laying across the floor. He was still conscious, holding himself up with his single servo, but his optic was horribly dim. His cannon-arm hung limply, and the mutant quickly saw why. Energon bled from his shoulder, sparks flying as neural wiring were fried and broken.

Miko's optics went wide at the sight. Shockwave, on the ground, _helpless_. At _her_ mercy, should she so choose to dispose of him. She could scrap him right here, right now. It would be so easy-one swipe of her axe or a shot from her blaster, and her tormentor would be done for.

All the pain, the suffering, would _finally_ be over.

Her spark fluttered madly in her chest, Miko reached forward to grab the mech that had made her suffer so. She willed her arm to transform, to sever the cyclops's single optic from his helm, slaying the vile monster. But she couldn't.

Miko had remembered the last time she was desperate enough to attack Shockwave. He had sent her to the floor, seizing and screaming as the inhibitor had burned her from the inside out. He hadn't even touched her—he didn't even _need_ to touch her. Not when the slave coding ensured she would obey his every command, or the inhibitor would discipline her.

Could it even be removed? What if it was a part of her, forever? Which meant the Autobots could do nothing for her, even if they wanted to. Miko doubted they did. She looked at the dead Predacon, the one that Wheeljack killed. Her side ached, the steady stream of leaking energon reminding her what had happened. And at her pedes was Shockwave, bleeding from a wound from the same attack. Without her permission, Megatron's dark drawl rung in the femme's helm.

 _"They grew tired of you..."_

For so long, Miko had tried to ignore the words, but now she realize. The Decepticon warlord had been telling the _truth_. The Autobots didn't care about her. Wheeljack had _shot_ her, all in order to get to Shockwave.

Would they leave her here, then? Cold and lifeless on the floor, forgotten? No… Miko didn't want that. She wanted to _live_.

Even if it meant serving Shockwave.

Then maybe… just maybe… she would find a way to remove the chains he placed on her.

The femme shut her optics tight, gritting her denta so hard she thought they would crack. She hated this. She hated Shockwave. But she didn't have a choice—a slave only obeyed.

Suddenly it was then a powerful hum filled the air and bright light illuminated the gloom cavern. She jumped, armor bristling, as a groundbridge appeared only a matter of feet beside her. The Autobots'? Or the Decepticons'?

Her question was answered as she heard the slow, heavy pedes reverberated from the swirling vortex. For a moment, Miko thought it was Megatron, but the pedes grew louder and louder, until the very earth began to shake. Then the dark, menacing form of Predaking emerged from the groundbridge.

Miko froze in the Predacon's imposing shadow as he loomed over her and Shockwave. His golden optics widened as he stared at the wounded Shockwave for only a moment, until he took in the sight of his dying brethren, still wailing in agony.

"What… what is this?!" It was then Predaking noticed the trio of interlopers, staring at the bipedal Predacon with terror. The dragon's fierce gaze flared with rage, letting out a savage snarl, revealing rows of wicked fangs. "Interlopers!"

With a panicked start, the Autobots leaped out of the charging Predacon. Miko could only watch as the dragon _slammed_ his fist into the ground with such force that the very earth shattered underneath his might. Predaking growled with frustration when he realized his attack missed, but he did not let it deter him. In a movement faster than his great size should allow, he twisted around and lunged at the closest Autobot—Ultra Magnus.

The commander raised his double-barrel cannons, unleashing a volley of energon at the raging dragon. Yet the projectiles did nothing to his heated hide. There was a horrible _clang_ as Predaking landed a powerful punch—right in the center of Magnus's chest. The Autobot was sent sailing across the cavern in an explosion of rocks and debris.

Predaking transformed. His neck expanded and his maw shifted into fanged mandibles. Two legs became four. A tail emerged. Wings extended. In a matter of seconds, the gargantuan mech turned into a colossal dragon. Predaking let out ferocious, audio-shattering roar, lifting his helm high and raising his talons in challenge.

Miko realized now was the chance to escape.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead had turned their attention at the rampaging beast, their back turned to her. The groundbridge was still open behind her. Shockwave had not moved. If anything, his ventilations had become more labored and his optic dimmer. He didn't have much longer.

He would die from an Autobot attack. But if anyone deserved to terminate him, it was Miko. He would die by her servo. No one else.

Steeling her nerves, Miko reached out, wrapping her servos around Shockwave's good arm. The Decepticon winced, more in reflex than in pain, but he didn't resist as she yanked him upward. Even with her strength, it was difficult to pull him onto his pedes. However, Shockwave was more cognizant than she realized, as he seemed to understand her intent. making a conscious effort to stand on his own. He wasn't very successful.

His legs shook underneath him, and Miko could see why. His chassis was covered in sticky, wet energon. They must have struck the main fuel-line into his cannon. He must have required a lot of energon to power such a massive weapon. The former human took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, bearing most of his weight. She wheezed. Shockwave was _heavy_.

"Come on," Miko groaned through gritted denta. "You're not dying here!"

She trudged forward, half-carrying, half-dragging him along towards the groundbridge. Behind her, she could hear the orchestra of battle as Predaking continued to engage the trespassers. Ultra Magnus had re-entered the fray, trying to keep his distance from the beast while Wheekjack and Bulkhead continued to dance around the Predacon.

"Miko, wait!"

The femme didn't know what possessed her to pause, glancing over her shoulder. She was greeted with Bulkhead, optics wide and bright. He almost looked like an oversized, hurt puppy. Part of Miko wanted to speak with him. She opened her mouth to say something— _anything_ —but she never had the chance.

There was a thunderous _crash_ as Predaking sent his tail into Wheeljack's back, sending the poor Autobot skidding across the ground like a ragdoll. The Wrecker skidded to an uncomfortable halt, settling on all fours. With a growl, Wheeljack glanced up, his optics filled with ice-cold fury.

"You wanna play rough, huh?" he snarled, reaching for his subspace.

And pulling out a primed grenade.

Ultra Magnus's optics went wide. "Soldier, wait!"

"Jackie, no!" Bulkhead cried.

But it was too late. Wheeljack tossed the grenade. For a moment, it seemed as if time had slowed to a standstill as the explosive arced through the air, flashing rapidly with a high-pitched beeps. Miko did not watch it fall. Her legs moving on their own, she turned towards the groundbridge. In the shadow of her slaver, she stepped in the light.

"MIKO!"

Then the grenade detonated.

 **oOo**

Twinstrike roared as a blade dug into his side. He reared onto his hind legs, his dual heads twisting around towards his back. He was greeted with the blue-colored runt. The pest had attached herself onto the Predacon's back, her arm-fangs slashing into the gaps of his armored hide.

"Release me!" Twinstrike snarled angrily, snapping his jaws at the vermin.

The runt leaned back and forth, dodging his attacks effortlessly. She only dug deeper into his hide, provoking another pained roar. Finally, one of his jaws latched onto her thin arm, ripping her off his back. Twinstrike flung her through the air in a powerful throw, sending her tumbling across the ground. The runt let out a pained groan as she skidded to a stop.

A feral grin spread across both of the Predacon's lips as he shifted to pounce on his fallen prey. Only when he took a step forward, searing heat struck the plating below his optic. The hydra shrieked in agony, one helm dipping low as the other took its place, golden optics narrowing at his attacker. It was the yellow Chirping-One, which was pointing its fire-starters at him. With a snarl, Twinstrike opened his jaw wide, unleashing a jet of flame at the rude assaulter.

The small Two-Walker leaped out of the way, rolling across the ground and skidding to a stop, staying low as the stream of fire roared over his helm. The blast traveled across the clearing, shattering a boulder dangerously close to Lazerback. The winged Predacon didn't even seem to notice, locked in his battle with the Great-Prime.

Lazerback snarled as he deftly dodged away from the Great-Prime's sword-claw, swiping at the large mech's hide. The Two-Walker groaned as he stumbled back, bright life-blood pouring from the wound. Lazerback took advantage to catch his balance, digging his talons into the earth as the cannon on his back illuminated with a fiery glow as it began to charge. He took aim at the Great-Prime, yellow optics gleaming with zeal.

"Oh, no you don't!" the yellow and blue Bright-One shouted, slamming into Lazerback's side at full-speed

Although the Two-Walker was smaller than the large Predacon, he struck with enough force to knock Lazerback off balance. The blast of his cannon discharged, soaring through the air with a sharp whistle until it fell to the earth. The bolt erupted on impact, sending a column of smoke and fire into the air and leaving a crater in its wake.

Lazerback wailed at his failed attack, but quickly dug his claws into the ground, preventing him from falling over. Growling deeply and optics glowing menacingly, he twisted to face the one that robbed him of his hunt. Twinstrike moved to aid his brethren, only for more little-fires to pepper his hide. He hissed in annoyance, twisting his helms around to face his opponents.

The runt was already back on her pedes, aiming her fire-starters at him she taunted, "Over here, you over-sized lizard!"

" _Come and pick on someone your own size_ ," the Chirping-One chimed.

"With... _pleasure_!" Twinstrike snarled.

Then with agility that defied his frame, he pounced towards the pair in a flicker of an optic. The runt wailed in pain as his claws gouged into her hide, pinning her peptite frame beneath his great weight. At the sound of crunching armor, the Chirping-One moved to her aid, only to be greeted with Twinstrike's mighty tails. The Two-Walker howled as it went sailing through the air.

His prey squirmed underneath him, baring her blunt fangs at him. Twinstrike opened his jaws wide, ready to rip apart the runt's tender mesh and feast on the life-fluid within. The hunt leaned away as his fangs scraped against her neck, whimpering in fear and rage.

Then thunder reverberated across the air. Distracted from his prey, Twinstrike raised a helm. Even Lazerback paused, the Bright-One still in his claws. Even the other Two-Walkers froze at the odd sound. Twinstike scanning the surrounding area, trying to find the source. He only found that the great-plains-of-the-skies were clear. The sound had been distant. Muffled, even like it was coming from... beneath them.

Then Twinstrike saw a thick, black column of smoke rise from the cave entrance. That lead to—

"The sanctum!" Lazerback cried.

"Our brethren!"

Abandoning his hunt, the Predacon leapt away with a flap of wings, clearing a considerable distance in a single bound. Twinstrike was hot on his heels, ripping away from his attackers and stomping after him.

What had happened? Were the Small-One and the Creator not within? The Great-King had been called away to the great-wingless-stone-monster, but he had promised to return soon. Then… then what was the cause of the eruption? Then Twinstrike remembered. The three large Two-Walkers that had cowardly fled into the caverns, to avoid the Predacons' wrath. Was it them?

A foul stench greeted Twinstrike like a slap to his face, making him hiss. His sight was not much better, as a film of smoke covered his vision. The Predacon tried to listen to detect his surroundings, but he only heard his hammering spark and pounding paws, along with distant rumbles. Robbed of his senses, he could only depend on memory as he ventured deeper into the mountain.

It made Twinstike's hide crawl. He _hated_ the pitch-black darkness, more than anything. After spending grueling centuries within the depths of the Earth, he never wanted to be in such a place again. But the hydra buried his misgivings, forcing himself to venture on with Lazerback at his side. It felt like an eternity passed as they traveled down the long, winding tunnel, skidding to a halt at the cavern that made their sanctum. Only it was all terribly wrong.

A dark, evil haze lingered, illuminated by pockets of raging fire. Crimson embers floated across the air. A couple drifted into Twinstrike's sensitive optics, forcing him to close his inner optic shutter. It made it that much harder to see. He tried to peer through the smoke, searching for the tall, strange-looking eggs.

Instead, he was greeted with grey branches of metal. They were crooked and jagged, filling nearly the entire cavern. The branches twisted around each other in a senseless pattern and they jutted out in sharp, deadly spikes.

"What dark magic is this?" Twinstrike bellowed, recoiling from the evil sight.

"Where are our brethren?" Lazerback demanded. His chemoreceptors flared hotly. "Where is Predaking?!"

Not waiting for a response, the chimera charged forward. With his serpentine body, he squeezed through the crooked branches. Twinstrike attempted to follow him, bodily forcing his way through the tangled metal. Only as they ventured into the twisted nest, walking over shattered pieces of translucent shells and bits of scrap metal.

Then they saw it, both freezing in their spots. The body of a Predacon, sprawled across the ground. The creature's spiked armor rose into the air and its talons were outstretched. Its maw was parted in a scream, but no sound came out, not even the whisper of a huff. Its optics were shuttered, almost like it was in slumber. But it did not move, nor respond to their presence. Rather than the vibrant colors of a Great-Hunter, its hide was a dull, lifeless gray.

"She… she is dead," Lazerback gasped, staring at the husk with horrified optics.

Then there was movement in the corner of Twinstrike's vision. He snapped his helm around with a startled hiss, only to be greeted with a pack of Two-Walkers.

They were all larger than the ones outside. Their brightly-colored hides were marred with black scorch marks and bright-blue life-blood. The green Bulky-One was clutching his helm with his blunt claws, as if in pain. As the White-One crooned to the Two-Walker, the azure Commanding-One eyed the Great-Hunters. His optics were like frigid, unforgiving ice.

Twinstrike growled deep within his breast, pulling his lips back in a vicious snarl. "Interlopers..."

It was them. They had caused this. They had murdered his brethren!

He took a slow, predatory step forward, flexing his talons to tear into the trespassers. Only for the ground beneath them to tremble as a reverberating rumble echoed.

It was then everyone present, Two-Walker and Great-Hunter alike, froze, turning towards the source. There was a giant shape, silhouetted in the lingering haze. Shadowed, broad wings expanded and brilliant yellow optics flashed in the gloom. A familiar scent tickled Twinstrike's chemoreceptors.

"Predaking?!" he gasped.

The Great-King was in his beast form, covered in wounds and soot. His long claws dug into the ground to steady himself. However, his gaze was fierce as ever, as it locked onto the fallen body of their brethren.

Predaking's body went completely rigid, his wings rising in distress. Slowly, swiftly, the Great-King approached the husk. When there was no response, he nudged the helm of the Predacon, crooning softly. The Great-Hunter did not stir, not even when Predaking shoved his brethren harder. Then the Great-King made a sound Twinstrike never heard before. It was a high-pitched, spark-breaking keen.

Then Predaking spoke, his voice barely audible, "What have you done?"

The Great-King raised his helm, only for his optics to narrow on the trio of trespassers. He pulled his mandibles back in a menacing, ugly snarl. The Two-Walkers shifted at the heated glare, their plating bristling as they raised their weapons. Predaking stepped over the body of their murdered brethren, his scorching optics burning into the trespassers. He parted his maw in a bellowing roar, his mighty voice filling the entire sanctum.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

The Autobots didn't answer. They only stumbled away from the furious Predacon, clumsily stepping into battle stances. Just for Predaking to charge forward with a bellowing roar. Blue-fire shot from the Two-Walkers servos, but it did nothing to slow the rampaging Great-King down.

The dragon barreled into the Bulky-One, sending the interloper soaring. He struck his whip-like tail against the Commanding-One, slamming him until the ground. Seeing his comrade fall underneath Predaking's might, the White-One tried to move away, but the Great-King was faster.

Predaking's mandibles clamped down on the Autobot's shoulder and the dragon effortlessly plucked him into the air. With a snap of his neck, he tossed the White-One away. Only when he did, the trespasser flipped mid-air and landed nimbly on his pedes. He drew a pair of sword-fangs,.

"You want to dance?" the White-One taunted. Suddenly a mask slid over his faceplates, so that only his burning optics were visible. "Let's dance!"

Behind Predaking, Twinstrike and Lazerback engaged in the battle as well. The Bulky-One, who had just climbed to his pedes, tumbled back as Twinstrike charged at him. Meanwhile, Lazerback pounced on the fallen Commanding-One with a shriek.

The White-One surged forward with a burst of speed, twirling his sword-fangs. Predaking spread his mandibles with a hiss, digging his claws into the ground and twisting around. Slamming his mighty tail into the Autobot.

The Two-Walker grunted as he crashed through a tangle of metal branches with a terrible noise. Predaking let out a deep growl, baring his fangs as he stalked towards the White-One. In the corner of his optic, he saw the Bulky-One had shifted his servo into a spikey-sphere, repeatedly banging it between Twinstrike's helms. The air was illuminated in a crimson light as Lazerback unleashed a jet of flame at Commanding-One. The large Two-Walker fled from the heat of the violent attack, sending a volley of blue-fire back at the Predacon.

Assured the Great-Hunters were occupying the interlopers, Predaking continued towards the White-One. The Two-Walker was slowly rising to his pedes with a groan, only to be greeted with the sight of the dragon tansforming back to his bipedal mode to loom over him. With a roar, Predaking swiped his talons at the murderer. Only for the White-One to leap into the air.

With acrobatics that defied his frame, he seized a metal spike and spun around it, twisting in mid-air. Kicking his pedes into the same branch, he launched himself back towards Predaking. The Predacon grunted as the Two-Walker's pedes smashed into his helm, causing him to stumble back into a wall.

Taking advantage of his dazed state, the White-One sent a volley of kicks and punches into the giant. Predaking tried to swipe his claws at his attacker in retaliation, only for the Autobot to flip into the air again, unsheathing his sword-fangs. He twisted them in his grip, bringing them down to skewer the Predacon.

The Great-King raised his broad arms in defense, snarling in pain at the sword-fangs skewered his limbs. He grinded his denta and wrapped his talons around the weapons. He yanked them free, a trail of energon gushing out from the wound. But the discomfort was insignificant to the anguish the Autobots had brought upon his brethren.

Predaking would make them pay.

With a roar of fury, the Great-Hunter reached out, snatching the White-One by the throat. Before he had a chance to squirm, Predaking threw his catch into the ground with such force that the stone cracked. He curled his claws into a fist, sending it into the Two-Walker's chest. Then he sent another and another and another.

One for each and every Great-Hunter the Autobots had desecrated. Sparks flew into the air, like the fiery breath the Predacons would have rained upon the world. Energon splattered, just like the Predacons when they were betrayed and hunted and slaughtered into extinction.

They had a chance to be reborn.

And the Autobots took it away!

"Rraaagh!" Predaking roared, raising another fist to bring it back down right into the White-One's spark.

Only for agony to erupt across his helm.

Predaking crashed onto the ground with a mighty slam, skidding across the stone until he crashed into a tangled mess of metal. The Predacon's vision was splintered by static, forcing him to reset his optics. He could only see on a large, blurry shape above him, until his focus returned to make out the Commanding-One. Aiming his cannon at the Great-King's helm.

Only for a crimson beak to clamp down on the Autobot's arm. The interloper let out a grunt of protest as Lazerback yanked him away from Predaking. The Two-Walker was too heavy for the chimera to lift, so he dragged his opponent across the ground before half-throwing, half-pushing him away. The Commanding-One tumbled until he crashed into the Bulky-One, the pair skidding into a wall in a tangle of limbs.

Twinstrike's helms roared as one as the Predacon stormed forward, the very earth quaking with each step. The Two-Walkers had barely managed to get to their pedes by the time the hydra was upon them. The Autobots ducked and twisted away from the dual assaults of his helms, having deadly fangs sink into empty air.

The Bulky-One sent his spiky-sphere into the Predacon's jaw. Twinstrike shrieked in pain, recoiling back and unknowingly giving his prey room to fight back. Moving as one, the two Autobotos pushed forward, sending strike after strike at his twin helms. Then the Commanding-One delivered a powerful kick at Twinstrike's breast.

The hydra roared as he was flipped over from the attack, the back of his helms falling to the ground. He let out a moan as he was forced into stasis. Before the Autobots had a chance to celebrate their victory, however, there was a furious screech above them. The Bulky-One glanced up, only for his vision to be filled with fire.

Flame spewed from Lazerback's beak, raining down onto the interlopers. Unable to find shelter, the pair was forced to take the brunt of the attack. The Two-Walkers could only grit their denta in pain, shutting their optics tight. Their arms were raised in defense and their heels dug in the ground to stay in place. The fire heated the metal of their armor until it began to glow from the heat of the inferno. The surrounding metal branches slowly began to melt.

Finally, Laserback shut off the jet of flame. Steam rose from the Two-Walker's charred bodies, optics filled with agony and disorientation. Only for the chimera to descend upon them. The Bulky-One grunted as Lazerback's claws sunk easily into the heated hide, swiftly drawing out energon.

The chimera then dug his beak into a gap on the green mech's shoulder, tearing armor, wires, and protoform. The Autobot bellowed in agony, his frame trembling from the trauma before his leg stabilizers failed him. The Two-Walker collapsed, Lazerback settling his weight on top of his hunt. But his prey had not fallen completely.

Grinding his denta, the Bulky-One gazed up at his assaulter with squinted optics, forcing his servo to curl into a fist. And with all the strength left in his body, he sent it into Laserback's underbelly.

The Predacon made a terrible, high-pitched shriek, the sound echoing across the cavern and shattering audio receptors. He slumped forward, only for the Bulky-One to catch him in his servos and roughly shove him off. A wing bent at an awkward angle as he landed heavily on his side with a dull, metallic thud. Lazerback did not move, only able to let out a low moan as he curled in himself.

" _NO_!"

Predaking rushed forward to aid his fallen comrade. Noticing the Predacon's approach, the Bulky-One clumsily scrambled to his pedes and shifted to a battle stance, twin maces primed, even as his body shook horribly. Predaking moved to attack at his enemy, only to freeze when he noticed Twinstrike flat on the ground, unconscious. Unable to defend himself to any that chose to attack him.

Helpless.

Just like the rest of his brethren, just before they perished.

Predaking bared his fangs and his optics flashed brilliantly. He threw his helm back and let out a terrible, long roar. His cry sounded like mighty thunder as he transformed into a Great-Hunter, spreading his wings to their full length. It turned into a menacing growl as he raised his haunches, his predatory glare trained on the Bulky-One. Before the Autobot could react, the Great-King pounced, opening his mandibles wide.

Only he never made it to his prey. Suddenly a solid, azure wall materialized before him Predaking's jaw clamped around a broad-golden-stick.

"Fall back!" The Comming-One cried out, using every bit of his strength to hold Predaking at bay.

The other Two-Walkers stayed in place, watching the stalemate with wide optics, as if they were torn between aiding their alpha or fleeing. With a snarl, Predaking pushed forward. The Commanding-One dug his heels in as he was forced back, groaning with effort.

He still summoned the strength to glance at his comrades, bark in a ferocious bellow, "GO! NOW!"

The shout seemed to jolt the Autobots from their trance. Shakily, slowly, they forced their ruined frames to move, leaning on each other for support. Watching his army's murderers escape filled Predaking with righteous fury.

No! They would not get away!

The Great-King bit down on the broad-golden-stick. _Hard_.

There was a distinct _crack_ as the weapon splintered between them, golden dust rising into the air. The Commanding-One stumbled back, losing his balance, staring at the broken thing with wide, horrified optics.

Predaking did not hesitate, surging forward with great speed, catching the interloper off guard as he was thrown to the rocky floor. A grunt of pain left him, but Predaking would not be satisfied with a pitiful whimper. The Autobot attempted to climb back to his pedes, outstretching his servos to push himself up. Allowing Predaking to stomp on his exposed appendage.

The Commanding-One _screamed_ as his servo was brutally crushed underneath the Predacon's great weight, swallowing up the awful sound of shattered metal. Predaking removed his paw, but only broken pieces and wires remained, surrounded by a pool of life-blood that poured profusely from the Autobot's severed arm. The Two-Walker clutched his ruined limb, holding it close to his chest, but did not have the strength to move any further.

"Prepare to _perish_ ," Predaking growled lowly, fire building in the back of his throat to finish the Two-Walker once and for all.

Only he never had the chance.

Suddenly a clap of thunder reverberated and something _powerful_ slammed into him.

Predaking let out a moaning roar as the force sent him rolling across the ground. His serpentine body tangled with the metal branches and spikes painfully dug into his hide. His processor swam, dazed from the brunt of impact. It took him a long moment for his optics focus on a large, robust figure. It was the Great-Prime, carefully cradling the fallen Commanding-One in his arms. The other Two-Walkers were stumbling behind him, cowering in the protective shadow of their ruler.

Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant light. Colors swirled together, looking like dancing-stars. A groundbridge, but it did not belong to Decepticon's.

The Great-Prime turned to his subordinates and barked, "Retreat to base!"

" _No_!"

Even as he leaked precious life-blood, Predaking was fueled by rage. No, they could not get away! He would stop at _nothing_ to destroy the murderers!

With a determined growl, Predaking wrestled free of his metal prison. The Bulky-One and the White-One had vanished, swallowed by the dancing-stars, and the Great-Prime turned to join them. The Great-King let out an audio-splitting screech as he lunged. A gust of wind blew through the cave as he gave his wings a mighty flap, sending him forward in a burst of speed. But it still wasn't fast enough.

The Autobot, the interloper, the murderer, slipped into the groundbridge—and disappeared from existence. Predaking's claws brushed against the edge of the vortex just as it, too, dissipated into nothingness.

The bright colors were replaced by dull, lifeless shades. Predaking had to spread his wings to slow to his flight, extending his claws to bury them into the ground. He skidded across the stone with a horrible noise, coming before finally coming to a halt.

It was only then that there was deafening silence.

Predaking turned, surveying what was left of the sanctum. Lazerback and Twinstrike lay across the ground, forced into stasis. Pockets of flames still raged throughout the cavern. There were several broken, charred husks strewn across the cavern, ruined beyond recognition.

The Predacons were dead. His people were gone. They were promised life, and instead they were given extinction. And their murderers still lived.

A deep, savage growl bloomed from Predaking's chest as his lips pulled back in a menacing snarl. He raised his helm to the heavens and unleashed a great jet of flame. Light illuminated the darkness and the firestorm consumed the shell of what was once Shockwave's laboratory.

Predaking let out a long, broken roar of rage and despair.


	21. Chapter 21

Miko shuddered as she stepped into the cold atmosphere of the _Nemesis_. It was the sharp contrast to the heat of the groundbridge, that quickly sewed shut behind her, and the scorching metal of Shockwave against her. The Decepticon's cooling fans were on full blast as his systems desperately tried to recalibrate. But with the amount of energon he was losing, it would be impossible.

The femme recognized they were in his personal laboratory. It was an odd comfort, after the chaos of the off-site base. Miko moved towards one of the berths, trying to shift Shockwave's weight against her. But it was too much.

The human-turned-Cybertronian let out a sharp cry as the two crumbled to the floor. The heavy mech fell on top of her, forcing her vents shut. Miko wheezed in protest and wiggled to get free.

"Ugh, Shockwave, you got to get up! I can't breathe!" she gasped.

The Decepticon only made a soft, staticky noise. His optic was horribly dim. Miko felt him shift, likely trying to move off of her. He only succeeded in rolling halfway off of his charge, but it was enough to elevate some of the pressure on the femme's crushed vents.

Miko wormed her way out from underneath Shockwave, gasping in relief as air rushing back into her systems. She shakily climbed to her pedes, slumping over with her servos on her knees. Energon continued to drip from her own wound, trailing down her side and onto the floor. The former human was still trying to register what just happened.

The Autobots... they had come. But not for her. They only wanted to kill the Predacons. They had attacked her, hurt her, and...

Miko glanced down at Shockwave's body at her pedes. A pool of energon had already formed underneath the large mech, still leaking profusely from his wound. No doubt he would bleed out in minutes. Panic seized the femme's spark.

But what was she going to do? She hardly knew anything about Cybertronian biology. She had watched Shockwave meddle experiments-mainly watched him tear her apart. She usually fell into forced recharge by the time he was done, and awoke to her wounds sealed and replaced by welding scars. The femme certainly didn't know how to seal off a ruptured fuel-line. Should she call Knock Out? But what he didn't get here in time? That meant…

Miko bit her bottom lip and summoned her courage. She leaned down, tucking her arms underneath Shockwave's. She wheezed as she lifted his upper body off the floor. He was _heavy_. Miko half-carried, half-dragged the Decepticon across the ground, her audios flattening at the screech of his pedes scraping on the metal floor.

"Ugh... come on… Just a little further..." she groaned through the process.

Yet when they finally made it the berth, the former human was filled with dread. How in the world was she going to get him _on_ it. Gathering all of her strength with a strained yell, Miko lifted Shockwave even higher. Her pistons protested the action, but she ignored it as she heaved the large mech onto the metal slab. The femme let out a gasp of relief once her frame was relieved of her burden, but there was still more work to do.

She took hold of Shockwave's shoulder, shaking him vigorously as she demanded, "Shockwave, wake up! I don't know what to do! You need to tell me what to do!"

He couldn't die—not yet. Not until she was done with him. One way or another, Miko would _force_ him to remove the inhibitor and slave coding. A wave of panic rushed through her as Shockwave's flickering optic dimmed. Not a good sign.

"No, no, no!" Miko cried. She struck his chest, hard, a metallic clang reverberating through the air. He may have groaned in protest, but she didn't listen. "Don't die, don't die!"

But glancing at the energon leaking profusely from the gaping hole in his shoulder, Miko began to wonder if that was a real possibility. It made her fear that coming here was a mistake. If Shockwave died, on the _Nemesis_ , under _her_ watch... no doubt there would be consequences.

Lord Buckethead would fully blame her. Miko would make her argument, of course. She wanted to prove to the warlord she wasn't scared of him. But... A shudder coursed through her frame as she remembered the last time she was stuck in a room with Megatron. How easily he pinned her down and threatened to squash her, as if she was a bug.

" _What_ is all the noise around here?"

Miko nearly cried out in relief as shiny red metal appeared in the doorway. Knock Out, probably summoned by the commotion. The medic looked annoyed more than anything, settling his glare on her. Then his optics flickered to the bleeding, dying Shockwave on the medical berth, and the Aston Martin let out a dramatic gasp.

"What in the Pit—" he started, but Miko cut him off.

"Just shut up and help me!"

Knock Out moved forward, his frown deepening. His haughty voice was replaced by a disconnected, analytical tone, like a doctor walking into surgery.

"What happened?"

"Th-the Autobots shot him."

" _What?!_ That wasn't part of the—I mean, um…" Knock Out's sudden exclamation was cut off with a sputter. Awkwardly meeting Miko's glare, he started again, "So much for the secret lab being secret."

The femme only cocked an optic ridge at the medic odd speech. Well, it was whatever. Knock Out had always been weird. As long as he fixed Shockwave.

The medic retreated away from the conversation to gather his tools, leaving Miko to stare at the heavily venting Shockwave. The scientist didn't acknowledge Knock Out's presence, not even saying a word or a grunt or a glance. His optic seemed to stare at nothing. It was the opposite of what Miko was used to seeing.

Shockwave was always acutely aware of his surroundings, always scrutinizing every single detail. And he was rarely silent, either barking at her or conversing with his fellow Decepticons or even rambling to himself. But seeing him now in such a state, it disturbed Miko to her core, and she didn't know why.

"I-is... is he going be alright?" she demanded in a stammer, then asking questions in rapid succession, "You can fix it, right? Is he going to die? You—j"

" _Shut up_ and let me think!" Knock Out snapped, interrupting her rambling.

He all but shoved Miko out of the way, turning his attention to Shockwave's grave wound. He set about cleaning it at once, brushing away a coat of dried energon to see the extent of the injury. Miko's optics widened at the sight of it.

In between the broad breastplate and the clavical plating of Shockwave's shoulder was a jagged hole. The metal around it was scorched. Even with Miko's limited knowledge, she could tell the wound was _deep_. It had dug through Shockwave's armored plating and the reinforced wires, and the protoform beneath had been melted. Fresh energon gushed from the severed fuel lines, oozing from the wound.

"A... a bolt of energon did _this_?" the femme gasped.

"A lucky shot," Knock Out huffed. "Or, unlucky, in Shockwave's case, considering it took a fully charged hit to the protoform."

"F-Fully charged?"

"No doubt it was intended to be fatal."

Miko's spark twisted at that. A fatal shot... when she was still in Shockwave's grasp, forced to stand between him and their attackers. If the energon had strayed just an inch... it would have _killed_ her.

The realization made her freeze in horror. Meanwhile, Knock Out seemed unaware of her distress as he continued to work. Or perhaps he just didn't care. Servo transformed into a spinning sawblade, he cut away jagged and burnt pieces of metal. He discarded the ruined pieces to the side, not unlike what Shockwave did when he operated on her.

Miko cringed when Knock Out's tools probed into Shockwave's shoulder, but the scientist offered no reaction. It seemed like eternity as the medic repaired the Decepticon's ruined frame. Knock Out carefully stitched severed fuel lines back together, melded broken metal, and replaced ruined plating. The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence during the entire process, filled only by the medic's muttering.

"Come on... there we go... and… ha! _Viola_!" Knock Out chimed with a noise of triumph as he sealed the wound close.

"Will... will he be okay?"

It took Miko a moment to register _she_ said those words.

"Well, there's some protoform damage, which is impossible to replace," Knock Out explained. "His self-repairs should take care of it, but as Shockwave isn't jacked up with dark energon like that other brat, it'll take some time for his body to regenerate."

Miko's servos clenched by her sides as she eyed the Cyclops disdainfully. Shockwave wasn't going to die by someone else's servo. _She_ would make him perish. _She_ would make him suffer.

Shockwave had tortured her. He had mocked her, hurt her, degraded her. He saw her nothing more than an object—an experiment. Miko would relish his pain. She should have watched him die. She should have left him in that lab to meet whatever horrible fate awaited him. But she _didn't_.

Why? She didn't care what happened to Shockwave. She _hated_ him for what he did to her... what he _would_ do to her. The thought chilled the energon in Miko's veins. What would have happened, if she did leave Shockwave? If she was taken by the Autobots, if they didn't kill her, they would have locked her away. But if Shockwave survived and if he found her… Primus knows what torture the sadist would have inflicted.

No, she... she didn't have a choice.

She never had a choice.

~break~

Jack's cooling fans were roared at top speed, trying to cool his overheating body. His frame trembled without his permission and his stabilizers threatened to collapse underneath him. His HUD flashed with warning messages, but the mech ignored them.

He could do this. He had to.

With a deep intake, Jack took a hesitant forward. Only for his pistons to groan in protest and his body tilted to the side. He instinctively raised his arms to balance himself, grinding his denta as a jolt of pain went through his spinal strut. But he managed to stay on his pedes.

"Your condition is improving," Megatron rumbled.

The warlord sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his claws intertwined underneath his helm as he eyed his struggling charge. He looked as leisurely as he did regal, making it look he was sprawled across a throne rather than a medical berth. Jack's wings only twitched at the comment, feeling more frustrated with his progress than accomplished.

His reconstructed frame was stiff and his processor felt like it was detached from reality, forcing him to focus on each individual movement. And each one was slow and clumsy, just like when the former human first awoke in his new body. Except then, Jack had managed to walk through the hall of the _Nemesis_ (albeit awkwardly), now he could barely manage to walk across the room.

His wings' sensors were still horribly dull, barely able to detect the cold air around him. Knock Out had told it would be some time until they were fully operational again. It would be some time before _anything_ was fully operational again.

Jack gritted his denta even harder. He was sick of being battered and beaten, left bedridden for _days_. If it was not one thing, it was another. His own friends, crazed Terrorcons, or vicious Predacons. He was so tired of being _weak_.

Jack's frustration must have been bleeding over the blood-bond as Megatron hummed, "Patience, little one. Your range of motion was only restored a matter of joors ago."

"Then tell me, how am I supposed to be stronger than I was before?" the former human growled, He turned to face the warlord, but had to grip a nearby table to keep him stable.

"You _are_ stronger," Megatron retorted predictably. "If you had been human, you would be dead already."

"How? I can't even protect the people I care about. I couldn't protect—"

Jack caught his mistake and quickly clipped his intake shut. Acting quickly, he threw up a defensively wall over the bond, just as Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Hmm? And who would you be protecting, little one? Miko, perhaps?"

The warlord used her human name, rather the one Shockwave had given her. Jack didn't let himself fall for the bait. Megatron couldn't know about Raf.

The mech remembered how his master had flooded his evil intentions over the bond, forcing Jack to succumb and beat the poor little youngling nearly into a pulp. He knew Megatron wanted Raf for something—was _plotting_ something—but he didn't know what. Miko and Jack had learned how to avoid their slavers' rage, how to play along with their will. Raf wouldn't know how.

If Megatron ever found out the former human had purposefully defied him, allowing Raf to escape and letting the humans live, Jack knew there would be punishment. And he had learned that was something he did not want to endure. Especially now, when he was in Megatron's good graces. Something that could change on a whim, should the slightest thing sway him.

Jack met Megatron's critical gaze and it took all his willpower not to flinch away from those scorching optics.

"She's my friend," the mech said lowly.

The warlord only hummed thoughtfully, "Friend? After she nearly terminated you?"

"That wasn't a fatal wound, and you know it. And it only happened because you _forced_ us to fight."

"Ah." Megatron smiled. "But I did not tell her to beat you to the ground. I did not give her dark energon, so I have no control of her will. _She_ made that choice."

Jack's tanks rolled, reminded of that bloody fight. He felt angry, betrayed, that his best friend would turn on him so easily, after everything they had been through together. But then he saw that scared, vulnerable girl down in the tunnels, abused and left alone. Then Jack realized. That wasn't Miko that had pummeled him to the ground and laughed. That was a tool, created by Shockwave's sick and twisted experiments.

"No," Jack retorted sharply, his wings twitching in distress. "No matter what happens, nothing is going to change between us."

"So you still chose to value her life over your own."

The tyrant tilted his helm, almost in curiosity, yet his voice had lowered to a growl. It was then the mutant recognized that simmering look in Megatron's optics.

"You're mad at me," Jack realized.

It was then the Decepticon leader bared his lips back like an irritated lion. "You would not be in this state if you had not been _distracted_."

The mech's optics widened and mouth gaped at Megatron's harsh tone, retorting, "Miko is the only reason I'm still here! If it weren't for her, we'd still be trapped under that mountain. We both would be dead." Megatron only gave a skeptical look, making Jack shake his head in confusion. "What's your game, Megatron? One day you have us fight to the death, and then the next you send us on a joint mission. Now you're saying we can't even be partners?"

"All of which was necessary," the warlord countered. "In order to observe your combat prowess… without my guidance."

Jack blinked, stepping back as if Megatron had slapped him. He could only stare at the Decepticon for a long time, Megatron's words circling in his helm.

Without Megatron's guidance. Without his _control_.

The tyrant had not manipulated him in his fight with Miko. It was only when Jack hesitated, Megatron pushed his bloodlust upon his charge, but did nothing more. Jack had been in control of his movements, just like he when he fought the Predacons. When Megatron was _ignoring_ him. And now Jack knew why.

"It was a test," he gasped.

"Did you think that I would control your actions in every mission you partook in?" Megatron scoffed. "No. It was time that you learned _self-efficacy._ "

Jack's voice turned challenging, wings hiking up. "So was that the plan, then? Send me up against a rampaging Predacon?"

"Of course not," Megatron retorted, rolling his optics. He looked away, gaze blazing as he growled, "They were not supposed to be functioning."

"Then _why_? Why send us to the other side of the planet? Why send us to pick up some dusty old bone, if you thought there was nothing to pit me against unless the Auto—"

Jack stopped with a choke-like sound as he realized the answer to his own question. Megatron said nothing, only looking back to him with a cocked optic ridge.

"The Autobots," the former human finally finished. "You wanted us to fight them."

No, that wasn't it. Megatron couldn't expect the recently converted humans to defeat his longtime enemies, after eons of war. Which was why he had sent the Predacon—no, Preda _king_ —after them. Not to watch the pair. But to hunt the Autobots. Which meant...

The warlord's knowing smile said all.

"You sent us there to see if we _would_ fight the Autobots," Jack corrected. "And you sent Predaking to kill them if we didn't."

As always, Megatron didn't miss a beat. "And it was fortunate that I did. If our newly awakened… _recruit_ had not been present, those beasts would have terminated you."

Jack only grounded his denta in rage, raising his voice to a near shout, "Were you seriously going to gamble our lives like that?! Even if it was just the Autobots, what if they attacked us? Try to capture—or _kill_ —us?"

"Well, I suppose now we will never know."

Jack fell silent, optics narrowing for a moment before his gaze fell to the floor. Would he have fought his former friends, his former partner? He was still so angry at them, but could he _kill_ them? Could he kill _Arcee_? Would she try to kill him? She certainly didn't attempt to intervene when Ultra Magnus threw him over the bridge, or when the humans fired upon him. Did she even care?

The youngling balled his servos into fists as he remembered what he and Miko realized, down in the tunnels. They were on their own now. They did what they had to do to survive. He had to survive. Even if it meant he had to become a Decepticon.

Jack's dark thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of a hydraulic door, followed by a familiar shrieking voice.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream cried, skidding to a halt before his master. His optics were wide and bright, wings raised high in distress. "Autobots! They have attacked Project Predacon!"

"What?!" Megatron demanded in a fury, optics blazing as he stood abruptly from the berth to face Starscream. "How did they discover its location?!"

Jack's spark froze in fear. Project Predacon? Was that...

"Shockwave's off-site laboratory," he gasped, stepping forward on shaky pedes.

Wasn't Miko there, with the scientist? With... Predaking?

"That remains unclear, my liege." Starscream merely shook his head, but he went on with his report with an almost disturbed tone. "But they have brought a whole strike force. There... there was an explosion... All of the Predacons in incubation have been destroyed. Shockwave has been taken into the medbay for personal injuries as well. Knock Out is tending to him as we speak."

A stunned silence fell over the room once Starscream finished, leaving his audience to process the news. While Megatron stood with an unreadable expression, Jack's spark pulsed rapidly in his chest.

The Predacons… they were all dead? What could have caused such destruction? Shockwave, one of the most powerful Decepticons, barely managed to escape with life. Then what about…

"Miko!" Jack exclaimed. "Where is she?!"

"She... was accompanying Shockwave when the Autobots launched their assault. She should be in the medbay with—AH! Watch where you're going!"

Jack ignored Starscream's startled grunt as he barreled past him. Frozen fear had melted into frantic horror. The mutant used what was left of his strength to bolt out of the door. He was still unsteady of his legs, running through the corridors like a drunken fool. He shoved past startled drones and stumbled into walls, nearing tripping on his own pedes several times, but he didn't care.

All Jack cared about was his friend.

Starscream said there was an explosion. Autobots had raided the laboratory, with the intention to _destroy_ it. And if Shockwave was injured... then that meant Miko was hurt as well.

The Autobots _hurt_ her.

Crooked denta were bared as he angrily cursed the Autobots. So his fears were proven true. They would go so far as to try to _kill_ Miko!

It seemed like an eternity before he finally reached the medbay's doors, barging through before they even had a chance to full open.

"Miko!"

Jack scanned the wide room, optics locking onto pink highlights of a familiar figure. Miko jolted at the shout, nearly falling off the berth she was sitting on. Her optics widened as she noticed the mech stumbling towards her, panting heavily.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" she demanded in high-pitched confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack didn't bother to answer her confused questions. The femme let out a squeak as he slammed into her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. He felt her stiffen under her touch, but he didn't care. As a human, Miko had always been a hugger, but since she had been converted, she had been deprived of any sort of affectionate contact. So Jack pulled away, but didn't let go, his servos wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

The surprised femme just stared. It took her several seconds to reply, only for her voice to be low and hesitant. "I-I'm fine..."

She avoided Jack's gaze, finding an interesting spot on the floor. The mech remembered that look.

"You're lying," he accused. He looked over her frame, catching sight of scorch armor of her side, a long gash marred by blackened metal. Revealing torn wires. Blaster fire. "What happened? Who did this?"

Miko didn't answer. Only a pitiful whimper came out, doorwings flattening on her back. Jack lowered his voice, trying to be gentle.

"Was it the Autobots?"

After a long, strained silence, Miko refused to look at him in the optic as she muttered, "...Yeah."

Jack wasn't aware his grip tightened in growing fury, making the femme wince at the pressure.

"Which one?" he growled lowly.

"I-it doesn't matter," Miko tried to brush off, but Jack wouldn't allow it.

" _Who was it_? Tell me!"

The femme flinched at his harsh bark, shutting her optics tight. When Jack didn't let go, she reopened them after a long moment.

Miko let out a keen, her voice quiet and broken as she finally relented, "Wh-Wheeljack…"

It was only then Jack let go. He stepped away from her, optics wide in shock and disbelief.

No, he didn't hear that right. Not Wheeljack. The Wrecker loved her, as if she was his own charge.

" _Wheeljack_ hurt you?" When Miko nodded meekly, he asked in a barely audible whisper, "Why? Why did he do that—"

"I don't _know_!" Miko interrupted with a sharp yell.

It was Jack's turn to start at her sudden volume, instinctively backing out of her personal space. She hardly gave him a look of regret as she turned away from him, arms wrapping around her middle. Coolant pricked at her optics. She spoke again, but instead of that fiery, confident tone that Jack knew so well, she sounded pitiful and lost.

"They just started shooting—"

"Hardly surprising," Megatron's calm voice interrupted.

The pair of younglings flinched and turned towards the door, only to see the titan stalking into the medbay.

"What are you talking about?" Jack snapped. He turned to face his master, all the while instinctively shifting over to stand between Megatron and Miko.

The Decepticon leader merely shook his helm, nearing the pair. "Come now... Surely you were not expecting them to come to your rescue."

The warlord settled his intense gaze on Miko, and Jack realized he was addressing her, not him. The femme refused to meet his optics, but the Decepticon leader took her silence as permission to continue.

"Why would they? You were no Autobot, never mind a Wrecker, and they no longer need you as a pet. No... you were an obstacle in their way."

Miko balled her trembling servos into fists. "B-But it was Shockwave—"

"That was their _real_ target. But a Wrecker doesn't care about collateral damage. As long as they complete their mission."

"That's not true!" Miko denied vehemently, but there was a shake in her voice that Megatron didn't fail to notice.

The silver-tongued mech paused beside the human-turned-Cybertronians, tilting his helm with a fanged smile. "Oh, but it is, my dear. And you _know_ that, don't you? After all, if it were not for you, the Autobots would have succeeded."

Jack blinked in confusion, only to follow the warlord's gaze to a familiar figure. There was Shockwave, laying across a medical berth, with monitors attached to his frame. His optic was dim in stasis.

"I didn't do it to _save_ him!" she spat out spitefully, her crimson optics blazing hotly. "I only dragged his aft back so I could kill him myself!"

While Jack cringed at her open defiance, Megatron merely chuckled at the threat as if she said a joke.

"Regardless, it was _you_ who kept Shockwave from an untimely demise."

Miko looked over at the fallen scientist, her finials flat in distress. Her optics were still burning with hate, but Jack wondered if it wasn't only for Shockwave. Megatron stepped forward, gently placing a clawed servo on the top of the femme's helm.

She flinched, but the dictator continued to soothingly stroke her finials as he purred, "You have done a great service to the Decepticon cause."

Miko said nothing as her gaze turned downward, claws digging into her own palm. Jack's spark twisted as he watched the surreal scene before him. He didn't focus on the fact that Megatron was petting Miko, like an animal, but the way she looked so _broken_.

Nothing like the fearless, reckless girl he knew. Now those hateful optics were haunted with misery, and she clawed at her own frame, as if to rid of an itch that wasn't there. Instead of standing tall and proud, she was huddled in a pitiful ball, whimpering like a kicked puppy. It wasn't _right_. None of this was right!

Jack flickered towards the ruined armor of her side. Ruined by Wheeljack. The human-turned-Cybertronian had always known the Wreckers were a bit unhinged, especially the seasoned warrior, after eons of suicide missions. They were sent to do the jobs no one else could, and accomplished them by any means possible. Regardless of how much damage was done, or how many mechs were killed.

Was Megatron right? Had the Autobots truly abandoned them? It... it wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be together, keeping each other strong in face of the Decepticons.

"Miko..." Jack said lowly, cautiously taking the femme's servo. When she didn't jerk away, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm here."

It was a promise than anything.

It was the only thing Jack could give to his friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rian: With this chapter, the most arduous editing is finally behind us. Chapters should flow more easily now, though we're still going to take our time to look over them before posting. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Misgel: That said, we hope to get chapters out more frequently. However, summer classes have already started up for me, so I will be putting some time aside for school. So please be patient with us. Telling us to "update" will not make the process any faster.**

* * *

Megatron was filled with zeal.

True, things had certainly not gone the way he wanted, but he could _see_ his slaves falling into his arms. At long last, that annoying, rebellious gleam in the femme's optics was gone. It had cost him an army of supersoldiers and nearly the life of his chief engineer, but he realized now it was worth the costs. If he acted carefully, his newest recruits could provide him with more than Project Predacon ever could.

His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing ring from his com-link. It was Starscream with his report. He answered the private line almost immediately.

" _Well? Is it done_?"

" _Er, y-yes, my liege,_ " Starscream's voice replied, though his voice was a higher pitch than normal. Megatron hardly noticed, a wicked grin spreading across his faceplates, only to vanish just as quickly as his second-in-command went on. " _Though... not completely_."

Instantly the warlord frowned, demanding, " _What do you mean?_ "

 _"Erm… I believe it is something you should behold for yourself._ "

Megatron growled lightly, ending the call abruptly as his good mood soured. The slaves seemed to notice, eyeing him wearily.

"Wh-what's happening?" Quickclaw asked, feeling a flicker of frustration cross the bond before Megatron abruptly shut it.

The Decepticon leader turned to order his pet to be silent, but then he had a better idea. The Autobots went through a lot of trouble to raid Shockwave's laboratory, even firing upon their precious pet and setting off an explosion. No doubt the damage would be extensive, and if Starscream spoke true, that the Predacons were no more...

Megatron did not plan to push his slaves near the edge, no. He wanted to push them _over_ it.

"I must inspect the damage done to the laboratory, to see if any of the clones survived," he announced, already turning away. "You two will accompany me."

"Why us?" Quickclaw queried, only to flinch when Megatron's optics flashed. Then he looked to Warpdrive's injured side. "Can Miko stay here to be repaired at least?"

"I'm fine," the femme muttered, though her assurance didn't very very convincing.

"No, you're not. You need rest—"

He was interrupted when Warpdrive finally raised her gaze, her optics flashing dangerously as she snapped, "But what about the Predacons? What happened to them?"

Megatron cocked an optic ridge. So it would seem Optimus's bleeding spark not only affected Quickclaw, but the femme as well. The beasts had torn her apart and nearly terminated her. Yet here she was, leaking energon in the medbay, and she was still more concerned over lesser beings than herself. The warlord was about to crush her hopes, but to his surprise, Quickclaw beat him to it.

"Miko..." the mech started hesitantly, gently. "If there was an explosion..."

"They could be hurt," Warpdrive finished stubbornly. "I have to see if they're okay. I have to see Predaking."

Megatron's optics narrowed at the odd tone the femme used when she mentioned the Predacon's self-proclaimed title. He remembered when the beast took her hostage, and the exasperated Decepticons had to all but wrestle her free from his claws. Apparently Warpdrive still had an attachment. He needed to sever it, and quickly.

"Let her come, Quickclaw," Megatron conceded. Tilting his helm, his lips curled in a false smile. "She's curious."

He ignored Warpdrive's rather insolent glare, while Quickclaw fidgeted, still uncertain. Finally, the former human must have accepted he could not argue against them both.

"...Alright," he relented with a sigh.

When Warpdrive tried to stand on her own, she stumbled a little, causing Quickclaw to reach out and grasp her arm to steady her. She didn't flinch away, allowing the mech to support her weight.

Megatron had to fight a growl as he watched the femme lean against his pet. He needed to ensure they relied on their masters, not each other. Something he needed to remedy soon. He had already planted the seeds of doubt. Now he merely had to watch it grow.

The warlord turned his attention to his commlink. "Soundwave, open a groundbridge."

He sent coordinates and he only had to wait a few moments before a swirling vortex yawned open. Knowing the younglings were still regaining their strength, he waited a few moments to allow them to approach, and they all stepped through together.

* * *

When the group emerged on the other side, all three froze at the sight that greeted them. Miko and Jack audibly gasped. Megatron's optics widened. Before, the cavern had been filled with slumbering Predacons, now it was filled with twisted, chaotic metal that spiraled in random directions. Wherever Jack looked, he was greeted with more and more of the strange material.

"What is this?" Jack gasped.

Suddenly the mech froze as his optics landed on something. Miko followed his gaze, only to gasp. If she had still been human, she would have surely purged.

Beside one of the incubation tanks was a massive, grey form. It looked horribly disfigured-a mess of metal and horns and claws, and it took a long time for the femme to process it was the remains of a Predacon. It was either left incomplete, destroyed before it could reach maturity, or the explosion had ripped it apart. Or, it was taken by another force.

The same twisting metal that surrounded them jutted out of the creature's hide in like wicked tendrils in a grotesque sight. Starscream stood beside it, examining the odd substance with a talon. He hardly looked bothered, optics narrowed in concentration and a frown on his lips.

"Peculiar," he muttered as he shifted on his pedes.

"What is this?" Jack gasped.

He received no answer to his question as they looked ahead. A familiar, slim silver figure was ahead of them, claw scraping against the chaotic branches of metal. Megatron stopped just behind the Seeker.

"What have you discovered?" Megatron demanded his second-in-command, touching the material cautiously for himself.

"It appears to be pure Cybertronian cybermatter. Not unlike that which once existed upon our primeval homeworld."

"Or that which engendered my citadel here on Earth."

"Is... is that what caused all this?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Perhaps," Starscream shrugged, strutting away from the group. He looked upon his surroundings with a fascinated look. The former human found it wasn't completely surprising-Starscream had once been a scientist himself, before he was made a military commander. "Yet the cybernucleic acid alone could not explain these odd formations."

Megatron narrowed his optics, wishing Shockwave was clear from medbay. He would have analyzed the entire cavern by now, patiently waiting to report to his lord. However, he decided to humor Starscream, asking, "Do you have any theories what else it could be?"

"Well, considering there is only _one_ anomaly present, I do have a guess."

The Seeker turned, raising a clawed talon. The guests turned their gazes, only to let out puzzled gasps.

On the far side of the laboratory, there was an ugly nest of the strange metal, branching out like wicked tendrils. It was obviously the source of the explosion, except these brambles were different. They were covered in a sickly green slime, possessing a poisonous glow that made the former humans' tanks churn. It was a substance they knew all too well.

"Synthetic energon?" Megatron mused, raising an optic ridge at the bizarre sight.

"So it would seem that the cybernucleic acid has a rather _intriguing_ reaction with it."

At that, the Decepticon leader's optics widened and his deep voice was nearly an amazed whisper, "Cyberformation."

"Wait," Jack interjected, stepping forward. "I thought you needed the Ome-"

A menacing hiss cut off his sentence, echoing through the air. Instantly every frame froze at the sound, save Starscream, who merely rolled his optics.

"Oh, and there is one _other_ detail," he muttered, venom dripping from his words.

The earth quaked underneath their pedes, thunder-like steps reverberating from a darkened hall. Two yellow orbs appeared from the darkness, glowing so brilliantly they illuminated the ground before the massive, hulking figure. A bipedal Predaking stomped forward, looking like a terrible sight.

His crooked fangs were bared in a snarl and his fangs were curled in anger. His plating was bristling to make the titan look twice his intimidating height, the spikes of his armor standing rigid. Predaking's frame was stained with energon from helm-to-pede, giving him a bloody appearance. The scorch marks, gashes, and dents littering his chassis made him look all the more gruesome.

Jack shivered underneath the Predacon's scorching gaze, instinctively stepping closer to Megatron. The warlord offered no comfort, staring at Predaking as if he was a ghost. Even Miko stared with frozen horror.

"What _happened_ to you?" she asked in astonishment, at a loss of how anything could injure Predaking so.

"The Autobots, obviously," muttered Starscream. Predaking's optics flashed at the name.

"They did this," the Predacon snarled, his voice so harsh that Jack flinched further away. "The legion- _desecrated_. Murdered. All of them, _gone!_ "

It was only because Jack was pressed so close to Megatron he heard the warlord mutter, "Yet you are still _alive_."

The Decepticon leader glared over his shoulder at Starscream, who shied away from the deadly look.

"I'll destroy them. I'll destroy every last Autobot until nothing remains but _ash_!" Predaking's voice grew louder and louder with each word, until his furious bellow resounded across the cavern. "THEY WILL _PAY_!"

At that dark promise, the self-proclaimed king twisted and raised his shaking fists into the air, only to slam them down at the nearest boulder. The rock shattered at the force with an awful noise, throwing a cloud of dust and debris into the air. While the rest of the group flinched at the violent outburst, Megatron sounded as calm and controlled as ever.

"In due time, Predaking," the Decepticon leader stated, as though the Predacon hadn't just destroyed a boulder with his bare servos. He moved towards the raging beast with confidence, his voice filled with righteous promise. "For I vow that the Autobots will not go unpunished for this outrage against your kind."

"I will _destroy_ them the next time we meet," Predaking snarled, before his optics flashed over to Miko, his gaze drawn to the wound in her side. It was only then the femme winced at the intense gaze, only to quickly cover the ugly plating with her servo. Though it was too late as the Predacon bristled. "And they have stooped so low as to injure a _hatchling_."

He stalked over to Miko and Jack reacted instantly. He jerked away from Megatron, stepping in front of her as the Predacon approached.

"It's okay, Jack," Miko assured quietly. She moved forward, pushing down the arm that was shielding her. Then she spoke, her voice filled with utmost confidence, "He won't hurt me."

She offered a small smile at Predaking, whose bristling plating settled at her soft gaze. The femme glanced around only to notice that two familiar figures were absent. Her spark twisted in anxiety.

"Where... where are Lazerback and Twinstrike?"

Predaking scowled fiercely, his lips curling to show wicked denta. He turned on his heels, the wings on his back rustling in anger. "They are this way."

Without further explanation, the Predacon turned and lumbered towards the way he came. The group exchanged a few skeptical glances, until Miko broke the stalemate and trotted after the giant.

"Miko!" Jack hissed, instinctively running after her.

He tugged on her wrist, only for her to quickly wrench free from his grasp and pressed forward. Realizing he didn't have a choice, the mech followed her, hearing their masters' pedes close behind.

They did not have to travel far. Miko let out a gasp and Jack's optics widened at the two massive figures collapsed across the ground. Lazerback and Twinstrike looked no better than Predaking, their beastly forms covered in fresh wounds. Except Lazerback's optics were shut in stasis lock while Twinstrike tried to lift a helm, groaning and optics flickering.

"They were wounded in battle," Predaking explained in a bitter snarl as he saw the group's shocked expressions.

"Will they…?" Jack started to ask, but trailed off, unsure what to say. The Predacon seemed to have pity on him.

"They will survive. It will take more than this to destroy a Predacon."

"Your 'brethren' aren't as fearsome as you claim, considering how they were so easily defeated by the Autobots," scoffed Starscream from Megatron's side, mouth pulled into a sinister smirk at the sight of the pair. Predaking turned to face the Seeker, but Miko had beaten him to it.

Miko's crimson optics flashed with violence. In a speed that defied her broad frame, the femme whirled around and cleared the distance between her and Starscream in a single leap. The Decepticon let out an undignified yelp as she tackled him to the ground. She expertly pinned his lithe frame under her bulky weight, claws digging into his clavicle armor.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?!" Starscream shrieked. "Get off of me this instant!"

Miko didn't obey, retorting in a shout, "This is all _your_ fault!"

"M-Miko!" Jack gasped at the sudden event. He moved to drag the femme off of the Decepticon lieutenant before she got them both killed, only for a clawed servo to cut off his path. The mech widened his optics at Megatron's stern look. But knowing better than to question the warlord, Jack clipped his intake shut and fell into his master's shadow.

"Why didn't you warn us?! The 'Bots were at the front door and you didn't do _anything_!" Miko snarled, drawing energon and Starscream gasped at the sudden pain. "You didn't even try to help! It's because of you that the Predacons are dead!"

Starscream's optics were wide and bright, obviously not expecting her wrath. He fumbled for a reply, "That's not- I-"

"You left us at the mercy of the Autobots! They tried to kill me! I almost _died_ because of _you_!"

"No, no, they wouldn't have!"

"Then why did they shoot me?!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

The Seeker yelped, trying to worm out from under the femme. But despite her small size, the former human was stronger, tightening her grip until metal bent under her fingers. While Jack stared at scene with shocked horror, Megatron merely scrutinized the femme with narrowed optics.

"Admit it!"

"P-Please! I can explain!"

"What could you possibly have to say for yourself?!"

Starscream's fearful gaze flickered from her to Megatron's imposing form. Looking back up at his captor, his voice dropped to a harsh whisper, his voice barely audible. "It wasn't supposed to happen..."

The human-turned-Cybertronian blinked, but she humored him and lowered her voice as she demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"The Autobots were supposed to shoot _Shockwave_ , not _you_. Leave it a Wrecker to have lousy aim!"

"So this was all a ploy to cut out of the competition?"

"No-well, yes, but-gah!" Starscream choked as Miko pressed against his throat, cutting off his ventilation system and smothering his vocalizer. He forced himself to continue though, even as his voice was filled with static. "-At least you would be _free_."

"...What?" Miko's harsh tone was replaced by a quiet hush, her optics widening in shock. "Why would you-"

"I have my own reasons!"

Miko squinted her optics to stare down at him suspiciously, not letting up her crushing grip. Her voice dropped to a low, dangerous tone. "Then tell me!"

"Oh, what does it matter-"

No longer caring about their audience, Miko rose her voice in a ferocious bellow, "TELL ME!"

Starscream flinched and even Jack jumped at the sudden outburst. The Seeker eyed her warily, until he murmured, so low even Miko strained to hear, "A warper is not meant to live in chains..."

The human-turned-Cybertronian stiffened at the words. What did-no, it was a lie. Surely Starscream was saying this merely to save his own hide. He wanted Shockwave killed, and he didn't care if she got caught in the crossfire. But... Why did he have that look in his optics?

It was the same one when the Air Commander saved her from Cylas. When he told her about Skywarp.

Miko closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, releasing her vice grip on Starscream's neck. She slowly shifted her weight off the Seeker, who sputtered in relief. He quickly scrambled away from her, a servo rubbing the dented metal as he less than gracefully rose to his pedes. The femmed watched him warily, though some heat remained in her optics. The pair stared at each for several long, tense moments.

Miko jumped as suddenly a set of long talons fell onto her shoulder. She twisted around to face her assaulter, only to see a solid black wall. She had to crane her helm to meet Predaking's gaze. But instead of that burning glare from before, the Predacon's optics were soft and warm. With impossibly gentleness, he cupped her face with her servo.

"Do not despair, Small-One," Predaking rumbled. "The Autobots will be punished for this massacre."

Miko's spark twisted at the words. Did he really think that was all she was upset about? Not that her best friends tried to kill her? Not that she didn't know if she could trust the words of a liar? Yet Predaking sounded so sure, his voice filled with resolution.

He was the one who had rescued her and Jack from Lazerback and Twinstrike with the same ferocity. He had protected her then, just as he had come to protect her from the Autobots.

"Excellent display."

Miko was torn from her thoughts at the gravelly tone. She turned to see Megatron walking forward with a fanged smile. His optics were bright as he looked down upon the femme.

"Not many can single-handedly defeat my second-in-command."

"I-I would hardly call it a _defeat,_ my Lord-" Starscream was quick to defend himself, and even quicker to be silent when Megatron's mouth curled downward and his optics brightened. Wings fell flat on his back, and Decepticon warlord returned his attention to the femme.

"I see Shockwave's training is quite effective."

It was the equivalent of a blade to the spark. Miko stiffened. The Decepticon leader merely smirked at her reaction, optics filled with triumph. Before the femme had the chance to claw at his ugly face, he turned back to Starscream.

"You were a scientist of Vos, were you not?" The Seeker was still nodding when Megatron was demanding, gesturing to the metal all around them, "Then what do you hypothesize why this cybermatter resembles chaos?"

"Well, I can't be _certain_ , my Lord, but it would appear the basic elements are unstable," Starscream hypothesized, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But I can surmise that the unfinished formula for the Synth-En, reacting with the cybernucleatic acid, may have contributed to these erratic cybermatter formations."

Megatron hummed, squinting in thought. He slowly began to pace, tucking his arms behind his back. Jack eyed the Decepticon leader warily, as he could practically hear the gears turns in the warmonger's helm.

Finally, Megatron turned back to the group as he spoke, "If we manage to find the means of mass producing this cybermatter, then we should consider using it to further advance the Decepticon cause. Should we choose to restore Cybertron, or cyberform Earth, we would require a launch mechanism, would we not?"

Jack and Miko exchanged glances, baffled. Cyperform?

Starscream only frowned, just as confused, but nodded hesitantly, "I... suppose you are correct, Lord Megatron. Though we would need to acquire the resources needed to undertake such a large-scale project."

Megatron gave a broad, fanged smile and a wicked gleam in his optics. It made Jack shudder, knowing nothing good ever came from that sinister look. Except, he could never anticipate the words the Decepticon leader spoke next.

"Then we will focus all our remaining resources... upon the successful reconstruction of the Omega Lock."

* * *

Lennox shuffled through the papers that littered his desk, mostly reports that he either needed to look over or ones he made himself to send to the higher-ups at the Pentagon. More than once he found himself rubbing his face in exhaustion. He never would have accepted that promotion to lieutenant colonel if it meant so much paperwork. He needed to be elsewhere right now―with his men, with the Autobots. Lennox needed to figure out how to make sure something like last time _never_ happened again.

The images were still fresh in his mind. His men lying across the ground, bleeding and screaming and dying, as fire burned at their flesh. As the fire burned _everything._ The commander could still hear the Predacon's awful screams, its claws and fangs flashing in the sunlight as it tore the humans apart. As it tore Raf apart.

Poor, poor Raf.

The human-turned-Cybertronian had tried to take on the beast himself, to buy the humans enough time to escape. He fought bravely and relentlessly, but it was no use. Lennox could only watch helplessly as the Predacon pounced on little Raf, ripping him apart and throwing him around like a dog with a chew toy.

The former human was still recovering. He could walk on his own now, but his movements were slow and stiff and he could only stay on his pedes for so long. Ratchet recommended a series of exercises so he could practice his range of motion, which was almost like physical therapy for robots. Bumblebee usually volunteered to guide his charge when the medic couldn't. And then there was the damage to his _processor._

Raf still couldn't recollect anything from that horrible day. The best they managed was bits and pieces from him. He remembered traversing the tunnels to a gigantic cavern… then nothing.

It was Bumblebee that chose to tell him that when they arrived at the energon mine, they had been ambushed by a resurrected Predacon, and the mutant had gotten knocked out early in the fight. The result was a shocked and depressed Raf, a disapproving Ratchet, and a looming Optimus Prime.

And then Raf had a seizure. One moment, the youngling was talking to Bumblebee, trying to convince him that he could drive again. The guardian replied he wasn't ready yet, failing to notice how Raf froze and his optics flickered. Then, without warning, he had collapsed to the ground.

Before anyone in the room could react, or Lennox could comprehend what was happening, Raf's frame started convulsing. His limbs flailed in random directions and his armor shifted at odd angles, creating disturbing clanging sounds. Bumblebee shouted as loud as his prosthetic voice would allow as he called for Ratchet.

The medic had rushed into the room and the team could only watch for several long, agonizing moments until Raf's seizure stopped as quickly as it started. Ratchet had immediately taken the unconscious mech back to his medbay, running scans and even going as far to remove the plates protecting his processor.

Nothing had been out of the ordinary, however. The newly-implanted wires were still in place and the memory cells were still functional. Ratchet was more confused than the rest of the Autobots. Eventually, he determined Raf wasn't in immediate danger, but was uncertain if the seizures would persist. How severe they would be, the medic could not say.

Even Lennox could see the guilt in Ratchet's optics. The Autobot had done his best, performed a miracle even, but it still hadn't been enough. Raf, however, remained unaware of the others' distress. He had no recollection of the seizures, so the team was forced to continue on as if they never happened. An Autobot would accompany him at all times, to the youngling's annoyance, complaining that he didn't need a constant babysitter.

The only good news was that Project Predacon had been terminated. With the Decepticon facility and nearly all of their Predacons clones were destroyed, the Autobots had finally tilted the scales of war back in their favor. Lennox did not know what had happened to the three surviving Predacons that could transform. If they had survived, nothing good would come of it.

In the aftermath of the Predacon army's destruction, came a near falling out between Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The two were once inseparable, but now they couldn't be in the same room together without arguing with each other. As far as Lennox understood, the Wreckers blamed each other for losing Miko once again.

During the battle, Shockwave had taken Miko hostage, and Wheeljack had fired at the scientist when Miko was still in his grasp. A tactic Lennox was not unfamiliar with. As an Army Ranger, he had been taught to take the shot, if the target proved more valuable than the hostage. Even if it resulted in an injury or even death. They could deal with the aftermath later.

But then he was told Miko was caught in the crossfire, and she had carried the mortally wounded Shockwave through the groundbridge. Rather than pursuing the Decepticon or locking down the area, Wheeljack had angrily launched a grenade. Nearly bringing the entire mountain on top of Wreckers.

Lennox glanced down at the paper in his hand, still trying to word his report carefully. If he somehow turned the disastrous operation into sounding like a victory, it could make the higher-ups at the Pentagon realize that the Autobots were valuable allies. Perhaps it could help Fowler, who was still fighting his case in Washington D.C. Apparently Galloway was on a warpath.

Lennox sighed deeply, feeling his headache worsening. He looked over at the side table pushed against the wall, longingly eyeing the bottle of whiskey upon it. He would kill for a drink right now. The lieutenant colonel was considering giving in to temptation, only to be interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone. Lennox answered it without delay, bringing the bulky device to his ear.

"This is Colonel Lennox—" he started, but was cut off by a frantic voice. Instantly every muscle in his body tensed and he practically jumped out of his chair. "What are you talking about? Our sensors didn't even—!"

The caller went on, and Lennox's felt a chill crawl down his spine. Oh, why did this have to happen _now_? The man breathed through his nose and evened out his tone.

"Alright, I understand," he replied with the calmness and authority of a commander. "Reinforcements will be there shortly."

With that, Lennox slammed the phone down on the base, abruptly ending the call. He took his coat in hand and hadn't even pulled it all the way on as he stormed out the door. His office was attached to Hangar E, the Autobots' newfound base of operations. The lieutenant colonel didn't walk far, coming to the second-story railing that looked over the main lobby.

"We've got a problem," Lennox announced, and the several Autobots present glanced up at his arrival.

"What is it, Commander Lennox?" Optimus Prime asked, stepping forward as he heard the urgency in the human's voice.

The NEST commander swallowed thickly and his eyes were solemn. "'Cons again. Looks like we caught them in progress this time. U.S. forces are holding them off but they won't last long."

The Autobot leader narrowed his optics, demanding lowly, "Where?"

"The Los Alamos nuclear power plant."


	23. Chapter 23

**Misgel: Putting my biomedical degree to good use in this chapter. Never knew I could relate to a mad scientist. I would also like to add that I hope everyone is being safe out there. This year keeps getting crazier and crazier.**

 **Rian: Please keep safe everyone.**

* * *

The state of New Mexico, as it was apparently called, was not much different than Nevada. Flat, desert sands stretched in all directions, occasionally interrupted by brown vegetation. The scorching sun burned from above, hovering at its highest point in the clear, blue sky.

It was odd that the Decepticons chose to attack in broad daylight. The Decepticons rarely chose to show themselves so boldly, preferring stealth when it came to stealing from human facilities. However, after the invasion of Las Vegas, revealing their secret to the world, Megatron likely no longer cared about discreteness. Or, he was that desperate to obtain something that he did not have.

But what could a nuclear power facility possess? Optimus was aware it was a rarer, yet powerful source of energy that the humans used. Cybertronians had even dabbled into the science, but they found it was too unstable, for too little of a reward. Human history shared similar mistakes, but they were learning.

The plant was located far from the closest city, Los Alamos. Great concrete silos towered over the large complex of buildings, massive columns of steam rising into the atmosphere, mixing with black smoke.

Several of the buildings lay in ruins, either reduced to piles of rubble or filled with crimson fire. Gunfire echoed like claps of thunder, along with terrified and pained screams. There were the high-pitched sounds of superheated energon, accompanied by familiar growls and clanking of metal. The deadly orchestra of battle was almost drowned out by the long, ghost-like siren that blared throughout the facility.

"The 'Cons aren't holding anything back, are they?" Bulkhead commented.

"What are they after?" Arcee asked.

"Who knows," Smokescreen replied. "But it can't be good."

"Speaking of which-"

Arcee altered her course at her words. Optimus followed her line of sight, noticing a section of the surrounding fence had been torn down. Forcing their way through was a group of Vehicons, appearing as if they were fleeing the chaotic scene. Two pairs of Decepticons carried a steel crate between them, likely the prize of their plunder. Their comrades formed a tight formation around them, blasters primed and raised while crimson visors scanned their surroundings.

One of the thieves noticed the charging Autobots almost immediately, one yelling in alarm. He leveled his weapon, the rest of the guarding Decepticons following suit. A volley of crimson energon flew through the air, assaulting the Autobots' armor. At Optimus's order, the vehicles broke up their tight formation, moving in different directions. The Decepticons could not concentrate their fire on them all. Sure enough, the drones broke their line, each one staying locked on their own target. Giving Optimus the opening to attack.

With a roar of his engine, the mighty truck charging forward, bracing to barrel into the enemy. Only for energon to rain down from the sky, striking the ground before him and sending pillars of fire and debris into the air. There was a screech of tires as Optimus slammed on the brakes, so violently that smoke rose from his wheels.

Over the grating sound, he heard the roar of thrusters echoing through the air. A dark shadow flew over him, moving on to assault the other Autobots. The vehicles scattered, avoiding the oncoming bolts of energon from above.

"Soundwave..." Optimus growled, watching as the Decepticon surveillance chief arched through the air to make another pass.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Smokescreen gasped.

"Does it matter?" Wheeljack retorted. "Let's wreck him!"

Suddenly a groundbridge came into existence beside the Vehicons, no doubt summoned by Soundwave. Sure enough, the panicking drones did not hesitate to slip through, stilling firing at their pursuers. Optimus launched towards the retreating Decepticons at full speed, but it was too late.

The groundbridge snapped close.

The Prime raced over the spot where it had once been, his engine growling in frustration. The Decepticons had escaped. But not all of them.

Still driving at full speed, Optimus Prime transformed, using the momentum to kick himself into the air. Wings extended and thrusters roared to life as he took to the skies.

The Guardian Knight had been a grounder as long as he could remember. Even Orion Pax before him had chosen a vehicle mode over a flyer. Yet the sensation of soaring felt _natural_. Like it was a piece of his existence, and always had been. Perhaps as it was, as the Matrix of Leadership pulsed warmly in Optimus's chest. Was it the Knowledge of the Primes that had come before him?

Soundwave was already behind him, hot on his tail. As if the drone was expecting him. Soundwave opened fire, but Optimus was ready. The Autobot leader corkscrewed through the air, bolts of energon whizzing by him. He weaved back and forth, trying to lose his pursuer, but Soundwave kept pace. The pair of flyers danced through the skies, each one trying to outmaneuver the other.

Soon Optimus had had enough.

The Guardian Knight turned abruptly, taking hold of his rotary minigun. The multi-barreled weapon began to spin with a deadly hum, the only warning before it unleashed a volley of energon. Soundwave swerved to avoid the barrage, effortlessly spinning and twisting in dizzying, graceful motions.

The drone was a skilled flyer, Optimus respected that much, but as a Prime, he was more skilled in combat. Anticipating the Decepticon's movement, he fired at the air in front of Soundwave's path-and was rewarded when a superheated bolt collided with the drone's wing. It exploded with the awful sound of shattering metal.

The reaction was instant―Soundwave fell from the skies in a spiral, smoke and fire trailing behind him. Trapped in freefall, the Decepticon could not stop his descent into an array of power lines. There was a brilliant flash of light, quickly followed by an eruption of smoke with a powerful thud.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead gasped as the ground shook beneath his wheels.

The Autobots spun around at the event, skidding to a halt. With a roar of thrusters, Optimus slowly descended to the ground, landing gracefully as the others drove up to him. One by one, they transformed out of their vehicle modes, staring wide-eyed at the crash site before them.

The smoke cleared to reveal Soundwave at the center of a crater, but something was wrong. Black wires tangled around him like snakes, alive with sparking electricity. The surveillance chief twitched and spasmed under the assault. He seemed like he was still conscious, his helm raising as the Autobots cautiously approached.

Soundwave reached out, as if to attack, but it was too late. There was a hum as his systems were forced into stasis lock, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Did that just-" a wide-eyed Smokescreen murmured. He stared at unconscious Decepticon in shock and disbelief, as if he could not fathom what he just saw. Optimus merely looked down upon Soundwave with a solemn gaze.

"Ratchet, open the groundbridge," Optimus hailed. "But keep the humans at a safe distance. For we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

* * *

Jack let out a vicious cry as he charged toward Megatron, one blade pulled back to drive it into the warlord's flank. Only when the tip was about to pierce a vulnerable gap of armor, a broad sword came down and clashed against his. Sparks flew into the air with a horrible metal on metal noise. Jack instinctively dug his heels into the ground, but the smooth floor offered no purchase. He was forced back with ease, skidding several feet before coming to a stop.

"You rely too much on strength," Megatron chided. "Move faster!"

Jack didn't dignify it with a response, merely gritting his denta as he forced his trembling frame to straighten. They had been training for _hours_. Numerous scrapes and dents littered his body and his system alerted him that his energon reserves were deficient. When Jack had asked for a cube, Megatron denied his request, saying he could fuel when he showed "improvement".

Jack had yet to land a single blow on the warlord. He had come close―so close―to striking Megatron several times, but the Decepticon leader always managed to block him. Every. Single. Time. What did Megatron want from him? Did he really expect Jack to hurt him?

The mech widened his stance and raised his twin blades. Megatron mimicked him, pedes pressed against the floor and sword glinting in the alien fluorescent light. They stared at each other for a long moment, silently challenging the other. Jack broke the stalemate by dashing forward. But Megatron was already ahead of him.

The titan's sword moved in a flicker of an optic, meeting Jack's blades and parrying them to the side. The maneuver left Jack's middle completely exposed, allowing Megatron to send a powerful kick to the youngling's chest. Jack gasped as he was shoved back to his original spot.

But Megatron was not done. The warlord chased after him, clearing the distance between them with a single bound. Before Jack had the chance to defend himself, the former gladiator slashed at him. Jack let out a yelp as the tip of his sword slashed across his face, and the force of the blow sent him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Pathetic," Megatron sneered, casually removing the energon off the edge of his sword with a flick of his wrist. He glared down at Jack as the former human shakily rose to all fours, cupping the fresh wound with a pained hiss. "It seems you haven't learned much from your recent ventures."

Jack flinched at that. This was his first sparring match since his battle against the Predacons. Knock Out had discharged him from the medbay, but not without giving him a strict routine of physical therapy. Yet Megatron, being impatient as always, only humored a few sessions before practically dragging him back to the training arena.

Whatever gentleness the Decepticon showed before vanished as soon as they stepped into the ring. Megatron had not let up even once, and Jack's recovering frame had struggled to keep up. But how could he defeat the Lord of the Decepticons, if he could not even defeat beasts?

"I'm _trying!_ " Jack growled as he climbed back to his pedes. He felt the wound grow warm as the dark energon had already begun to heal the gash.

Megatron scoffed derisively. "You do not _try_! You either succeed or you fail. You should know better. I expected more from one blessed by both Primus _and_ Unicron."

Blessed? It felt more like a curse. Primus had given Jack a body he didn't even want and Unicron had locked away his free will. Was this even their doing? Were there even gods?

"Your very existence is proof," Megatron rumbled. Jack gritted his denta in frustration. He was thinking too loud over the bond again. "You were born from the dust of Unicron. Touched by the light of Primus."

"And now I'm a freak," Jack retorted bitterly. Megatron merely cocked an optic ridge as the boy vented, "You said it yourself-I'm not a human anymore. But I will never be like you."

"That is true. You will not be one of us."

Jack balled his servos at the cold words. He was tired. _Angry_. Nothing he ever did was good enough. He was never strong enough.

"You will be greater than anyone that has ever come before you. You will be revered by all that serve you. Your enemies will tremble before you. You will be worshipped as a _god._ "

Megatron's deep growl became filled with zealous passion, fangs flashing in a wide smirk and optics gleaming brightly. Jack did not share his sentiment.

"I'm nobody," the former human huffed.

"No. You are something _far_ more," Megatron stomped forward, grabbing hold of Jack's chin to force him to meet his optics. "You are my _heir_. You will rule my empire. Entire worlds will _bow_ before you."

 _What_?

Jack froze at the proclamation. His processor reeled, trying to understand the words. His spark hammered against its chamber. He stumbled back, away from Megatron's touch, optics wide and bright as moons. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, only intelligible noises.

H-heir? How could he be an heir to _anything_? Or did Megatron just want to keep him as a trophy? Did Megatron not just scold him for being too weak? Jack didn't understand how the Decepticon leader could flip between moods so quickly.

Suddenly Jack's racing thoughts were interrupted by the _swoosh_ of the door opening and hurried pedes. The pair turned at the sound to be greeted by Starscream, wings fluttering in distress and his optics glowing brightly.

"Starscream, what is it?" Megatron demanded, optics narrowing. Once again his countenance had completely switched again to a stern warlord.

"I'm afraid I have some...bad news," the Sky Commander said cautiously, visibly tense under his master's scrutiny. "It concerns Soundwave, my liege. It appears he has been captured."

* * *

"A Decepticon prisoner?" Lennox blinked, brows raised.

"Haha! We finally snatched one of the suckers," Epps only laughed, pumping his fist in triumph.

"Don't pull out the party balloons just yet," Fowler retorted. "We have to see what we're dealing with first."

"W-who is it?" Raf asked as he limped over to stand beside the old medic.

The youngling's spark hammered in his chest at the thought that one of their mortal enemies would be in the base. The last time such a thing occurred was during the Unicron incident, when Megatron made a truce with the Autobots. Although the Decepticon leader had been invited, the experience was tense, to say the least. But Raf had a feeling this guest would be far less willing.

"We'll find out soon enough," Ratchet replied grimly, typing the activation sequence into the groundbridge. His optics narrowed as he turned to the figures walking back through the groundbridge. And there, being half-carried, half-dragged between Wheeljack and Bulkhead was-

"Is that… is that _Soundwave_?!" Raf exclaimed in shock, hardly daring to believe his own optics.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped. "How in the name of Primus did you manage-"

"Save the questions for later, Doc," Wheeljack interrupted with a grunt. "We need to get this 'Con secured before he comes to."

Ratchet just gawked at the sight a moment more, until finally he blinked out of his trance and replaced it with a solemn mask.

"Put him over here," he ordered, gesturing to a medical berth.

Without hesitation, the pair of Wreckers moved over as they hoisted Soundwave on to the metal slab. Ratchet came over and fiddled with a console of controls next to the berth. In a flicker of an optic, bright blue energon restraints appeared with a buzz. They pinned down each of the Decepticon's limbs, ensuring Soundwave wouldn't be able to move once he came back online. Then Ratchet saw a flash of orange in the corner of his optic, moving closer.

"Keep your distance, Rafael."

The youngling flinched back at the stern warning, though his wide blue optics remained focused on Soundwave. It seemed that Raf's initial shock had worn off, replaced by curiosity and fascination. Ratchet supposed he couldn't blame the poor thing. It was the closest he had ever been to the elusive third-in-command, and it _was_ his nature after all. But Soundwave was no ordinary Cybertronian.

By now, all the Autobots had gathered around, wearing mixed expressions of awe and apprehension. The humans had retreated to the upper level of the warehouse, leaning over the railing to get a good look at their prisoner. Ratchet ignored them for the most part, already skimming over Soundwave's lithe frame. He was a medic, after all, even if the patient was the enemy.

One of the flyer's wing-blade arms was badly damaged, entire portions missing and covered in energon. There were fried circuits throughout his body, likely caused by severe electrocution. Ratchet quietly began to work. Optimus did not protest.

"So… what now?" Smokescreen asked hesitantly.

"This is probably our only chance to get some intel on the Decepticons," Arcee announced, stepping forward as she glared at Soundwave, optics intense with unbridled fury. "Maybe we can get him to tell where they're keeping Jack and Miko."

"We Wreckers have ways of making 'Cons talk," Wheeljack declared, slamming one fist into an open palm.

"That is not how we operate, soldier," Ultra Magnus scolded, fixing Wheeljack with a stern look.

The white mech only rolled his optics. "Yeah, well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

" _Optimus?"_ Bumblebee turned to their leader, as did the rest of them as they waited for his orders.

Optimus was quiet for a long moment, and Raf could see the gears turning in the Guardian Knight's helm. Considering every option he had, and weighing which would be the safest for his team.

"Ratchet, can you pull him from stasis?"

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea, Prime?" interrupted Fowler from above, tie dangling from where he doubled over the railing. "How do we know he won't just call his buddies once he wakes up?"

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base, our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship," Ratchet explained.

"Still, he is quite the handful," Lennox muttered, glaring down at their captive. "He's been sabotaging our operations for years."

"The 'Cons surveillance chief," Epps mused as he leaned his arms against the railing. "That must mean he knows a lot, right?"

"Soundwave isn't called the eyes and ears of the Decepticons for nothing," Ratchet said, frowning deeply now.

"But… he doesn't speak… does he?" Fowler asked, almost curious.

"I don't think he has a _face_ ," Raf hissed, eyeing the Decepticon's eerily blank visor.

"Proceed, Ratchet," Optimus nodded, telling that his word was final.

The medic nodded, and jacked into Soundwave's systems, manually overriding the Decepticon's stasis lock.

There was a mechanical _whirr_ as cooling fans clicked on, followed by the quiet rumble of an engine. Fingers twitched and then limbs shifted, only to be held in place. It seemed to only make the odd movements more violent, as awareness slowly returned to Soundwave.

Yet his visor remained black and expressionless even as the Decepticon raised his helm, tilting it back and forth as he seemed to observe his surroundings. Plating flared once Soundwave noticed his captors looming over him, and Raf _swore_ he heard a faint, cat-like hiss.

Optimus did not give him a moment to recuperate, stepping forward to fill the surveillance chief's vision. The Autobot leader assaulted his prisoner with his field, filled with powerful authority-the Cybertronian way of showing dominance.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?" he demanded, his tone filled with iron.

The Autobots braced, waiting for a reply, if there would even be one. But it wasn't what he expected.

Rather than a cold, emotionless tone, _Optimus's_ voice came from Soundwave. But it was warped and distorted, played with random beats, like a song remix by a DJ. The burst of noise sent the Prime reeling back, optics going wide and jaw gaping.

Raf could only stare. He had _never_ seen Optimus shocked. Then again, everyone in the room was left in the same dumbfounded state, trying to process what had happened. Did… did Soundwave just _mock_ Optimus Prime?

Suddenly the Decepticon's visor brightened, a smiling emoji appearing at its center.

"Oh, yeah?" Bulkhead's voice lowered as his hand transformed into a mace. "Why don't I wipe that smile right off your face?"

Optimus subtly waved at his subordinate, an order to stand down. The Wrecker scowled, but reluctantly obeyed. Recollecting himself, the Prime returned his attention to his prisoner.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly," Optimus continued, gesturing to the Decepticon's patched armor, courtesy of Ratchet. "for the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is planning to build." His optics narrowed and the robust mech towered over Soundwave, his tone darkening as he added, "Before we are forced to resort to less _civil_ methods of interrogation."

It was then an ear-splitting, egregious uproar tore through the air. Cries and shouts were drowned out as it assaulted both receptors and ears alike. Everyone tried to block out the explosion of sound, flailing helplessly and several falling to their knees. Then as quickly as the attack started, blissful silence embraced the hangar once again, but the damage had been done. Audio receptors attempted to recalibrate from the sudden change and a sharp ring filled the humans ears.

"Scrap this!" Ratchet snapped, rushing towards their supposed captive. "We're getting nowhere. I suggest opening him up, so we can have a firsthand look on the information recorded on his drives!"

There was an exchange of uneasy glances, fields filled with uncertainty. The removal of a Cybertronian's drive was only used as an interrogation tactic of a last resort, when it was certain the prisoner was no longer of physical use. Because once all of their data―the core of their personality and their mind―was gone, there would be nothing but an empty shell.

Ratchet looked expectantly at Optimus, who only wore a deep frown. After a long moment, the Autobot leader opened his intake to announce his decision. He never got the chance to speak.

Suddenly Soundwave's visor lit up once more, red lines of coding scrolling across the screen. While Raf stared, baffled, Bulkhead let out a laugh of triumph.

"Ha! He's downloading data!"

"No!" Ratchet gasped, eyes going wide. "Soundwave is _erasing_ data!"

Soundwave's fans kicked on to full blast, desperately trying to cool his frame even as he sent commands to terminate basic functions. Sure enough, the fans came to a halt with a horrible grinding noise and the Decepticon's fields were filled with raw heat. Raf realized with horror what Soundwave was doing.

"Ratchet!" he shouted, but the medic was already moving.

"Scrap!" the war veteran cursed, pulling out a wire and forcing it into Soundwave's medical port.

Only when he did, there was a _zap_ of electricity and Ratchet let out a pained shout. The medic fell over from unexpected shock, Bumblebee rushing forward to help him up. Meanwhile, Soundwave's frame grew hotter and hotter until Raf felt a wave of scorching heat hit his armor like a slap to the face. Then the room stood still as a _new_ voice filled the silence when Soundwave moved up as much as his restraints would allow.

"Soundwave: Superior. Autobots: Inferior."

There was a final, terrible groan of a ruined engine. Then the Decepticon collapsed. Soundwaves helm fell back onto the slab with a dull thud, his visor black once more. His frame was motionless and deathly silent.

"Is… Is he...?" Smokescreen began to ask, but could not find the courage to finish the sentence.

Bumblebee pulled Ratchet to his pedes, the old 'Bot letting out a grunt of effort at the action. He snatched a scanner and a beam of light washed over Soundwave's frame. Only when the scanner beeped with results, the medic's expression hardened.

"It seems he has severed all communication…by crashing his own drives."

* * *

"Warpdrive, bring me another sample."

Miko scowled at the command, still in the middle of the _last_ task Shockwave had given her. Something about CNA and thermo-cycle-thing-of-a-miggy. She had just finished placing the tubes in the massive machine when the scientist was already barking the next order at her.

They had not stopped working since Shockwave was cleared from the medbay. Knock Out insisted the chief scientist to rest, as his body needed time to recuperate from his extensive trauma and multiple surgeries. Shockwave refused to entertain the idea. He had not stopped, obsessing from one test to the next, muttering under his breath the entire time. Like he had not come back from the brink of death. Like _nothing_ had happened, actually.

Of course, he had made Miko his personal assistant. As the Decepticon scientist still didn't trust her running an entire experiment, or rather touching _anything_ she could "contaminate." Instead, Shockwave used his pet to fetch, running from one side of the lab to another. Like a good little slave, Miko snatched one of the vials of CNA from storage and hurried over to Shockwave. The Decepticon didn't even spare her a glance.

"Is the polymerase chain reaction complete?" he asked, optics still focused on the vials before him.

"Uh…."

Before Miko could offer a clueless reply, the doors of the laboratory opened with a hiss. Thundering pedes reverberating through the air told the identity of the visitor before the femme even had to look. Still, she couldn't hide her look of distaste as Megatron stalked through, looking grumpier than usual. Jack was in his shadow like always, but his wings twitched restlessly and his optics were bright.

Something had happened.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave greeted, turning from his work to face his master. Megatron strode over to Shockwave, practically ignoring Miko's presence. She was just fine with that, her deadly glare still locked on him and her lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

"I find myself in dire need of good news, Shockwave," Megatron looked down at the vials of green energon, optics narrowed. "How fares your progress with the Omega Lock?"

Both human-turned-Cybertronians winced at the mention of the very thing that had started this entire mess.

"It is proving far more difficult than I originally anticipated." Shockwave reached over, tapping a key on the console. Suddenly the screen came to life, filled with a schematic of the Omega Lock. "Not only do we not have a sufficient energy source to power the mechanism, but I lack the means to produce a functional form of cybermatter."

A second diagram appeared on the screen, this one representing a complex molecule, several of its oddly bent branches flashing. Miko didn't understand any of it, but the scientist went on anyway. "Without the complete formula, I am unable to stabilize the chemical nature of the synthetic energon. As long as it remains in this state, it will not be able to react appropriately to create an efficient configuration of cybermatter. "

Megatron squinted that screen, recalling, "Knock Out first procured this unfinished shamble from the Autobot medic, did he not?"

Miko remembered that fiasco all too well. A data cylinder, apparently containing the ancient formula, had been downloaded into Bulkhead's processor. Rather than giving him an upgrade, the data spread through his systems like a virus. It nearly replaced all of his basic motor functions until there would have been nothing left but the mindless husk of her best friend cycling the formula over and over. Yet the Decepticons wanted that knowledge to themselves, going so far to corner a deranged Bulkhead and Miko at a monster truck ring, just to take the Wrecker's helm. It was only when she had accidentally hit him during the chaos that a stream of data was ejected from his processor, and disappeared into space.

But not all of it.

Ratchet had managed to piece together some of the formula and tried to replicate it. It was fun for a while, to see a stronger, faster, and studlier Autobot medic. That was until synthetic energon began to infect his processor, too, turning him into a radical beast. Miko heard he was almost killed because of it.

"That is my understanding," Shockwave replied.

"Then the most efficient means to an end may very well be to _recruit_ that medic," Megatron decided, his voice laced with confidence.

Jack and Miko only exchanged bewildered gazes. Ratchet was Optimus Prime's most loyal follower, and hated the Decepticons more than anyone. He would _never_ serve Megatron.

Miko snorted contemptuously, "Fat chance. Doc 'Bot would never work for you. He's too cranky for that."

"And he hardly ever leaves the base, either," Jack added.

"You forget we already have an agent already _within_ the Autobot base," Megatron announced, turning to the mech.

Miko's optics widened at that. Did she miss something?

"Wait, who are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Soundwave was captured by the Autobots," Jack explained quickly.

" _What_?" The femme's optics went wide and bright at that. The Autobots managed to capture one of the most powerful Decepticons in history, and yet- "I _missed_ it?!"

Jack rolled his optics at her outburst, deciding to ignore her as he shifted his attention back to Megatron.

"Aren't you worried that the Autobots could make him talk?"

"Of one thing I'm certain," Megatron rumbled. "Soundwave knows when to impart information, and when to _withhold_ it."

"Laserbeak could reconnect with Soundwave and upload his directive to him," informed Shockwave.

"You would still need to know where it is," Jack pointed out.

It was then Megatron's lips widened into a wide, twisted grin, his optics gleaming with satisfaction. Miko's armor crawled at the sight, and it took all her willpower not to step away from the demented warlord. She knew that look all too well, and knew nothing good came from it.

"Ah, but we _do_ know the location of the Autobot base," the Decepticon leader purred.

"What?" Miko stared up at the tyrant. "Since when-"

The former humans flinched when a shrill shriek filled the air and a small figure emerged from the shadows of the room. Megatron outstretched his arm, allowing _Laserbeak_ to perch upon it. The silver titan raised a talon, stroking along the underside of the symbiote's beak with a smug smirk. The little flyer made a purr-like sound, leaning into the touch. Jack and Miko just stared at the bizarre sight, optics wide and bright as moons.

"What the-" Jack gasped.

"Where did _he_ come from?!" Miko cried. "I thought you said the 'Bots took Soundwave!"

"Indeed they did, little one," Megatron replied, not even looking in her direction as he continued to pet Laserbeak. "As in accordance to my plans."

"Your _what_?" Jack stammered out, staring up at the warlord incredulously. "But he's your third-in-command!"

"Precisely why I only trusted Soundwave to complete the mission."

With that, Megatron suddenly raised his arm supporting Laserbeak. Jostled from his perch, the flyer flew up into the air with a squawk.

"Soon you will have your completed formula, Shockwave," the warlord announced. "For I will not only require enough cybermatter for one world, but _two_."

Without further explanation, Megatron turned away, already stalking towards the exit. Jack did not follow, not even when the doors opened. The warlord only paused when Shockwave hesitantly hailed him.

"Master, forgive my impudence, but what is the logic in ruling two worlds?"

The Decepticon leader turned back towards his audience at his question, optics gleaming brilliantly.

"It has taken me quite some time to fully comprehend that Earth and Cybertron have always been linked. Two halves of one whole. Primus and Unicron. And to rule only _one..._ would mean to never truly rule either."


	24. Chapter 24

**Misgel: Whoo! Longest chapter yet! A lot goes down in this one, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Rian: Yus! Hardest chapter to write too. In my opinion anyway, lol. Our endgame is getting closer and closer!**

 **Also, who are you guys favorite and least favorite Transformers in Prime? If it wasn't already blatantly obvious my favorite is Megatron. Least favorite is Smokescreen. Guy comes in, has a few important episodes, then he's brushed aside for the rest of the series. Plus he never got in trouble for** ** _anything_** **. A quick apology and it was brushed aside.**

* * *

Lennox should have known that Galloway would not have stayed away from the base forever. As usual, Galloway showed up without a word. The security advisor was like a cockroach that refused to go away. The NEST commander wished he would crawl back into whatever dark hole in Washington D.C. he had come from.

"Where is it?" Galloway demanded to know the instant he stepped off of the Boeing, pushing his glasses up impatiently.

"Depends on what you mean by 'it,'" Lennox retorted in a mutter.

"Don't screw with me, Lennox! The Decepticon!"

"The prisoner is currently being contained in medbay."

"On ice?"

"...No."

Galloway's eyes flashed with rage. "Why?"

"The Autobots conducted an interrogation immediately after the capture—"

Lennox wasn't even able to finish his sentence as the security advisor cut him off angrily, "You _interrogated_ that thing? Without informing me?"

"Well, it wasn't anything to report. It was an emergency. We needed information."

"And what exactly did you learn from the prisoner?" Galloway insisted, already pushing past Lennox to make his way to the medbay.

It was one of the few times in the soldier's career when he didn't know what to say. "Erm…"

"Well?"

"...He wouldn't talk," Lennox admitted begrudgingly.

Galloway stopped, pausing to stare at the lieutenant. "So as usual you have nothing to show."

"It isn't that simple," Lennox defended, trying to keep the rising anger from his voice.

"You keep talking, but all I hear is excuses."

The quarrelling pair entered the medbay, only for Galloway to come to a complete halt. Instantly the security advisor's eyes widened at the sight of the unnatural, dark figure lying upon the medical berth. He blanched when he noticed the faceless visor that was angled right at them, as if they were being watched. Yet the body of Soundwave did not react.

" _What_ is _that_?" Galloway gaped.

"His name is Soundwave," Ratchet answered from where he was working at a nearby console. "He is Megatron's chief of surveillance and third-in-command."

It took a moment for Galloway to regain himself. He swallowed and pulled at his collar uncomfortably, forcing himself to look away from Soundwave's eerie, lifeless gaze to look up at the medic.

"Third-in-command," the man repeated. "And you weren't able to get _anything_?"

"No, unfortunately. Soundwave has always been Megatron's most loyal—and most _zealous_ follower. Rather than giving up intel, he deactivated his own drives."

Galloway squinted in confusion. "Meaning…?"

"It's like when a computer crashes," Lennox explained. "He was working… and then he wasn't."

The security advisor sputtered. "Well, can't you _fix_ it or something? Hit it until it turns back on?"

"I'm afraid you will find that Cybertronian biology is more complicated than your basic solution to damaged hardware," Ratchet interrupted contemptuously, rolling his optics.

The pair of humans glanced up to see the old medic stomping towards them, is gaze narrowed at the security advisor. Obviously unhappy by Galloway's persistent pronoun use. Enemy or not, Soundwave was more than just an "it."

"Besides, even if we managed to get him back online, there would be no data left to receive," Lennox added.

"So that's it?" Galloway scoffed.

Ratchet and Lennox exchanged uncertain glances, neither knowing what else could be said. Before Lennox could try anyway, the security advisor spun around to scan his surroundings, only for his scowl to deepen.

"And where the hell are the other ones?" he demanded impatiently. "The big robot, Optimal-something? Are they supposed to be here?"

" _Optimus Prime,_ " Lennox corrected. "They went to investigate a Decepticon base that was recently raided."

Instead of being content with that explanation, Galloway's eyes widened. " _Raid_? What raid?"

Apparently when Fowler promised to keep the security advisor busy and away from the Autobots, the government liaison must have kept the most recent incursion from his reports. Fowler must have had his reasons, considering Galloway's face reddened with anger.

"We received intel on the location of a Decepticon facility, which housed the Predacon cloning factory," Lennox was careful to exclude where that "intel" came from. "The Autobots led a frontal attack and managed to destroy it, shutting down the entire project."

Galloway didn't react positively to the good news. "And no one _told_ me about this? You're telling me the Autobots led a military operation without prior approval?"

"Time was of the essence. If we did not move immediately, then we could have lost a significant advantage. The Predacons would have—"

The security advisor cut Lennox off with a raised hand. "Do we have any proof of this occurred?"

Lennox blinked. "Proof, sir?"

" _Evidence_. Something that tells us that those beasts are actually dead."

Ratchet scowled. "We are not liars, Director Galloway."

"Your word alone isn't enough to prove that claim." Galloway turned to Lennox. "I want boots on site, now."

Lennox frowned at that. "Actually, sir… as a result of the explosion that occurred following the conflict… the base had been deemed too unsafe for military presence."

It was the truth. The laboratory had been constructed underground, and after such a violent explosion, there was no doubt that the caverns would have been rendered structurally unstable. And that was without including the twisted mess of metal that filled the entire cavern, which could easily cut or spear any careless soldier. Then there was the radiation. According to Ratchet, the explosion was set off by a chain reaction. An unprotected human would only be able to stand in the toxic waste for a few minutes.

Galloway raised his eyebrows in a skeptical look. "Oh, that's _convenient_. So tell me, Colonel, what is it exactly that the Autobots are 'investigating'?"

"They went to strip the base for any energon, their fuel source," Lennox answered swiftly.

"En-er-jon," the government agent repeated, like he was trying to learn a new word.

"The Autobots' supply is dangerously low. They are desperate for anything right now. Without it, the 'Bots can't function."

"So they just left, with a prisoner still in the base?!"

"Since Soundwave is no longer functional, he has been deemed no longer a threat."

Galloway opened his mouth as if to retort, only to be interrupted when pedes echoed from an adjacent hallway. Far lighter than the likes of Optimus or Bulkhead. There was a flash of yellow, followed by bright orange and then blue.

"I think I'm getting better, Bumblebee!" Raf piped excitedly as he walked in the medbay. Although he still slightly wobbled on his pedes, the fact he no longer leaned on Bumblebee for support was an improvement.

Bumblebee chirped and beeped, whatever he was saying lost on the humans' ears. But it must have been reassuring, considering Raf's bright smile. Smokescreen looked just as excited.

"Yeah! You'll be back to tip-top shape in no time, Ra—er... Joltsting!"

The LeMans racing car's exclamation ended in an awkward stutter once he noticed their uninvited guest. Bumblebee and Raf halted beside him, following his gaze only to become still as statues.

"Oh, er, hi," Raf greeted lamely.

"Hi," Galloway replied flatly before turning back to Lennox. "I thought you said they all left."

"Joltsting is still recovering from his injuries," Lennox explained. "He hasn't been cleared for field duty. Bumblebee and Smokescreen opted to stay behind with him."

Lennox had noticed the Autobots were exceptionally protective over their youngest recruit. Either because of... _what happened_ , or that he was by far the most inexperienced of their number. Perhaps both.

Galloway only narrowed his eyes at the newcomer with a suspicious glare.

"So…." Smokescreen broke the brief silence that had fallen, ignoring the intense stare. "Anything new with Tall, Dark, and Scary, Doc?"

"My name is not _Doc_ ," Ratchet uttered irritably. "And no, nothing has occurred since he went into stasis."

The blue and yellow Autobot glanced at the unmoving Decepticon, making a face. "Then can we get at least a tarp over him? He's creeping me out. It looks like he follows you whichever way you move."

Smokescreen shifted side to side, as if trying to escape Soundwave's line of sight. Lennox admitted with his blank visor, it appeared that his unseen gaze was watching them. Judging by his uncomfortable expression, Galloway seemed to agree.

And then the window shattered.

Everyone jumped at the horrible sound, whirling around to the source of the noise. There was a flutter of metallic wings and a shrill shriek that pierced audios and ears alike. Then they were all greeted with a small figure, hovering in the air of _their_ base.

Laserbeak.

"Oh, no," Lennox gasped.

Smokescreen's servo shifted into a cannon, taking aim at the little Transformer. He opened fired, but Laserbeak effortlessly weaved through the volley of energon. With a furious shriek, the Decepticon shot back, raining down fire upon them. Everyone scattered, ducking out of the way of the symbiote's ruthless attacks. Galloway let out a high-pitched scream, frozen under the assault. Lennox had to snatch his arm and practically drag him to safety.

Laserbeak used the opening to approach Soundwave, still bound to the berth. It fired upon the restraints, the energon bands dissipating into nothing. The symbiote let out a happy squawk at his success.

"He's after Soundwave!" Lennox cried out.

At his shout, Bumblebee activated his blasters and Raf's servos morphed into stingers. Lennox pulled out his pistol from his holster, taking aim and firing. The bullets harmlessly bounced off Laserbeak's hide. All three Autobots assaulted the trespasser, but every single bolt of energon missed.

Then Laserbeak transformed and attached himself to Soundwave's chest.

Immediately the Decepticon's visor came to life. Alien script raced across the screen as the symbiote reuploaded data into his master's drive, fully restoring him. A quiet engine rumbled and systems hummed. Soundwave _moved_ , plating shifted as he slowly rose into a sitting position. A thin servo rose to his helm, almost if the Decepticon was fighting off a hangover.

Bumblebee took advantage of the prisoner's disorientation, charging forward with a raised fist to knock Soundwave back into unconsciousness. Only when he did, a data-cable shot from the flyer's chest, attaching onto Bumblebee's chassis. Electricity coursed through the cable and invaded the scout's systems, making him convulse violently with a high-pitched scream. He was carelessly dropped onto the ground, moaning as he fell into stasis.

"Bumblebee!" Raf wailed.

Before the little 'Bot could run to his fallen guardian, Smokescreen rushed forward. He leapt into the air with a vicious battle cry. Second data-cable to emerged in a blink of an eye, catching the Autobot mid-air. He received the same treatment as Bumblebee before he was thrown to the opposite side of the hanger.

Lennox cursed. In a matter of seconds, two of the Autobots were already knocked out. He looked around, trying to find a way to fend off the vicious Decepticon. _There_!

The lever to the fire alarm. On the other side of the warehouse.

"Cover me!" Lennox told Galloway as he darted from their hiding place.

"What? Wait a minute!"

The security advisor panicked once he found himself alone. As Lennox ran across the open space, he saw in the corner of his eye as Galloway shakily took hold of a fire extinguisher. With a shout that sounded more like a terrified cry than a roar of fury, the man sprinted towards Soundwave. He wildly swung the extinguisher through the air, in an attempt to strike the Decepticon.

Yet Soundwave didn't even spare Galloway a glance as a data-cable struck out, batting him aside. He practically went sailing through the air with a horrified wail. Not exactly what Lennox had in mind, but it gave him the distraction he needed to clear the distance. The NEST commander reached out towards the lever, and—

Lennox felt something _hard_ strike at his back, sending him into the floor. Claw-like clamps dug into his back, keeping him pinned. Before the man had the chance to fight back, suddenly _excruciating_ pain coursed through him like fire. Lennox couldn't even scream as every muscle in his body seized.

Then just as quickly as it started, the wave of agony stopped. The weight on his back disappeared. Yet Lennox still couldn't move. His body spasmed uncontrollably and darkness lined the edges of his sight.

Through his horribly blurred vision, Lennox watched as Soundwave stalked towards Ratchet and Raf, extended data-cables crackling with electricity. The human-turned-Cybertronian had been shoved into the corner during the chaos, the medic wedging himself between him and the Decepticon. Raf stared wide-eyed at Soundwave, his frame trembling as he cowered from the third-in-command's sight. Ratchet's servos transformed into twin scalpel-like daggers.

"You'll have to take him over my cold, lifeless husk!" the medic bellowed, putting on a brave facade.

The last thing that Lennox saw was the Autobots' terrified looks as the Decepticon loomed over them. Just as his vision darkened, pained screams echoed in his ears.

* * *

The first thing Raf registered was pain. It rolled over his body in waves, burying into his struts The youngling groaned. He shifted, but the deep ache made it a challenge to even move. His optics were slow to online, but only when they did, the world was horribly bright and unfocused. If he had been human, Raf would have surely flinched at the glare.

Odd, the lights of the base never bothered him before. The human-turned-Cybertronian had to wait several long moments until his optics adjusted to the alien glow. Finding himself in an unfamiliar room of black metal. A dark material he was all too familiar with.

Raf's spark went cold with terror. He was on the _Nemesis_.

Suddenly memory files reopened in a flood of data. He was at the base, with the Autobots, then… then Laserbeak came. Soundwave. The Decepticon incapacitated the 'Bots in a matter of seconds, and then… the last thing Raf remembered was Soundwave stalking towards him, tendrils crackling with electricity, the mech's terrified face reflecting off his visor…

What had happened? Were the Autobots okay? Were they even still alive? What about the base? Megatron had been _ruthless_ the last time the base was destroyed. How did Laserbeak even _find_ it?

The Autobots had taken him through a groundbridge, making tracking him impossible. The warehouse was shielded, preventing Soundwave from communicating with his comrades and his signal from being detected.

Then Raf remembered. Ratchet had taught him about Cybertronian anatomy, including hosts. They were Cybertronians that formed bonds with smaller and lesser individuals. The little Cybertronians, symbiotes, would stunt their growth, all in order to link to their master at will. Ratchet had told that the bond could not be severed. Only death could do so.

Was… was it possible the bond between a host and a symbiote could be so strong, not even cloaking technology could shield it? Laserbeak was nowhere to be found when Soundwave was captured. The little flyer _never_ left his master's side. Why would Laserbeak just abandon him, at his greatest time at need?

It didn't make sense. Why was Soundwave at that powerplant, anyway? There wasn't any reason for him to be there. The communications officer spent most of his time on the _Nemesis,_ monitoring Decepticon missions from afar. He almost _never_ engaged in combat. Especially not against Optimus Prime.

The gears started to turn in Raf's helm as he recalled how the Autobot leader confronted the Decepticon third-in-command. Optimus had only recently been given the gift of flight. Prime or not, as a born-grounder, he was still adjusting to his newfound ability. Unlike Soundwave, who had been a flyer for eons.

Yet Optimus Prime managed to best him in aerial combat. It was impossible. It was simple statistics. Basic math. There was no _way_ that Soundwave, Champion of Polyhex, would lose. Unless—

Realization dawned upon Raf.

It had been _planned_.

From Soundwave's capture to his escape from the base. To learn of their location and destroy the Autobots once and for all. No, not only that. It was a plot to kidnap _Raf_. And it had worked.

The human-turned-Cybertronian shakily rose into a sitting position, trying to take in his surroundings. That was when he realized he wasn't restrained. He was left on a berth, in what looked like a medbay. There were several tables throughout the space, covered with medical tools. Machines hummed and screens blinked. And Raf was alone.

Where was—

"—able, Lord Megatron," a familiar voice came, muffled by the thick metal of the door. "Some burnt internal wires, but nothing serious. I expect the mutant to make a full recovery."

It was Knock Out's voice. Coming closer.

Panicked, Raf rapidly glanced back and forth, trying to find somewhere to hide. He found none. Acting quickly, the youngling fell back to the berth. He shut his optics and went limp, feigning stasis lock. Not a moment too soon, as Raf heard the hydraulic door open with a _hiss_. Followed by light pedes and a thundering, reverberating stride.

"See to it that his injuries are tended to Knock Out," came Megatron's gravelly growl. "I want him fully operational."

"But, of course, my liege! I am quite the _mistro_ at quick repairs, if I do say so myself."

"You are also adept at babbling."

Raf heard a nervous chuckle from Knock Out at Megatron's blunt snarl. Instantly his cocky drawl vanished, replaced by a submissive tone. "Haha… Well, I suppose that, too. Though even if I do say so myself, no one has a flashier paint job than me—"

"Leave, Knock Out," Megatron interrupted gruffly.

"Pardon?"

"Go. I will watch over the youngling."

There was an awkward pause and Knock Out stuttered. Raf could practically picture the medic flinching under the warlord's intense glare. He heard Knock Out retreat from the lab, the doors closing behind him.

There was silence for several long seconds, then Megatron's pedes strode across the floor. Only to stop when they were right next to Raf. The youngling could not stop the flinch as the Decepticon leader's rumble came from right above him.

"I _know_ you're awake."

Raf dared to open his optics—only to lock his gaze with those of a vermillion shade. He jerked backwards with a gasp, nearly falling off the medical berth as he did so. The mech almost screamed when silver claws clasped his arm. But instead of a cold, crushing grip, Megatron's servo merely kept him in place.

"Easy, little one," the dictator hummed, his voice almost _gentle_. Nothing like the harsh growl he spoke with a matter of moments ago. Megatron's servo guided him back to the safety of the berth. "There is no reason to be afraid."

"L-let go of me!" Raf shouted, trying to pull himself out of the tyrant's grip.

Surprisingly, Megatron did so, slowly retracting his deadly talons out of the youngling's personal space. Still, Raf leaned as far away from him as possible. The Decepticon leader was just as titanic the last time the mutant was captured, his massive frame blocking out the fluorescent light as he loomed over Raf.

The former human couldn't keep the tremor from his voice. "W-what do you want? Why am I here?"

"Why to _reunite_ you with your old friends, of course." Megatron's mouth curled into a wide smirk, optics glinting.

Raf's processor latched onto a single word. His _friends._

Somehow just the thought of them gave him courage and his voice rose in volume as he demanded, "Where are Jack and Miko? What have you done to them?!"

"They are perfectly fine, I can assure you."

"You're _lying_ ," Raf accused venomously.

The mech expected Megatron to be angry, but instead his optics only flashed with pity.

"I suppose I cannot blame you for coming to such a conclusion. After what the Autobots have been feeding you all this time."

"Optimus _saved_ me! After you used us as _hostages_!"

"I admit, war brings out the worst in me. But so does Optimus Prime."

Raf shook his head. "No! Optimus is nothing like you! He actually cares! He wants to protect people!"

"Such as when he continued the War on Cybertron? After he jetted the Allspark into deep space, dooming our race to extinction? Further doing so, by destroying the Omega Lock, the only means of restoring our planet? Or... after he left your friends to rust?"

Raf opened his mouth to refute Megatron's words, but no sound came. The smirk widened.

"I think we both can agree your precious Prime is not so innocent. He preaches about preserving all sentient life, but he does not hesitate to decree an entire species to extermination before they are even born."

The tyrant did not need to explain what was the subject of his words. Raf's spark twisted without his permission.

"B-But the Predacons had to be stopped!" the mechling retorted. "Th-they were going to destroy the Earth!"

"I would not have allowed such a thing. I want to _save_ your planet, not ruin it."

"You've been tearing it apart ever since you came here!"

"Because Optimus Prime left me no choice. _He_ was the one that chose Earth as the battleground of our fight, placing humankind in the crossfire." Megatron looked away, his optics dimming, looking almost mournful. "Placing _you_ in the crossfire. And I fear you have paid the ultimate price."

Raf stiffened at that. He glanced down, looking at his body of metal. As his flesh had long been destroyed.

Megatron's voice lowered to a soft, remorseful whisper, "I… am sorry for what has happened to you."

The human-turned-Cybertronian's body trembled without his permission. He looked away from the Decepticon dictator, trying to hide the coolant that threatened to escape his optics. He… he tried to be strong. He had to. He was a Cybertronian now, wasn't he?

But Raf still remembered. He still remembered what it was like to be human. And it _hurt_.

He almost jumped out of his plating when talons tentatively touched his shoulder.

"Prime only wants to use you," Megatron continued. "He wants your power all to himself. It was why he took you." Raf looked up at the warlord, squinting in confusion. "You are young and inexperienced. He hoped to use that to manipulate you."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Raf demanded, but his voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be.

"To free you from the Prime's tyranny, of course."

"Soundwave… you let him be captured, just to get to me."

Megatron grinned and he gave a hum of approval. "Ah, perceptive. Quic— _Jack_ mentioned your intellect."

The name made Raf blinked. Wait, Jack _talked_ about him? Why? Was he forced to?

"H-He did?" the former human lamely asked.

"He has told me much about you, Rafael."

A chill went down Raf's spine at how easily Megatron purred his name. As if he was a friend. The warlord went on in that smooth tone as he looked up and down the youngling's frame.

"You must be starving, little one. Just a moment."

With that, Megatron turned on his heel. Raf watched as the tyrant moved to what must have been a cabinet of some sort. He returned with a shining cube of energon in his claws. Raf eyed it suspiciously.

Though the substance had the same cerulean glow the youngling was used to, he would not put it past Megatron to have tampered with it. Was it drugged? Poisoned? Seeing his scrutinizing gaze, the Decepticon leader offered him assurance.

"It is merely energon," he promised, holding the cube towards Raf. When the youngling refused to take it, Megatron gave a small sigh before taking a small sip for himself. Raf waited for something to happen… but nothing did. "See, little one? There is no reason to be concerned."

After another long moment, the human-turned-Cybertronian hesitantly reached out, taking the offered cup into his own servos. He stared down at the liquid. He knew he should refuse. This was the enemy. This was _Megatron_.

And yet Raf couldn't ignore that dull ache in his fuel tank. After the destruction of their base, the Autobot's storage had been horribly low. They had been living on rations, and sometimes Raf would go for _days_ without a single drop of fuel. The energon in his servos looked warm and inviting. Gathering his nerves, Raf took a tentative sip.

He braced himself for the foul taste of low-grade he was used to, but instead a sweetly smooth taste washed over his glossa. It was pleasantly warm as it flowed down into his tanks, more filling and electrifying than the energon Ratchet had processed. Already he could feel fresh energy running through his lines.

Before he could stop himself, Raf tilted the cube higher, guzzling it all down within seconds. He was almost disappointed when there wasn't more. He handed the empty cube back to Megatron, who took it with a smile.

"Was that satisfactory?" the Decepticon leader asked, but Raf could swear he heard something mocking in his tone. The answer was obvious, but when silence hung in the air, the youngling obliged him.

"It… tasted good," he admitted hesitantly.

Megatron nodded, but Raf couldn't tell if it was in approval or if the warlord simply expected as much.

"No doubt better than what the Autobots have given you. Our work in the mines allows us an adequate supply of energon, enough to fuel an entire army."

Raf glared at the warlord. "While the Autobots have to live off of your scraps."

"Only because they have brought it upon themselves."

Raf could not help but flinch at the words. Megatron had spoken in a harsh growl, but once he noticed the mech's anxiety, his expression morphed into one of pity.

"But none of this should be your burden. You were forced into this conflict, and unfortunately it is you and your friends that must suffer the consequences. But it doesn't have to be this way." Megatron then extended a servo, offering it for him to take. "Come, I will show you. You desire to leave this medbay, do you not?"

"I...what?"

"Unless you wish to remain in here, of course," Megatron added. "Though I'm certain you are eager to see the remainder of my ship."

Raf paused, staring at the talons that could easily tear out his spark. But did he have a choice? The youngling wasn't naive. He was well aware he was a prisoner. Caught in the enemy's grasp, in an airship that was miles in the sky.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen had managed to escape on their own, but Raf knew he would not be as lucky. If he wanted to get out of this, he had to do what he was told. Perhaps he could use it to learn about the Decepticon warship. And maybe… maybe he could find Jack and Miko.

"...Alright," Raf finally accepted, reluctantly taking the offered servo.

He half-expected for Megatron to rip his arm clean off, but the warlord merely acted as an anchor as Raf shakily slid off the berth. The human-turned-Cybertronian wobbled for a moment, but he managed to stay on his pedes. Megatron raised an optic ridge, but before he could comment, Raf gave an assuring nod. It seemed to satisfy the Decepticon leader, who turned, leading him out of the medbay.

The black hallways were as eerie as Raf remembered, filled with an alien light. He found himself instinctively analyzing his surroundings, but everything looked the same. He noticed though Megatron was walking slower than his usual purposeful stride. The little mech still had to walk briskly to keep pace, but they managed to stay side-by-side. While Raf warily eyed the warlord, Megatron didn't spare him a glance.

As they continued their journey deeper into the ship, anxiety gripped at the mutant's spark. What if Megatron was leading him into a trap? Or forced him to watch his friends being tortured? Neither was beyond the cruel dictator. He wasn't stupid. Megatron wanted _something_ from him.

At long last, they came upon a door that hissed open at their arrival. Raf halted, his optics widening at the sight that greeted him. No doubt it was the bridge.

The walls were filled with flashing, colorful monitors and advanced control panels. Numerous drones were posted at stations scattered across the room, optics never straying from their work. They did not even pause to regard the newcomers. Raf couldn't help but stare at everything in view. It was so different from the Autobot base. It was so much more… _advanced_. The wall at the front of the bridge was filled with screens, displaying what lay beyond the ship.

Raf gasped. Half of the wall was filled with a brilliant blue, interrupted by dark, asymmetrical shapes and white, swirling botches. It took the human-turned-Cybertronian several seconds to realize he was staring at the surface of the Earth.

The world curved against the black canvas of space. Thousands of lights were scattered across it, each one representing a distant star. Glistening specks of varying colors, their lights flickering. In the distance, tucked behind the Earth, was the moon. Raf had never seen it so _close_ before. It was like a little ball, shining on the edges with a radiant white light. Dark shadows cloaked the moon's surface where the light of the sun couldn't reach.

It took several seconds for Raf to process what he was seeing. As a human, Raf was fascinated by images taken by NASA vessels, but the pictures hardly gave the view justice. They were in Earth's orbit. They were in _space_!

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Raf jolted at the gentle rumble beside him. If he was still human, he would have flushed when he noticed Megatron's stare. He shifted awkwardly on his pedes, gripping one arm as he avoided optic contact.

"...Y-yes?"

Megatron chuckled softly at his awkward response. "This is nothing. You will find we are capable of far more impressive feats. Come, look."

With that, the Decepticon leader stalked forward, leading Raf further into the bridge. At the heart of the bridge was a platform occupied by a complicated control console, overlooking the bulk of the command room below it.

Megatron gestured to the control panel, which was filled with alien schematics, "Our molecular masking field."

"Your cloaking device?" Raf translated.

The very technology capable of hiding an entire warship from being detected by radar systems. It even masked the _Nemesis's_ heat signature, so not even infrared cameras could locate it. Such a feat should have been impossible. Yet this was the invention capable of doing it?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Raf tentatively stepped forward. Megatron moved to the side, allowing him a better view. The control panel was built for taller frames, so the little mech had to balance on the tips of his pedes to see.

"How does it work?" Raf asked before he could stop himself, servos reaching forward towards the screen. His optics brightened with fascination as he analyzed the device.

"That is a discussion for another time," Megatron brushed aside, causing Raf to pull away from the console once he remembered just who he was dealing with. "There is more I'm certain you'll want to see, such as our energon transfusion capacitor."

The youngling stiffened as the warlord reached over his shoulder, tapping at a couple keys. The screen flickered and changed to another set of alien data.

"It allows us to maximize our consumption a thousand fold," Megatron explained,

aiding in preserving our energon stores."

A _thousand_ fold? Yet the Decepticon leader described it as though it were a simple feat, not something that should be beyond the realm of engineering. If the Autobots had this, they wouldn't have to scrounge for energon! _No one_ would be deficient!

"That's… . _amazing_ ," Raf exclaimed, only to gasp once he heard what he said.

He clasped his servos over his own mouth, as if to take his words back. He shouldn't be impressed with the Decepticons. He shouldn't want _anything_ to do with them. To his horror, Megatron's smile widened to a shark-like grin.

"It's only natural you would be impressed. Decepticon ingenuity is a sight to behold, is it not?"

"It's..."

The words died in Raf's mouth, as he could not deny what Megatron said. The Autobots had to make do with subpar human technology and convert it as best they could. Ratchet always made a point to complain about it.

What else did the ship have? Only when the thought finished processing, a wave of guilt washed over Raf. He should be trying to find the ship's weaknesses, how to contact the Autobots, or where they were holding Jack and Miko! He couldn't let Megatron distract him!

Why was the Decepticon leader showing him all of this, anyway? Considering his previous hostile confrontations with the Decepticons, Raf expected to be tortured or for Megatron to simply use the cortical psychic patch. Before the former human could work up the courage to speak his thoughts, the tyrant was already gesturing for him to follow after him again.

"If you find this intriguing, then I'm sure you will enjoy the contents of our laboratory even more."

Raf eyed the warlord suspiciously. Why would Megatron allow him access to his labs? Wouldn't the dictator fear that he would tamper with something? Then Raf realized. Megatron did not even perceive him as a threat.

Considering how inexperienced the youngling was, he had no chance against the mighty Decepticons. Raf had no choice but to cooperate with the tyrant. With that solemn understanding, he cautiously fell into step beside Megatron.

The Decepticon leader led him through the winding halls of the _Nemesis._ They passed squadrons of drones, who paused to bow to their lord. Megatron didn't pay them any mind, while Raf was all too aware of their scorching optics boring into his back. Eventually they came upon another door.

It opened to reveal another large room, almost as expansive as the bridge. But except for control panels and guarding Vehicons, the room was filled with tables and complicated machines. Raf couldn't even begin to describe the tools and devices that were scattered everywhere. His optics became as wide and bright as moons.

There was so much! This was _nothing_ like on Earth. Decepticon engineering was incredible!

A rush filled Raf, the same one that filled a child walking into a candy store. He scurried from one invention to the next, trying to analyze every detail. Then a particular machine caught his optic—a large cylinder with a crimson power core in the center. Raf tried to pick it up, but the device was huge and heavy—too difficult for his little servos to hold.

"What _is_ this?" Raf asked. It hadn't reacted to his touch, so he assumed it was safe enough.

"A quantum cryo inducer—one of only three ever made," Megatron identified, stepping forward with his talons clasped behind his back. "You are holding the original prototype."

"I think I've heard Ratchet talk about these—"

Raf stopped mid-sentence.

 _Ratchet._

Where was he? The last thing the mech remembered was the Autobot medic standing between him and Soundwave, just before the Decepticon attacked. Was he hurt? Or… was he trapped on the ship, too? Raf hastily released the contraption and stepped away from the table, his spark hammering in his chest.

"R-Ratchet," he stammered. When Megatron only frowned, Raf demanded, "Where's Ratchet?"

"Unharmed," the warlord assured.

Raf didn't feel any more relieved. Being Lord of the Decepticons, the youngling couldn't believe a word he said. This entire tour could be a facade.

In a moment of courage or lunacy, Raf gritted his denta and demanded, "That didn't answer my question. What is all of this, Megatron? What are you after?"

"The same it has always been. Although mortal enemies, Autobots and Decepticons do share one common goal. We both desire to see the ruins of our devastated homeworld returned to their former brilliance."

"You would just try to take over Cybertron all over again. And enslave anyone who refuses to pledge allegiance to you!"

Raf was only half-aware he was raising his voice at the most feared mech in the galaxy. Maybe the fear was clouding his judgement. Or it was the rage that had been pent-up in his chest for the last several months. Or maybe Ratchet was just rubbing off on him.

Megatron hardly seemed offended by Raf's sudden outburst, merely scoffing at his accusation, "Of course I would! And your comrades would attempt to stop me as ever! But at least we would possess a planet worth fighting over!"

"But you wouldn't stop there. Earth would be next—if not _first_. How do I know that you would leave humanity alone? Or that you wouldn't kill me when you get what you want?"

"None whatsoever," Megatron admitted shamelessly. "After all, we both know that as a Decepticon any assurance I might offer would be… worthless. But that does not change the fact that you may be Cybertrons only hope of seeing life again."

"What could I possibly do—"

"You have the power of a Prime."

"What?! No! I'm—I'm not a Prime!"

Raf vigorously shook his helm in denial, yet that did not seem to deter Megatron's intense gaze.

"The Omega Lock converted your body of flesh into one of our own—a feat that should be impossible. It was the Will of Primus that granted you with life. He gifted you with abilities that only the Primes once possessed. Perhaps you are not a Prime, but you carry their legacy."

The youngling wanted to ignore the silver-tongued demon's words, yet he found his processor was taking each one, reshaping them into a puzzle piece and placing it into the gap. Raf remembered when he had first discovered his powers, when he saw the inner workings of the _Harbinger_ and manipulated the ship to his will.

Bumblebee had told him he had the power of Alchemist Prime. It was so long ago, and so much had happened, Raf never had time to digest the revelation. Yet he was not oblivious to the Autobots whispering around him, eyeing him with looks of awe and concern and even possessiveness. Even _Optimus_ gave him a look.

Did… did they all know?

Raf was ripped from his thoughts as Megatron went on, "Rafael, you were blessed with incredible power. One that may be the only chance to save Cybertron, restore it to its former glory."

Restore Cybertron? How? Raf could only control machines! He wasn't like the Omega Lock!

Like he could read his mind, Megatron went on, "Allow me to show you."

Raf blinked up at the warlord. What else could there be, if this was where all Decepticon technology was being held?

He didn't have to be told to follow as Megatron led the way out of the laboratory and down another hallway. This one was more crowded, filled with drones walking to and fro. Some carried datapads or tools or large pieces of machinery, focusing solely on their task and destination. The Decepticons only paused to bow their lord as Megatron calmly strode through the chaos.

Raf's optics darted back and forth, trying to take in everything around him. What was going on? Suddenly a tingling sensation spread across his neural net, making his protoform crawl. The mech became aware of the hum of power, reverberating the walls around them and sinking into his EM field. The Decepticons around him didn't even seem to notice.

At long last, they came to a broad door. By now the hum was deafening, filling Raf's audios with white noise. His neural net felt like it was on fire, as all his senses were screaming at the overload of information. It made his helm ache with pain.

"Wh-what is this?" he asked aloud.

Rather than answering, Megatron's lips curled into a crooked smile, baring his fangs. His long talons pressed against a brightly-colored control panel and the door opened with a _hiss_. Raf was assaulted with a barrage of bright light, so harsh he had to turn his helm to allow his optics to properly adjust. Only when they did, the former human collapsed onto his knees.

Before him was the ship's main hangar, but something was terribly wrong. Gigantic, empty tubes lined the walls and workstations filled the space between them. The bay doors were left open, showing the surface of the Earth far below. But that was not what captured Raf's attention.

An _immense_ structure jutted out from the belly of the _Nemesis_. Drones crawled among it like cockroaches, each busying themselves with a different task. Sparks flew from high-powered tools as they attached new wires and welded metal plating together. Some Eradicons circled the construction, jetting from one platform to another.

Raf knew what lay before him, and even then, it took himself several long seconds to identify what it was.

"You're… you're reconstructing the Omega Lock..."


End file.
